


Smoke And Neon Lights

by bluemisfortune



Series: Neon Lights [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 107,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Beneath the dazzling veneer, Heartland City has a far darker side. Ryouga and Yuuma have only ever seen it through Kaito’s experiences as a hunter. That is until the Arclight brothers agree help pay for renovations to the Kamishiro mansion in return for letting a few tenants rent rooms. Suddenly they’re seeing a lot more of Heartland’s criminal underworld than they’d like.





	1. Tron Bar and Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> So sorta follows on from Morning Train and the next chaptered project I'm working on. It's hard to describe. Some kind of mafia/crime au. Lots of ships in the background. I will update the tags as I go.

 “Umm, excuse me, miss? Can you tell me which train to get to Heartland Park Central?”

 It’s a clear afternoon and Kamishiro Ryouga seems to be the only one at Heartland Park South Station. Just his luck. Ryouga barely turns. He doesn’t bother correcting the mistake. Some random stranger in a station doesn’t need to know his life story.

 “Platform 3, Park Line. Runs every twenty minutes.”

 “Ah, thank you,” the stranger chirps.

 Ryouga catches a flash of orange hair and a leather as the stranger runs past. He sighs and tilts his head, snapping the bands on his wrist in frustration as he heads down to the bus stop. There’s no sign of Rio. It’s not usual. They go together in the morning, but rarely manage to meet in the evenings. The 32 bus pulls in after what feels like hours and Ryouga shifts his guitar on his shoulder so he can reach his travel pass.

 The bus is hot and sweaty. The weather is not on Ryouga’s side today. Even the small breeze through the windows doesn’t help. Ryouga sighs and pulls his hair out of its ponytail, ignoring the whistles and calls from some idiot boys a few years below him from the back seat of the bus, and quickly twists it into a loose bun, up off his neck and out of the way.

 

 The bus stop is just down the road from Ryouga’s mansion. He walks slowly down the road, running his fingers along the iron fence that runs along his grounds. He’s going to meet the new people today. Grateful as he is that the Arclight brothers agreed to help him pay for the upkeep of his family home - and the renovations it so desperately needed - until he got his inheritance in a few years, having to let out some of the rooms as part of the deal isn’t ideal. He doesn’t want new house mates.

 He needs the money though.

 Rio’s already home. The moment he opens the doors he can hear her, talking to someone. The place looks so different already. The Arclights haven’t wasted any time or expense setting up their home for their guests.

 Ryouga knows the Arclights are dodgy. He knows their bar, Tron, is shady - Kaito likes to point it out every opportunity he can. Kaito says they’re working for some organised crime gang and he shouldn’t trust anyone they bring in. Kaito likes sticking his nose in.

 “Rio,” he calls, climbing the stairs. “I’m home.”

 “Ah, Ryouga, there you are,” Rio says, leaning out one of the spare rooms. There’s a man with silver hair behind her. “This is Durbe. He’s one of our new tenants.”

 “It’s nice to meet you, uh-”

 “Ryouga,” he says firmly. “Nice to meet you.” He turns his attention to Rio. “I’m working tonight. Don’t wait up.”

 “You’re always working,” Rio snaps. “You’re there more than you’re here.”

 “Gotta work to afford this place.”

 “He’s not very social,” he hears Rio say as he runs off. “He works constantly. You’ll barely see him unless you’re late with the rent. He goes to Melodian.”

 “That’s the music academy, right?” Durbe says.

 “That’s right. He has one talent. You’ll get used to it.”

 

 Ryouga shuts his door and sets down his guitar case. His school uniform hits the floor - he certainly can never wait to get out of it - and he digs out his work uniform. He’d really rather not spend time with these new guest, or Rio when she’s obviously in one of _those_ moods. If she’d get a job that paid more he wouldn’t have to work so many hours.

 He probably would anyway, though. He likes working at Tron. The Arclight brothers have been good to him and keep him out of anything shady. Most of the time it’s just a nice job at a nice quaint cafe. They’ve been so good to him, they pay him well, they help him wherever they can, it feels right to repay them.

 “I’m going,” Ryouga calls, slipping on his coat as he heads out.

 “Already?” Rio calls back.

 “Sorry.”

 “Ryouga!”

 He pauses outside one of the spare rooms. There’s a lock on it. He frowns and leans into Rio’s room. She glances up from her desk and he jerks his head at the room next to his.

 “Someone else already in?”

 “Well, if you hadn’t been in such a rush,” Rio says, spinning her chair to face him. “I would have told you that besides Durbe we also have Shingetsu. He’s a cute kid, turned up about midday. We didn’t see much of him-”

 “Wait, did you take the day off school to oversee them moving in?” Ryouga snaps.

 “It’s a school for delinquents, Ryouga,” she sighs. “They’re amazed when anyone turns up. And it was only one day.”

 “And the two days last week, and the entire week last month-”

 “You’re not my dad, Ryouga.”

 “Urgh, whatever. The new kid? Shingetsu?”

 “Mm, right. Redhead. Big eyes. Lots of rabbits. Like you and sharks.” Ryouga rolls his eyes. He’s not that bad with sharks. He just likes them. They’re fascinating, misunderstood creatures. “He shut himself in his room most the time, then left without a word. I think you two are going to get along.”

 Ryouga can’t roll his eyes hard enough. “Whatever, as long as he’s quiet and pays the rent. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 Rio calls a quiet goodbye after him and he grabs his bag from by the front door. Durbe is in one of the sitting rooms he passes, curled up with a mug and a book and blanket. Ryouga smiles a little, watching him set down his drink to defog his glasses before returning to his book. Maybe having him here won’t be so bad.

 “Will you lock up when you head up for the night?” Ryouga says. Durbe glances up and Ryouga tilts his head away slightly. “I work late. I don’t want it left open too late. If the other idiot doesn’t have his key, that’s his problem.”

 “It’s admirable that you’re so safety conscious,” Durbe says. “I’ll be sure to lock up.”

 “Thanks. See you whenever.”

 He heads out into the warm afternoon sunlight. He has to take public transport to school - Melodian is one of the greatest schools in the city but it doesn’t have student parking - but heading to work, he can take his motorbike. The garage opens up and Ryouga swings on, pulling on his helmet and lowering the visor. Rio says he drives dangerously on his bike, but he doesn’t listen to that. He’s never had an accident in his life. And he can’t afford to get caught up. He’s already running late after that chat.

 

 As Ryouga tears through the streets, he passes Heartland Park and the most obvious feature of Heartland’s skyline, Heartland Tower. Tenjou Technologies is the company behind the theme park and tower apartments. And most of Heartland City. Fronted by the gaudy, tacky and yet somehow charming Mr Heartland - Ryouga is pretty sure that’s not his real name, just a stage name for the public - there’s very little in the city that isn’t owned or sponsored by them in someway. Tenjou Kaito, who Ryouga somehow meets at the monorail station damn near every morning, is heir to the company and it’s fortune. And yet for some reason has chosen to make his living hunting down the many criminals of Heartland City.

 Ryouga does wonder why the Arclights want their guests in the Kamishiro’s mansion rather than a fancy apartment in Heartland Tower. They’re certainly rich enough, and from what he hears the Arclight and Tenjou families go way back. It’s odd.

 Tron is a quiet little cafe and bar in the outer regions of Heartland City. Ryouga pulls his bike around into the quiet staff garage around the back. Thomas’ dumb small car pretending to be a sports model is already there, and Chris’ people carrier next to it. They don’t have many staff. It’s usually just him and the Arclights. Every now and again a boy named Kyouji is there and the girls that seem to be Tron’s daytime customer base love him.

 It looks like it’s just him and the Arclights today though.

 

 “Do you need me tonight?” Ryouga calls, heading into the kitchen. “I told Rio I’d be out late.”

 Michael glances up from the cooker and beams. His pink hair is pushed back with a black head band and his white clothes are dusted with flour and cocoa powder. The youngest Arclight is the cafe’s cook most the time. They don’t serve anything fancy, and he bakes at home, but the only thing better than Michael’s cooking it Thomas’. Not that he cooks more than once in a blue moon.

 “Are you avoiding our guests?” Michael says. Ryouga reaches for a slice of chocolate cake but Michael smacks his hand with the back of his wooden spoon. “For the customers or your break. You know the rules.”

 “Yes, I’m avoiding your guests,” he mutters, rubbing his knuckles. Michael is lethal with that spoon. “I don’t know why you wanted them at my place anyway.”

 “So you can deal with my ex rather than me,” he replies.

 “Your- Which one’s your ex? Why am I putting up your ex? Is that why you’re hiding back here when it’s quiet?”

 “I wouldn’t be here if it was just Thomas working. But Chris isn’t as easy to wrap around my little finger.”

 Ryouga nods. Michael has his older brother Thomas exactly where he wants him. The right smile and the right look and Thomas crumbles to his younger brother’s will. But the the eldest, Chris, is far sterner.

 Still, Ryouga’s not entirely sure how he feels about putting up Michael’s ex. If Kaito’s right and the Arclight’s run Tron as some kind of front for all sorts of organised crime, or just ran _‘a bad guy bar’_ \- as Kaito so eloquently put it - does he really want to be dealing with any of their acquaintances, let alone an ex?

 “So, back to the question,” Ryouga says. “Am I working tonight?”

 “You’ll have to ask Thomas and Chris,” Michael says. “We’re supposed to be having a bit of a function tonight.”

 Ryouga nods. He never works the functions. He’s pretty sure what they mean is _‘chat’s with rich mafia bosses’_ or something similar, and if they do, he’s pretty sure the smart thing to do is not open his mouth about it.

 

 “There you are, Ryouga,” Chris says, leaning on the window through the the main cafe. “And I was starting to think I’d have to give you a very nasty phone call.”

 Christopher Arclight is the manager of Tron and heir to the Arclight fortune. Always strict and smartly dressed and terribly handsome. It’s little wonder Tron has a reputation as a cafe full of pretty boys. Not that Ryouga minds. It’s a compliment to be considered such and the girls who like to swoon over him are the biggest tippers.

 Chris’ pale hair is pulled back and braided neatly down his back. Just like Thomas and Ryouga, Chris wears a crisp, smart button down shirt - his a soft blue, Ryouga’s purple and Thomas’ dark red - and black waistcoat and trousers, embroidered and lined with gold.

 “Just checking in with Michael,” Ryouga replied with a smile. “He says you’ve got a function tonight. Interested in any extra help? I’d rather not go back to Rio’s nagging.”

 “We’ll see how busy we get,” Chris replies. “Get to work. Tom is already out there and there are your regulars expecting you. Get to work.”

 “We’ll finish this chat later,” he says, shooting Michael a pointed glare.

 “Perhaps,” Michael says with a small smile.

 “And you,” Chris says. “Table three is waiting on an order.”

 “It’s cooking. It can only cook as fast as it cooks.”

 Ryouga leaves them to their bickering and fastens is apron as he heads onto the floor. He tucks his hair up into his ponytail, making sure to grab a red band, with a crest charm in gold on it, from his wrist. It’s important it’s that one. And that the charm is nicely placed to be visible.

 “There you are,” Thomas laughs.

 His arms wrap around Ryouga’s middle, just a little too low to be simply a friendly but nowhere near Ryouga’s limits. He’s also well aware that most the teenage girls in the cafe are now watching them. It’s always been this way. Every time any of the staff get close the girls are squealing about how cute it is.

_“Fanservice is our motto here,”_ Thomas said one day when Ryouga asked about it. And then went onto explain that a lot of the kind of girls who liked pretty boys like them, liked them even better paired together. A little bit of a show went a long way as far as tips were concerned.

 Thomas is certainly handsome. With messy red hair and piercing magenta eyes that seemed to see right through him. To see right through everyone. And yet, Thomas himself is a mystery. Mask after mask. Figuring out who Thomas really is beneath all those acts he puts on is damn near impossible.

 “If you want to waste time flirting with Michael, come in early next time,” Thomas says, leaning into his ear.

 Ryouga braces his hands against Thomas’ chest, tilting his head to face him. “It was your damn guests that delayed me. You should be thanking me.”

 “I’m paying your generously enough.” He steps away, leaving Ryouga with a playful pat on the behind. Ryouga stiffens and glares over his shoulder as saunters off with a casual sway of his hips and the giggles of fangirls. “Get to work, little Shark.”

 

 Ryouga rolls his eyes and grabs his pen and pad from his apron pocket. Some of his regular customers are at table seven, a gang of girls from one of the local middle school with terrible inappropriate crushes and far too much interest in him and Thomas’ nonexistent relationship.

 “Are you and Thomas arguing again, Shark?”

 “You two are so cute together.”

 “You’re so lucky.”

 “What can I get you girls?” Ryouga says quietly, only for the girls to grab his wrist. “Uh, girls?”

 “Some of your bands are looking kinda worn out, Shark.”

 “They’re kinda old, some of them,” he replies.

 “We’ll need to replace them.”

 This is how he ended up with a rather large collection of brightly coloured hair bands around one wrist. One girl had tied her number to it and slipped it onto his wrist one day and the rest is history. The one in his hair is a gift from Thomas, supposedly the crest means something. Everyone had seen him tie it in Ryouga’s hair one day, telling him far too loudly to be subtle it was his crest. The girls had made a noise he was sure could pass for a dog whistle that day.

 

 By the end of the afternoon shift, Ryouga has seventeen new colourful bands around his wrist. He and Thomas are sitting in the locker room, sharing a slice of cake and milkshake - because the employee discount isn’t worth it even for an owner apparently.

 “So, Michael’s ex is moving in, huh?” Ryouga mutters.

 “Hmm? Oh, Shingetsu,” Thomas says. “Ah, he’s a fucking cutie.”

 “Rio said the same,” he says. “Something about rabbits.”

 “Mmm, swings between _‘how can anything be more precious, he needs to be protected’_ cute as anything and _‘I’d sell my soul of a piece of that’_ sexy as all hell.” He flashes a smirk and leans back. “Be very, very careful.”

 “And he’s moving into my house?” Ryouga says.

 Thomas smiles. “He’s great. I mean, him and Michael together were terrifying, even more than most teenage romances. But you should be fine.”

 “Why’d they break up?”

 “Hmm…” He frowns and takes a bite of the cake. “Who knows? I think it was when he assassinated one of our partners. Michael was super pissed. We had to find a new supplier.”

 “Kaito’s right, you guys are shady as fuck,” Ryouga laughs. Thomas laughs and nods. “No really. Why?”

 Thomas shrugs. “Dunno. I don’t get involved in teenage drama. I’m not his marriage councilor. Ask him. So, you wanna stay and doing the evening?”

 “If you want me,” he says, getting up and stretching.

 “Michael’s not gonna come out and actually tend the bar tonight anyway,” he sighs, taking the washing through to kitchen before returning. “He’s hiding. Just in case.”

 “He might turn up?”

 “Who knows? That one’s unpredictable as…” He pauses and frowns and Ryouga gazes up to him as they head out to the bar. “No, there’s nothing on his level.”

 “He’s that bad?” Ryouga whispers.

 Chris is already lowering the lights to night lights and turning on the neons, shifting from cute cafe to bar. Kaito’s right; it’s a smokey, neon lit, bad guy bar straight from the movies. But it seems very popular.

 “He’s certainly a wild ride.” He pauses and turns to Ryouga, poking his nose firmly. “ _Do not_ sleep with Michael’s ex. You will regret it and one of them will probably murder you.”

 “Gotcha, don’t have sex with the crazy.”

 “Good. You can do the bar.”

 

 It’s coming on ten when a redhead in leather strolls in and sits at the bar. And has the audacity to grab his ponytail when he’s walking passed. Ryouga growls, slapping his hand away and glaring into dark purple eyes. There’s something very familiar about them. And very annoying.

 “The fuck do you want?”

 “That’s no way to talk to customers,” the asshole laughs, poking his nose. His nose crinkles and he turns away only for the bastard to grab his hair again. “Hey, hey, what about my drink? This is terrible service. I’ll have to complain to the manager. Where’s Tom? He was always nice to me.”

 “Fine.” He puts on a smile and clenches his fists against his thighs. “What can I get you?”

 “Vector.”

 “What?”

 “Vector. My name’s Vector. What can I get you, _Vector_?”

 “Just answer the question,” Ryouga growls.

 “Wow, you’re rude. Just give me whatever’s good. And don’t expect a tip.”

 Ryouga rolls his eyes hard but nods and turns away to mix him a drink. As he’s ringing it up, it becomes apparent Vector already has a tab. He sighs and adds it to the tab, shoving the drink in front of him and stomping off.

 “I’m definitely talking to Chris about you.”

 He’s damn lucky that drink isn’t over his head and his pretentious, way too tight, leather trousers and fancy leather jacket and dumb fluffy collar and cuffs and ridiculous spiky hair and smug smirk and-

 The sooner the fucker leaves the better.

 “Ryouga,” Chris says, stepping behind the bar. Ryouga glances up from the shots he’s pouring. “Thomas and I are going to have meeting. You and Michael are in charge for a few minutes. We shouldn’t be long. Only fifteen minutes at most.”

 “Alright.”

 “Michael will be here if there’s anything you need.”

 Ryouga nods and Chris turns away, gesturing to Thomas, only for Vector catch his sleeve in passing. They chat for a moment before Chris brushes him off and Thomas follows him back towards the back room, gesturing for a group in suits to head through with them. And he’s sure he sees Thomas with sliding a gun into a holster. If he didn’t already think Kaito was right about them being up to something, he would now.

 

 “Oi, miss.” Ryouga turns back to Vector, eyes narrowed. “Let me buy you a drink. For giving me directions earlier.”

 “I’m not a girl,” Ryouga says firmly. “And that wasn’t me. I’ve never seen you before.”

 “Definitely was,” Vector says.

 “You must have met my sister.”

 “Looked like you.”

 “Twins.”

 “Oooh,” Vector giggles. “So twice the hoties?”

 “Please, stop. Before I pour your next drink over you.”

 “Aw, anyone would think you don’t like me,” Vector sighs. He pushes over the glass. “Another. And one for you? Drink with me.”

 “Can’t,” Ryouga replies. “On shift.”

 “When do you get off?” he says.

 “After you leave,” he mutters, taking the glass to make him another.

 Vector sighs and sips the drink set in front of him through a straw. “You’re no fun. Come on. I gotta do something while I’m waiting.”

 “Waiting for what?” Ryouga sighs.

 “If I told you that, I’d have to kill you.”

 He says it with such a sweet smile, leaning forward and grabbing a few strands of his hair, pulling Ryouga over the bar slightly. But there’s something in his voice that makes Ryouga wonder just how serious he is.

 

 It’s probably just his imagination and this place. Kaito’s constant warnings about the Arclights and seeing Thomas and Chris acting the way they are. Thomas’ warnings about Michael’s ex. It’s just all making him jumpy and skitty.

 That and Vector is just _exhausting_.


	2. Midnight Lights

_     >Thomas  
    >>hey loser u up? _

_     >Kaito  
    >>No. It’s 3.30 What do you want? Some of us have a job to get to in the morning. _

_     >Thomas  
    >>i have a job it just finishd bsides its friday wanna meet? x _

 Thomas’ messages are always such a mess. What does he even do? He vaguely recalled Thomas saying he works at a bar. It’s taken all Kaito’s self control not to use his resources to do background checks on his new friend.

 He calls Thomas his friend, he’s not entirely sure that’s what he is. There are kisses at the end of their messages more often than not. They’re good friends. They go one what could be considered dates. Kaito certainly enjoys his company. 

_     >Kaito  
    >>What did you have in mind? _

_     >Thomas  
    >>idk coffee midnight brunch im craving a greasy latenight binge with my fav sweettreat _

 Kaito glares down at the message. It’s all he can do not to send one back demanding he learn to type properly before he even considered meeting him. But he wants to meet him. He taps his phone’s casing absently. 

 While he pondering the appropriate to tell Thomas he’s not at his beck and call without outright refusing to meet him. But as he’s thinking, his work phone goes off. Kaito glares down at it. If it’s not an emergency they’re being told to fuck off. 

 

_     >V  
    >>Interested? _

 Kaito groans and glares up at the ceiling. If there is some kind of god out there, it obviously hates Kaito. He glares at the two phones. The two messages. Two invitations. He knows what he should do. He knows the right thing to do. To politely decline V and meet his friend. But the guarantee of sex is a rather tricky lure to ignore. 

 He hates V. 

_     >Kaito  
    >>Sorry. I need to be up early for Haruto in the morning. Maybe some other time. Maybe later once Haruto's off with his babysitter.  _

 He’s a really shitty friend. Or whatever they are. He pulls himself up and throws on whatever clothes are handy, not caring about his looks right now. He leaves a note on the fridge not to worry and he’s just gone out for a bit, before taking the long journey down the tower.

_     >Thomas  
    >>nvm im working all day _

_     >Kaito  
    >>Maybe after your shift tomorrow then? Or Sunday? _

_     >Thomas  
    >>busy _

 Kaito groans and leans his head back against the lift wall. There’s still time. He could still do the right thing and go to meet Thomas. He doesn’t have to go and meet V. He can still put Thomas in front of his physical desires. But he doesn’t. 

_     >Kaito  
    >>You work at a bar, right? _

_     >Thomas  
    >>not your kind of place _

_     >Kaito  
    >>Sorry. _

_     >Thomas  
    >>gnight _

_     >Kaito  
    >>Goodnight Thomas. x _

_  Fuck. _ He’s really screwed that up, hasn’t he? The worst part is he _knows_ he’s screwing it up with Thomas but is still going to see V anyway. What was it V was always telling him about self destructive tendencies? Thomas is the closest relationship he’s had in a long while. He and V have little actual relationship - he thinks V sees him as some kind of psychological case study sometimes. He meets Ryouga at the station every morning before school and work but they talk very little any other time. Yuuma is Haruto’s baby sitter and is convinced they’re friends but how much do they actually know about each other?

 

_     >Kaito  
    >>Where do you want to meet? _

 There’s silence and Kaito wonders if it’s too late. He taps his phone nervously, waiting for Thomas’ reply. He needs to get a grip. If he knows he’s being dumb by picking V over Thomas, he just needs to force himself to stop. He knows it’s self destructive. He knows it’s dumb to choose V over Thomas. So just stop.

_     >Thomas  
    >>you should b sleeping right _

_     >Kaito  
    >>I changed my mind. Where? _

_     >Thomas  
    >>central station _

 Kaito nods and pulls his coat closer around him as he runs out into the night. Heartland Park Central Station isn’t far. Security officers are patrolling and Kaito ignores their curious looks. He doesn’t care about that sort of stuff. He can look after himself and he can just let them know who he is. 

 

 Kaito pauses on the platform and sends a message to V.

_     >Kaito  
    >>Sorry. Not tonight. _

_     >V  
    >>You’ll regret it. _

_     >Kaito  
    >>What? _

 There’s silence and Kaito narrows his eyes a little at the phone. What the hell is V talking about? He glares at the screen when after five minutes it looks like there’s nothing coming from V. 

_     >Kaito  
    >>V? _

_     >V  
    >>Come see me at Tron tomorrow. There’s something we need to discuss. _

 Why can V just never give him a straight answer? He supposes if V wanted to talk to him about something serious he might have wanted to meet him, but right now he really does want to be with Thomas. He’s breaking this cycle of keeping everyone at arm’s length to be with him. Whatever V wants, he’ll talk to him tomorrow. 

 

 Thomas steps off the train down the platform and Kaito waits silently as he comes over. Kaito smiles awkwardly. 

 “What made you change your mind?” 

 “I don’t know,” Kaito mutters. “You just sounded like you might need to talk.” 

 “That’s… weirdly considerate of you,” Thomas laughs.

 “It’s not that weird,” he snaps. “Is it?”

 “For you? Yeah.” Thomas laughs and sits on the seats at the back of the platform. Kaito sighs and sits next to him. He’s not that insensitive, is he? “My brother’s ex is in town. Turned up at the bar.”

 “You and him don’t like each other?” Kaito says. 

 “Nah, I love the shithead,” Thomas says with a shrug. Sounds like it. “I mean he is either absolutely insane or the smartest fucker I’ve ever met. You can’t trust him for a second.” 

 “I’m starting to worry about the company you’re keeping.” 

 Thomas shrugs. “He acts like this cute innocent bundle of joy who can’t look after himself. More enthusiasm and optimism than sense. You really want to protect him. From his own bright ideas mostly. But inside, behind those cute eyes and ridiculously tight leather that leaves like nothing to the imagination, he’s actually a sadistic, fantastically dramatic, evil genius with a penchant for torture and murder.”

 Kaito narrows his eyes at Thomas, who laughs and grins back, waving his hands like it’s some kind of joke. Does Thomas not know what Kaito does as a job? Jokes like that get people killed. Although, given it’s his brother’s ex, perhaps that’s the point. 

 “So, why’s that got you worked up?” Kaito says. 

 Thomas sighs, swinging his legs in the air. “Well, my brother’s been hiding for the past day, in case he bumps into him. It’s making life really awkward. I don’t wanna go home just yet. I’m… glad you changed your mind.” 

 “You work near here then?” 

 “Dropped my car off at home, got changed and came back out. If you haven’t wanted to meet me, I would have gone out drinking.”

 

 The train pulls in and Thomas grabs Kaito’s hand, pulling him into the empty train and grabbing a seat. It’s all but empty and they sit together quietly, gazing out the window at the lights of Heartland City as they move off. Kaito gazes at Thomas’ face silently, reflecting the lights of Heartland as they pass through the stations. He’s not entirely sure where they’re going. This line is a circle and he’s not sure there’s anything of interest near any of the stations. But then, watching Thomas gazing out at the lights, maybe that’s not the point. 

 “I lied,” Kaito says finally. Thomas turns to him. “I wasn’t blowing you off to sleep.” Thomas frowns. “I was going to meet someone else.” 

 “Oh…”

 “For sex.” 

 “Oh.”

 Kaito hadn’t even realised Thomas’ hand was still in his until it stops pulling away. He frowns a little and Thomas laughs. He giggles into his hand and Kaito glares. It’s not that funny, is it? The fact that Kaito enjoys physical intimacy, even if he’s never really been interested in the emotional part, it’s not so funny. 

 Thomas shakes his head as he recovers. Kaito glances down at their hands still clasped together. Once again, he has to question exactly what he and Thomas are.

 “Well, if you’d just said that I would have understood,” Thomas says. “We all have needs, you know? Guy or girl?”

 “Man,” Kaito says. 

 “Then you’re into guys?” Kaito nods. Thomas says all this personal stuff so casually. Kaito wishes he could do that. “Do you wanna have sex?”

 Kaito blinks at him. _Obviously._ He wouldn’t have been going to meet V if he wasn’t in the mood for sex. Although, after a moment, he realises-

 “With you?”

 “Don’t say it like it’s such a scandalous idea,” Thomas snaps. “I’ll have you know I’m considered very attractive and have lots of fans. Of course, you have no taste at all. I don’t know why I even suggested it-”

 “Yes,” Kaito says. Thomas blinks and Kaito squeezes his hand. “Since the moment I met you.”

 Thomas cheeks flush and he turns his head away sharply. “So- so you’ve just been friends with me to try and get me into bed?”

 “No. You asked the question,” he snaps, turning away. “I find you physically attractive, what’s wrong with that? Weren’t you just complaining because you thought I didn’t?”

 Thomas huffs and glares out the window at the lights once more. Kaito almost rolls his eyes. Thomas really is impossible sometimes. Can Kaito actually say anything that will make Thomas happy right now? Is there a right answer? 

 “To be honest,” Kaito sighs, turning to the lights out the window. “I’m not entirely sure what our relationship actually is.” 

 “We’re friends,” Thomas mutters. “What’s so confusing about that?” Kaito squeezes Thomas’ hand pointedly. “Friends hold hands. It’s fine.”

 “You call me out in the middle of the night,” he says quietly. “Put kisses at the end of messages-”

 “So do you.”

 “And I’m pretty sure you called me your favourite sweet treat earlier.” 

 “I hate you.” Kaito laughs a little and nods. “I like you, ok? I’m not really sure I’m in any kind of position say anything more. I think we’re friends. But I don’t think I’m in any sort of place in my life where I can have more than that. Relationships just don’t work when you’re me.” 

 “How come?”

 “It’s complicated.” 

 “Want to crash at mine? Since you don’t want to go home?”

 “Thanks.” 

 

 Kaito wakes up that morning with Thomas’ warm body in bed next to him and his phone going on on the night stand. He really doesn’t want to move. Thomas’ hot breath falls against his back, between his shoulders. His hands rest lightly to the back of Kaito’s hips. Kaito smiles tiredly. He really doesn’t want to move from this wonderfully comfortable position. 

 Even so, he reaches up and takes his phone, unlocking to see just who’s bothering him at this time in the morning.

__     >Ryouga  
    >>who exactly is that redhead in your bed? did you get lucky last night?? gossip. now plz  


 Kaito sits up slowly, glancing around the room. Thomas falls into the pillows and his hand slip into his lap but Kaito does his best to ignore that, taking his wrist and shoving him away. Thomas just groans and rolls over. A heavy sleeper apparently. 

 Still…

_     >Kaito  
    >>Have you got a camera in here? _

_     >Ryouga  
    >>no just a cute little spy _

 He sends Kaito a link and Kaito frowns, absently petting Thomas’ hair as he waits for it to load. In the end nothing happened between him and Thomas. Much as Kaito is interested in Thomas, and Thomas doesn’t seem opposed to the idea, things didn’t seem right in the end. 

 Eventually the link loads - for the penthouse of a technology company’s flagship property Kaito always seems to have a shitty connection - and Kaito almost drops his phone. It’s a picture of him and Thomas in bed. It couldn’t be anyone in bed next to him, all that can be seen is a poof of redhead beside him. But it's the principal that matters.  


_     @Kattobingu39  
    I guess I’m not the boss’ favourite anymore. _

 “Yuuma!”

 “Wha?” Thomas mumbles. 

 “Nothing, Thomas,” he murmurs. “Go back to sleep.” 

 Thomas sighs and Kaito glares down at his phone. What the fuck, Yuuma?

_     >Kaito  
    >>You’re so lucky that’s not you. _

_     >Ryouga  
    >>lucky i didn’t get a hot redhead in bed??? in what world? _

_     >Kaito  
    >>I meant that it was Yuuma who posted and not you and you know it. _

_     >Ryouga  
    >>i know there would be tagged pics of me in uniform all over the place im not that dumb _

_     >Ryouga  
    >>im coming over btw dont let your friend slip away before i get there _

_     >Kaito  
    >>I hate you. _

 

 Kaito sighs and sets down his phone, petting Thomas’ hair again. He really shouldn’t let Thomas and Ryouga meet. They’d either get along like a house on fire or never stop arguing. And either way Kaito’s pretty sure his life will be hell because of it. 

 “You’re gonna have to wake up, Thomas.” 

 “Don’t wanna,” Thomas yawns.

 Before he can get much further, his phone chirps out some hideously annoying pop song. That fuck is that? Kaito’s nose wrinkles and Thomas groans sitting up slowly. He mumbles something about Chris. Obviously a personal ringtone for whoever Chris is. Thomas sits up and leans over, riffling through his clothes and finally finding his phone.

 “Hey.” He hums and flops back on the bed, smiling warmly at Kaito as he lays next to him. “I told you I was staying out. I sent you a message. I crashed with a friend.” Thomas pulls a face, glaring at the phone half heartedly. “Urgh, whatever. I’ll be home soon. Gotta sleep before work. Mm, no. Yeah, I know. Yeah. Yeah, will do. Want me to go to the shop on the way home?”

 Kaito assumes it’s his brother then. He doesn’t remember Thomas ever mentioning if he’s older or younger. Thomas feels like a younger brother, so probably older. He’s loud and attention seeking and temperamental. Definitely not the oldest. 

 “Yeah, got it. I’ll be about an hour then.” He gets up slowly and smiles down at Kaito. “Yeah. Love you too. Bye.”

 “Your brother?” Kaito says as Thomas hangs up. Thomas nods. “You’ve got to go?”

 “Yeah,” Thomas says quietly. “Gotta do the breakfast run.” 

 Kaito slips out of bed, and throws on some clothes as Thomas dresses. He’ll at least walk him out. They head to the lift together and there’s pretty much silence as they head down. Kaito smiles awkwardly, his fingers brushing Thomas’ lightly. Thomas glances at him but says nothing. 

 As the lift stop, Kaito glances over. “When things are less complicated, or when you’re less wound up or whatever…”

 “I’ll think about that more when I’m more awake,” Thomas says. He smiles and strides out with a casual waves, leaving Kaito smiling after him. “I’ll text you later.” 

 Thomas pulls up his hood to protect from the light morning rain and runs off towards the station with a lazy wave. Kaito sighs, sitting on the bench just outside the tower, still under the protection from the misty rain, waiting for Ryouga. 

 

 It’s quite the surprise when Ryouga turns up five minutes later, dressed very unlike himself. Ryouga pauses and Kaito notices his school bag and guitar case. He’s going to Melodian? On a Saturday? 

 “Let me guess,” Ryouga calls. “He’s already gone?”

 “Well, given how you’re looking today, I didn’t want to risk him falling for you,” Kaito replies, turning away and heading back to the tower’s lobby. “What can I do for you this morning?”

 “I need Yuuma.” 

 Kaito nods, leading the way back to the lift and up to the penthouse once more. To where Yuuma and Haruto are watching early morning cartoons. Yuuma glances up as they come in, a grin lighting up his face.

 “Shark! You know that coat and that outfit makes it look like you’re not wearing anything underneath?”

 Tsukumo Yuuma goes to the local high school. They’d met through their fathers, who apparently knew each other from way back. The same way back as Byron Arclight, so that was an all too telling sign of what Tsukumo Kazuma was like. But Yuuma is fun. Reasonably responsible. And, most importantly, Haruto adores him. His hair is always a mess and sticks up in every direction without gel, and honestly Kaito wishes he’d stop showing Haruto those gymnastic tricks because one day he’ll try to copy them. But mostly, Yuuma is a good kid. 

 

 Ryouga narrows his eyes and pushes his lilac coat down around his thighs. “Well I am, and get your mind out the gutter. Stupid hormonal twerp.”

 “I’m not a twerp,” Yuuma argues. “I’m seventeen. And I’m only a year younger than you.  _ And _ I’m not hormonal, I’m stating facts. You look like you’re not wearing anything under there.”

 “Stop saying that.” 

 “Much as I’m enjoying this topic of conversation, what did you want to see him for?” Kaito says.

 Ryouga growls and rummages through his bag before holding out a memory stick. “This is for your sister. My boss asked me to give it to her. I dunno what it is or why he can’t do it himself, but you were on my route so, you know, give it to her.”

 “Right, sure thing, Shark,” Yuuma says. “Why _are_ you wearing that?”

 “School festival prep,” he replies turning away. 

 “Oh, cool,” Haruto calls. “When is it?”

 “None of you are coming,” Ryouga replies stomping away. 

 Kaito sighs and follows him along back out. In the lift, Kaito can’t help lifting the edge of Ryouga’s coat. There are blue ruffles underneath. Ryouga bats his hand away with a furious scowl. 

 “Just checking.” Ryouga rolls his eyes and folds his arms. “So, what are you doing at the festival?”

 “No maids or cosplays, sorry,” Ryouga sneers.

 “Well done, you said right through my intentions,” Kaito replies rolling his eyes. “Haruto sounded interested. And you’re a music academy.” 

 Ryouga rolls his eyes and strides off through the rain. “Make sure you call that redhead. You’ll be less of a dick with a boyfriend.”

 

 Kaito sighs and leans back against the lift wall. What is he going to do for the day? There’s nothing he has to actually do. He supposes he can take Yuuma and Haruto out for the day, but whenever he tried that his business partners called. 

 Still, he can try. 

 “Yuuma,” Kaito snaps as he rejoins them. He grabs Yuuma’s stupid pink spikes and pulls his head back to glare down in his eyes. “Don’t ever post pictures of me in bed, or with anyone again.”

 “Aww, but you guys looked so cute,” Yuuma replies. “It’s great that you’ve finally got a boyfriend.”

 “He’s not my boyfriend,” he says. “He’s a friend who stayed the night so he didn’t have to go home.”

 “Oh. But you guys looked good together. You should ask him out.”

 “He’s right,” Haruto says. “You could use someone.”

 “Everyone needs to stop saying that,” Kaito says firmly. “Or I won’t take you two out today.”

 Before either can reply, his work phone goes off. Of course. He sighs and picks it up, glancing down the message from Droite with a heavy churning in his stomach. As always, the second he starts thinking about doing something fun, he’s interrupted.

_     >Droite  
    >>We need you ASAP. There’s a body. _


	3. Duty and Sacrifice

 Hunters are a necessary, but inconvenient, evil. Tenjou Kaito - always easily picked out by his fancy black coat, dumb green bangs and only one glove - is unfortunately one of the best. It’s their job to deal with the worst of the worst. The criminals that will never be caught. That won’t ever face justice but need to. No one’s entirely sure what they actually do, just that those who face them never wake up again.

 Vector sighs, lifting his phone and recording the crime scene with the rest of the crowd. He doesn’t intend to be the hunters’ next victim. After a late night at Tron and still dressed up - and slightly disappointed not to have bumped into Michael at the bar, only their rather attractive new bartender - Vector is inconspicuous in the crowd of morbid onlookers. Just another half drunk idiot stumbling around, looking for a glimpse of the corpse.

 Kaito and his two lackeys are chatting with the police. It leaves a bad taste in Vector’s mouth. Such a sweet looking young girl, lying there in a trashy alley. Such a gruesome sight. And Vector didn’t even get to inflict it.

    _> Quinton  
    >>That’s not what we brought you here for._

 Vector smirks and turns away, waving lazily at the CCTV camera on the corner he’s sure Chris is watching through. Always the spy. Always in control. Especially with Byron out the way now. No. It’s not what the Arclight boys brought him here for. For them to call him in, set him up like this, it must be very important to them.

_ >Rei _ _  
_ _ >>Don’t contact me on my personal number. _

    _> Quinton_ _  
__ >>Then answer your work phone._

    _> Rei  
    >>Does your cute little brother know you’re spying on me?_

    _> Quinton  
    >>He knows I keep an eye on things. And you’re something that needs keeping an eye on._

 Vector smirks. So he is. It’s a shame though. He gets the distinct feeling Michael is avoiding him. And Chris spying on them through the camera makes it all the easier for him to do it.

 

 The mansion the Arclights have arranged for him to stay in is certainly impressive. Sprawling grounds, set back from the road, room after room. Vector even saw a suit of armour. He lets himself in casually, locks the door behind him and saunters off towards his room, footsteps echoing through the empty halls.

 Rio seems to be sleeping in. Ryouga seems to have already gone out.

 But Vector knocks on the door across the hall from his, next to Rio’s. A familiar, silver haired man opens the door. Bleary eyes gaze back at him and his hair sticks up in all directions. Vector grins.

 “Ah, I thought I heard you,” Vector laughs, pushing him back into his room and kicking the door shut behind him. “It’s been a long while, huh Durbe?”

 “Vector? You’re-”

 “Shingetsu Rei,” he chirps, putting on his cutest face. Not that Durbe can see. He’s blind as a bat without his glasses. “I’m across the hall. It’s great to see you again, Durbe.”

 He grins, throwing a lazy punch that Durbe catches easily, despite his tiredness and blindness. He’s as quick as ever then. It’s a shame they’ve never been truly on opposing sides. He’d love to push Durbe to his limits, see what he can actually do when facing a worthy opponent and then open him up and see how he screams as Vector works. Looks like now might not be that opportunity either though. Vector giggles anyway and Durbe shoves him away, turning to climb back into bed. Durbe really is no fun. So Vector sighs and sits on the bed, leaning against Durbe’s side, poking his cheek. Durbe only opens one eye, glaring up at him.

 “What do you want?” Durbe sighs.

 “The Arclights put you up here, right?” Vector says. Durbe groans and nods. “What for?”

 “You first,” he mumbles.

 Vector sighs. Durbe always drives a hard bargain. He brings up his target’s picture, twisting to show Durbe, who groans and picks up his glasses, squinting through them for a moment before nodding.

 “Murder?”

 “Not explicitly,” Vector replies. “And that is a very ugly word. I'm an artist. But if there’s trouble, we might have to resort to that.” He giggles and licks his lips. “Besides, you know the chase is half the fun, Durbe. It’s the game of cat and mouse, of watching him squirm knowing he’s in trouble with no way to escape, only tangling himself deeper in my web as he tries to break free-”

 “I’m looking after Rio,” Durbe says. Vector narrows his eyes. How dare he interrupt! “For some reason they’re worried about her safety.”

 “Huh… Sounds like something big’s going on, huh? Wonder what they’re up to? And why her? Doesn’t she have that Ryouga brother anyway? Why her not him?”

 “Mm, they’re twins. He works at their bar. I suppose they think they can watch other him. And from what I hear, he’s quite friendly with Kaito, too.”

 “Is that so?” Vector muses. “The two of us being here, it’s odd, don’t you think?”

 “Very,” he says with a small sleepy smile. “Especially given I caught sight of some of the papers and found Alit will be joining us within a few days.”

 “Alit too?” Vector scowls and gets up slowly, leaving Durbe to sleep. “Something weird’s going on.”

 

 Durbe nods, pulling the covers up over his head. Vector supposes he’s not getting any more out of him this morning. He sighs and leaves Durbe too it. Instead, he grabs a sticky note and smooths it to Ryouga’s door along with a little tip.

    _You should wear that uniform to the bar I’d give you bigger tips_ _  
__Love Vector xx_

 He smiles, leaving the note to do it’s rob and wandering off to his own room, looking the door firmly behind him and getting to work on the files spread out around him. He’s grateful to the Arclights. They’ve set him up in a great place. Full of space, nice and private. Landlords who are as uninterested in him as he is in them.

 Vector’s room is scattered with files and folders. And rabbits. Vector sighs and shrugs off his leathers, instead throwing on a loose t-shirt with a purple rabbit silhouette across the front. And nothing else but socks. It’s his room, after all, and he should be comfortable for a long day of research and work. It’s important, after all, to know everything there is to know about his target. Vector is nothing if not diligent. When he does something, he gives it his all.

 A photo pinned to the corkboard catches his eye.

 The two of them, leaning against each other in school blazers. So long ago. Back when Vector was still Rei. Back when he had a soul. Vector growls and yank the photo frown the board, tearing a rip from the pin, scrunching it up and tossing it across the room.

_Idiot!_

 He holds himself together for all of a few moments before getting up and rescuing the photo, smoothing it out and repinning it. Like he has a million times over.

    _> Rei  
    >>I guess you know I’m in town. Wanna meet up?_

 Of course, there’s no answer. Vector sighs. Of course. He’s been avoiding him this long. They’re a mess. As if they can just meet up and chat like nothing’s happened. Like they can work things out.

 

 “The fuck?” Vector must have spaced out. Ryouga’s back. And that is definitely the same Ryouga as he met at the bar. “How the hell did- Rio? Has anyone weird been here?”

 “No,” Rio calls back.

 Ryouga grumbles and Vector grins. Until he checks his phone. Still no answer. Of course. Vector grabs a plush rabbit from the side, wrapping it in his arms and burying his head in the fluff, tugging at one ear. He’s torn it and had to stitch it messily back on several times now.

 Hope really is bullshit.

 

* * *

  

_ >Chris _ _  
_ _ >>We won’t need you tonight if you’d rather do something else. _

    _> Ryouga_ _  
__ >>give it to 1 of the others thanks i’d rather work_

    _> Chris_ _  
__ >>Alright. See you at 9._

 Ryouga seems to want to work all hours that exist. Chris has no interest in letting Thomas off tonight. No matter how much he’s sure Thomas would jump at the chance. Michael would too, given Vector had been in last night. It’s awkward to ask Michael ex to come and work for them for a while, but he’s the best there is. They couldn’t ask anyone else. Michael understands that.

 “Michael,” Chris calls into the kitchen. “Do you want the night off?”

 “Are you sure?” Michael replies, appearing at the window.

 “Of course,” he says with a small smile. “You’ve worked hard, and I know it’s awkward for you right now. I can put Thomas in the kitchen tonight. As long as you can take care of _that_.” Michael nods. “Thank you. Come and get the key when you’re ready. I’m counting on you.”

 

 Saturday is always a quiet. Thomas is the only waiter working the floor. Tron is too far out to have much passing trade over the weekend but they’d been chosen to be there for a reason. They aren’t a normal cafe and bar, after all. They cater to a very select clientele a lot of the time, after all. They might make a decent trade off school girls with crushes on their staff. But it’s their night trade and dedicated patrons where their money is made. Saturday is a night when their customers make their money too though.

 Hopefully that means it will be quiet enough that Thomas’ inevitable tantrum won’t cause too much trouble.

 Michael leaves an hour before Ryouga arrives, taking Chris’ key and promising to do things right. Chris would never trust Thomas with the responsibility, not with his temperament, but Michael doesn’t lash out like Thomas until he’s at breaking point. Chris can recognise the signs and deal with Michael long before that though.

 Thomas seems more than happy to hide away in the kitchen today. Probably after Vector came in the day before. Neither Thomas nor Chris are going go out of their way to stop Vector teasing Ryouga. It kept him out of their hair, after all.

 “Hey, you know there was another body found nearly Heartland’s wall, right?” Thomas says quietly while Chris is waiting for a food order.

 “I’m aware,” Chris replies.

 “You gonna tell me what you’re upto? We’re supposed to be partners, the three of us,” he mutters. “We’re not running this like Dad did. Remember? You’re not him. Try not to forget that.”

 “These murders are nothing to do with us,” he sighs. “Or at least, if they are, it’s Michael’s doing, not mine.”

 “Fine. Fine.”

 Thomas turns back to his own work and Chris watches him quietly. He’s going to do something very, very wrong tonight. Thomas might hate him for it. But it’s for his own good. Chris doesn’t have any choice. If Thomas won’t listen to warnings, he’ll have to take more drastic actions.

 

 “Kaito?” Chris glances over as Ryouga announces is guest. Kaito falters a step and Ryouga smirks. “I didn’t think this was your sort of place.”

 “It’s not, I’m meeting someone,” Kaito says. “And it’s proof of how damn shady this place is that I’m meeting a mafia boss here.”

 “They kinda slightly bend the rules,” Ryouga laughs. “But I think you’re exaggerating just a little tiny bit. Stop being such a melodramatic dick.”

 “Try not to insult every customer that comes in here, Ryouga,” Chris says. He smiles and steps around the bar, resting his hand lightly on Kaito’s shoulder before gesturing to the locker room. “If you don’t mind, given this is my place of work and neither of us are meeting for personal reasons, I’d rather have my associate with me?”

 “Associate? You mean your bodyguard?” Kaito says, sitting at the table. “Don’t think you’re a match for me?”

 “I’m not really dressed for a fight,” he replies, knocking on the kitchen door. “And I’d much rather you and I were civil. Given our relationship, it’s probably for the best nothing untoward happens in such a public place. It’s just a precaution.”

 Thomas steps out of the kitchen. He falters and Kaito stares for a moment before regaining his composure admirably. Thomas takes a moment longer but nods, standing silently behind Chris across from Kaito. Anyone else and he’d let Kaito sit in their function room, but the two of them knew each other well, there was no need to lay on extra luxuries.

 Of course, Chris doesn’t miss Kaito glancing at Thomas. That’s the entire reason for this, after all. If they won’t stop this ridiculous _friendship_ on their own accord, Chris has to do it for them. What he and Kaito have is physical and all but emotionless. While he’s rather fond of Kaito as prefered partner, neither of them are under any illusion they’re anything but enemies. No doubt that either would take the others life if they had to.

 But Thomas cares what Kaito thinks. Cares when Kaito won’t meet him. Cares that one day he might have to one day put his gun to Kaito’s head and pull the trigger. He certainly can’t rely on Kaito to feel the same and refuse to do so.

 

 “You’re aware of Tenjou Kaito, correct?” Chris says, glancing at Thomas. As if he isn’t fully aware of the situation between them. Thomas gives a stiff nod. “The greatest hunter this city has. Don’t mind Thomas, Kaito, he’s just here as a precaution. You can talk openly around him.”

 “Right,” Kaito mutters, glancing up at Thomas once more. “You wanted to see me?”

 “You’re aware bodies have been discovered around the walls of Heartland,” he says. Kaito nods. “It’s not us.”

 “Something so cruel isn’t your style,” he replies, shaking his head. “All kills I suspect are linked to you are efficient and ruthless. Not cruel and sadistic like this. These are senseless and disgusting.”

 “And yet all share a pattern.”

 “They do?”

 Chris smiles and pushes over a folded sheet of paper that Kaito slowly unfolds. He scowls down at it and Chris smiles back calmly, no matter how his stomach is churning. He wouldn’t usually allow Kaito to know such things, but this is a situation he can’t afford to get involved in.

 “Project Numbers?” Kaito says quietly. Thomas stiffens and Kaito glances up. “That old bullshit? That’s over.”

 “Then why do all your victims have Project Numbers marks?” Chris replies, tapping the paper.

 “You’ve been spying on my crime scenes.”

 “On everything. This is my city.”

 “So you seem to think.” He nods and stands slowly, brushing himself down. “I will consider the information you’ve given me, but beyond you, myself and our fathers, there is no one else who knows about it. Everyone was-”

 “You father killed them all. My father included. You and I are the last survivors from the research team. That we know of, at least.”

 “You’re suggesting my father did this?”

 “I’m not suggesting anything, merely stating facts.” Chris stands and turns. “You should get back to work, Thomas. I’ll see you out, Kaito.”

 

 Thomas turns away with a slight nod and Chris gestures for Kaito to head back out to the bar. Kaito glances back at Thomas over his shoulder as he disappears back into the kitchen and Chris pushes him out with a firm shove between the shoulders. Now Kaito knows exactly who Thomas really is, they’ll have to concede this can’t work out. Thomas has been avoiding telling Kaito his identity for a reason, after all.

 “I take it back,” Kaito mutters. “What I said about you not being cruel.” Chris glances down at him. “You’re terribly cruel. Just in a way most people can’t see.”

 “It’s efficient,” Chris says.

 “That’s why you messaged me last night? To true and stop me meeting him when he needed me,” he says. “This wasn’t about these deaths. It was about him. You wanted me to see him like that. To know who he really is.”

 “I’ll see you out.” Kaito shakes his head and turns away. “What-”

 “Ryouga,” Kaito calls, turning to the bar.

 “I’m first blondie,” Vector says, grabbing Ryouga by his ponytail in passing. When did he get here? Ryouga rolls his eyes, batting Vector off and turning to him with an obviously forced smile. “Ah, did you get my message? You’re not showing nearly enough leg.”

 “How do you even know where I live?” Ryouga snaps, turning away and picking up a glass to pour out a drink for Vector.

 “As if I’m not good friends of the managers?” he laughs.

 “You should have seen him this morning,” Kaito sighs. “Yuuma was right, you did look like you have nothing on under that coat.”

 “You are not to _ever_ mention that again,” Ryouga hisses, slamming the glass down in front of Vector. “And definitely not here.”

 “Huh? You’re showing off for other people and not me?” Vector whines. “No fair.”

 “I told you, it wasn’t me,” he snaps. “I have a twin sister. You can ask anyone. And you, asshole, stop encouraging him.”

 “He does,” Kaito says with a shrug.

 “Oh, I know,” Vector giggles. “I met her. Lovely girl. Really pretty. But, it was definitely you, Ryouga. I guess I’ll have to start getting up early if I want to get a good look at your figure, huh?”

 “Mm, it is quite a sight.”

 “Stop objectifying me before I have you both kicked out.”

 

 Chris sighs, leaving Kaito and Vector to enjoy teasing Ryouga. Even if he needs to make sure Kaito doesn’t scare off half his clients. A hunter who isn’t paid off is bad for business. Chris turns back to the kitchen window and Thomas glares at him discreetly.

 “You’re mad?”

 “You’ve just ruined the one friendship I had outside this place,” Thomas says quietly. “Of course I’m mad. Is it really so bad that I had one friend who didn’t know me as a criminal? Who just thought I was normal and attractive and kinda awkward? I mean, I know they're not exactly- It was just nice not to be an Arclight for five minutes.”

 “So you picked the worst person in the world to play that game with?” Chris replies. “Not just a hunter but _the_ hunter. The best in the city? If I was sure you could separate your feelings from your duty, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

 “You think I wouldn’t do my job when I was needed? I have always done my job no matter what my feelings say otherwise and you know it.”

 “Do you think when it comes down to it, he’ll hesitate to put you down? When the time comes, you have to be certain you’ll pull the trigger, before he does.”

 “You’re just like Dad,” Thomas murmurs. “And you remember how that ended, don’t you?”

 “Are you threatening me?”

 “Just a friendly warning; not to get too drunk on power. You’ll regret it, if you don’t watch your back.”

 “I’m on your side, Thomas,” Chris hisses. “I’m doing what’s best for you. I’m looking after your best interests. It’s nothing like what Father did.”

 “I believe you,” Thomas says, putting up two plates of food.

 “Don’t argue, you two,” Ryouga says, coming between them and taking his plates. “I think we could use you on the floor, Chris. I’ve got my hands full with those two.”

 Chris nods and turns away. Thomas gets back to work and Ryouga returns to babysitting Vector and Kaito. He sighs and gets to work tending to his customers. Thomas needs to learn. He can’t afford to learn the hardway. Thomas can’t pout and glare forever. He’ll forgive him eventually. Probably.


	4. Unlucky Monday Morning

 “Ah, now I think this make more sense,” Durbe says quietly from the kitchen.

 Ryouga glances back and Rio beams. It’s Monday morning and Ryouga looks as exhausted as ever. If he’d rather work than sleep, that’s his problem. Durbe smiles a little, making them each a cup of tea and watching with a strange look of wariness. Rio shakes it off though, instead focusing on breakfast and preparing to head out for the day.

 It’s quite the surprise when Durbe joins them heading out the door, actually. He smiles and quiet says he’d like to accompany them and get to know them. And perhaps see the city, since he’s new. Ryouga glares up at Durbe, but Rio keeps smiles. Ryouga is far too possessive.

 “So, they two of you swapped places?” Durbe summises. “Melodian is a girl’s school. And you attend in his place?”

 “Don’t think it’s anything untoward,” Rio says. “Ryouga is an incredibly talented musician. If there was another way, we’d take it, but this means a lot to him and I want to give him everything I can.”

 Durbe nods. “You’re incredibly dedicated to him.”

 “He’s my brother,” she laughs. “He’s always been good to me. It’s the least I can do. And I like this school. I have all those cute boys to bully.”

 “Is that so?”

 “Don’t give me a bad name,” Ryouga sighs as their bus starts to move. “And you, Durbe, if you put a hand on her, no matter how hard she kicks your ass for it, I will kick it harder, got it?”

 Durbe smiles a little and tilts his head. “I would love to see you try, young lady.”

 Ryouga’s goes red, pushing down his skirt and glaring up at Durbe furiously as Rio laughs. It’s rather ridiculously. Ryouga is always comfortable in his uniform, until someone points it out. He does wear it well. And Rio would like to think she looks good in his uniform too. She looks amazing and terrifying at the same time. Like a true queen should.

 

 They step off the bus and Durbe watches Ryouga curiously as he waves and strides off towards the station. Up above Kaito’s figure would just about be made out on the platform.

 “I swear those two are having some kind of affair,” Rio sighs, walking away towards her bus connection. Durbe follows her gaze as Ryouga joins Kaito on the platform, standing next to him like they’re having a chat in a lift rather than friends. “You wouldn’t know it by looking at them.”

 “Tenjou Kaito…?”

 “You two know each other? Don’t tell me you’re a hunter too? You guys always bring trouble.”

 Durbe chuckles and adjusts his glasses. “I’m afraid not. I just know him by reputation, I’m afraid. I’m more like a security guard.”

 “Oh, don’t tell me Ryouga’s hired me my own body guard,” she sighs. Honestly, Ryouga could be so overprotective. “I don’t need looking after.”

 “I’m sure,” Durbe says.

 His arms wrap around Rio’s waist suddenly, yanking her back to the pavement as a black van tears over the cross she’d just been on. Rio stares helplessly. Durbe had just… saved her from being hit by that van? The van screeches to a halt just passed them and the door bursts open as Durbe pushes her back around the corner of the building.

 “Please, stay here where it’s safe,” Durbe says with a smile, and pushes his glasses up onto the top of his head. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

 “Wait, wait, where are you-”

 Durbe pulls a gun from under his jacket and disappears around the corner and Rio suddenly realises she knows absolutely nothing about their new tenants. They were found by the Arclights, right? Everyone knew the Arclight’s bar isn’t exactly a refuge of moral decency. Durbe was a security guard? For who? On what side of the law?

 There are gunshots and Rio barely stops herself looking around the corner to make sure Durbe’s ok.

 

 There are a few moments of silence before there are quiet footsteps. Rio puts down her back, raising her fists slowly. If it’s not Durbe, she’s not going down without a fight. Maybe if it is Durbe.

 “I apologise for that,” Durbe says, wiping the blood off his glasses. “Shall we get you to school?”

 Rio clenches her fists and pushes forward. Usually she wouldn’t dare throw a punch at a guy with glasses, let alone one without them on, but she wants answers. Durbe smiles calmly. He tosses his glasses into the air. Rio is too lost to think as Durbe block her punch. What on earth?

 But Rio reacts instinctively, pushing forward with her strikes and blocked easily every time until Durbe pushes forward. He duck beneath her fist and Rio stops short as his foot slides forward. And then his palm goes up and-

 And stops a hair from her chin.

 

 Durbe’s glasses drop into his waiting back hand and he straightens up. He slips them back on and smiles back at Rio, picks up Rio’s bags and holds it out.

 “I assume you’re satisfied now that I can protect you?” Durbe says.

 Rio scowls and snatches away her bag. “The Arclights hired you to protect me? Why?”

 “I can’t tell you who hired me, or why,” he replies. He smiles pleasantly and pushes up his glasses. “But it would appear it wasn’t unwarranted.” His phone goes off and he glances down with a small smile. “We should hurry along before you’re late for school.”

 “I’m Ryouga, they’re amazed when I turn up,” Rio says, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking off. “I’m going for brunch. You can fill me in when we're there.”

 “I’m not sure it’s late enough for brunch yet,” Durbe says.

 “Let’s go. If you’re guarding me, keep up. I won’t be slowing down for you. And anyone from school asks, you’re here to stop me causing trouble.”

 “I’m starting to think I may need to re-negotiate my pay for this job.”

 

* * *

 

 “Was that gunshots?”

 “If you’re about to abandon me in, think again,” Ryouga hisses, grabbing Kaito’s sleeve.

 Kaito stares down at him for a moment and Ryouga glares back. “Ryouga-”

 “Don’t abandon me like this,” he says. “We have police for a reason. You don’t have to be everyone’s hero.”

 “Rio!” call the girls as the monorail pulls in.

 “Go to school,” Kaito says. “Message me when you get there. Just in case.”

 “Rio!” the girls call. “Hurry up!”

 Kaito turns away and steps down the stairs from the platform. There are footsteps behind him and they step out onto the street. Kaito turns to glare at him and Ryouga glares back.

 “Go to school.”

 “No way. I’m coming with you.”

 “Why?” Kaito snaps. Why does Ryouga have to be so fucking stubborn? He’s actually got into a good school he has barely a year left to go, why can’t he just go and make something of his life? “Just go to fucking school.”

 “No!” Ryouga frowns and glances aside. “Something feels weird. I’d rather stick with you.”

 

 Kaito glares down at him for a moment before an explosion rocks the air. Ryouga’s head jerks up and there’s a tanker out of control careening towards them. Kaito growls, grabbing his gun from his hip and shoving Ryouga aside as he takes aim at the tires before the tanker crashes into somewhere populated.

 The tanker skids to a stop and Kaito lower his gun slowly as it stops almost touching his nose. The driver has long since bailed and there are sirens in the distance.

 “Ryouga,” he calls. “See if you can get everyone evacuated from the station.” There’s silence. “Ryouga?”

 He turns slowly only to find there’s no one there. Ryouga’s… gone?

 “Ryouga?”

 His school bag is lying on the ground but there’s no sign of him. Kaito scowls and grabs his phone, grabbing Ryouga’s bag as he heads down the road, heading towards his office. He’s not going to risk the train with the luck he’s having today. Two incidents and a missing pain in the ass teenager?

 It’s going to be one of those days.

 

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Ryouga’s vanished. Did you see what happened? _

    _> V_ _  
__ >>I’m not all seeing._

    _> Kaito_ _  
__ >>Stop fucking around and tell me._

    _> V_ _  
__ >>Cameras are down all over the city. It’s chaos. You’re lucky the phones are working. Looks like electronics all over the place are being affected._

 Shit. If even V is saying that, it’s not good. Kaito growls, running down the street towards the offices. It’s a long way to run. And V is right, everything is chaos. Not the ideal way to start a Monday morning.

    _> V  
    >>Apartment 40. Seasalt House. Docks. Try anything and this’ll be the last time I help you._

 That’s too far for them to have taken Ryouga in such a short time. So it’s not that. Still, whatever V wants him there for, he’ll bite.

 

 It’s not hard to find the luxury apartment complex. Kaito’s hunter’s pass isn’t working. The electronic gate seems to be one of the machines affected. So Kaito is forced to scale the wall and drop down the other side, brushing himself off casually. He follows the signs up to the fourth floor and quickly locates apartment 40. He knocks quietly and there’s noise inside. After a few long, impatient moments, the door opens and Kaito’s hand drops to his side.

 “Kaito?”

 “Thomas.”

 Thomas and Kaito gaze at each other for a moment. Really? After that show on Saturday, now V is giving him Thomas’ address? He swallows thickly and Thomas glances him over. He looks exhausted. His normally wild hair is worse than ever and his pyjamas are too big for him, blue and falling off one shoulder, cover his hands. Almost childish and adorable for a man Kaito knew to be almost his own age.

 “Ryouga’s missing,” Kaito says at last. Thomas lifts his head a little, more life entering his eyes. “The city’s in chaos. I took my eyes off him for five seconds and he vanish. V sent me to you.”

 Thomas watches him for a moment before nodding and stepping aside, gesturing for him to come in. Kaito follows him in and Thomas shuts the door. It’s a luxury apartment with a beautiful view over both the bay and the city. Kaito gazes out the window for a moment, watching Thomas’ reflection as he steps into another room.

 They should talk. But they don’t. Ryouga is in danger. He’s more important right now.

 

 Thomas returns in a button down shirt and jeans. He pulls on his boots and laces them up over his jeans before pulling on a holster, hiding it under a dark jacket. The same jacket Kaito has seen him wear so many times since they met.

 “Did you always wear that?” he says, without meaning to as Thomas slides his gun into place, followed by a knife. “Even when we were just meeting up?”

 “Didn’t you always have yours?” Thomas replies, heading towards the door.

 Kaito follows and leaves Ryouga’s bag in Thomas’ apartment. “Of course. But not because of you.”

 “I didn’t do it for you either. You know who I am now. You know my position. I’m hardly safe.”

 Kaito nods slightly, following Thomas out into the chaotic city. One of the higher up on the crime ladder. One of V’s guards. Kaito pauses mid stride.

 “Arclight?” Thomas tilts his head slightly and Kaito stares back at him. “You’re not just part of V’s entourage, are you? You’re one of Dr Arclight’s boys.”

 “Thomas Arclight.”

 Kaito groans, hands going to his face. For goodness sake. How had he missed that for so long? No wonder he’d reacted to Project Numbers coming up like he had.

 

 Dr Arclight had three sons. Everyone knew. The three Arclight boys. Kaito remembered his father pondering whether V was one of Byron’s by someone else, given he looked so much like him and a followed him around constantly. Apparently Byron had become very protective of his sons since their mother died. No one had seen them in years. V was introduced as next in line with his businesses and affairs. He’d been a cold, strict teacher to Kaito, but every now and again, when they were alone, he was sure he saw something warmer in his eyes. The way he smiled down at him and Haruto sometimes…

 The way he’d stroke Kaito’s cheek sometimes when they’re both regaining their breath.

 Even now. Kaito is sure that V isn’t nearly as cold as he acts. Even this dumb stunt with Thomas. There has to be a reason beyond just cold ruthlessness and watching them realise who the other truly is. Mostly on Kaito’s side from the looks of it.

 It’s dumb of him really. Kaito knows Tron is owned and run by the Arclight trio. Everyone knew that. Just like Kaito and every hunter in town knows V runs his business out of Tron. He doesn’t know how he missed such a blatant connection.

 

 “What do you think about what V was saying?” Kaito says as Thomas starts walking again. “You know Project Numbers as well as anyone else, don’t you?”

 “Perhaps not better than you,” Thomas replies.

 “You know I was on the research team?” Thomas nods. “I didn’t really do much. I was a kid. And, you were already involved, weren’t you? Long before I was.”

 “I think if someone’s really trying to restart that shit, if they succeed even a few times, the entire city’s screwed.” Kaito nods slightly and Thomas tilts his head, gazing back at him for a moment. “Are you afraid of me now?”

 “Wary, perhaps but not afraid. I’m not the type to be afraid of anything.”

 Thomas smiles a little and nods. “We should… talk some time. After this. Clear the air.”

 Kaito nods and Thomas grins, hurrying off into the city. Kaito runs behind him, taking everything in, trying to figure out just what’s going on.

 

 It’s pure chaos. V was right about all the computer system and electronics. They’re completely out of control. That must be what’s causing all this. The traffic lights are going wild, the monorail and trains seem to be jammed, the robots charged with keeping Heartland clean and safe seem to have turned on the inhabitants. He can only imagine how bad things will be in the park.

 “So, where are we going, exactly?” Kaito says as he and Thomas run through the panicked streets. “Thomas?”

 “There are a few underground labs capable of going into Project Numbers again-”

 “But Ryouga-”

 “There’s a tracker on the band I gave Ryouga,” Thomas says. Kaito scowls. There’s some law about privacy Thomas has just admitted to breaking. “It’s not active but Chris can turn it on if we can rely on the computers.”

 “So, we find who’s doing this and hope he’s not somewhere it can be blocked?” Kaito summises.

 Thomas nods. “There are only a few places that are capable of doing this unsanctioned.”

 “I’ll get Gauche and Droite checking on those that are legal.”

 Thomas nods, busy on his phone as they run. Kaito doesn’t really know what he feels about Thomas and his family. His connections to V and the crimes they commit. Kaito’s friendship with Thomas could provide incredible information about V’s organisation. Even the truth behind Project Numbers and Dr Arclight’s disappearance. But, could he really use Thomas as a tool like that? Perhaps Thomas was right to keep his identity a secret if this is something Kaito is honestly considering.

 

 Everything stops without warning. Thomas stops for a moment, glancing around and Kaito scowls. Just like that, everything is back to normal. The panic starts to ease and the world returns to peace.

 “That’s weird,” Thomas mutters.

 “Either that was a city wide glitch, or something bigger,” Kaito hisses.

 “A test run?”

 Kaito nods. “We need find where this is coming from, before things get worse.”

 “I’ll get V on finding Ryouga and send someone out to take care of it,” Thomas says.

 “Why are you helping?” Kaito says.

 “V sent you to me for a reason,” he says. “Even after what happened. He obviously wants me to help you. Besides that, I care about Ryouga and this is our city. If someone can do something like this, who knows what else they can do.”

 “It’s good for business, basically.”

 “My family didn’t get this rich by being bad businessmen.”

 “Funny, I thought you were the type who made money just by being rich for generations.”

 

* * *

  

 “Morning, Michael!” Yuuma chirps, bouncing into Tron.

 “Good morning, Yuuma,” Michael replies, glancing up from the bar. He smiles and Yuuma hops up onto a bar stool, leaning in to look over Michael’s books. “Aztecs. My favourite.”

 “I hope you get to see them one day,” he says. Michael laughs a little and shakes his head. “Not like that! I know this is ancient history. I mean, you know, get to go out there and do this archeology thing.”

 “Thanks. What can I get you?”

 Yuuma grins. He should really be getting on to school, but there’s always time to stop in at Tron for breakfast. They don’t do much of a breakfast trade. Or lunch really during the weekday. They don’t really open until late afternoon. But Michael is here every weekday morning to let Yuuma come in for breakfast.

 Michael sets down his plate and drink in front of him and moves around to sit next to him with his own cup of tea and history books. Michael studies history on his own time these days. Yuuma’s dad used to teach him. He remembers how often he’d say Michael was his best student, if it weren’t for the theories about ancient alien conspiracies. Michael is a little weird sometimes, but he’s got a good heart and Yuuma clicks with him in a strange way. Perhaps he just likes seeing someone so passionate about something they love.

 

 “Yuuma,” Astral calls, hurrying in.

 “Ah, Astral,” Yuuma says through a mouthful of food. “Are you here for breakfast?” The others follow and Yuuma swallows. “Everyone’s here. Can you cook breakfast for that many, Michael?”

 “We’re not here for breakfast, Yuuma,” Kotori snaps, snatching up his ear. “Didn’t you notice the chaos out there? Something’s going on.”

 “I believe it might be a Number,” Astral says. Michael straightens up, turning to glare Astral takes half a step back and Michael turns back to his books. “We must investigate.”

 “If it’s going to happen again, we need to stop it,” she agrees. The others nod. “Come on.”

 “But my food,” Yuuma argues as he’s pulled off the stool by the ear. “Guys!”

 “Bye Yuuma,” Michael laughs, waving a little.

 “Bye,” he sighs, letting them drag him out. “You know, I didn’t see Kaito this morning either. I wonder where he is. Maybe he got caught up in whatever this. I don’t know if I need to pick Haruto up from school today.”

 “Message him later,” Tetsuo snaps. “This is way more important.”

 Yuuma nods, but ends up gazing back as a redhead steps passed into Tron. He’s in their uniform but Yuuma doesn’t recognise him. He hesitates at the door before nodding to himself and striding in. Weird.

 “Yuuma!”

 “Alright, alright. You guys are as bad as sis!”

 

* * *

  

 Ryouga’s eyes crack open to movement. The ground is vibrating beneath him. The world is dim and his mind is swimming. He doesn’t remember what happened. The tanker was coming at him and Kaito, Kaito had shoved him out the way and then… then nothing.

 What happened? Where is he? Where’s Kaito?

 Everything is heavy and fluffy and hot. Ryouga can barely open his eyes. His limbs might as well be lead. Even breathing is an effort. He gets the feeling he’s in the back of a vehicle. Had things not gone right? Had he been injured? Is Kaito ok? Is he being taken to hospital? He what little he can see of his surroundings, it could be the back of an ambulance.

 “Ah, you’re awake?” The voice is somewhere above him and Ryouga just about manages to focus. There’s a blurred figure above him. Spindly fingers brush his hair back from his face and there’s a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry, Rio. Just try to relax. We’ll take care of you.”

 Rio? They think he’s Rio?

 “I... I’m not…”

 “Shh now.” There’s a prick in his arm and the world starts spinning and darkening. Those creepy, cold fingers keep playing with his hair and Ryouga can do nothing to bat them off. Or demand answers. “Your pain will be over soon. One way or another.”

 Ryouga’s eyes fall shut and he gives into the heavy, warm darkness wrapping around him. He can’t fight it. He can’t do anything. All he can do is like there and sleep and hope everyone else is alright.


	5. System Meltdown

 “What a cute young lady we have today.”

 Ryouga’s can’t open his eyes. He can’t move. His limbs might as well be lead. His chest is heavy, pressing him down into the bed. His head is pounded, blood around his ears. He groans, struggling to make sense of what’s going on, trying desperately to get his body to respond in some way.

 “Oh? You’re awake Rio?” A soft hand brushes his face, cupping his cheek gently. “It’s alright. Try not to struggle, you’ll hurt yourself.”

 Rio? They still think he’s Rio? “N-no, I’m-”

 “It’s alright, dear.” He manages to force his eyes open a crack at last, gazing up at a blurred figure against stark white lights. “Ah, good morning. Look at those pretty eyes. You’re getting stronger already.”

 “What…”

 “You’re in a hospital, dear. I’m your nurse. You were in an accident, do you remember?”

 The nurse moves away and Ryouga lets out a slow breath. “The tanker.”

 “That’s right, Rio dear.” He’s not Rio! He opens his mouth to try and correct her but she continues over him. If this is a hospital, why haven’t they figured out he’s a boy yet? “You’ll be in some pain for a while, so we’re keeping you under so quite heavy medication for a while yet.”

 “Kaito?”

 “Mm? Oh, your friend. I’m sorry.”

 Sorry? Kaito is…

 Ryouga’s starting to feel heavy again. There must be more medication kicking in. But Kaito… Kaito had pushed him out the way. There’s darkness closing in around him again. Ryouga can’t keep himself together any longer.

“It’ll be a shame if she doesn’t make it. But I’ve got a good feeling about this one. She seems strong.”

* * *

 

 Thomas is useful. Kaito has to admit it. Despite having powers beyond the law in the strictest sense, Kaito can’t do everything he’d like to. Thomas obviously has no such restrictions.

 They stand in the middle of one of the illegal labs, Thomas with a gun levelled at the scientist's head. Completely ignoring the several security guards with guns pointed at him. Rumour has it the Arclights are bulletproof. Kaito isn’t entirely sure where all these rumours came from. From what little he’s seen of them, they seem perfectly normal.

 “Thomas,” Kaito hisses.

 “I don’t care what you’re up to,” Thomas says. “If these computers going down were your business, tell me why.”

 Kaito sighs, closing his eyes and switching into hunting mode. When he opens his eyes again, his vision has shifted completely. He can read the angles of the guns, follow their lines and the men holding them. How steady their hands are, where their weak spots are. Height, weight, just how fast they can move and which to prioritise.

 “I don’t know!” the man cries. “I don’t know! It wasn’t me! We lost a lot of our data-”

 “What data?” Kaito snaps.

 Thomas moves almost imperceptibly but hunting mode picks it up. A move towards the biggest threat. Thomas sees it too then. Kaito watches carefully, shifting his weight and his gun slightly to allow Thomas his shot and expected range of movement. Hunting mode really is a blessing for situations like these.

 “Research into control of employees.”

 “Brainwashing?” Kaito snaps.

 “Mind control,” Thomas sighs. “For fuck’s sake.”

 “You realise there’s no way in hell I can let this slide,” he says, shaking his head. “Even working like this, I am a hunter. To let something like this go would be against everything I stand for.”

 

 “It’s a good job you won’t remember what you stand for much longer.” Kaito whips around. There’s another man in a lab coat. He flashes a cruel smile and Kaito glances around warily, taking a slow step back. His back meets Thomas’ and he’s glad. “What kind of man of science would I be if I passed up two such wonderful specimens? And what a wonderful test run, don’t you suppose? A pair of hunters under my command.”

 “Oh, I’m not-”

 “I want at least one alive. Don’t damage them too much.”

 Thomas twists. Kaito feels it against his back. They both twist, shots fired off almost in unison. Kaito is amazed just how easy it is to move with Thomas. As if they they really can predict each other's movements and work perfectly together. The shots hit their mark every time. Thomas seems as good as Kaito himself. It worries him slightly. If V’s bodyguard is a marksman to match him in hunting mode, just how incredible are Heartland’s criminal elite?

 They come to rest with their guns aims squarely at the lead scientist. He staggers back and a nasty smile splits Kaito’s face.

 “Are you really so arrogant as to assume you could capture a hunter with such second rate mooks?” Kaito says.

 The scientist ends up laughing madly and he staggers back. “As if I’d let the hunters get hold my research.”

 The floor shakes and Thomas grabs Kaito’s hand. Kaito’s shoulder jolts as Thomas yanks him forward onto the stairs, pulling him into his arms as the floor pulls back, revealing a tank of some rather toxic looking liquid. He blinks up at Thomas.

 Thomas… Thomas has a hunting mode?

 A purple marker zigzags down Thomas’ cheek, over his eye to his jaw. One of his blazing ruby eyes has turned blue. That explains how Thomas kept up for him shot for shot. But only licensed hunters should have a hunting mode like that. How can Thomas possibly…?

 Thomas fires a shot and Kaito flinches. The scientist falls between them, tumbling down the steps into the pool. It fizzes and hisses and boils and the scientist sinks away beneath the surface.

 

 “Well, that was a bust,” Thomas mutters.

 He closes his eyes and pigment around his eye fades back to its normal tone. Kaito staggers up as he turns away and follows after him, deactivating his own hunting mode. He chases after him as they head out the door and out into the streets.

 “Thomas, how do you-”

 “You’re aware my father was one of the founding scientists behind the hunters?” Thomas says.

 “A little ironic,” Kaito mutters. “One of the greatest criminals in our city’s history created the hunters.”

 “And then was killed by your father,” he says.

 Everyone says that. Everyone knows that. Like ti’s set in stone. Kaito knows his father was a terrible man. He’d done terrible things. But murdering Dr Arclight doesn’t feel like something he’d do. It doesn’t feel like it. It doesn’t feel like something his father could do, no matter how terrible he is. He’d cared about Dr Arclight. They’d been such close friends. Kaito’s determined to discover the truth, whatever it is. Whether Faker killed Dr Arclight or not, he needs answers one way or another. A definitive. Until he has proof otherwise, Dr Arclight is merely missing.

 “I’m sorry,” Kaito mutters anyway.

 “I’m not the type for blaming a guy for his father’s crimes,” Thomas says with a shrug. “Quite literally in my case. I’m not like him. I’m sure you’re not either.”

 “And yet you’re still working for V.”

 Thomas blinks back at him like he’s said something strange. Kaito suddenly feels like he’s missing very large piece of the puzzle. Why is Thomas working for V? It’s obvious he’s not just your everyday petty criminal. Kaito can’t help wonder how many of the kills he’s come across are Thomas’. He’s clearly capable and willing when necessary. Why has he never come across Thomas before?

 “Why are you working for V? You act like you don’t want this life. Like this isn’t a path you’d choose for yourself. So, why do it?”

 “Don’t do that,” Thomas mutters.

 “Do what?” Kaito snaps.

 “Act like we’re friends,” he says. Kaito frowns. Weren’t they? Hadn’t they just this this discussion a few days ago? Have things really shifted so drastically over just the space of a weekend? “We can’t be friends. Not anymore.”

 “I feel sort of like I’m being broken up with.”

 Thomas rolls his eyes. “Don’t you get it? If we’re seen together and you actually know who I am it compromises both of us. Before, if anyone saw us, you were clueless. That kept us both safe. You just thought I was some bartender and I could tell people you were an idiot who had no idea who I was that I could twist to my will.”

 “Was that the point of our friendship?”

 “Of course not. I liked that you didn’t know who I was. You treated me like I was normal.”

 “Then what’s changed?”

 “You know who I am now. There’s no ignorance anymore. Chr- _V_ made sure of that. We’re enemies. Your job is to hunt me. And that you know exactly who I am means you can hunt me more effectively. Every moment I’m around you is a threat to my life and it’s only our mutual interest in finding Ryouga and stopping whatever the hell that was that’s keeping me safe right now.”

 “Do you really think you mean so little to me?”

 “Would you really throw away everything you stand for for me?”

 “I guess… not…”

 “Then everything we feel for each other is a liability.” Kaito frowns a little and nods. Of course. As if they could ever actually have any kind of friendship like this. “One day, it’s gonna be you or me. That’s something we’ve got to accept.”

 “Of course,” Kaito sighs.

 “V’s was right.”

 V…

 

 Kaito catches Thomas’ hand and changes direction, pulling him away into one of the dirty side alleys. Into the darkness. Thomas tugs at his grip half heartedly but Kaito drags him deeper into the darkness, out of sight of the streets, and shoves him up against the wall.

 “Hey, hey!” Thomas cries. He tries to push him off but Kaito pins Thomas’ wrists either side of his head. Thomas stares back at him and swallows thickly. “I know it’s inevitable but you don’t have to do it now, you know?”

 Kaito shakes his head and leans up, capturing Thomas lips with his own. Thomas lets out a muffled, startled squeak, backing up slightly more against the wall and Kaito steps closer. Their lips part slowly and Kaito gazes up at Thomas’ flushed face.

 “Thomas-”

 “You asshole!” Thomas cries, shoving Kaito off. Kaito staggers slightly. He’s incredibly strong. Stronger than he looks. He’s flushed bright red, right up to his ears, and he’s pulling the most adorable face; somewhere been a furious, indignant scowl and a pout. “That- that was-”

 “I’m sorry,” Kaito mutters, fingers brushing his tingling lips. “I shouldn’t have assumed-”

 “That was my first kiss!”

 Now it’s Kaito’s turn to turn red. His cheeks are burning and his shoulders lifting slowly. His first kiss? Thomas’ first kiss? His fingers brush his lips once more. No wonder Thomas is pissed. It’s hardly romantic.

 “How did you get to your twenties without kissing anyone?”

 Kaito didn’t really mean to blurt that out, but it seems like a reasonable question. Thomas works in Tron, has people fawning over him constantly, is handsome and popular and charming. How can he have never been kissed?

 “I- I just have!” Thomas cries, turning away. “It’s not a big deal, idiot.”

 Kaito nods and steps forward once more, ignoring how Thomas is watching him like a coiled snake now. “But, we were talking about having sex on Friday.”

 “Well, I- I just- I didn’t-” He clenches his fists, shaking his head quickly. “Because I trust you, moron!”

 “If you’ve never been kissed, does that mean you’ve never been touched either?” Kaito whispers, leaning closer once more. Thomas’ eyes widen and he stammers things that don’t really make much sense. Even so, the idea that Kaito could have all Thomas’ firsts is oddly attractive. “You would have trusted me to be your first?”

 “Shut up,” Thomas hissed. “It’s not like that!”

 “I’m sorry, it wasn’t very romantic, was it?” he says quietly. “If I’d known, I wouldn’t have simply sprung it on you like that. I’ll make a better effort this time.”

 “This time? Didn’t we just agree we can’t see each other anymore?”

 “We agreed we can’t be friends anymore. This is the same kind of relationship I have with V. He can’t complain if he’s involved with me like this too, right?”

 “Uh- I guess.”

 “So, can I?” Kaito says softly, cupping his cheek and leaning in once more.

 Thomas nods a little and Kaito smiles. He tilts Thomas’ head gently and leans in to his lips-

 

 Kaito and Thomas’ phones to both go off at once. Thomas tilts his head away and Kaito sighs, stepping back as they pull out their phones.

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>I can see you. Get your hands off him. _

 Thomas sighs, wanders away, and Kaito frowns as he flips off a camera high on the wall. Kaito glares up at it for a moment before following Thomas.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I guess you’re making up for it tonight then? _

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>10pm usual place if you keep your hands off him. Touch Thomas like that again and you’ll suffer for it. _

 “I guess you got something similar, huh?” Kaito mutters, catching Thomas up again.

 “A firm telling off and warning not to think about it?” Thomas says.

 Kaito nods. “Would it be so bad to disobey him?”

 “Maybe not for you,” he laughs bitterly. “I’ll… think about what you said though…”

 “Yeah. Message me and let me know sometime. When V’s not around watching over you.”

 “Yeah. Let’s get back to searching these labs and waiting for news on Ryouga.”

* * *

 

 “And so this is the first official meeting of Number Clubs,” Astral says.

 “Who called it the Numbers Club?” Yuuma says.

 “I don’t think an unofficial club can have an official meeting,” Takashi says.

 Yuuma sighs and focuses on his food. Food is uncomplicated. Food doesn’t expect meetings and him to skip breakfast with Michael. He can’t help wonder about the kid he’d seen heading into Tron. He was in their uniform but he’s never seen him before. He’s been keeping an eye out for him all day, just in case he can spot him, but the mysterious redhead is nowhere to be seen.

 “What’s a Number anyway?” Cathy says quietly.

 “Essentially, they’re enhanced super soldiers,” Astral explains. “A long time ago, they discovered a way to enhance people. Children, usually. Their bodies adapted easier and quicker. In theory, it was a medical advancement. But the enhancements were such that it would have taken a miracle for them not to have been turned into weapons.”

 “You’re telling me there are these super soldiers wandering around our city?” Kotori snaps. “Isn’t that dangerous?! Shouldn’t we get someone who knows what they’re doing involved?!”

 “From Project Numbers, came the hunters,” he continues. “The nanite technology was one of the major developments of Project Numbers. Hunting mode prototypes were made during Project Numbers. Unfortunately, very few of the subjects survived. Very few could handle what had been done to them. The enhancements often proved too much and their bodies would fail. There is a drug that can keep the enhancements stable, however, at the same time as it does, it burns up the body and destroys it from the inside.”

 “So… they take this drug and it kills them,” Yuuma sighs. “Or they don’t and the enhancements kill them. That’s so cruel.” He pauses and frowns. “Hey, how can you remember all this, but not anything else?”

 “It’s my purpose in life. So, we need to figure out who this Number is and what they’re up to, before it happened again.”

 Yuuma nods, flicking through his phone. There’s a message from Kaito asking him to pick up Haruto from school. And a bunch from Akari ranting about the computers going down. He sighs, letting the other plan as he lets Kaito know he’ll get Haruto and not to worry about them.

 “So, where do we start?” Tetsuo says.

 “Something like this, he must be a hacker,” Takashi sasy. “So we just trace it.”

 “You make it sound so simple,” Kotori sighs.

* * *

 

 Alit hums to himself as he jumps the gap between the train and the platform. Heartland City. It’s been so long since Alit had last been here. Years. Not since Byron gave him a stern warning never to return, on pain of death. He’d heard the old bastard had been murdered by his friend Dr Faker. The snake deserved it.

 Quite the surprise when the Arclight boys themselves invited him back, officially lifting his exile and offering him a job.

 Alit sighs, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his back. It was a long journey. Heartland City is a sight, even if it is still ugly and bright. It’s good to be back. He shakes himself out and picks up the handle of his big suitcase. He doesn’t have much. He’s never been one for material possessions.

 “Now…” he mutters, gazing down at the map on his phone. “Where the hell is that and how do I get there?”

 He sighs and hikes his bag higher on his shoulder, heading out the station with his case trundling along behind him. He’s never been to that part of the city. Upper class mansions and rich kids. The type who came to see him fight for a cheap thrill. He has no idea how to fit in a place like that. He’s going to be so out of place.

 

 “Alit.”

 Alit turns as he’s walking down the street. There’s a load of cafes either side and people everywhere sitting outside. He glances around for the source of the voice and finally spots them. Durbe with some boy.

 Alit grins. “Durbe!”

 He drops his bag and case at the table and wraps his arms around Durbe’s shoulders, ignoring the boy staring. Alit knows the uniform. The place where they send delinquents boys who get into fights nonstop and have no future. Alit had been heading there before Dr Arclight told him to leave. Not the sort of guy he’d expect Durbe to be hanging out with so publicly.

 “It’s good to see you again, Alit,” Durbe says softly. “Ah, Rio. This is Alit. Your new tenant, I believe.”

 “Ah, right,” he says, eyes widening as Alit steps back. “It’s great to meet you.”

 “Girl?” Alit says.

 “Oh, yeah,” Rio laughs. “Don’t let the uniform fool you. I just swapped places with my idiot twin brother. He goes to school in my place and I get to rule his school.”

 “O...k…?” He glances at Durbe, who nods a little and pulls over a chair. He sits. Durbe cuts his sandwich in half and pushes half to Alit. “Thanks. So, you guys can show me the way home then?”

 “Of course,” she says. “I can’t collect rent off you if you’re not at the house.”

 “Ah, and Tron, too,” Alit says. “I need to know where my job is.”

 “You’re going to working at Tron?” Durbe says.

 “Yeah. Must be something weird going on for you and me to be in town at the same time,” he laughs, nodding slightly.

 “And Vector.”

 “Huh? Vector too?! Something insane is going on in this city, huh?”

 “Who’s Vector?” Rio says. “And you two know each other?”

 “Mm, Durbe and I went to school together,” he explains. “Durbe was my literature and history tutor for a year. He’s a great guy. As for Vector-”

 “It’s best not to ask questions about him,” Durbe says.

 “Yeah, he’s kinda scary,” Alit agrees. “Hey the train was delayed because of some computer thing, right? What’s the deal with that?”

 “No idea,” Rio sighs. “Just everything went wacky for an hour then suddenly went back to normal. Probably just a glitch.”

 “Huh, weird. Can I have your coffee?”

 He takes Durbe’s coffee without waiting for a reply and dumps a load of sugar and milk in it. He always has it bitter and dark. Alit has had a long day and was up early and is ready for a pick me up. He’ll find some energy drinks later, once he’s settled and got his bearings. Durbe sighs and rolls his eyes, but says nothing. He’s a good friend.

* * *

 

 “...trying to kill the best hope we have with their ridiculous mistakes. As if I’m the only competent one around here.”

 Ryouga is far more awake this time. His body is lighter. He can breathe freely again. His head is clear. And he’s in _agony_.

 His voice catches in his throat as he screams. His body twitches as lightning shoots through his limbs, but they catch. There’s a metallic clank and Ryouga turns his head as much as possible, chest heaving as panic starts to set in. He’s lying in a white room, a white bed, much like a hospital, but there are no windows, no other people except the one nurse. He’s lying in his school uniform still, ankles and wrists held with leather straps locked to the bed frame.

 What the fuck?!

 “Ah, you’re awake again,” the nurse says. “Don’t get so worked up, dear.”

 

 Ryouga’s head jerks around to stare up at her cold red eyes. She sighs and picks up a breathing mask, placing it over his face and it only takes Ryouga a moment to realise it’s not just air in the mix. He tries to shake her off but whatever it is it’s sapping his strength at an alarming rate. Within minutes he can do nothing but lie there once more as she fixes the mask into place. His breathing evens out and his eyes slip half closed. He can’t fight even if he wants to and his panic fades. He’s left awake, if a little hazy, but completely helpless.

 “That’s better,” she says, petting his hair lightly. “You’re looking stronger already. It’s a good job I bothered to give you a proper examination and realised their mistake. Ryouga, correct?” He nods as little as he can and she smiles. Finally. “You’re lucky I realised. A few more hours on formula 49 might have killed you. We’re switching you to 17. You should feel better in no time.”

 She smiles and adjusts the drip, Ryouga watching warily. Killed him? Just from having a different medicine to Rio? That nagging feeling this isn’t a hospital - and definitely not a legal one - is getting way worse. The nurse pats his head with a warm smile and heads out, and he’s is sure he hears the door lock.

 And all Ryouga can do is lie there helplessly. What the hell kind of mess has he got himself into by pretending to be Rio now?


	6. A Dark Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very dark chapter today. Please, if you're if you're more senstive to these things, skip this chapter. There's nothing explict or detailed or even on screen really, but there's implications attempted rape and murder (the murder is slightly more on screen but the more violent murders are off screen) so please be careful.

 “I need to go to work,” Thomas says, gazing down at his phone. “With Ryouga still missing and without that tracker working, we’ve already called Kyouji in for the afternoon shift. I can’t abandon them completely for the night too, and Chris will be working on the computers all night looking for the source of this mess. And Ryouga.”

 “Yeah,” Kaito says quietly. “Of course. I’ll meet up with Gauche and Droite. Since I doubt you’re going to give me a list of top secret criminal locations.”

 “Of course not,” he laughs. Chris would kill him. Thomas is, of course, pointedly ignoring that Chris and his computers are more than capable of causing whatever happened this morning. And probably could have shut it off the morning too. “I’ll, yeah, message you sometime.” 

 “Make sure you do,” he says and catches Thomas’ wrist. He pulls Thomas close and Thomas swallows thickly. He glances around quickly and realises there aren’t any cameras that can see them. Chris will get suspicious soon. “How about we finish what we started? Let me kiss you goodnight at least.”

 Thomas’ face burns at the idea. His heart pounding. This is all way too embarrassing. This is a bad idea. Chris is right. This is all a terrible idea. People like him just can’t get involved with people like Kaito. They complete opposite sides of the spectrum. Some pretty boy acting like they can have any kind of relationship is just ludicrous. 

 He leans in and kisses Kaito’s cheek lightly before turning away. “I’ll call you.” 

 

 Thomas swipes his travelcard and hurries up the steps to the platform. Chris was so right. This was a terrible idea. He should have just listened and stopped being friends with him when he realised exactly who he was. He’s so stupid he thinks he can work things out with Kaito of all people?

 Thomas’ phone goes off and he glances down. 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’ll wait for you to be ready. Don’t worry. x _

 Thomas turns slightly and Kaito waves a little before turning away and walking out the station. Wait for him, huh? Kaito really is an idiot. Thomas is just as bad, grinning like an idiot at something as dumb as a text. 

 

 “I was starting to think I had to work all night,” Kyouji says as Thomas comes in. 

 “Well,” Thomas laughs. “We’ll have you as long as you can stay. We’re not gonna have Ryouga in tonight.” 

 “He’s slacking off again, huh?”

 Thomas rolls his eyes. Kyouji and Ryouga very rarely meet. They mostly split the shifts between them. They don’t seem to get along very well. Thomas thinks they’d probably get along, but something rubs them the wrong way and they can’t talk for five minutes long enough to get along.

 He sighs and slips into the back, waving absently at Michael in the kitchen as he goes to get changed. He smiles and pulls on his uniform, buttoning up his waistcoat and pushing his hair back from his face with clips Of course, he’s worried about Ryouga. He’s somewhere their tracker is being jammed and there’s been no sign of him. It’s too much of a coincidence that he vanished while that chaos was going on. This too too professional. 

 You’d think being them, having their network, it would be easy to find who they were looking for. Something feels wrong. 

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>any news?? _

_     >Chris _ _   
_ _     >>I can’t spend all my time search for one boy. I’m sorry. I’ll keep an eye out but I have a business to run. _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>ryouga’s not just some kid we have to find him _

_     >Chris _ _   
_ _     >>I told you, I will keep looking but I can’t do everything at once. I’m sorry. I’m keeping an eye on it and there’s nothing else I can do right now. _

 Thomas wrinkles his nose and puts his phone away. He knows Chris is right. Life can’t just stop because Ryouga got himself snatched off the streets. But he worries over him. Ryouga is precious to him, no matter what he says otherwise. There’s a reason he’s gone out of his way to look after him when he’s needed it. It’s terrifying to think what might have happened to him.

 

 There’s a thud against the lockers and Thomas turns. Vector is glaring down at him, eyes narrowed furiously. Thomas stares back at him. Thomas thinks he can take on Vector without fear and hassle. Mostly. But Vector is tricky. He’s dangerous. He’s… terrifying, in many ways. 

 “You shouldn’t be back here,” Thomas says after a moment. 

 “Where’s Ryouga today?” Vector says. 

 “He doesn’t work everyday,” he replies, pushing Vector out carefully. Vector goes out to the front without fighting, but glares over his shoulder at him anyway. “Please, behave.” 

 “He’s not at home. He’s not been back all day. Where is he?”

 “I have to work, Vector.”

 “What kind of moron do you take me for?” Vector says leaning on the bar. “Tell me where he is and what’s going on, or I will go and ask Michael.”

 “Are you trying to get one of us murdered?”

 “Tell me.” 

 Thomas groans and runs a hand through his hair. Fucking Vector. Michael will be in a terrible mood again if he has to interact with Vector anymore than he already has today. Today is such a mess. 

 “He’s missing, ok?” Thomas hisses. “He went missing during that whatever the hell it was with the computers this morning and no one has seen him since.”

 “My cute Ryouga is missing you thought you could hide it from me?” Vector says. 

 “You’re kinda attached, aren’t you?” he says.

 “Ryouga is very important to me,” he replies, shaking his head. “He’s the most fun I’ve had in ages. He gets so wound up, it’s hilarious. I need to find a red sock to put in the laundry with his school uniform.”

 Thomas sighs. “Oh, the inhumanity, you evil monster.”

 “Shut up, it’ll  _ great _ .”

 Thomas rolls his eyes and pushes Vector aside so he can get behind the bar as the later crowd starts to filter in. Vector sits at the bar sulking and Kyouji works hard for them. They were lucky to have him and Ryouga. They work hard. Thomas couldn’t ask for better staff really. 

 

 It’s a typical Monday night trade when Alit comes in, waving to someone over his shoulder. Thomas narrows his eyes slightly. Vector glances over lazily and Alit pauses, taking a deep breath before heading over the bar. 

 “So, uh-”

 “You’re late,” Thomas says.

 Alit nods slightly. “Sorry. I- uh, I’m sorry about your dad. And I’m, you know, grateful for you giving me this chance.”

 “More Chris’ idea than mine, I’m afraid,” he says. Alit nods. “But, he’s right, you’re useful. You do a good job. And I was hardly my father’s greatest fan.”

 “So, what’s the job you need me for?” Alit says.

 “Go into the back, there’s a locker with your name on it. You can borrow one of Michael’s uniforms today.” 

 “Huh? You’re making me work here?”

 “We’ll talk about the details later, shall we?”

 Alit nods and does as Thomas tells him. After a few minutes, Alit comes back out. Michael’s black waistcoat over his red shirt. Thomas smiles and nods. He passes pretty well. Alit scowls up at him and Thomas smiles back, shoving him out onto the floor.

 “Kyouji can teach you the basics. It’s easy. We’ll talk later.”

* * *

 

 Ryouga’s cold. Absolutely freezing. He opens his eyes slowly. It’s dark. Ryouga is gazing up at the night sky, at storm clouds rolling in over the stars, and the lights of Heartland City. Where is he? What’s going on? Hadn’t he been in hospital? 

 There’s a sharp pain in his temple as he tries to remember just what had happened. He bites back a pained cry, scrunching his eyes shut. His body barely response. He’s heavy again. So heavy. As Ryouga cracks open his eyes once more, Ryouga realises he’s in some dingy alleyway. He used to spend time in their area in middle school. When he was an idiot who ran with gangs of thugs.

_  As opposed to high class mafia types _ , a quiet voice in the back of his head says. 

 Ryouga groans, trying to get his body to react to his will. Did something happen? He was sure he was in some kind of shady hospital? Was he not the right kind of test subject for whatever shit they were pulling? 

 Whatever’s happened, he can think about that later. Right now, it’s late and dark and he’s in a creepy, dangerous part of town, lying immobile in a cute school uniform. It doesn’t take a genius to know he could be in real trouble in anyone found him like this. Whatever god or cosmic force is up there must really hate him today. He groans, sucking in breath, struggling weakly to get himself together. He needs to get out of here. 

 “Huh? Now what do we have here?”

_  Shit. _

 

 There are shadows in the entrance to the alley. This can’t be happening. Ryouga’s breath hitches. It’s not good. No matter what he does, he can’t force his body to move. He can’t even scream for help as the footsteps draw closer. Is it too much to hope that they’ll realise something’s not right and help him?

 Thunder rumbles in the distance and Ryouga can hear rain against buildings drawing closer. Maybe they’ll leave him alone. Maybe they won’t want to be caught out in the storm. He struggles desperately to get up from the alley floor. Maybe they’ll think he can fight it’ll be too much hassle to do anything with him. 

 A boot slams down on his wrist and pain shoots through him. His mouth opens in a silent scream, chest heaving as they leer down at him. At least a half a dozen of them. 

 “Don’t get so worked up, sweetheart,” one sneers. Ryouga thinks he recognises the voice from years ago. “We’re just gonna look after you.” Ryouga doesn’t think it’s the kind of looking after he wants. “A cute girl like you out here in a place like this... So drunk she can’t even move…”

 Ryouga scrunches his eyes shut once more, biting the inside of his cheek to keep down any pathetic noises that might encourage them further. Not a sound. Focused on the rain in the distance as shaking thighs are nudged apart by a sticky boot. 

 “Can’t even make a sound, poor thing. Anything could happen to you.” 

 The rain draws closer. Their voices become hazy, hidden beneath the pounding sheets of rain. Ryouga’s glad. He’d rather not hear them. He doesn’t want to listen to their sneering laughter. He gazes down the alley, beyond the feet around him. The people passing by the entrance to the alley, completely ignoring everything happening in the darkness. 

 Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up the area. Purple. Ryouga sees purple. There’s a screech-  a roar. Vibrating through the ground into him. Something moves towards them. A creature. A dragon? It roars, glittering blue wings reflecting the dim light as it flies towards him. He must have lost it. The stress, the drugs, the mess that is today, this entire thing. He’s lost it. He’s seeing dragons. Maybe its for the best anyway.

 Grubby hands grab at Ryouga’s skin. His stomach heaves violently, bile rising in his throat, and he just wants to die. He wants them all to die. He just wants it to stop!

* * *

 

 Lightning cracks across the sky. Astral watches the world out the window and Yumma glares at his homework. Astral’s already been done for hours. He’s just sitting on the windowsill, watching the rain pounding against the window. 

 “What a depressing night,” Yuuma sighs.

 “Something’s wrong,” Astral says quietly, pressing his hand to the glass. “Something’s very wrong.”

 “I know,” he mutters. “Question three doesn’t make any sense.” 

 “Thirty-nine,” he says. “The answers thirty-nine.”

 “Heh, that’s my lucky number.” He scowls down at the question, jotting down thirty-nine before pouting again. “Why though?”

 “We couldn’t find any new information on the Number, Yuuma,” Astral says. Yuuma frowns. “If we can’t stop it soon, it may wipe out the entire city. I have to find it. I have to stop it.”

 “You know you said this was your entire purpose in life? What does that mean?”

 

 Yuuma gives up on homework. It’s not working and it’s stupid. He’ll copy of Astral when he’s asleep. Astral has been staying with them for years. Dad turned up with him one day. Astral could never remember anything about his life. He did know how to play Duel Monsters. Yuuma has seen the show a few times. Astral loves it. 

 And he’s a good duellist. He taught Yuuma, although Yuuma’s still not sure he’s very good at it. Still, he goes with Astral to the local card shops and watches him win tournaments. Well, the ones where Kaito didn’t turn up. It was Astral losing to Kaito that got them really talking. And got him his job as Haruto’s babysitter.

 “It means exactly that,” Astral says. “My job purpose in life to is hunt and stop these Numbers for causing trouble. There are very few specimens surviving. As I believe I told you, it was a brutal experiment and around ninety percent of their specimens died. Stabilizing was near impossible. Those who have survived have mostly stayed out of trouble. I know of several. They’re trouble, but they’re not particularly dangerous. They don’t seem to use their abilities. So, thus far I’ve let them live.”

 “Let them live? You’d kill them?”

 “If I had to.” He turns to Yuuma, who’s staring up at him helplessly. “It’s my duty. My purpose. If I couldn’t, I could never make my parents proud.” 

 “You have parents? You remember that?”

 “I know,” he says. “I just know.” 

 Yumma nods. He doesn’t get it, but he nods. Astral doesn’t look like he could kill anyone. He slender and a pretty kind of handsome. He has strange mix-matched eyes and high cheekbones and freckles all over. Generally pale and icy and ethereal. Never the type Yuuma could imagine bathed in blood and slaughtering these Numbers.

 “This one is obviously looking to cause damage,” Astral continues. “We must find out why and who it is. And where it has come from. If it’s one of the original survives, that’s fine, but someone new would be worrying. Someone starting up Project Numbers, particularly if successful and unchecked, could be a disaster for the city. I have to deal with it.”

 “Well, at least you’re not alone,” Yuuma says quietly. “You’ve got the Numbers Club. We’re going to help you anyway we can. We’re friends after all.”

 “I’m glad,” he says with a small smile. “I think there’s something going on right now though. Something awful. Something feels wrong.”

 “Huh? I’m sure you’re just worrying too much. It’s the storm. It feels creepy, right?” He gets up from the desk, stretching his arms above his head as he heads towards the ladder. “Try not to worry and get some rest, ok? I need you up early tomorrow so I can copy your work.”

* * *

 

 The rain is cool in the hot air. It’s hard and fast, stinging Ryouga’s skin as it falls. The lights are blurred. The streets are silent. Ryouga lies on the slick tarmac, soaked through and barely conscious. There’s an odd calm fallen over him. The entire thing is something of a blur. He’s glad.

 The rain on Ryouga’s face mixes with silent tears sliding down his cheeks. He stares up at the dark sky above him unseeingly. His uniform is frayed and torn and stained. His body slashed with still warm fluid, slowly washing away under the storms cleansing rage. Ryouga knows he should try to move again. Should try to get home before anything more happens, but he can’t. 

 He’s in agony. His body shaking, wracked by silent sobs. Every little spasm sends white hot needles through him. He can’t stay, but he can’t move anymore. Even as blood soaks into his white school socks and washes over his skin as rivers of rainwater sweep it away to the drains on the street.

 

 There are quiet footsteps coming towards him. The quiet click and splash of heels in surface water. They stop in front of him. Ryouga tilts his head. There’s a woman’s figure in front of him, wrapped in a rain coat.

 “Help me,” Ryouga whimpers. “Please. Help me.” 

 She sighs and Ryouga recognises the shape of a gun as she pulls it out. “Another failure. And I had such high hopes for you.” 

 The nurse? The nurse from the hospital?! Ryouga shakes his head as much as he can. He can’t be a failure. If they think he’s a failure they’ll kill him, that much is obvious. He forces his arms down, makes them take his wait. He’s not going to die here. He’s not! He’s not going to die like this! Not after all the shit he’s gone through! 

 “You…” Just getting himself up on his elbows nearly pushes him into unconsciousness but sheer force of will keeps him up. “Set me up… so they-”

 “So they’d find you, yes,” she says, kicking his chest. He falls back to the wet tarmac, glaring up at her weakly. “To see how strong you were. How you would react. We left the prefect little temptation in the perfect place. It was only a matter of time.” She sighs and there’s an ominous click. “You were so close. I was so sure we had it right with you.”

 “You can’t-”

 “I’m sorry, my dear. You weren’t good enough. But, don’t be sad. Your failure may well be the last. Next time, we will be right. They will be perfect. You’re an important part of the puzzle. And your dissection will make it all the easier. Don’t worry. You won’t feel a thing. I’ll make sure you don’t suffer any longer. Any last words?”

 “Fuck you, bitch.”

 “Good choice. Subject 17; entering final phase. Execution.”

 The gunshot echoes through the alley, drowned out by thunder right above them.

* * *

 

 V’s phone chirps. Kaito sighs as V sits up from the bed, slipping away to his coat and taking his phone from his pocket. And as V checks what’s going on, probably some sort of business Kaito doesn’t want to know anything about, Kaito’s thoughts wander to Thomas. Waking up Saturday morning with Thomas in bed next to him had felt perfect. He wonders how Thomas will react in bed with him. If they can ever even get that far. Thomas seems oddly shy about these sort of things, despite talking about it so casually. All bark and no bite, Kaito supposes. Oh, but he wants to find out.

 “Ryouga’s tracker’s come back online,” V says. Kaito sits up. “I’m sending the location to Thomas.” 

 “Send it to me,” Kaito says. “I’ll meet him-”

 V shakes his head, putting his phone down and walking back over. “Trust Thomas to take care of it. You and I have an arrangement. You saw Thomas at work today, didn’t you? He is more than capable. I have him around for a reason. Let him work.”

 Kaito scowls, but nods. He gets the feeling V is purposefully keeping him from Thomas where he can, but he doesn’t care. Thomas needs time and he’ll meet him when he needs to. For now, he’ll play along and let V thing he’s getting what he wants. 

 V’s lips brush his and he pushes Kaito back to the bed silently. It’s a shitty relationship. Kaito knows it. Fucking around with Thomas’ boss like this. He should really stop if he wants Thomas to take a serious interest in him, right? But when he needs to blow off steam, V is the best place for it. Kaito just gives into V’s touch. Thomas can take care of Ryouga. He’ll check in with them once he’s done here.

 He really is a shitty friend. 

* * *

 

 Thomas shouldn’t leave his phone where just anyone can find it. And he should really get a better padlock on his locker. And a better password on his phone. He just isn’t taking security seriously, it seems. 

 Vector leans against the lockers, scowling down at the new message from the boss. No need to worry Thomas with that. He’s working hard and training their new employee, after all. Vector can take care of business this simple. It’ll be fun. 

 He waves as he leaves Tron. Thomas scowls after him and Vector bounces off into the storm, wrapping his coat around him tighter. What a shitty night. But, perfect for cuddling close to someone for warmth after stripping off soaked clothes.

 Surface water is fun too. Vector skids along the street as he arrives at the coordinates, according to his phone. Like skating. He loves skating. Who says business and pleasure don’t mix?

 

 Vector glances in the alleyway. There’s a woman with a gun. And bodies. Lots of bodies. If he counts pieces, he imagines there were originally at least five people. Whoever made this mess is an artist with talent on par with himself and Michael. He grins, a shiver bolting through him. Reminds him or a young him. When he was still figuring out his own style. When he was coming to terms with what he could do. He’ll have to talk to this woman.

 “Any last words?”

 Oooh, a final victim? Vector gets to watch her work. But where is Ryouga?

 “Fuck you, bitch.”

 Ah. There is he. In that case Vector can’t afford to talk to her about her work. What a shame. But Ryouga is way more amusing and he can’t have another him on the same patch as him  _ and  _ Michael. It’ll get crowded.

 “Good choice,” she says. Vector sighs to himself, reaching into his coat for his own gun. “Subject 17; entering final phase. Execution.”

 Vector wishes he could ask questions, but doesn’t have any choice. Execution. There’s a crash of thunder and Vector fires. The woman falls forward and Ryouga let’s out a pained gasp and whine. Vector wanders over casually, taking in the casualties around them. 

 And then Ryouga. Trapped beneath his assailant, staring up at him with glassy eyes and pale face. Poor thing. Vector kicks the corpse from on top of him and Ryouga gasps for breath. The soaked uniform clinging to his body is so cute. And he’s so dazed and confused. Vector crouches next to him, looking over the surviving blood patterns.

 “Oh my god,” he whispers. “You did this.”

 “No,” Ryouga pants, breath catching. Vector shakes his head. “No, I didn’t. I didn’t.” 

 “Yes, you did,” Vector sneers. “I know blood splatter, kid. You tore them apart.” 

 “No-”

 “That’s so hot.”

 

 Ryouga’s eyes widen, clearing a little as disgust flashes across his face. But his breath hitches in pain once more and shakes his head, reaching for Vector with a grimace.

 “Ok, ok, whatever,” he pants. “Please. _Please,_ just help me.”

 “It’s alright,” Vector says gently, slipping off his coat and helping Ryouga to sit up. “I’m not going to just leave you here.”

 He’s obviously in desperate pain every second of it, but Vector wraps his coat gently around him, protecting his modesty before lifting Ryouga into his arms. A bitten off scream echoes through the alley as Vector lifts him, getting to his feet and holding him close. 

 “Good boy,” he murmurs. “You’re ok. We’re gonna get you home. I’ll call the cleaners and they’ll sort it out.”

 Ryouga closes his eyes and leans into his shoulder. Vector sighs, carrying Ryouga through the storm back to the mansion. 

 “I didn’t mean to kill them,” Ryouga whispers into his collar. “She put me there so they would- would-”

 “I get it,” Vector says, kicking the door shut and carrying him up the stairs. “You don’t have to tell me.”

 “There was this dragon.” Dragon? Ok, the boy’s gone insane from trauma. “I saw this dragon. And purple. And then he actually touched me and I dunno what came over me. They were going to… I couldn’t let them do that to me. I didn’t think I could move, but somehow I did and I- I don’t know how I- God, it hurts so much. Do you think you can wake-” He pauses and frowns. “Nevermind. I don’t want Rio to see me like this.”

 

 Vector nods and sets Ryouga down on his bed before cross the hall to knock on Durbe’s door. Ryouga calls to him quietly not to but Durbe opens the door and Vector sighs.

 “He just killed for the first time,” he mutters. Durbe scowls, disappearing into his room and returning with his glasses. “He’s not doing so great. But it was amazing.” 

 “I didn’t think he was the type,” Durbe says, wandering into Ryouga’s room with him. Vector shuts the door and Durbe sits next to Ryouga on the bed. “You’re a mess. We’ll need to get you thoroughly cleaned up.”

 “Who are you guys? How can you be so clinical about this?”

 “Later,” Vector says. “We can all talk about what we’ve done and why we’ve killed later. Sorting out you is our priority right now.”


	7. Chaos Comedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the rather traumatic last chapter, there's something almost fluffy this chapter. Almost.

 Ryouga’s stained in blood. It slips down his arms in rivers. Warm and slick. The life force draining from the shape in front of him. Staring at him in horror. In the middle of the storm, Ryouga’s torn apart the bastards who would have violated him. They deserve it. But Ryouga is stained. He’ll never be clean again. The bodies start to move. Hands start to grab at his body, dragging him into the darkness. Ryouga screams but hands wrap around his throat.

_  “Ah, don’t scream, sweetheart. We just want to look after you.”  _

 

 Ryouga jerks awake, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He’s ok. He’s in bed. Just a dream. It was all just a horrible dream. He groans and turns to the bedside table. Quarter to nine.  _ Shit. _ He jerks up, only to collapse back as pain shoots through every cell in his body. He whines and struggles to get comfortable again. What’s goin on?

 “Oh. You’re awake.” 

_  Vector.  _ That’s Vector. He groans and tilts his head. Vector is slumped in the chair across from him. He smirks tiredly and Ryouga sighs. It wasn’t a dream, was it? It had all happened. That crazy nurse, the hospital, that gang… the murders…

 His stomach heaves violently, hot sickly taste filling his mouth. He tries to get up and run for the bathroom but the pain is beyond belief. He can barely move. Vector sighs and kicks over a yellow plastic bucket. 

 “Sick bucket, don’t be ashamed,” he mutters. “It’s a pretty normal reaction to the first time. Especially after the mess you made.”

 Ryouga’s mind flashes to the bodies and the blood for a moment and he can’t hold it in. He grabs the bucket, not caring that Vector is here to see him so pathetic and vulnerable. How could he ever show himself outside his room again? How could he ever let his friends see him again after what he did? 

 Being sick doesn’t help with the pain at all. His muscles are screaming worse than ever, his back and sides straining, his throat raw, silent tears spilling over his cheeks. 

 “Here.” Vector offers him a glass of water and Ryouga stares up at him. He must look a mess. But Vector smiles and holds the water out. “It’s good painkillers and extra nutrients. You’ve got to drink or you’ll be dehydrated. And you lose important-”

 “I don’t need the lecture,” Ryouga hisses. 

 He takes the water and downs the bitter drink as quickly as he can. Vector takes the bucket out the room and Ryouga can hear the rush of water in the bathroom down the hall. He sighs and closes his eyes, lying back slowly. How could he have done this? How could he be a murderer? How was he ever going to look at his friends and family again? Ryouga sighs and lies back against the pillows. Why is Vector here being nice? Why had he saved him? He sighs and closes his eyes. None of this makes sense. 

 

 There are quiet footsteps and Ryouga’s eyes open once more. Vector’s returned and sits in the chair again, kicking over the sick bucket that’s been washed out. He’s way too comfortable with this. Durbe had been too. 

 “Thomas is on his way,” Vector says quietly. “Apparently we’re eating into his beauty sleep. Like a freak like him actually needs sleep.”

 “Huh?” Ryouga murmurs. 

 “Oh? I guess you don’t know about them. Never mind.”

 “You and Durbe, you’re killers?” Ryouga whispers hoarsely.

 “Mhm.” Vector nods enthusiastically. “I mean, me more than Durbe. But I mean, Alit is more than capable too. That’s how he got Dr Arclight’s attention, after all. You’ve been getting messages off Kaito, by the way.”

 Ryouga nods slowly and his trembling hands reach up for his phone on the side, struggling to focus enough to read the messages from Kaito. 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Where have you been all day? Are you ok? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Has Thomas found you yet? What’s going on?  _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>he’s sleeping shut up >:( _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Then who’s this? _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  _

 “If my phone now has autofills this shit you’re dead,” Ryouga mutters.

 “ _ Ahh~, _ I’m so scared, Ryouga,” Vector sneers. “You shouldn’t joke about that after actually doing it. You might actually do it. 

 Ryouga frowns. His eyes shut tightly remembering the bloodied corpses around him. His stomach churns again. How on earth is he going to get away with this? How’s he going to get away with any of this? He’s in a house of killers and he’s murdered a gang of thugs and if the hunters and police don’t get him the other gangs will. 

 “You’re hyperventilating,” Vector says casually. “Deep breaths, kid.”

 “I’m going to be arrested or killed,” Ryouga pants.

 “No you’re not,” he says. “The cleaners do a great job cleaning up. Besides, Thomas likes you. You’ll be fine.” 

 “Oh god.” 

 

 Ryouga's phone flashes with a new message and he gazes up at the screen, struggling to control his breathing. Thomas. He flicks through the string of texts with a frown.

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>i’ve picked up ryouga for you you’re welcome xoxo _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>so it was you who broke into my locker _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>you know i only mean well it’s for the best d(*⌒▽⌒*)b _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>stop being an obnoxious shit _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >> °o° _

 There’s a pause of about half an hour between messages.

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>(*￣m￣) i’m so unappredicated he’s sleeping now we’ll watch over him and text you in the morning he’ll want to see you ofc night (*^3^)/~☆ _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>(╯°□°)╯︵ /(.□ . \\) _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>°O° _

 “You’re both obnoxious assholes,” Ryouga grumbles, flicking through to the latest message. 

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>the shit says your up im just down the road how you feeling? _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>like I wanna punch you in the face _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>im nearly there _

 There’s noise down below. The door opening and shutting again. Thomas up from below, announcing his arrival and Ryouga sighs, switching back to Kaito’s contact.

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>i’m awake. sorry for worrying you. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’m just glad you’re ok. You’ll have to tell me everything. _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>can i fill you in later? gotta fill thomas in first. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Alright. I’ve got a job to takes care of right now. It’s been an awful morning.  _

_     >Ryouga _ _   
_ _     >>something bad? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Turn on the news. _

 

 Ryouga frowns, fumbling with the remote and switching to the TV to a new channel. Vector frowns but says nothing as Thomas comes in the room. The screen shows the hunters and police around the docks. He thinks he recognises Yuuma’s sister Akari with the other reporters. 

 “- bodies of at least five men were found by the docks today,” the reporter is saying. “All were known to be associates of a gang of petty criminals in east Heartland’s less regenerated areas.” Ryouga’s stomach churns and heaves. He grabs the bucket once more, the edges digging into his trembling fingers. “At these point there’s been little more information but we understand law enforcement believes it to be related to the numerous bodies found around Heartland Park’s walls in recent days. While there’ been no official confirmation, it seems that Heartland City does in fact have a serial killer loose.”

 “Well that’s one way not to cause panic,” Vector mutters, rolling his eyes.

 “Kaito’s gonna kill me,” Ryouga whispers as Thomas switches off the TV. “Kaito’s gonna hunt me down and kill me.”

 “You’re his friend,” Thomas says quietly. “He wouldn’t.”

 “You don’t know Kaito like I do,” he snaps, shaking his head. “Kaito puts his job before everything. He keeps this city safe for Haturo. He _ will _ kill me!”

 Ryouga’s sure Thomas’ eyes dull slightly as he nods. “You’re right. I don’t know him at all.”

 “The cleaners have done a good job,” Vector says quietly. “Kaito will never find out it was you and Thomas’ organisation will deal with whoever’s actually behind this shit and set them up to take the fall for you.”

 “It’s going to be alright, Ryouga,” Thomas says firmly. 

 He smiles and sits on the bed. He reaches out towards his hair and Ryouga knows he’s only looking to brush away his hair but he can’t stop himself flinching away. He sighs and smiles. Ryouga’s glad he’s not offended. He really doesn’t mean it but after last night the idea of someone touching him just makes his skin crawl. 

 “Sorry,” he whispers.

 “Don’t be,” Thomas says. Ryouga stares up at him. He looks so understanding. So warm and gentle. “You went through something awful yesterday, I’m sure. You don’t have to explain anything.”

 “Thomas…”

 “I’ve seen a lot of terrible things in this line of work, Ryouga,” he replies. “I’ve done a lot of things. Been a victim of a lot of things. You don’t have to say a word about it. Not until there’s a point when you’re ready. If that ever comes.”

 “Thanks,” he mutters. “If I wasn’t so sure I’d be in agony for trying, I’d punch you right now though. You’re filling my house with assassins.” 

 “Don’t ridiculous,” Thomas sighs. “Durbe and Alit aren’t assassins.” 

 “You left Shingetsu out of that.”

 “Assassin isn’t the word he’d use, I’m sure. Besides, he’s Michael’s ex. Durbe and Alit are more like bouncers. Security guards, you know? I’m pretty sure Durbe used to be knight in a past life. I’m sorry. We hired him to look after Rio, we never thought you might be in danger too. Don’t worry, Durbe will protect Rio no matter what. And Alit is gonna be working at Tron and keeping everyone there safe. We found him in one of Dad’s only fight clubs-”

 “Your dad ran illegal fighting rings?” Ryouga mutters.

 “Has Kaito not told you enough times we’re not on the right side of legal?” Thomas sighs. “And we have just established I’ve brought criminals into your house.” 

 “Yeah, but I didn’t realise your dad…” he says. “You’re a crime family. Like, you really are the mafia?”

 “Calling it something like that is ridiculous,” he laughs, waving his hand. “We’re just businessmen. Efficient, sometimes aggressive, businessmen. Whatever it takes  to assure our success, that’s that Arclight family motto.” He smiles and tilts his his head. “Me and Vector are gonna have a chat. You rest up, ok?”

 Ryouga nods and the pair of them leave the room. Leaving the door ajar. Ryouga’s sort of glad for it. He doesn’t really think he wants to be completely alone right now. He takes a few deep breaths and manages to close his eyes. There’s not much else he can do. He can’t move very far without being in agony. He wants to just rest as relax. 

 

 But as Ryouga starts to drift off, he’s sure there’s movement in the room. He’s sure there and footsteps.  He’s sure there’s someone in the room with him. Fingers brush his face and Ryouga’s breath hitches as his eyes snap open. 

 He’s alone. Completely alone. The room is empty. There’s not even a breeze to explain the sensations. It’s all in his head.

 “T-Thomas?” he calls weakly. 

 “I’m right here, kid,” Thomas calls back from just outside the door. There are quiet footsteps and Thomas leans in. “Something wrong?”

 “N-nothing,” Ryouga mutters, glancing away. “I just… thought…”

 Thomas smiles a little and nods. “We’re right outside, no one’s getting passed us. We’re not leaving you alone. I promise.” 

 “It- it’s not like-” His cheeks heat up and Thomas just nods a little. “This is so embarrassing.” 

 “Want something to help you sleep?” Vector calls. 

 Ryouga nods weakly and Thomas nods. “Yell if you need anything.”

 Thomas turns away and Ryouga sighs, flopping back into the pillows. Vector and Thomas are right there. There’s no way anyone is getting in without them knowing. And Durbe is with Rio but Shingetsu and Alit are probably in. He’s surrounded by dangerous criminals paid by people who want to look after him. He should be perfectly safe.

 Ryouga groans and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the uneasy sense in the pit of his stomach. He knows logically it must be normal, but he can’t help feeling pathetic. Lying there in agony, stained in blood, with murders on his soul and jumping at nothing. 

 

* * *

  
 “So, can I leave you in charge of him?” Thomas says as they head downstairs to the kitchen. “Or are you gonna be busy?”

 “No, I can look after him,” Vector replies. “I remember what my first kill was like. Nothing like that. I doubt even I would have been so calm if it had been the mess he made. It takes time to get to grips with it. Hey, what was yours like?”

 Thomas frowns a little and Vector watches silently before Thomas shakes his head. “I was raised with death. It didn’t affect me.”

 “Ahh, both your sisters died, didn’t they?” he laughs. Thomas’ nose crinkles. “There were rumours at the time that you boys had bumped them off. Your big sis especially. That Chris had ambitions beyond his station, couldn’t stand being second. He wanted to inherit and he wanted to rule Papa’s empire with an iron fist.”

 “ _ Shut up! _ ” Thomas yells.

 Vector’s mouth falls open as Thomas slams him to the wall by the throat. The wall actually shudders beneath the impact and Vector struggles to breathe under the incredible iron grip. He gasps for air, grinning back at him. The full force of an Arclight is an incredible thing. But lethal.

 Thomas releases him and steps away, returning to the kitchen. He smiles turns to making something for Ryouga. Vector rubs his throat, watching Thomas warily. Everyone who’d been involved with the family closely knew there were originally five Arclight siblings. Three boys and two girls. For different marriages. The girls came with Dr Arclight’s second wife, the boys from his first. The boys supposedly barely remembered their biological mother. For all intents and purposes, as far as they remembered, the second Mrs Arclight and her daughters, were their family. No one quite knows what happens to the girls. There were rumours abound. 

 Apparently a sore spot.

 

 “So, these were in Ryouga’s pocket,” Vector says, setting a packet of red tablets on the table. Thomas turns and picks up the bag. He frowns and lifts them so he could see them against the light. “I know enough about this shit to know what they are. I’m just asking you for confirmation.”

 “They were definitely on him? You didn’t see anyone put them on him?” Thomas says. Vector shakes his head and Thomas sighs. “I’ll take them for now then.”

 “Then it is Chaos.” 

 “As far as I can tell, yeah. It’s Chaos.” He growls and clicks his tongue as he shoves them into his pocket. “Shit man.  _ Shit. _ ”

 “Then he's been experimented on?” Vector says. “She was talking about Subject 17. Is that him? Someone’s trying to remake the Numbers?”

 “He shouldn’t be compatible,” Thomas hisses. “That’s why we didn’t bother getting someone to protect him like we did Rio.”

 “You know this was going on?” he snaps. “They were after Rio not him? He swapped places with her for school, he was in her uniform, that’s why they took him?”

 “I guess. They must have realised that he was the and thought they’d give it a go anyway. I don’t know what’s going on other than that. I wasn’t on the Project Numbers research team. I didn’t get involved in that shit like that.” 

 “But you’re...”

 “What?”

 “You three are indestructible. You’re Number’s right. The pride of Project Numbers. The biggest successes of the entire project.”

 “Don’t listen to all the rumours about us, Vector. There were no successes. If you’re done that much research, you know my father and Project Numbers also spawn Project Hunters.”

 “Don’t give me that bullshit. You guys aren’t Hunters.”  

 “I’m not giving you my life story, Vector. That’s all I’m willing to say,” Thomas says. “As for Ryouga, I’ll get Chris to check him out. Just in case.” He groans and runs a hand through his hair before turning to the kettle and pouring some water in a mug of instant cocoa powder, mixed with something Vector doesn’t think is sugar. “It’s fine. He’s not compatible. As long as he’s not taken any of this shit, he’ll make a full recovery.”

 Vector sighs and closes his eyes. “Poor bastard who take that deserve to be put out of their misery. I’ve seen a few of them. Every now and again someone finds an old supply. It’s a mess. So how’d you guys know this was going on?”

 “Those bodies around Heartland Park, they’re all on the potential subjects list,” Thomas replies. “Their blood work showed good early signs of compatibility.”

 “And Rio was on that list. That’s why you called in Durbe.” Thomas nods, pouring in a little milk and taking the cocoa upstairs. “You know there were also rumours you three killed your father and set up Dr Faker as well as your sis. Chris in particular. Anyone in his way was a target. He is ruthless, after all. If you create a beast that’s stronger and smarter than you, you should be careful how you treat it, after all.”

 “I won’t let go this time if you keep that up,” Thomas says. Vector smirks. “Family is sacred. Family is everything. None of us would ever hurt each other. We belong together.”

 “Alright, just repeating what they say. There are all sorts of rumours about you guys.”

 “I’m aware. And I don’t care.” He steps into the Ryouga’s room and smiles as Thomas sets the drink on the side. “Want help sitting up?”

 “Please,” Ryouga groans. “It hurts.” 

 

 Thomas nods and helps him up. Ryouga hangs onto him tightly, obviously in agony every second, even with the painkillers Vector had given him. And is obviously fighting the need to flinch away from Thomas’ touch. Poor thing. So pitiful.

 Vector sighs, turning away and playing with his phone. Gazing down at the unanswered messages.

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>We should talk about yesterday right? I promised to look after your shark but you could come over. _

 It doesn’t take long for the drugs to kick in and Ryouga is soon laying back in bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Thomas’ smiles, pets his hair and tucks him in before turning away. 

 “Look after him,” he says firmly. “Anything happens to him and I’ll have your head.”

 “Sure, sure, lock up. I’m gonna sleep.”

 Vector sighs and shrugs off his coat and shoes. He locks the door, listening to the doors below shut and lock. Good. He shoves Ryouga aside and climbs into bed next to him. No one’s getting near Ryouga while he’s here. It’ll disturb his beauty sleep.

 “Why are you being so nice?” Ryouga whispers.

 “Oh, so you are awake,” Vector purrs. “Because the Arclights are invested in you, so you’re obviously important. As long as you’re safe and alive and well, I can use you. Plus, you’re fun to wind up.” 

 “Asshole,” he breathes. 

 

 Vector chuckles, watching Ryouga fall into unconsciousness. He smiles, leaning his weight over Ryouga and tilting his head gently. He offer no resistance, doesn’t even stir as Vector brushes his hair from his face. He must be deep. Vector grins. He’s so vulnerable and weak like this. Vector could do anything. Could tear him apart. But then he couldn’t hear him scream. He giggles, stroking Ryouga’s cheek with the back of his hands.

 “You’re so beautiful, Ryouga. And one day, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to take my time though. Something as beautiful and delicate as you, deserves to become a masterpiece. A tragic, harrowing masterpiece that will become a legend.” He shivers in anticipation and lays on top of Ryouga, listening to his heartbeat. “I can’t wait, Ryouga.”

 

* * *

 

 Yuuma glares down at his phone. Kaito’s not met him outside the station two days in a row. Everything’s going crazy. Akari had rushed out that morning, something about a serial killer, which really isn’t a reassuring thought. Especially if Kaito isn’t meeting him. He could be kidnapped and murdered. The world is a dangerous place. As Astral keeps telling him.

_     >Kaito☆ミ _ _   
_ _     >>I’m sorry. There’s a big case. Lots of bodies. Be careful. Please pick up Haruto. Orbital will be there to look after you. _

_     >*･゜ﾟ･*Yuuma*･゜ﾟ･* _ _   
_ _     >>Sure thing boss you can count on me!!! _

 Yuuma sighs and runs ahead to school. Astral always goes in early. Apparently the Numbers Club were meeting today but Yuuma overslept. He almost trips down the stairs and manages to catch his balance just in front of the bench the Numbers Club are sitting on.

 “Ah, Yuuma,” Astral says. “Finally.” Yuuma glances up and Astral smiles. “You’re early. No Kaito today? Good. We’ve discovered the Number, although what its goal is remains to be seen.”

 Yuuma frowns a little. “O-oh. Then you still don’t know if you have to…”

 “No. Not yet.”

 “Do you remember our teacher Kinato from school?” Kotori says. Yuuma’s eyes widen and he nods slowly. “So, tonight, we’re going to head to the school and confront him.”

 “Tonight? But I have to babysit Haruto,” Yuuma argues.

 “Bring him along,” Astral says. “I’m sure it won’t be dangerous. He’ll be no trouble at all. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it in fact.”


	8. The Nature Of The Job

 The bodies are getting worrisome. The sudden spike is a bad sign and the press are starting to ask awkward questions. Criminals are one thing, but on this scale and with this aggression, it’s highly troublesome. 

 “I know the work of cleaners when I see it,” Kaito mutters. 

 “These idiots all the way out here?” Droite agrees. “It’s not hard to know something else is going on.” 

 “Cleaners are expensive,” Gauche says. “Means they got involved with someone who can afford them.”

 Kaito nods. Serial killers thrill in not being discovered, in the hunt and the chase. This doesn’t feel like it at all. It doesn’t feel connected to the previous killings he’s been investigating either. They’ve been opened up and dissected, with great skill and great pleasure. Almost scientific. But these had been torn apart. From what he could tell, V had been right about everyone being on the Project Number compatibility list, but as far as Kaito can tell, these thugs aren’t. And they had been torn apart.

 

 “This all feels wrong,” Kaito mutters. 

 Even with hunting mode active, there’s nothing on the docks to indicate anything but a dumping site. 

 “None of this links with the other bodies,” he says. 

 He scowls down at his phone and brings up Thomas’ contact. 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>What do you know about the bodies by the docks? And how’s Ryouga? _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>he’s with a friend he’s safe an ive got nothing sorry _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Do you know things you’re not allowed to tell me? _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>dont ask me questions you know i cant answer _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>So, yes? _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>go see ryouga after work i need to sleep bfor i pass out at work gnight x _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Good night. x _

 He sighs and shakes his head. Gauche and Droite are watching and Kaito scowls. How annoying that he has two mafia higher ups on his contact list and neither will talk to him. Well, he doubts V will. And they’d both probably object terrible to the act that even in his head he thinks of them as mafia types. They do both insist they’re just businessmen, after all. 

 Still, no harm trying V.

_     >V _ _   
_ _     >>Didn’t Thomas just tell you no? _

 Kaito frowns at at the phone. How did he…? 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I haven’t said anything yet. _

_     >V _ _   
_ _     >>You’re going to ask if I know about the bodies at the docks. And I don’t while you’re still sniffing around my dear Thomas.  _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’m not sniffing around. That makes it sound seedy. We’re friends. How’d you know I asked him anyway? Spying on us both? _

 A picture message comes through and Kaito scowls. Thomas lying with V’s fingers threaded through his hair, resting his head in his lap. Kaito’s stomach churns uncomfortably. Thomas is supposedly V’s bodyguard but that’s a little excessive, isn’t it? 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>What exactly is your relationship with him? You’re terribly protective for just his boss. _

_     >V _ _   
_ _     >>Well, if you don’t know I’m not going to tell you. You’ll be interested to know we found a supply of Chaos last night though. We’ve disposed of it but you should be aware nonetheless. Good luck. _

 Well that’s as good as V telling him to fuck off. He’s not getting anything from those two then. He sighs and shakes his head. He’ll have to do things the only fashioned way then.

 “Alright,” he says turning to Gauche and Droite. “Related to the others or not, it’s a concern we have to look into. Someone who could do this isn’t safe to have on the streets and needs to be dealt with swiftly and severely. These thugs didn’t come from here, so let’s start where they came from and try to find a crimescene. Or at least a better idea what they were doing.”

 They nod and Kaito leads the way out from the crime scene, leaving the police to take care of the bodies. They’ll check in with them later. The duck beneath the tape and ignore the press and onlookers.

 

 “So,” Doite says as they’re on the train. She folds her hands in her lap and turns to him with that look that lets him know he’s in for a lecture. “This boy you’re seeing?”

 “He’s not a boy and I’m not seeing him,” Kaito says. “How do you even know about him?” 

 “Gauche follows Yuuma,” she replies. 

 “He’s a fun kid,” Gauche laughs. “You were in bed with a redheaded boy.”

 “He’s not a boy we’re the same age near enough,” he hisses. 

 “Then you admit it,” he says, clapping his shoulder. “Good for you, someone who isn’t the mafia bastard has got to be a good thing.”

 “I told you, we’re not seeing each other, he’s a friend who spent the night rather than going home.” He shakes his head quickly. He’s not thinking about Thomas right now. “What have we got on the victims?”

 

 Droite sighs, picking up her phone and switching to the sheets they have. “All well known to the police. All known to be part of the same gang. Suspected of general vandalism, petty robber, assaults, muggings, auto theft, generally taking advantage of everyone visiting the trashy nightclubs in the area, and in over two dozen sexual assaults and rapes.”

 “A bunch of low lives, basically,” Gauche growls. 

 “Never been convicted in anything beyond street fighting and bar brawls, rely on troubled teens and young adults to do their dirty work.”

 “And these assaults?” Kaito says.

 “You think that’s the motive?” he mutters.

 “The sheer violence and ferocity of the attack would imply either a sadistic, deranged mind or a highly personal personal motive. So?”

 “Young men and women within the nightclub area,” Droite explains. “Recently become popular with the young and rich looking to get cheap thrills from the less regenerated parts of Heartland. All drunk or high, mostly in alleys around the nightclubs. Circumstantial and unprovable.”

 “Low lives who know how to skirt the law and get away with their shit,” Gauche growls. “Sounds like they did us a favour getting rid of them.”

 “Working theory that it was an attack gone wrong?” she says. “They corner their victim, the victim fights back, kill them?”

 “With that level of violence though?” Kaito mutters. Gauche frowns and Droite nods. “I understand if it was an accident; whatever you can get hold of and fight them off, maybe a lucky shot, maybe all you can do. But you’d expect after the first or second, the others would leave. And why tear them apart like that?”

 “Trauma made them snap?” Gauche says. “Temporary insanity.”

 “Or revenge,” Droite says.

 Kaito frowns. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

 

* * *

 

 “Rio!” Vector jerks up at the squealing voices. There are footsteps hurrying up the stairs and Vector slips out of bed before he’s caught and tugs the covers up to cover Ryouga. “Rio!”

 The door opens up and Ryouga’s eyes crack open as a horde of teenage girls fall in the door. They’re all in the same uniform as Ryouga. He smiles and pulls his covers up around him further, hiding that he’s not just a little flat. The girls jump onto the bed with him as he struggles to sit up and the grab his pillows so he can sit more comfortably. 

 “How are you feeling, Rio?” one cries. 

 “I’ve been better,” Ryouga rasps.

 “You’ve look better too,” another says with a shrug. 

 He smiles and nods weakly. The eight girls seem nice enough, despite ignoring Vector and monopolising Ryouga. Ryouga seems glad to have them visiting during their lunch. Vector doesn’t think he has to worry about them and Thomas throwing a tantrum because of them. Five of them have matching pendants, a red crystal around their necks. Two of them have matching scrunchies around their wrists and are holding hands. One is constantly talking about anime and cosplay as they chat. Vector doesn’t bother keeping up with the conversation particularly. He sits back and listens lazily. Enough to listen for anything important, but he’s not interested in their ridiculous chatter. Teenage girls are of no interest to him. 

 

 “Ah, we bought you lunch,” one girl, a sandy brown brunette with big honey eyes, says. She holds up a bag and puts it on the bed. “We went to Flower. The owner there wishes you well too. She wants to see you for lunch soon. We got all your favourites.”

 “Thanks,” Ryouga says quietly, voice soft and warm. He obviously feels safe around these girls. “You guys are the best.”

 “What happened to your wrist, Rio?” one says, taking his hand before he can argue. 

 “Miku, I’m eating,” he whispers.

 “You should know by now, Hina alway mothers us,” another laughs. 

 Hina or Miku - Vector doesn’t know which is correct and doesn’t care - looks over Ryouga’s wrist gently. It’s badly bruised, dark and swollen and obviously damaged and tender. She shakes her head and disappears for a few moments before turning with bandages and strapping it firmly.

 “Lots of rest, Rio,” she says firmly. “Look at you, you’re covered in bruises. It’s a wonder you’re not hurt.” She reaches out and tugs lightly at the collar of his pajama shirt but he pulls the covers higher to protect himself. “Oh, Rio…”

 “Rio must have been through so much,” one says.

 “It must have been a nasty accident,” another agrees.

 “What happened, Rio?”

 “It was a car accident,” he whispers. “I’m ok really. Just need to rest so I can be up and around without pain.” 

 “I hope you manage soon.”

 

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>Ryouga’s got friends over. It’d be nice to chat. _

 There’s silence and Vector knows there’s not going to be an answer. Damn it, he’s such a mess. Why does Michael still have such a hold over him? Even after so long? But he and Michael had been such an incredible pair. He’s not even sure where it went wrong. They had been perfect together. Everything had been perfect. And then suddenly it was all over and Vector was left out in the cold. 

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>I’m going to kill Ryouga. _

_     >♥Michael♥  
    >>Ryouga is under our protection. I won’t hesitate to remove you. _

 Finally a response, even if so cold. Vector glares at Ryouga and his friends. Ryouga is the key to everything. To them all. For some reason the Arclights have taken a liking to Ryouga. He’s his way back in. 

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>Make it worth my while then. _

_     >♥Michael♥  
    >>I’d rather just remove you.  _

 

 “We’ve gotta go, Rio,” the girls say suddenly. 

 “You’ll be ok, right?” 

 “Your friend will look after you?”

 “Is it ok to leave you with a boy?”

 “You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend.”

 “He’s a friend,” Ryouga says gently. “He’s been here all night. He’s mostly trustworthy.” 

 There are loud goodbyes and squeals and they’re loud as anything. Vector rolls his eyes, playing with his rabbit charm on his phone. He’s never going to get Michael back on side if he doesn’t get to see him in person. Away from work. Seeing him at work hadn’t gone well. He’s in business mode at the bar. He needs to see Michael somewhere else.

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>Come over or I’ll smother him with the pillow he’s lying on. _

 

 There’s a pause and Vector smiles pleasantly at the girls leaving and Ryouga waving a little as they hurry out with promises to come back. There’s squealing and giggles and Alit’s voice apologising and laughing. Moments later his head pops around the door frame, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

 “A group of angels of war just descended upon this house.” 

 Vector rolls his eyes and Ryouga frowns. “Angels of war?”

 “Beautiful, gorgeous, angels of war,” Alit sighs, leaning against the doorway and sliding down. “Such fiery passion in their eyes. Divine valkyries sent to walk among us mortals, deciding the very fate of warriors they face-”

 “Alit, I’m aware these speeches can go on a while, so can we cut to the part where you declare your undying love,” Vector sighs. 

 “Did you see those girls?” he cries. “They’re warriors. Adorable, beautiful warriors, disguised as school girls. Did you see them? They were built to fight.”

 “Ah, half those girls could knock you out in one hit,” Ryouga says. “I’ve never been hit that hard in my life. She panicked so much.”

 “I’m in love.”

 Vector groans. “Of course you are. Aren’t you supposed to be working today?”

 “Oh shit, right, I’m running late.” He grins and waves at Ryouga. “I’m Alit, by the way. We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m working at Tron too. I look forward to working with you when you’re better. Your sister speaks very highly of you.”

 “Go, Alit,” Vector says.

 “Right. Bye.”

 “Bye…” Ryouga says with a small wave.

 

_     >♥Michael♥  
    >>Tomorrow afternoon. He’d better be alive. _

_     >Rei _ _   
_ _     >>Can’t wait. xx _

 “Oi,” Ryouga calls. “What’s so important on that thing?”

 “Oh,” Vector replies with a small shrug. “Nothing much.” 

 He gets up slowly and walks across the room, sitting on the bed facing him. Ryouga is so pretty. Vector doesn’t know how he’s supposed to resist. He can be Vector’s way back into the Arclight’s inner circle once more and then once Vector’s done with him, he’ll make him a canvas for his most beautiful work yet. 

 “How are you feeling?” Vector says softly. 

 “Sore,” Ryouga replies. “Really sore. My head is pounding and I’m not sure I should have eaten and everything hurts.” 

 Vector smiles and nods. “But you slept better. You got a few hours pretty much undisturbed. That’s good. Want me to get you more pill to help you sleep.”

 “You’re being weirdly nice.” 

 “Didn’t we have his discussion earlier? Or were the pills affecting your mind?” 

 “Yeah, but I want the real answer,” Ryouga snaps. 

 “Oh?” Vector giggles. “But that is the real answer. You’re useful to me. An amuse me. That’s all I live for, dear.” 

 He reaches out to brush Ryouga’s hair from his face but Ryouga flinches away. He looks disgusted with himself for doing so but Vector just laughs. He’s not Thomas. He’s not those school girls. He’s not going to be understanding and gentle. He grabs a handful of Ryouga’s hair and jerks his head back as he leans close. 

 

 Ryouga’s shaking. His breath speeding up. Vector grins. The fear he tries to hide. The horror in his eyes as his body reacts to the memory of whatever trauma he went through. His fingers grasp at Vector’s wrist and he struggles to push him away, but in the state he’s in, he’s little more than a kitten. But for some reason it doesn’t make Vector’s pulse race. 

 Vector scowls and drops Ryouga, getting up off the bed and stalking away. Ryouga is panting softly, staring up at him. It’s like kicking a puppy. It’s just not fun after the first few times. He’s grown out of that. If his prey can’t run and fight and push back, what’s the challenge. That’s not beautiful or fun. He needs an opponent on his level.

 He needs _Michael_. 

 “Sorry, sorry,” he laughs. “I guess I just got a bit carried away. I’ll go get you that drink, huh? Alit’s just down the hall, so you’re not alone, ok?”

 He doesn’t wait for a response and bounces off downstairs. Alit is humming in his room and Vector heads to the kitchen, making a cocoa just as Thomas had and picking up the stash of sleeping pills Thomas had left for him. He chews his lip as he waits. Even so weak, Ryouga tried to fight him. It was pathetic but it was an attempt. Beneath the fear and panic there was rebellion. Resistance. Ryouga has a beautiful fire in him that sends hot shivers down Vector’s spine. Not just beautiful outside, but inside too. Soon, he’ll be strong enough to give Vector the thrill he wants. 

_  “You’re so pathetic,” _ laughs a dying voice in the back of his head. Vector growls, trying to shake off those dulling mismatched eyes.  _ “You must really have it bad for me.” _

 “Shut up, Nasch,” Vector hisses.

 He picks up the cocoa and heads upstairs. When he gets back to Ryouga, he still looks like he’s just shy of a panic attack. He smiles and offers Ryouga the drink. He glares at him for a moment, glancing at the drink before turning away. 

 “I don’t think I want you here while I’m sleeping,” Ryouga hisses.

 “Huh?” Vector sneers. “You’re gonna be here all on your own? Without Alit here?” Ryouga scowls, drawing his legs up to his chest slightly. “If you’re sure.”

 “Of course I’m sure,” he snaps, but his voice is wavering. “I- I’ll be fine on my own. Alit’s here for now and- and I’ll make sure to lock up after him and it won’t be long after that Durbe and Rio are home. I’ll be fine.”

 “If you’re certain I’ll see you later then. I do hope you’re ok.”

 He shuts the door behind him. If Ryouga really does want to be alone, Vector is just going to have to make sure he’s not ok. Once the pills are in effect and Alit is gone. He’ll have to head back in and make sure Ryouga regrets sending him away. Anything could happen to him while he’s passed out, after all. Nothing serious, just enough that he won’t want to be alone again. Enough that he’ll keep Vector with him from now on. He might not enjoy helpless prey, but he does love someone wholly dependant on him. 

 

 Vector slips across the hall to his own room and slips in when he’s sure no one is looking. And now he waits. 

 “Hey, um, Alit?” Ryouga calls. 

 Vector scowls and presses his ear to the door as Alit calls back. “Yeah?”

 “Uh… Vector’s gone for the night, do you mind… I mean, could you ask the Arclight if you could… stay, maybe? I mean, just a few hours? Until Durbe and Rio are home. It’s just, I’ve gotta take these pills and I’m gonna be pretty my unconscious and I’d rather not be… alone…”

 “Sure, Thomas wants someone looking after you, right?” he laughs. “Don’t worry. I’ve got loads of experience as a security guard. I learnt from Durbe. I’ll look after you.” 

 “Thanks.”

 

  _Oh great._ Vector growls and flops on the bed, pulling in his plushie into his arms and glaring at the pictures on his corkboard again. He misses Michael. He’d have sorted out this mess and they could have killed Ryouga by now. Why is he even so important? What’s so great about him? He’s just got a pretty face and a nice body and some fiery, rebellious spirit and-

_  “Do you even know what you actually want, Shingetsu?” _ Nasch laughs. 

 “Shut up.” 

_  “Didn’t you kill me for the exact same reason?” _ he whispers. Vector shivers. He can all be feel Nasch’s lips against his ear.  _ “Heaven forbid you might actually be attracted to someone who isn’t Michael.” _

 “Shut _ up _ , Nasch.” 

_  “You might actually better yourself.” _

 Vector growls and rolls over, swinging the plush through the space where Nasch would be. Had been once. Stupid Nasch. Stupid Ryouga; reminding him of Nasch. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ Nasch! He and Michael are soulmates. Michael is the only one who could ever understand him. The only one who’s ever understood him for who he is! Nasch only ever wanted him to be better. To be something else. Something he isn’t. Like he can change!

 Maybe when he kills Ryouga, Nasch will finally be silent. Then he can focus on Michael wholeheartedly again.

 

* * *

 

 “Thomas,” Chris says softly. Thomas glances up at Chris from his position using him as a pillow. “Skip work tonight. I have a job for you. I’ll take care of Tron.”

 “Alit just called in late,” Thomas says. “He’s looking after Ryouga. Fuck knows where Vector’s gone.”

 “I’ll go in,” Chris says. “And I’ll call Kyouji in to cover until he makes it in.” Thomas nods a little. “I’ve tracked down the source of the mess yesterday morning. I need you to take care of it.”

 Thomas sits up slowly and nods. Chris smiles, petting his hair lightly. Thomas doesn’t like that look. It’s patronising and pitying. Thomas has a churning feeling in his stomach. Something’s about to happen. Something bad.

 “That’s not it, is it?” he says finally. “There’s something else?”

 Chris nods a little, taking Thomas’ hand a pressing a small plastic bag into his palm, curling his fingers gently around it. “I think you should call up Kaito and meet up with him. You two seem very fond of each other, after all.”

 Thomas frowns and opens up his fingers slowly, gazing down at the pills in the bag. Red pulls, marked with a very familiar symbols. His stomach churns violently. There’s a lethal dose of Chaos sitting in his hand.

 “Have fun, and then take care of him,” Chris says firmly, meeting Thomas’ gaze. “Or I may have to consider how I’m going to take care of you.”

 

 Thomas swallows thickly, staring down at the pills. Kill Kaito? With Chaos? Putting his gun to his head and pulling the trigger is one thing. But Chaos? That’s a hideous death. Chris holds out his phone and Thomas takes it slowly. He grips his phone, hands trembling. 

 “Thomas?” Chris says. 

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>hey turns out im off this afternoon bring something nice to my place call it a business date x _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Wait. A date? Or you’ve got information? _

_     >Thomas _ _   
_ _     >>get your ass over here an let me give you that goodbye kiss before i change my mind _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’ll be there in 30 minutes. _

 “You really are a dick,” Thomas hisses, getting up and walking away to head home. 

 “If you can do this, I won’t question your judgement again, Thomas,” Chris says. “I’m sorry. I know this is your first romance and I am sorry it’s come to this.”

 “You never did this to Michael. Send me the details on the asshole I’m supposed to be murdering along the way.”

 “Once you’ve sent me proof Kaito’s dead.” 

 Thomas slams the door behind him and stomp off down the drive. Such an asshole.


	9. Sweet Poison

 “It’s alright if you’re still not sure,” Kaito says.

 Thomas’ fists clench against his shirt. He doesn’t know what changed Thomas’ mind today, but he’s glad. Whatever V seemed to think about the two of them, Thomas obviously thinks there’s something worth trying for.

 “If you want more time,” he says. “I didn’t come here just because you offered me a kiss, you know?”

 “I know,” Thomas mumbles, glancing away. He leans into Kaito’s touch nonetheless and Kaito smiles a little. “I want to. I’m just… kinda nervous…”

 Kaito nods a little, stepping closer. He arm slips loosely around Thomas’ middle, pulling him gently against him. Thomas’ cheeks warm under his touch. It’ll be Thomas’ first proper kiss. Being pushed against the wall and taken by surprise can’t count. If Kaito had realised he would have made more of an effort to make him comfortable.

 “I hope I can live up to your expectations,” Kaito murmurs.

 He leans in slowly and Thomas swallows, trembling hands grasping at his jacket. Poor Thomas really is nervous. Kaito’s can’t imagine being this nervous over a simple kiss, even his first. But their lips meet softly and Thomas’ grip loosens a little. It’s a long time since Kaito has kissed like this; soft and tender and cautious. Nothing like the few almost clinical kisses he and V shared. Thomas’ hand slides up to collar, slowly starting to settle. Kaito’s heart flutters and his lips tingle as they part slowly.

 “That was… nice…”

 “Just nice?” Kaito says with a small smile. “I’ll have to try a little harder. Can’t have you settling for just nice.”

 “Kaito…”

 

 Kaito kisses him once more. He already can’t get enough of Thomas. He pushes Thomas gently back against the kitchen counter top. Thomas’ fingers snatch at his hair and Kaito can’t stop the little moan in the back of his throat. He pushes his body flush to Thomas, taking incredible pleasure of Thomas’ little whimper as he pushes back against him. Kaito’s thigh slips between Thomas’ and Thomas’ grip tightens in his hair, gasping weakly. And Kaito takes the moment to gently coax his mouth further open. It feels right. It feels warm and tingly to be sharing this with Thomas.

 

 “No.”

 Thomas shoves him back and Kaito staggers slightly, completely taken off guard. Thomas is flushed and panting, looking absolutely stunning as he clings to the countertop to keep himself upright. A sight goes south instantly and Kaito has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything Thomas wouldn’t appreciate. Instead, he takes a slow breath and smiles a little.

 “I’m sorry, was that a little much?” he says. “You just seemed to be enjoying yourself too-”

 “It’s gross,” Thomas says. Kaito blinks. _What?_ “You’re not putting your tongue in my mouth. It’s disgusting. I know where you’ve been.”

 Kaito stares for a moment before laughing softly. Thomas turns away, glaring at nothing, going redder still. Kaito steps forward once more, cupping his chin and tilting his head around once more. Thomas’ immaturity and naivety really is endearing somehow. He smiles and presses their lips together lightly once more.

 “If I stop seeing V, will you consider it?”

 “Maybe,” Thomas mutters, picking up the food bags Kaito brought and taking it across to his sitting room table. “It’s still gross though. Food’ll get cold if you just stand around chatting forever.”

 Thomas sets the bags down and starts taking out boxes and drinks. Kaito wasn’t entirely sure what Thomas wanted for lunch, so just picked up the sort of take away he would buy for Haruto regularly. More regularly than he should perhaps. He really needs to get some time off and spend the day with Haruto. He had so much more time when he was younger.

 “I’m sure if you can get over how gross you find it and give it a chance you’d enjoy it,” Kaito says, joining Thomas on the couch. “I suppose I should stop seeing V anyway, if we’re going to be dating.”

 “Who says we’re dating?”

 “I’d like to date you.” Thomas goes red again, turning away sharply and sipping his drink. Kaito laughs little and leans closer, resting his hand lightly on Thomas’ inner thigh. Thomas glances at him out the corner of his eye and Kaito squeezes a little. “Didn’t I ask you on a date the first time we met?”

 Thomas nods a little. Kaito’s gaze lingers on Thomas chewing his lip. He leans closer still, eager to get another kiss from Thomas while he’s in such an adorably cooperative mood.

 “Umm… you promise it’s gonna feel good?”

 “I’ll do my best to make sure of it,” Kaito replies.

 

 Thomas nods a little and sets down his drink down on the table with an oddly attractive look somewhere between nerves and steely determination. His hands press either side either side of Kaito’s face as he kisses him. Kaito smiles a little again his lips, coaxing him gently into settling again. Whatever happens with Thomas, it’s never going to be boring, is it? And it’s going to be so different to the experienced, calm, clinical partners he’s used to. Maybe it’s the first time he’s truly been the one in control. After all, he’d been a puppy chasing around after V and Droite quite firmly told him what he needed without letting him argue.

 Despite his obvious nerves and uncertainty over the entire thing, Thomas responses just as Kaito had hoped. The kiss slowly deepens and Kaito squeezes his thigh lightly to reassure him as he squirms nervously. Thomas let out a small, awkward noise; not bad, even a little encouraging but certainly unsure. It’s a better sign that Thomas shoving him off before. He pushes Thomas gently back to the couch cushions and Thomas gives a small little moan, shivering beneath Kaito’s fingers as he slips his hand under Thomas’ shirt.

 “Thomas,” Kaito whispers.

 “Still gross,” Thomas pants. He pulls Kaito down, kissing him lightly anyway. “And weird.” Kaito laughs a little only to receive another kiss. “But not awful.”

 “Well, that’s certainly an improvement. Maybe you’ll improve your opinion further after a few more favourable experiences.”

 “Still gross,” he repeats, pushing him away. “And for the record, I don’t mind you seeing V. You have needs, he can deal with that better than me. I don’t really think it’s any of my business who you fuck around with. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not that… into this physical stuff.”

 “Yeah, I had kinda noticed it’s not your area of expertise,” he says softly. “You just don’t have the experience. You can’t be expected to be perfect instantly. And I’m sure I will enjoy giving you a very _thorough education_.”

 “Ok, that’s enough!” Thomas cries, suddenly pushing his face away. Kaito sits back slowly, folding his hands in his lap and letting Thomas pull himself up. “I’m not ready for that level of innuendo yet.”

 “If that’s what you want,” Kaito says.

 

 Thomas grabs two cans from the table and stands, striding towards the kitchen and grabbing two glasses. He frowns and watches Thomas opening up the second can. Kaito smiles absently, folding his arms on the back of his couch and lowering his head. Thomas smiles back. He really is a strange one, and yet, somehow, Kaito’s absolutely smitten.

 “Dad would kill me if he saw me serving drinks out a can,” Thomas says absently. “Of course, Dad would kill me if he saw me having drink with you. And the rest.”

 “You think your father wouldn’t approve of me?” Kaito teases. “Aren’t you the rebellious one?”

 “Dad and I never really got along,” he mutters. “We were… too the same, but too different at the same time. We were both emotional and kinda hot headed. But Dad was so strict. He was loving and caring. Always smiling at us, even when scolding us. It was always for our own good.”

 “I guess even criminal overlords love their family.”

 “Love…?”

 Thomas whispers. His eyes darken for a moment Kaito thinks there’s something sad in his eyes. He supposes it makes sense. His father is dead, after all. And there are reports he fell into utter insanity shortly before his death. But Thomas’ fingers brush the scar over his eye absently. Kaito doesn’t know how he got it. He’s never asked. Maybe he should.

 “You know, I was trained since I was a kid to be brutal,” Thomas whispers. “What we were younger, Dad trained us himself. He taught us. Made us strong. You see those trophies.” Kaito glances over the the trophies and pictures on a cabinet. “I competed in martial arts. We all did. Dad was always so proud of us when we won. And we did always win. I never lost unless I had to face Chris in the same age group. He was never more proud of us - of me - than when we won.”

 Kaito smiles absently, glancing over the many stunning trophies. Pictures of Thomas and Dr Arclight smiling as they show off their prize. Noticeably, only the younger brother - Michael, Kaito seems to remember he’s called - ever shares the photos with them. There’s no sign of Chris.

 “Except this one time Michael and I ended up in the same age category,” Thomas says. He was right. It is Michael. But what strikes Kaito is how wounded Thomas sounds. “It was no big deal, we’d competed together before. I would get first, and usually Michael got second. We were never allowed to lose to anyone but each other. We were expected to win no matter where in the age category we fell. But, fuck, I was so sick that day.”

 “You didn’t win?” Kaito says softly.

 “I came third,” he says. “I lost in the semi finals. To someone who wasn’t Michael. Some newbie who’d come out of nowhere and won the Rookie and Winter Cups.” He laughs bitterly. “I dunno where Durbe was hiding all that time, but I’m glad I met him. Even if it ended up the way it did.”

 Kaito frowns. He’s heard of Durbe. An underground bodyguard. The best there was, apparently. Worked both sides of the law. “The way it did?”

 “Dad was mad.”

 “Dr Arclight did that to you?”

 “Something like that. Family pride matter more than anything. Family matters more than anything. He had to teach me a lesson. Had to show me where I went wrong. I let out family down.”

 

 Kaito frowns. Dr Arclight had done something scar his son for life? Over something as small as losing a match while sick? And Thomas sounds like he believes it was just a well deserved punishment. How cruel. How sad. But Thomas’ eyes clear and he laughs.

 “Look at me; worrying over this shit,” he laughs, waving his hands. He grabs the drinks and wanders back over. “Food really will be cold with me chattering on like that. I’m sure you can’t spend all night with me. And I have jobs to get to too.”

 “Yeah. I’m glad we’re getting to spend time together though.”

 Thomas smiles back and Kaito keeps up his smile but it’s tough. Of course, Thomas’ must think he’s being subtle as he deposits pills into one of the drinks. He’d think Thomas was taking some medication or painkillers, but he sets that glass in front of Kaito. Kaito’s stomach churns. Thomas is drugging him?

 “You must trust me a lot,” Kaito says softly as Thomas sits with him once more. “To tell me this sort of thing. And… to let me have all these firsts. To push you out of your comfort zone like this.”

 Thomas smiles weakly and nods. “I- I like you. And- and anyway, you’re the one who wants to date me. It’s only fair you know what a total wreck I am.”

 Kaito smiles a little and nods. Thomas takes Kaito’s hand slowly, drawing him closer, and he’s rather surprised when Thomas guides his hand back to his thigh. It’s awkward and shy and Kaito gets the idea pretty quickly, squeezing gently to reassure him it’s ok. If he wants something, it’s ok.  More than ok.

 “I like when you touch me,” he mumbles. Kaito smiles a little and nods. “I just… like contact…”

 “I’m glad,” Kaito says, leaning in and kissing him lightly. “I can definitely accommodate you on that front.”

 He draws Thomas into his shoulder, letting him rest as Kaito massages his thigh lightly. Thomas shiver and moans a little and Kaito chuckles, kissing his temple. He’ll have to remember exactly which spots get him moaning like that. Assuming they both survive this.

 

 With Thomas buried in his shoulder, Kaito reaches over carefully, picking up Thomas’ glass and switching it with his own before lifting it slowly to his lips. Thomas lifts his head a little and Kaito smiles.

 “What did you put in my drink, Thomas?” Kaito says. Thomas sits up slowly and Kaito smiles. “Well? Do you trust me with all this because you know whatever you’ve said or done won’t matter a thing once I drink this?”

 “Sleeping pills,” Thomas mutters, glancing away.

 “Why?” he says firmly.

 “Because V wants you dead. So I was just gonna fake it.”

 Kaito nods, gives Thomas a quick kiss. “Promise? Just sleeping pills?”

 “Promise.”

 Kaito nods and drinks deeply. Thomas stares up at him for a moment. If it was just sleeping pills, would he really look so amazed? Or is it just because he’s amazed Kaito trusts him? He picks up Thomas drink and holds it out to him.

 “Drink with me?” Kaito says quietly. “I can’t be left to drink on my own. Especially when you’re drugging me. That’s the least you can do.”

 Thomas nods a little and drinks from his own glass. When both glasses are half empty, when it’s probably too late to change anything, Kaito leans back. If Thomas had told him it was something dangerous, he wouldn’t have let him drink it, but his insistence it’s sleeping pills leave Kaito with little choice but to let him drink.

 “What’s really in your drink, Thomas?” Kaito says quietly.

 Thomas’ eyes widen and he stares down at his drink as Kaito drinks his own. “You didn’t trust me?”

 “Perhaps,” he murmurs. He wants to trust Thomas. He wants to trust they’re just sleeping pills and that’s why he’ll let Thomas drink it. They both know that’s not quite true though. “Or perhaps I did and that’s why I let you have it. If you’d admitted to something dangerous, I would have stopped you, but you didn’t.”

 There's heavy silence for a moment. Thomas obviously puzzling over which version he wants to believe. Kaito supposes whatever Thomas says now defines that. There's no point lying anymore, right? Did Thomas honestly try to kill him? Has this whole relationships been a set up? Or is V just taking advantage of their feelings for one another? In which case Thomas and Kaito are going to have to have a serious discussion once he's stable in hospital. Or has Thomas actually just swallowed sleeping pills and Kaito is going to have to do a lot of making up once things here are said and done? Kaito doesn't mind if he has to make it up to Thomas.

 But tears drip down Thomas' cheeks and his shoulders shake. Looks like Kaito's going to be spending the night with Thomas in hospital then.

 “Chaos,” Thomas laughs. Kaito’s stomach drops and Thomas laughs wildly, tipping back the rest of his drink before Kaito can stop him. Chaos? Thomas has taken Chaos? And he was going to poison him with it?! “V gave me a lethal dose of pure Chaos and I used my own sleeping pills. It’ll only be a few minutes.”

 Kaito stares. A lethal dose of Chaos that strong… there’s no way of saving him. As soon as it entered Thomas’ system it would tear havoc through his body. The sleeping pills would at least ensure he didn’t feel his slow, agonising death but… There’s no way to reverse what Chaos did. Project Numbers never created the antiserum.

 Thomas is going to die.

 

 “Hey,” Thomas laughs, laying back on the couch. “Stay with me?” He smiles and holds out his hand. Kaito sighs and takes his hand gently, lifting it and kissing his fingers gently. “Just until I fall asleep. And until you hear my confession?”

 “Confession?” Kaito murmurs.

 Thomas smiles tiredly. “I told you, didn’t I? I had info on those murders? I killed them. That’s why V wants you dead. To protect me.”

 “You…” He frowns and squeezes Thomas’ hand lightly. “Why? Why would you do something like that? I know they were lowlives but why? Why like that?”

 “Vector and I went to where Ryouga was,” Thomas whispers, eyes slowly closing. Kaito nods slowly even if Thomas can’t see. That’s all he needs to know. He doesn’t need to say anymore. “I won’t let anyone hurt Ryouga. Never like that. He deserves so much more than that. I told Vector to take Ryouga home and look after him, and I made them pay. And then I called the cleaners.”

 He sighs and nods slowly. He understands; Thomas found Ryouga suffering and hurting and tore apart everyone who’d caused his pain. Kaito couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done that same if he found those bastards over Ryouga.

 Kaito leans down and gives Thomas a light kiss to his lips. Thomas barely stirs. He won’t be with him much longer. There’s a lump in Kaito’s throat as he brushes Thomas’ hair from his face. V is going to pay for this! Kaito won’t let him get away with taking Thomas’ life like this!

 “Hey,” Thomas whispers. “V found the guy responsible for the havoc the other morning. Work with him before you decide to kill him, ok? Promise?”

 “Yeah. I promise. I’ll stop the guy, then I’ll deal with V.” He’s not sure Thomas heard a word. His fingers have gone limp and Kaito sighs, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m sorry. I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish things had been different. You and I could have been incredible. Goodbye, Thomas.”

 He adjusts the pillows under Thomas’ head and leaves him resting. There’s nothing he can do but leave him as comfortable as possible and hope he passes relatively quickly and painlessly.

 

 Kaito picks up Ryouga’s bag, still where he left it by the door yesterday morning, and heads out, setting the latch and leaving Thomas to his sleep. He walks away slowly, taking his phone and messaging V, sending a string of curses before demanding the location of the bastard behind yesterday’s run around. He’ll deal with that and then stop by and see Ryouga, check how he’s feeling and confirm Thomas’ confession as delicately and sympathetically as he could. Then he’s going to take immense pleasure in forcing Chaos down V’s throat!

 

 The address V has given Kaito is a school. Heartland Academy. The local middle school. What on earth. Kaito wanders through the gates slowly. Isn’t this the school that Yuuma and Ryouga both went to before? Why’s he here? What’s V expecting him to do here?

 “Kaito?!” There are suddenly arms around Kaito’s middle and a weight against his back. He turns slowly and Haruto is grinning up at him. “What are you doing here? Are you ok? You don’t look ok. What’s happened?”

 “Nothing,” Kaito says gently, resting his hand lightly on his head. “Nothing to worry about. We can talk about that later.” He scowls back at Yuuma and Astral, followed by their group of friends and Orbital. “What is going on? Why are you all here?”

 Yuuma frowns and Haruto wraps his arms around him. It’s Astral who steps forward. “I am here to hunt a Number.”

 “A Number?” he mutters, glaring up at the school.

 “I am to judge the Number’s intentions and see if they are to be put down,” Astral says, sweeping passed.

 “We’re helping,” Kotori says, hurrying after him.

 “Just in case,” Tetsuo agrees.

 “Yuuma,” Kaito hisses as the others run after Astral. “You were about to take Haruto with that mad man to go after a Number? Do you understand what a Number is?”

 “Astral said they’re super soldiers,” Yuuma replies. “I mean, I was going to keep him safe. He was gonna stay with me. And Orbitals here.”

 “You were really going to let Yuuma drag Haruto into this, Orbital?” he snaps.

 “Well, I was going to be there to look after him,” Orbital replies. Kaito narrows his eyes. “Sorry, Master Kaito. I’ll escort him home-”

 “It’s fine,” Haruto says. “Now Kaito’s here, he’ll look after me. Right, Kaito?”

 “No, absolutely not, Yuuma is taking you home right now.”

 “Kaito-”

 “ _No._ ”

 “Kaito. I’m coming with you.” Kaito opens his mouth to argue but Haruto narrows his eyes. “You look like you need someone right now. Or you’ll forget your humanity.”

 “That- it’s not-”

 “You’re hurting.”

 “Kaito…” Yuuma whispers. Kaito glares at Yuuma, but the idiot just smiles back in that annoyingly sympathetic way. “We’ll talk about this when we get home. I’ll make you dinner and we can duel and you can tell me all about it.”

 “No.”

 “Let’s go,” Haruto and Yuuma say, pulling him along towards the school.

 Letting Yuuma babysit Haruto was a terrible idea. Yuuma smiles back at him at him and Kaito can’t help see Thomas’ bright sparkling eyes in his place. Kaito's hands drop slightly and he stops fighting to be let go. What kind of curse is there on the Arclight family that death constantly prowls? Is this the blood on their father's hands? The sins of the father become the sins of the sons? He can't help wonder if Thomas has passed yet? How long will it take before he can rest? Thomas…

 “Kaito?” Yuuma says quietly.

 “Nothing,” Kaito says. “Just let me work, and if anything happens to Haruto you’re in serious trouble.”

 

* * *

 

 “Just how long do you intend to sleep for?” Chris sighs. Thomas stirs. “Honestly, you waste away your life sleeping, Thomas. You may as well be a house cat.”

 “I’m a majestic lion,” Thomas groans.

 “Ah, good morning,” he chuckles. Thomas’ eyes open slowly and Chris smiles down at him. “That was quite the mess you nearly got yourself into.”

 “You could have killed me.”

 “As if I would ever have run that risk,” Chris says, kissing Thomas’ forehead. “What I gave you was nothing more than sugar pills laced with a mild sedative. I made them to look like Chaos. If and when I want you to kill Kaito, I wouldn’t allow such risk. I would never allow you any risk of harm. It was your dumb idea to put your sleeping pills in with it that left you like this. A kind gesture, but incredibly dumb.”

 

 Thomas groans and pushes himself up slowly, wobbling a little. Chris sits next to him and Thomas rests on his shoulder. Chris wishes they could be like this more often. They were so much closer when they were younger. Their father’s descent into madness had taken such a toll on the family. Chris doesn’t believe it was just the deaths in the family. He’s only enough to remember the loss of their biological mother. It was nothing like this. Perhaps the loss of their step-sisters - losing children must have been devastating - but Chris knows it was Dr Faker. He deserves to rot in jail.

 “You know I will always look after you,” Chris murmurs, petting his hair lightly. “I love you and Michael more than anything. Whatever happens, you two are the most important thing in the world.”

 He sighs, thumb brushing the scar over Thomas’ eye lightly. It’s his fault. He should have made sure Thomas didn’t fight that tournament. He should have never let their father touch Thomas like that.

 “Family is everything,” Thomas murmurs.

 Chris sighs. “You and Michael are everything.”

 It’s nearly the same. Thomas nods a little, apparently content with that. For all Thomas had wonderful subtleties himself, sometimes he missed the obvious. But then, hasn’t Chris gone out of his way to ensure that? Thomas doesn’t deserve to lose that innocence. Their world is so dark and treacherous, Thomas deserves to keep as much of his naivety and innocence as possible. He’s already been through too much.

 

 “Go and get dressed for work,” Chris says pushing him up.

 “What? You just tried to kill me and now I have to go work?”

 “Yes. Go.” Thomas huffs but gets up and heads into his room. “However, having proven you’re perfectly willing to do the job, even if you failed rather spectacularly, I will no longer object if you want to pursue this ridiculous relationship with Kaito.”

 “No more ridiculous than yours,” Thomas calls. “You’re sleeping with him, after all.”

 “I don’t care what happens to him though.”

 “Liar.” Chris smiles bitterly. “I did kinda wonder why you’d do something like give me Chaos to kill him with rather than let me shoot him. You either didn’t really think I could do it, or you’d expect me to do it the way I did and let him fall asleep without ever having realised he was dying.”

 “You think too much of me,” Chris says quietly.

 “You’re my big brother,” Thomas laughs. “It’s kinda comes with the job.”

 Chris sighs and nods. Of course it does. That’s why Chris does his best to protect him too. It’s his job. To protect Thomas and Michael no matter what. He can hardly let Thomas find out all he’s done to protect him.

 “After last time, you can’t blame me for being a little wary when it comes to your relationships,” Chris murmurs.

 “Huh? Did you say something?”

 Thomas comes back out in uniform and Chris smiles a little as he shakes his head. “Nothing. I just want you to be careful. That’s all.”

 

 “Like I can just call Kaito and ask if he wants to come over after that debacle anyway,” Thomas huffs, grabbing his coat and holster and heading towards the door. Chris nods a little, following close behind him. “Look, I get you’re trying to protect me, but I’m pretty damn invincible.”

 Chris scowls and grasps Thomas’ arm, pulling him around and shoving him up against the wall. Invincible? Thomas thinks he’s invincible?! Idiot boy!

 “Look at your damn face and remember exactly how vulnerable you really are, Thomas,” he snaps. Thomas jerks his arms away and glares down at his feet. “You are not invincible. Father knew that. And there will be others.” He sighs and rests his hand lightly over Thomas’ heart. “I know I’m hard on you, Thomas, but I only want to protect you. I've seen you suffer so much. Even if it sting a little now, it will save you a lot of pain in the long run. At least I'm not Father, remember?” Thomas scowls and nods. "I really am just trying to look after you."

 “Yeah, but you could do in a way that makes you less of a dick. I mean you're not Dad, but you're definitely over doing it.” Thomas shoves him off and walks away, Chris falling into stride beside him. He sighs and shrugs. “It wouldn’t be you if not, huh?”

 “I think at some stage we’re going to need family therapy if that’s what you think of me.”

 “Michael’s been saying that for ages.”

 “Michael’s the worst of us all,” Chris sighs. “At least we’re open about how fucked up all this is.”

 “Kinda hard to do what we do without being fucked up a bit, anyway,” Thomas replies with a shrug.

 “Did you ever actually talk to someone about… _him_?”

 Thomas flinches and speeds up a bit. That’s a resounding no then. Thomas really do have no luck in love. Chris hates to think what might happen if things had gone further. Such a highly charged friendship was bound to cross the line at some stage. It would have been hassle at work too. Perhaps Kaito came along at just the right moment.

 Or, more likely, Chris would have ended up forced to stitch Thomas up again.


	10. The Love We Lost

 “You’re not Yuuma.”

 “No, I’m not,” Kaito says with a small frown. 

 Haruto pouts up at him. “I'm not supposed to go with strangers.”

 “Alright, so I haven't been spending as much time with you recently as we'd both like,” he sighs. “Yuuma isn’t well. I think it has something to do with last night.”

 “It was kinda cool,” Haruto says.

 Kids have a wonderful way of letting horror go straight over there head. Kaito doesn’t have the heart to tell Haruto that it was not cool - like an action movie, Haruto had said - but somewhat terrifying. He doesn’t blame Yuuma for needed a day to get himself together. Kaito doesn’t have time to take a day off. He wishes he did. 

 

 Kaito wants to check for any news on Thomas. There’s been nothing on the news and nothing around the hunters. An Arclight dying should be news. Either it’s been kept quiet, or Thomas is still clinging on. He’d stopped in Thomas’ apartment earlier and Thomas had been gone. Everything was perfectly calm, the food from last night tidied away and nothing out of place. Perhaps V had taken Thomas somewhere he could be comfortable. Kaito shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t want to find out where Thomas is and see how he is. Say goodbye properly.  


 “You’ve been acting weirdly,” Haruto says quietly, walking at Kaito’s side. “Did something happen last night? You were acting weird before what happened with Astral.”

 “It’s nothing,” Kaito replies.

 “When you say that it’s always something,” he sighs. “What happened? Did you get into a fight with that Thomas? He’s the redhead, right? The one you bought home on Friday?”

 Friday? Kaito’s fists clench in his pockets. Less than a week ago, Thomas had come home with him, curled up in bed with him. Only a few days ago, Kaito had stolen Thomas’ first kiss. His heart still flutters at the memory. 

 “You know not everyone is like Yuuma and Shark,” Haruto continues. “Not everyone can take you being grumpy all the time. You should try being friendlier. Then he’ll like you more.”

 “He died,” Kaito says quietly. Haruto stop and Kaito turns. “Haruto?”

 “When?” he whispers.

 “Last night,” he replies. 

 Haruto frowns and runs over, grabbing Kaito’s hand from his pocket. He gazes up at him with that concerned, pitying look and anyone else and Kaito would have told them to stop it. In less polite terms. Instead he just turns away.

 “I’m sorry, Kaito,” Haruto says quietly. “I know you really liked him.” 

 “It’s nothing,” Kaito says. “He was just… he was nothing… Come on. We’re going to Ryouga’s before we go home. I should have gone last night but-”

 “But your friend died?”

 “Something like that. Ryouga’s not well.”

 “No one’s well. Are you taking him flowers?” 

 “No.”

 “He’ll appreciate flowers.”

 “No.”

 

 Kaito lets himself and Haruto into the manor without bothering to knock. There are quiet voices upstairs. Perhaps Kaito should have come and seen Ryouga last night after all. He doesn’t really want to interrupt. Or deal with other people. The leads Haruto up to Ryouga’s bedroom, pausing in the doorway with a small smile. There’s a new boy sitting on the bed with Ryouga, both looking at Ryouga’s phone and gossiping. Kaito recognises a few of the names as Ryouga’s school friends. 

 “Who’s your friend, Shark?” Haruto calls, bouncing over. 

 Both jump and they stare up at Haruto as he climbs onto the bed. Kaito smiles a little as Ryouga goes pale, staring at him like he’s seen a ghost. 

 “Uh, this is Alit,” he says after a moment. “He’s one of our new tenants.”

 “Cool. I’m Haruto. That’s Kaito. He’s my big brother, he’s the best hunter in the city.” Alit gazes at Haruto suspiciously for a moment before Haruto grins and tugs at his arm. “He wants to talk business with Shark. He went missing on Monday, it’s important to get them to talk about it. He keeps putting it off. You can make me some cocoa. Oh, do you duel?”

 There’s nothing Alit can do as he’s pulled away by Haruto. Kaito sighs and shuts the door behind him silently. Ryouga stares up at him, setting his phone down on the side. He hasn’t looked at him like that in a long time. Kaito sighs sits on the bed facing him. He doesn’t know what to say. This is why he couldn’t face Ryouga last night. Everything had piled on top of him. Facing Ryouga like this too wasn’t an option. 

 

 “Do you want to duel?” Kaito says at last.

 “I can’t believe you still duel at your age,” Ryouga mutters, reaching into his draw for his deck. “You’re so immature.”

 “Like you can talk,” he says, taking his own deck and shuffling. 

 They duel quietly and a little awkwardly. Ryouga obviously knows there’s something they need to talk about and Kaito doesn’t know how to address it. The duel is good. It takes his mind off of things. Let’s Kaito focus on something other than what he has to do. Ryouga was always a good duellist. He’s always been strong. He doesn’t duel at local shops anymore, and Kaito can’t help looking at his deck critically and notice it hasn’t really changed in the past few years. He’ll have to buy Ryouga some new cards sometime. 

 Eventually, after Kaito beats Ryouga for the third time, Ryouga relents and admits that he’s got to upgrade his deck. 

 “So,” Kaito says at last. 

 Ryouga glances up from his deck building from some of the spare cards Kaito had on hand. He frowns a little and glares down at Photon Dragon in his hands, running his thumbs absently over the dragon’s picture, praying silently as if the beast within the card could somehow give him strength.

 “Look, I’m not very good at this delicate thing so I’m just going to say this as sympathetically and delicately as I can. I’m sorry if it upsets you and I’m sorry if this touches nerves but I have to ask as a friend and as a hunter.” 

 Ryouga frowns and nods slowly. “I figured this would happen eventually.” 

 “I’m sorry,” Kaito says again. 

 He’s dealt with a few traumatising cases. He’s not usually the one who does the talking. He’d get a professional and sit in with the others. Someone who could talk to the victims and know what the right thing to says is. But that would involve getting Ryouga involves in this officially. He doesn’t want to hurt Ryouga by handling this wrong, but getting Ryouga officially involved would be worse, wouldn’t it?

 

 “About the bodies at the dock - you’ve heard?” Ryouga nods. “I need you to tell me what happened. Honestly. I won’t judge you and I won’t force you to rush through it. Take your time and just tell me as much as you can. Please.” 

 “The way you’re treating me like glass… you’re pretty sure already, huh?” Kaito sighs, trying to push him too much. “Are you asking me this officially? Or as a concerned friend?”

 Kaito frowns. He’s not entirely sure how to explain it. He closes his eyes for a moment, running his thumbs over Galaxy-Eyes once more. Kaito takes a slowly breath, holds it for a moment and lets it out.

 “Last night, Thomas Arclight took a dose of Chaos. You understand what Chaos is?”

 “It’s a messed up drug that’s ridiculously addictive, once you start taking it your body literally can’t function without it and no one who’s taken it has ever lasted longer than a year.” Ryouga scowls. “Thomas… Thomas took some? Why? How much?”

 “A lethal dose,” Kaito replies.

 “It’s all lethal,” Ryouga snaps. “How lethal is lethal? Where is he? Is- is he dead? Where is he? You have to let me-”

 “He’s not going to wake up, Ryouga,” he sighs. “I’m sorry. He took it with some sleeping pills. He fell asleep and he’s never going to wake up.” He swallows the lump forming at the memory of Thomas’ body, just sleeping. Slowly dying. “It was meant for me.”

 “What does any of this have to do with me anyway? I have to go and see Thomas,” he growls, pushing away the cards and trying to get out of bed. Kaito doesn’t miss the way every movement makes him grimace and when he goes to catch his wrist, he jerks away, snarling like a wild animal. “Don’t touch me!” 

 Kaito frowns, drawing his hand back slowly, glancing down at the bandages on Ryouga’s wrist and the bruises half visible under his shirt. Ryouga growls and sits back on the bed, glaring away at the wall as his cheeks go pink.

 “It’s nothing.”

 

 “It matters because he told me what happened,” Kaito says softly. Ryouga’s back goes rigid. “When he was falling asleep and dying. He told me what happened. He told me what happened. So, I need you to tell me.”

 “Thomas… told you…” Ryouga narrows his eyes a little, playing with the sheets. “I… I don’t remember much. You shoved me out the way, I hit the ground, then I woke up in a hospital. I was in and out. I kept passing out, I wasn’t awake for more than a few minutes. And then I woke up lying in this shitty alleyway in the dark.” 

 He scowls and balls his fists in the sheets. Kaito sighs, not entirely sure what to say. So he just stays quiet and lets Ryouga figure out what he wants to say. Ryouga frowns and pulls at the sheets, struggling visibly. After a few long moments, he sighs and shakes his head.

 “I couldn’t move, I couldn’t make a sound, I was in agony… And then those creeps turned up and I… God, I don’t remember, ok? I just… they were there and they were saying all this shit and I was tuning out and then the storm hit and I guess I passed out or whatever because I don’t remember anything else until I woke up back here. I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to!” 

 “You’re lying,” Kaito says quietly. 

 Ryouga’s head snaps up and Kaito does his best to ignore the way he curls up slightly. Such painfully obvious body language that lets Kaito know exactly why Ryouga feels - violated, abused and vulnerable in the worst ways. Ryouga has suffered so much and Kaito can’t do anything to help. 

 “I don’t know,” Ryouga hisses, shaking his head. “I don’t remember. I passed out, I can’t help you!”

 “Then there’s no way to confirm or deny Thomas’ confession,” Kaito sighs.

 “Confession?” he murmurs. “What- what did he tell you?”

 “Thomas confessed to doing it,” Kaito says. Ryouga’s eyes widen slightly. “He said he and Vector found them… and you… and so he killed them.” He laughs bitterly. “I don’t blame him. Given the situation, I don’t think it really matters though. Does it?”

 “Why’d he take Chaos?” Ryouga whispers, turning away. Apparently he missed Kaito mentioning it was meant for him. “He spent so much time lecturing me when we first met. He dragged me away from those dumb gangs, lectured me nonstop on not taking drugs.  _ ‘It’s all very well and good to be making money off it, but once you get addicted to your own merchandise, you’re just another idiot handing over cash’ _ he said. He pulled me out to see the people addicted on the streets. He was really strict, he insisted if I was that desperate to throw my life away on drugs, I at least had to go to him.” 

 Kaito almost laughs. Thomas was so strange. Such a bundle of contradictions. He smiles and tilts his head. He did seem to care about Ryouga so much.

 “Oh god,” Ryouga hisses. Kaito glances up and Ryouga’s pulling a face. “You're blushing. Tell me right now that redhead Yuuma caught you in bed with wasn’t Thomas. You aren’t allowed to be dating my boss!” He pauses and frowns a little. “I mean… if he…”

 “Yeah.”

 “You’re so cruel, Kaito,” Rio says suddenly. The both turn to find her in the doorway. “Poor Alit, Haruto’s running rings around him.”

 “How dare you imply Haruto might take advantage of anyone,” Kaito says, completely ignoring that Haruto can and will take advantage of anyone who underestimates him. “It’ll be an important lesson about not judging a book by its cover anyway.”

 “I’m sure he’ll have fun with Durbe. I doubt he’ll put up with it. I’ll be in my room doing homework. Yell if you need me.” 

 They wave a little as she shuts the door again and Kaito frowns a little. Ryouga has known Thomas a long time. Perhaps it’s all academic now, he’ll never be able to see Thomas again, but he can’t help want to know more. Ryouga is sorting through cards again and Kaito sighs. 

 “You’ve known Thomas a long time.”

 “Like, three, four years. Something around there. I was still at Heartland Academy.” 

 “He… said I had his first kiss.” Ryouga looks up. “Do you know about that? I mean, I found it kind hard to believe.”

 Ryouga frowns a little. “I dunno about that. I never saw him with anyone. And I doubt anyone could really get passed his brothers anyway-”

 “Brothers? You’ve met Chris?”

 “Of course. I work at Tron.”

 “I’ve never seen him. I was starting to think he was dead they just weren’t telling anyone.”

 Ryouga gives him a strange look but carries on anyway. Actually, it feels a lot like the look Thomas gave him when he asked why he worked for V. What’s he missing that everyone else knows?

 “But I did get the feeling he was coming off some kinda break up when we met,” he says. Kaito frowns. “I was still sorta stuck with the gangs back then. He grabbed me out of nowhere, slammed me into an alley wall and demanded to know where I’d been, what I thought I was doing and if I thought I was funny screwing him around like that. He punched the wall so hard he put a crater in concrete, I’m not even kidding. Then he got a good look at me and realised I wasn’t who he thought I was, apologised and left. He looked kinda… like a sad puppy…”

 “Really?” Kaito murmurs. “Did he ever explain?” 

 Ryouga shakes his head. “Just said he’d taken a liking to me and wasn’t gonna let me waste away with those gangs. I was meant for better things. I can’t believe he’s… I need to get in touch with them. I need to talk to them. I need to see him.”

 “In your condition?”

 “I… I need to see him… No matter what, I need to see him.”

 

* * *

 

 “You know just glaring at it won’t make it ring, Thomas,” Michael sighs. 

 Thomas glances up from his phone and shoves it into his apron pocket. Michael rolls his eyes. As if he hadn’t seen Thomas pouting at his phone for the past twenty-four hours.  As if they haven’t been here before. 

 “The longer you put it off, the harder it is,” he says firmly.

 “What would you know?” Thomas grumbles, wandering off onto the floor. “I don’t need advice from some kid.”

 “I’ve had more boyfriends that you,” Michael mutters. 

 “Let him mope,” Chris sighs. “He’ll get there.”

 “And you,” he mumbles.

 Thomas pulls a face and walks away. Thomas really is an idiot sometimes. He acts so tough but he’s so vulnerable. He always has been. They’ve protected him so well, he doesn’t even realise it. One day, perhaps. 

 “I’ll deal with  _ it _ along the way,” Michael tells Chris. “I’ve got to go see an ex about a shark.”

 Chris nods. “I’ll see to it that things go smoothly here. And keep an eye on him. Alit should be here later. Go do as you please. The least you deserve is some time on your own.”

 

 Michael nods. He can take care of things and Chris is going to take the bar. He heads into the back and changes into something better for wandering around. He waves at Chris and Thomas as he leaves, Thomas barely noticing he’s too busy glaring at his phone and willing Kaito to call him. Whatever happened between them, he needs to get over it and call him. It’s not going to get any easier.

_     >Michael _ _   
_ _     >>I’m on my way now. _

_     >Rabbit _ _   
_ _     >>I can’t wait to see you. _

 Michael glares down at his phone, shoves it into his pocket and heads towards the train station. Rei will have to wait a little longer. He has responsibilities to take care of, after all. He can’t just drop everything because Rei has decided to play up. Just because Rei suddenly wants to act like there’s some kind of relationship prospect left. 

_     >Michael _ _   
_ _     >>Just down the road. A few minutes _ .

 He heads down to the Kamishiro manor, gazing around silently. They used to have a second manor near here. Father didn’t like the area and decided it wasn’t worth it. None of them ever figured out what really put him off. 

 

 Michael goes to knock on the front door but lowers his hand and steps around the house slowly. He leans against the wall, watching silently as Durbe works through an obviously strict regime. He was one of the best for a reason, after all. It’s hardly surprising he’s so impressive and disciplined. Michael steps up slowly and picks up one of the spare training swords. He never gets to go all out. Thomas has no interest in sword work and Chris says it’s impractical and unnecessary. 

 Michael slashes down towards Durbe, only to be blocked by Durbe’s sword over his shoulder. Durbe tilts his head and smiles.

 “Hello, Michael.” 

 “It’s been a while, Durbe.” 

 Durbe smiles and swings around, forcing Michael back and tilting his sword in challenge. Michael’s glad. He’s not been able to fight properly like this in a long while. He smiles, throws himself forward. Their swords snap together with a crack of wood. Durbe is every bit as good as Michael remembers. He pushes against Michael with impressive power and skill. If Michael wasn’t Michael, he might well have found Durbe a threat. 

 “It’s been a long while since you and I were able to compete,” Durbe says, snapping the butt of his sword against Michael’s wrist to get him to drop his own. Michael just smiles and pushes his palms forward into Durbe’s stomach, sending him staggering back winded. He smiles up at Michael, panting heavily. “You’re as impressive as ever.” 

 “You’re not bad yourself,” Michael laughs. “As expected of one of the few people to have beaten my dear Thomas.”

 “He was impressive to get that far in his condition,” Durbe says as he pulls himself up again. 

 Durbe smiles and sprints forward. Michael smirks. Having someone who could keep up was a rare thing. He’s glad Durbe is as well trained as ever. Without being able to practice with his brothers, Michael’s sure he’s getting out of practice. 

 Michael hears his phone go off it but ignores it, focused entirely on Durbe’s movements. He barely even notices the crowd that seems to have gathered. Michael can’t go all out, he doesn’t remember the last time he was allowed to use his full power and truly let loose. He could kill Durbe instantly, but at least the skill is there. 

 

 “Michael?” 

 Bright purple eyes catch Michael’s attention and he stumbles, suddenly remembering why he’s actually here. Durbe’s arms wraps around Michael’s middle, stopping him before he hits the ground. Michael stares up at him and Durbe smiles.

 “You should know better than to get distracted,” Durbe says with a small smile.

 “You really are quite the chivalrous knight, aren’t you?” Michael laughs as Durbe helps him upright. “Just like everyone says.”

 “Perhaps.” 

 “Michael,” Rei calls quietly. 

 “It was nice to see you again, Durbe,” Michael says, turning away. “I hope you drop into Tron sometime. I’ll make sure you get a free drink, old friend.” 

 “That’s generous of you,” Durbe replies.

 Rei is pouting and turns away as Michael follows him into the house, giving Haruto a light pat on the head along the way. Alit is staring and Michael smiles pleasantly. He doesn’t know why Thomas and Chris decided to bring Alit of all people in. He’s nice enough but their father had banished him for a reason. He’s dangerous and Michael makes doubly sure to count up the cash after each of Alit’s shifts. Once a thief, always a thief, Michael is sure.

 “Teach me how to do that!” Haruto demands, running down to join Durbe. 

 Alit’s eyes widen. “Ah, kid-”

 

 Michael smiles, letting Haruto run rings around the adults while he follows Rei up to the hall where all the bedrooms were. Despite the huge, sprawling mansion, the Kamishiros only inhabited one wing. A kitchen, two sitting rooms - Thomas says that’s apparently because the twins needed one each for when they’re arguing - a grand entrance hall, and one hall of bedrooms. Michael has never seen the rest of the manor. Doors to the rest have been locked up with padlocks and bolts. Thomas says they let the work men in there for vital repairs but generally, most the house was completely sealed off.

 Kaito and Ryouga can be heard arguing and Michael smiles, stepping around Rei and leaning into Ryouga’s room. He smiles warmly. They’re as volatile as ever.

 “I’m glad you’re feeling better today, Ryouga,” he calls. The pair turn to stare at him and Michael beams before narrowing his eyes at Kaito. “And you. I don’t know what happened with you and Thomas yesterday, but call him. He’s been pouting at his phone all day and, frankly, it’s kind of pathetic. So call him. Ok? Thank you.”

 He turns away and they instantly start arguing again.

 “You said-”

 “He said so. It’s not my fault he’s an idiot enough to lie about what he took.”

 

 Rei opens his door and Michael steps in. It’s typical of Rei’s rooms. Plain and simple, the old rabbit plushie Michael had given him as a birthday gift sitting on a desk chair, pictures of the old days pinned to the corkboard by the mirror, everything else neat and tidy - or maybe that’s just for Michael. 

 “See, he’s alive,” Rei says, shutting the door. Like Michael should be proud of that. “And I’m sure he can stay alive, if I have a reason.”

 “You’re going to blackmail me into dating you again using Ryouga?” Michael says, shaking his head. “Is that the best you can come up with?”

 “It’s practical,” he replies. “And functional. You’re my soulmate. We belong together, no one has ever understood me like you and I refuse to accept you don’t feel that too.” His arms wrap around Michael’s body and Michael rolls his eyes as Rei pulls him close. “Don’t you remember how good we were together? How much you loved me?”

 Michael sighs, petting Rei’s hair lightly, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I remember, Rei. And I did love you, but that’s all in the past now. You need to move on.” 

 “No,” Rei hisses, fists clenching against the back of his shirt. He buries his head in Michael’s shoulder and Michael sighs. In many ways, this is his own fault. Rei had been such a sweet, innocent child before he got wrapped up in Michael’s world. “You’re all I want. I’ll do anything to have you.”

 “That’s sweet, Rei.” He smiles, twisting strands of Rei’s hair around his fingers absently. “But I’m not interested.” 

 “Why?!” Michael sighs, not bothering to stop Rei shoving him back to the bed. Rei’s adorable face is twisted into the ugliest snarl, eyes narrowed and blazing with pain turned to anger. “Because of Durbe?! You and him?! What was that earlier?! You’re picking him over me?!”

 “Enough, Rei,” Michael says softly. 

 “I’ve done everything for you!” Rei cries. “I tore my soul out and plunged into this hellish world for you! I’ve killed for you!” 

 “You hurt Thomas.”

 “He was just caught in the crossfire, I didn’t mean it. And he’s fine. It’s not like he’s dead or anything, you’re overreacting. It was just a mistake and nothing’s come of it.” He grins and grabs Michael’s face, forcing his head up to face him. “I won’t let anyone else have you, Michael. After everything I’ve done for you, I’d rather see you and him dead than let him have you.”

 “I’m not a possession.” He sighs and pries his hands off his face, standing slowly and pushing Rei away. “And you’re being ridiculously possessive.” Rei goes to argue but Michael presses his fingers to his lips lightly. “But, I did do this to you, and I am sorry for that. So I will ask you to do your job and leave Ryouga alone, and in return I will reconsider your position in my life.”

 “Reconsider?”

 “No promises,” Michael says gently, pressing a light kiss to Rei’s cheek. “But I will think about where we stand. Just focus on the Original Number. We’ll take care of everything else.” 

 

 Michael turns away without giving Rei a chance to argue. Down below, Haruto seems to be telling off someone. He smiles and bounces down the last step childishly, following the sound of the voices to one of the sitting room. Haruto, Durbe and Alit are on the console, Haruto directing procedures. 

 “You’re supposed to let me win, Durbe,” Haruto scolds. 

 “Then how would you ever learn anything?” Durbe replies. 

 “I’d learn how to win.”

 “You’d learn how to be a spoiled brat.”

 “Kaito always lets me win.”

 “I’m not Kaito.”

 “But you _are_ arguing with a ten year old,” Michael says. Durbe turns and smiles a little over his shoulder. “I’ve done what I needed to. I’ll see you all another time.” 

 “Bye Michael,” Haruto calls. 

 

 Michael waves as he steps out the door. Maybe Rei will focus a little more. He unlocks his phone and dials up Yuuma as walks down the street. Haruto being at the Kamishiro manor with Kaito is odd.

 “Michael?”

 “Hey, I missed you at the bar for breakfast,” Michael says quietly. “And Haruto is with Kaito. Something wrong?” 

 “Maybe,” Yuuma sighs. “I’m not sure. I just… Have you ever just… Something happened and now I can’t look at someone the same way and I think he’s doing the wrong thing, but he says it’s the right thing but I don’t know how that can be right. It’s so confusing.” 

 “Want me to come over?” he offers.

 “You sure you have time?” 

 “I’ve got the night off. I’ll be right over. Besides, any excuse to have dinner with your family, I’ll take.” 

 “You’re the best, Michael,” Yuuma says quietly. “Thanks.”

 “It’s the least I can do,” Michael replies. “You changed my life, Yuuma.”


	11. Days Gone By

 “You’re not coming to school again today?” Astral says quietly.

 “I still don’t feel very well,” Yuuma whispers, pulling his covers over his head. “Sorry.”

 “I understand,” he sighs. Water is pouring down the windows as another summer storm rolls in. “I’ll tell Akari.”

 Yuuma nods, listening to the rain, trying to hear Astral’s footsteps leaving. But they don’t. Having Michael with them for a while last night had made things easier for a while. Yuuma hadn’t quite been able to tell Michael exactly what the problem was, but having Michael smiling at him and willing to listen had certainly helped. Michael always made everything better.

 “Yuuma, if this is about the other night-”

 “I really don’t want to talk about it, Astral,” he whispers.

 “Yuuma-”

 “It’s fine, Astral, just give me some time to think about all this.”

 Astral sighs and his footsteps move away. Yuuma pulls down the covers slowly, gazing at the patterns on the window. He wants to go talk to Shark, but he’ll probably be at school. Shark’s always taking his school work seriously since high school came around. Rain patters down the window in strange circuits and Yuuma’s hammock rocks slightly. Below him, his family prepare for the day.

 

 Yuuma doesn’t know what to make of it. Seeing Astral kill their old teacher in cold blood was horrifying. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to look at Astral the same way ever again. He sighs and sits up slowly, gazing around at his dad’s relics. His dad had told him to support Astral and help him through. But how is he supposed to support Astral through this.

 Astral says, their teacher was a Number now. He was talking about Chaos and having to do something to get more. Yuuma doesn’t know what Chaos is or why he wanted it - Astral and Kaito had a bad reaction though. Yuuma knows if Astral hadn’t done it, Kaito probably would have, he’s a hunter, after all. But Yuuma doesn’t know how to look at Astral the same way anymore. He just can’t make sense of it in his head. Astral his friend and brother and Astral the cold blooded killer.

 Kaito’s easy to reconcile. He’s always been the type. They knew from the start he was hunter. It was one of the first things they knew about him. He’s always been kind of gruff and cold. But Astral’s another matter. He’s grown up with Astral. Loved Astral for so long. Always known him as soft and warm. It doesn’t make sense that sweet, loving Astral could seriously be a cold hearted killer, even if he does have reasons.

 Once the house is quiet and everyone is at work, Yuuma resolves the next best thing to talk to Shark is talking to Michael and Kaito. He dresses slowly and pulls on a coat and shoes, pushing open the door to get out into the rain.

 “Ick,” he mumbles, pulling up his hood. “Gonna ruin my hair.”

 

 Yuuma runs down the soaked streets as quickly as he can without slipping. It’s a long way to meet Kaito on time. It’s a good job he’s had all this practice on the tack team. He sprints through the sheets of rain and blurred lights of Heartland City.

 Kaito’s shape comes out of the darkness and Yuuma grins, skidding across the slick pavement to stop next to him. Kaito narrows his eyes at him, apparently not bothered by the storm. He’s not wearing a hood, just his usual coat.

 “You’re not going to school again today, Yuuma?”

 “Ah, you noticed?” Yuuma laughs.

 “I’m a hunter,” he replies. “It’s my job to notice a lot of things. What’s wrong?”

 “Ah, just…” He sighs and lowers his head. “This thing with Astral.”

 “It bothers you?” he says. Yuuma nods. “Your teacher could have killed a lot of people with his plans, and it seems there was a mastermind behind it. We have to ensure the safety of the town. Don’t you want that too?”

 “It’s not that I don’t want to,” Yuuma sighs. “I just…”

 “Would you feel differently if I’d been the one who’d done it?”

 “I… I dunno. I know you’re a hunter. I always have. It’s your job. But Astral…”

 Kaito frowns a little and nods. “You see me differently to Astral. You already knew I was bathed in blood when you decided to befriend me. It was something you accepted and embraced. And yet, to you at least, Astral has always been pure and naive. You look after him and care for him. You made him your sibling to look after. It’s hard to let go.”

 

 Yuuma frowns and Kaito tilts his head. He thinks it’s something like that. It makes sense, he supposes. Astral has always been so naive to the world. Yuuma’s always had to protect him. Now he can do this, where does that leave Yuuma?

 It doesn’t sit right with him either. Just killing Numbers like that. There must be another way!

 “Was letting Haruto grow up hard?”

 “Very,” Kaito sighs. “But it’s something that has to be done. Everyone has to grow up.”

 Yuuma smiles and nods. If Kaito can let Haruto go and move on, even if it is just to school, then Yuuma has to be able to work things out with Astral somehow. He grins. He knew talking to Kaito would help. An adult always helps.

 “I’m gonna go to Tron for breakfast. You coming?”

 “No,” Kaito says softly. “I have another appointment to keep.”

 “Yeah?” Yuuma says.

 “I’m going to see my father.”

 “Ooooh. Good luck then, I hope it goes well. Do you want me to pick up Haruto today?”

 “If you would.”

 

* * *

 

 Ryouga is glaring at his uniform. They’d already burned the ones he’d been wearing Monday night. They’d brought him a new uniform, shoes and socks. Everything needed to make it as if nothing ever happened. But Ryouga continues to glare.

 Durbe doesn’t blame him. Good as it is to get him out of bed, and obviously in less pain, he’s obviously not ready to go back to school.

 “Come on, Ryouga,” he hisses to himself. Durbe sighs and Ryouga lifts his glare to his own reflection. “Get your shit together.”

 “You don’t have to push yourself,” Durbe says.

 “I can’t just sit around here forever,” he snaps. “If nothing else, I need to go and find Thomas and find out what this shit about him confessing to the murders I committed is all about.”

 Ryouga narrows his eyes at the uniform. His fingers brush the white socks and he jerks back as if burned. He sighs and closes his eyes, lowering his head. It’s alright. It’s far too early to be thinking about getting back on the horse, as it is.

 “I just want to stop feeling so pathetic,” Ryouga hisses. “How did I let this happen? How did I end up in this mess?”

 “It’s through no fault of your own, Ryouga,” Durbe says softly.

 “I should have been able to do something, I should have-”

 “You did do something.” Ryouga stiffens, clenching his hands against his chest. “Something perfectly understandable.”

 “Something Thomas is taking the blame for! And I’m stuck here and I can’t do anything!”

 Durbe sighs and closes his eyes, nodding slightly. “No one said the recovery progress would be an easy one, I’m afraid. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ryouga. It’s perfectly natural to struggle in your position. Even without the added trauma of the circumstances, your first kill is always difficult.”

 

 Ryouga sits on the bed again, resting on his knees and closing his eyes. He knows Ryouga must be struggling in a way Durbe doesn’t understand. He can’t do much to help or make it better but support him. But that is why the Arclights employed them. To protect the Kamishiro twins in any way they can.

 “What was yours like?” Ryouga whispers.

 “My…?”

 “First kill,” he says, opening his eyes. Durbe frowns. “What was your first kill like?”

 “I…” He frowns and lowers his head a little. “There was an older boy, who’d taken care of me for a long time and in return, I fought for him, protected him.”

 “Like Thomas does Chris?”

 “Almost exactly like that. Christopher is perfectly capable, but should never feel the need to get his hands dirty. My friend, on the other hand, enjoyed getting into fights. He enjoyed antagonising the Arclights and the gangs around him. I had my work cut out for me. He never had any problem killing but when it came down to it, I had no choice. It was an accident really, but even so…” He smiles bitterly and Ryouga gazes up at him expectantly. “My friend was in danger and I dropped his attacker off a ledge into some rather nasty machinery.”

 Ryouga pulls a face, hand going to his stomach. “Ew.”

 “Very much so,” Durbe says. “I’ll fetch you some more painkillers. If you’re desperate to do something, consider playing games with Alit. Or even going for a run with him. It’ll be good for your to get some fresh air. Probably.”

 “Yeah…”

 

 Durbe steps outside only to bump into Vector hurrying down the corridor. He frowns and catches the back of his collar. Vector’s yelps and stumbles, rounding on him instantly but Durbe catches his fist easily.

 “Where exactly are you going?”

 “School, duh,” Vector replies.

 “Yes, the uniform implied such,” Durbe sighs. “Let’s try why.”

 “Because Michael said he’ll date me again if I do,” he says with a shrug. He yanks out of Durbe’s hold and bounces off. “It’s important I’m respectable if I want to be with someone of his standing, you know?”

 “I am both sure that’s not what he said and sure that’s not why you should be going,” Durbe calls after him. Vector just waves and bounces down the stairs. “Your obsession with your ex is unhealthy! You should consider moving on!”

 “Just because you want to steal him,” Vector chirps.

 “Having fun?” Ryouga says quietly.

 Durbe smiles at him over his shoulder. Apparently he’s decided to join them for a bit outside of his bedroom. It’s a good sign. Ryouga  joins him heading down the stairs and Durbe offers him a gentle smile. It must be important if Vector is heading out early in a storm like this.

 “Gilag’s here,” Vector calls. “It’s like we’re getting the band back together!”

  “What band?” Durbe snaps.

 “You guys all know each other?” Ryouga says quietly.

 Durbe nods. “We all went to school together.”

 

 “Gilag!”

 Alit comes barreling down the stairs, barely avoiding them and Durbe sighs, stepping down the bottom step to find Alit and Gilag laughing and holding each other tight. It has been a long time since they’ve all been together. Now all they need is Mizael.

 “Durbe!”

 Before Durbe can say a word, he’s buried in Gilag’s chest, struggling to breathe with a huge arm around his middle. This is what he gets for letting his guard down because they’re friends. If Gilag was an enemy he’d be dead by now. He might be dead quite soon if Gilag doesn’t let go.

 “Durbe,” Rio calls, hurrying down the stairs. “We’re late. We’ve got to go. Now.”

 “Gilag, please.”

 “Hi, new tenant, Ryouga will look after you,” she continues, yanking Durbe out of Gilag’s arms. He barely has time to get his bag before he’s dragged out. “Kamishiro Rio, nice to meet you. Durbe, let’s go. Hope you feel better soon, Ryouga.”

 “Look after him, Alit,” Durbe calls.

 “Sure, sure. Have fun.”

 Rio opens up an umbrella and hands it to Durbe as they walk briskly through the rain. The bus is quiet and the streets are near deserted. Durbe pauses at the gates and Rio smiles, waving as she runs into the school, late. Completely ignoring the telling off by the teachers.

 

 Usually Durbe will find a nearby cafe and work on his laptop until Rio called him. It seems Ryouga going missing and turning up in the state he is has made her more accepting of that fact that he is here to protect her.

 Not today though. He pushes open the door to Tron, smiling a little when he finds Michael behind the bar with books and fruit juice. He glances up and smiles warmly. Michael is as respectable and dignified as ever.

 “It’s a little early for that drink, isn’t it?” Michael says softly.

 “It’d rather have the company,” Durbe replies. “The ward you’ve given me is rather a handful, but there’s little to do while she’s in class.”

 “I’d be glad to keep you company,” he laughs. He picks up his books and takes them over to a more comfortable booth, gesturing for Durbe to join him. Durbe smiles and sits. “Did you want a drink?”

 “Do you have coffee?” Michael nods. “Something strong, please.”

 Michael returns with a coffee and juice. They sit together and Durbe takes out his laptop before he takes off his glasses and has to dry them off.

 “It feels like a long time,” Durbe murmurs. Michael frowns a little as Durbe slips his glasses back on. “Since we were last together like this. It feels like a long time, but it’s not so long at all. We only graduated just over year ago.”

 “And then you vanished,” he murmurs. “You didn’t even come to the tournaments.”

 “I didn’t even realise it bothered you. I didn’t do it to offend you.”

 Michael smiles and nods. “You were a good competitor. I missed that.”

 “I’m sorry. I just felt like I needed time away from Heartland. So many memories here. So many things I needed to come to terms with.”

 “You mean Nasch?” Michael murmurs. Durbe nods. “I’m sorry. I know you and him were close.”

 

 Durbe nods slightly. Nasch’s disappearance weighed heavily on his conscience. He knows there’s nothing he could have done. He hopes there’s nothing he could have done. Nasch is Nasch. He’s wild and unstoppable. A force of nature. Like the storm raging outside. Once Nasch has made up his mind, nothing will stop him. All Durbe could ever do was try to keep up and keep him getting hurt too badly.

 But Nasch had left on his own accord. There was nothing to be done. He’d walked away from Heartland with little more than a few word scribbled on a goodbye note. It had seemed strange at the time. It had unsettled everyone, although perhaps that was just the shock. But that was Nasch; he’s a free spirit, without any duty or responsibility, there was no reason to expect him to stay in Heartland City. They’d all just assumed.

 It seems Nasch had other plans and they didn’t factor into them. Silly really. Nasch had always been looking somewhere far away.

 

 “Michael- oh.” They glances up and Yuuma is shaking himself off and pulling off his coat. “Hey, didn’t realise you had company.”

 “It’s alright, Yuuma,” Michael laughs, standing slowly. “Did you want breakfast?”

 “Yes please,” he laughs, sitting with Durbe as Michael heads to the kitchen. “Hey, I’m Tsukumo Yuuma. My dad teaches Michael history.”

 “Oh. Of course. I’m Durbe. I went to school with Michael.”

 “Whoa, cool.”

 “Not going to school today, Yuuma?” Michael calls as he returns with a plate of food, that he sets in front of Yuuma. “Something wrong?”

 “Yeah, I just need some time to think and work things out,” Yuuma says quietly. “And Shark’s friend Tachibana said you can’t make good decisions on an empty stomach. Apparently that’s what the old lady who run’s Flower says. It’s the best place for pancakes. We have to go sometime. Maybe when Shark’s feeling better we can all go together and see his friends there too.”

 “Sounds like fun,” Michael laughs softly. He smiles at Durbe. “He’s coming too, you know?”

 Durbe’s eyes widen slightly, knowing without confirmation exactly who Michael means. He smiles softly and nods. “I can’t wait to see him.”

 

* * *

  

 “So, this is Ryouga,” Alit says, shoving Ryouga forward. He stumbles slightly and glares back at Alit, who grins back. “He’s our landlord but he’s not very well at the moment. We’ll looking after him. And Durbe was saying earlier he wants you out of your room, Nasch, so go get dressed.”

 “Nasch?” Alit blinks, goes red, and hides behind Gilag. “Who-”

 “He’s not tall enough to be Nasch,” Gilag says. Ryouga frowns and Gilag holds out a hand that Ryouga shakes politely, if slightly hesitantly. “Good to meet you. Nasch was someone we went to school with. He left. Abandoned us without a word. We all miss him, but people who can just walk away like that aren’t worth thinking about.”

 “So why…?”

 “You look like him,” Alit mumbles, looking away guiltily. “Heh… sorta… shorter and rounder-”

 “ _Rounder_?”

 “- but you’re definitely a lot like him.”

 “Nasch had heterochromia,” Gilag mutters. Alit frowns. “His eyes.”

 “Oh, right!” Alit says, nodding quietly. “One of Nasch’s eyes was red. Like that hunting mode, but natural.” He turns to Ryouga. “Go. Go get dressed. Oh, and show Gilag to his room, I’ll make some breakfast and we can hang out.”

 

 Ryouga nods dumbly and leads Gilag back upstairs and down the hall towards another of the empty bedrooms. He mutters quietly as they go; explaining the basic house rules, rent, what areas can be used, he’s not doing anyone’s laundry but his own. The usual things. He opens a door and gestures inside.

 “This’ll be your room. We’ll be downstairs when you’re settled. Apparently.”

 “You’ve gotta forgive Alit about that Nasch thing,” Gilag says. Ryouga frowns. “Nasch broke a lot of hearts when he left. He hasn’t been in contact since. Alit really looked up to him.”

 “Sounds like an asshole,” Ryouga mutters.

 Ryouga doesn’t bother saying outloud that he’s sure that must be who Thomas mistook him for the first time they met. This Nasch. He frowns and lowers his head. The look on Thomas’ face when he realised he wasn’t Nasch…

 Fuck it, he might as well ask while he can.

 “Him and Thomas? They were a couple?”

 “You know Thomas?”

 “I don’t let criminals into my house for just anyone. I work at his bar.”

 Gilag snorts. “That place.”

 

 Ryouga wanders over to help him make the bed. It’s the least he can do if Gilag will do him the favour of filling him in on exactly who he’s got staying with him. And Ryouga would rather not being around Alit alone when he has ideas of making him do things. He’s not really up to much excitement yet.

 “They were something,” Gilag says, shaking his head. “I think it was one-sided on Thomas’ part. Nasch thought he was fun. Like stringing him along, possessing him, it was just a game.”

 “Definitely sounds like an asshole,” Ryouga mutters. “Why did you like him? Why would Thomas like a guy like him?”

 “No one really knows,” he laughs. “Thomas, Nasch and Merag, the three of them were always together.”

 “Merag?”

 “Nasch’s sister.” Ryouga nods. “They were in the same class. Nasch and Thomas always sat together at the back of the classroom. Nasch just sorta… decided he wanted Thomas. First day of highschool they got lockers next to each other. Nasch was a cocky, idiotic trouble maker. The kind who thought he was king.”

 Ryouga frowns, fluffing up the pillows. “And Thomas let someone like that anywhere near him? Never seemed like the type to let anyone boss him around.”

 “They were dumb teenage idiots, I guess. People change. Although, I seem to remember a couple of months in, there was some sort of shift. Like Nasch finally realised who he was playing with. Merag used to say Nasch’s life was run by people who let him think he was in charge. He became at least a little bit more respectful, even if he never really stopped teasing him.”

 Ryouga frowns a little and nods. “Still not sure why people would be friends with a guy like that.”

 “He cared about us,” Gilag says quietly. “All of us. Once he decided he liked you, he’d do anything to protect you. He adored his friends. He protected everyone. He was a tough guy, but he had a big heart. It’s hard to explain. You just have to meet him. Maybe you will one day. He just had this charisma about him. Something that pulled people in. Let’s go before Alit gets too excitable.”

 

 Ryouga nods and turns away, muttering about getting changed. He wanders into his own room and find something comfortable. He heads down to find an omelette waiting for him and Gilag and Alit in the front sitting room with the TV on.

 Alit turns and grins. “Hey, you’re looking better already.”

 “Thanks,” Ryouga mutters, taking his plats and heading in to join them. “What are we watching?”

 “It’s the Queens of Music charity concert,” Gilag replies. “It was live last night but timezones make it tricky to watch live.”

 “Queens of Music?” he repeats.

 “Mmm mmm.” Alit nods enthusiastically, gesturing to one of the women on stage. “It’s the anniversary concert. In her memory. been nearly five years, huh? Kinda amazing to think that. You go to Melodian, right? That’s Marie, she died a few years ago. She went there too. She was a world class idol.”

 “You know a lot about it,” Ryouga mutters.

 “She’s Thomas’ eldest sister,” Gilag says.

 “Step-sister,” Alit corrects.

 “Sister?” Ryouga says, staring up at the screen. “I didn’t know he…”

 “Huh?” Alit blinks at him before grinning. “Yeah. His step-mother already had two girls. So the families merged. I think they were all pretty young so they never really felt like anything but family. It went Marie, Chris, Celene, Thomas and Michael. I think Celene was like thirteen when she died and Marie was twenty-one.”

 

 Ryouga frowns. He’d never even known Thomas had sisters, let alone was some kind of blended family. Thomas really has been through a lot. He can’t imagine how tough it must have been to lose not just one big sister, but two. He knew about his mother dying, although this now brings up the question of whether he meant his biological mother or step mother. Ryouga is starting to realise there’s a lot about Thomas he doesn’t actually know.

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>hey don’t do stupid things like take the blame for my crimes and then fake your death without asking idiot _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>love you too _

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>like you loved nasch??? _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>more than nasch im not some teenage idiot with a crush anymore im over that dick _

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>heard kaito was your first kiss??? gossip??? _

_ >Thomas  
    >>fuck you im going to the gym _

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>you two dating isnt an option btw and what are you doing up this early let alone at the gym dont you sleep like 20hrs a day _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>hilarious im sparring with chris ttyl _

 Working out with Chris? That made more sense. Chris works a lot harder than Thomas. Thomas likes to rest when he’s not at work. Chris likes to work constantly. As if he doesn’t have an off switch. It’s nice to see Thomas finally perking up and getting something done other than sleeping and tending to Tron.

 Still, the idea that Thomas only shows an interest in him because of this Nasch is unsettling. His affection seems real enough, but how it all started is so strange. Could he really look that much like this Nasch person?

 

 “Once the rain dies down, we should go out for lunch,” Alit says. “I need to see what’s changed around here. You can show us around, Ryouga.”

 “Yeah… sure…”

 His phone goes off again and Ryouga frowns. He thought Thomas was off with Chris. More likely the idiot had found a way to squirm out of it.

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>i might have picked you up bc you reminded me of him but you stayed bc i actually like you so dont let it worry you _

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>i’m keeping this forever for blackmail purposes _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>i hate you more than words can say _

_ >Ryouga _ _  
_ _ >>maybe if i make you suffer enough you’ll reconsider dating kaito _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>no ones dating he just kissed me and things happened were not dating so shut up im done with that kinda thing im going now _

 Thomas really is just way too much fun to tease. He supposes there’s no point worrying. Maybe Thomas is telling the truth. Maybe Thomas really has forgotten Nasch. He hopes so. Wherever Nasch is, Ryouga can’t help thinking he’s made a mistake walking away. From Thomas and all his friends.


	12. Bonds Between Us

 It’s been a long time since Thomas and Chris last sparred together. Mostly because Thomas really can’t be bothered. Tron has very few staff - they like it that way but it does mean very little time off and lots of multitasking - and Thomas does like to get some sleep when he’s not working. But right now, Thomas needs to work things through.

 “Are you sure you can still keep up with me?” Chris says, pulling on his punching gloves and flexing his fingers. “It’s been a while.”

 “I can manage,” Thomas mutters, strapping up his shin pads. “It’s not easy to lose a killer instinct after it’s been drilled into you since childhood.”

 “I’m glad,” he says. “Try not to slow me down.”

 

 Keeping up through the warm up hadn’t been hard. Thomas is in good shape despite his love of sleep. It’s when Chris ties his hair back into a ponytail he knows Chis is about to get serious. He grabs a pair of pads and steps into the ting. No way is he taking one of Chris’ punches straight.

 Chris picks up his fists and Thomas takes a deep breath. “Ready?”

 Chris nods. Thomas barely has a moment. He digs in his heels against the force and swings around, Chris tracking his movements. The blows come hard and fast and Thomas remembers now why he can never win in a straight match against Chris. And Chris looks almost wistful while working. Thomas understand, he thinks. It used to be Dad who trained like this with them. When they were just kids, he’d laugh and smiles and smack them upside the head when they left themselves open. As they grew, and of course as he altered them, their strength far outstripped his. Gone were the smiles and laughed and all that was left were orders and demands and digs.

 “Focus!” Thomas snaps, throwing a jab. Chris just about manages to block and swings around to throw another punch straight at him. “I’m not Dad. this isn’t all fun and games. We’re not kids anymore.”

 “Father stopped playing games a long time ago,” Chris replies. “Do you miss him?”

 “He’s our father,” he says.

 “He was cruel. Especially towards you. Do you really miss that cruelty?”

 “I miss him. I miss having a dad.”

 “Even one like him?” Thomas scowls and swings around, very nearly getting a clean hit. “I know you think I’m being cruel, the way I’m handling you and Kaito, but I really am just trying to protect you from making a mistake and falling into a relationship that only brings you more pain.”

 “You mean from making another mistake like Nasch.”

 

 Chris falters and Thomas pivots, staggering Chris with a kick to the shoulder. Just hard enough for Chris to really feel it later. Chris always did bruise easily. Chris smiles a little and swings right back, hard enough Thomas feels the power right through the pad.

 “You’re not as dumb as you act, Thomas,” Chris says. “You must know there’s a reason why you can’t remember that night.”

 “I can take a good guess,” Thomas replies, pushing forward to swipe at Chris.

 Chris is right. That night being an almost complete blank isn’t right. Chris thinks something must have happened to him. He doesn’t want to believe it though. He’d been waiting for Nasch. It was late. He must have just fallen asleep. Nasch had been on his way and something must have happened. There’s no way Nasch would just disappear without a word. And that night of all nights. Thomas doesn’t know what to make of it though.

 Chris sighs and catches Thomas’ hands, gently taking the pads. “Sure you can still hit a target this small? Or do I need the bigger pads?”

 “I can manage,” Thomas mutters, letting Chris have the pads. “...thanks…”

 “It’s alright,” Chris murmurs. “I know this must be bringing up a lot of memories. I know you loved Nasch. So just, let it out. I want you to be ok. I don’t want you to suffer like that ever again.”

 

 Thomas nods, pulling on his own punching gloves and bouncing lightly on his toes. Loved Nasch? Teenage infatuation. Hormones and excitement. The thrill of someone like Nasch and their ridiculous games; teasing and flirting, always right on the edge of something more, never quite reaching it.

 Isn’t Nasch just vanishing like that proof? Thomas had waited for him. Thought it was only a matter of time before he got in touch. Whatever had happened to make him vanish, Thomas had always believed it was just a matter of time before Nasch returned to them. Thomas doesn’t know what to believe. He could never believe Nasch had walked away willingly, just vanished from all their lives and cut off all contact, even with Merag.

 Chris blocks a kick aimed at his head and Thomas swings around into a punch. Is it better to believe Nasch walked away from them all? Or that something happened to him that’s kept him from them?

 “I don’t know if it’s better to believe something’s happened to him, or if he’s really so cold he left,” Thomas growls, slamming his fist into the pads. “I thought we were supposed to be together! I thought he cared!”

 “We all thought so,” Chris sighs. “So, you understand why I’m so wary about Kaito? If you get that invested again, what could happen to you. He’s dangerous. I’ve seen you hurt too many times to let you walk blindly into another potential disaster without being prepared. No matter how cruel it may seem.”

 Thomas nods. Chris always tried to protect him from everything. The amount of times Chris stood in front of him and protected him from his father’s punishment. Their father who’d once been the kindest, most loving man in the world had become a tyrant. He’s grateful for his teachings, they’ve got them this far. Thomas really is just a glutton for punishment, isn’t he?

 Maybe Chris is right. Maybe he is just the kind of mess who needs protecting. He always spends so much time loving people who destroy him.

 

 “Thomas.”

 Chris grabs his wrist and pulls him in close, wrapping his arms around him. Thomas buries his head in Chris’ shoulder, eyes closed and cheeks. He doesn’t even rement when he’d started crying, when he’d stopped just pounding into the pads and ended up being held.

 “I’m sorry,” Chris whispers, petting his hair. “I’m sorry, I should have protected you. I should have been able to protect you.”

 “Urgh, god, Chris,” Thomas laughs weakly. “I’m twenty-one, I don’t need you babying me all the time. You can’t protect me from everything. I mean, it’s just a break up. A messy, complicated, fuck knows what actually happened to him kinda break up, but a break up.”

 “He was your first love,” he says, stepping up and cupping his cheeks. He smiles and brushes his tears away gently. “It’s ok to be hurt.” He smiles bitterly. “Father would never have let this happen.”

 “You’re not Dad,” he replies, poking Chris’ forehead. “You’re you. Stop trying to be him. I don’t want you to be him. What I felt for Nasch… it was amazing, no matter how it ended. I wouldn’t give up those memories for anything, not even to forgo that heartache.”

 “Thomas…”

 “That love - even if it was all a lie and he never felt the same for a moment and I was just a game to him - it’s a part of me. And I did love him.” He sighs and lowers his head, brushing away his tears with tremblings hands. “God, I loved him.”

 Chris sighs and lays his hands gently on Thomas’ shoulders. He understands why Chris is trying to protect him, even if he is being a dick about it. Maybe he’s right and Thomas won’t listen any other way.  He can’t stop himself. He loved Nasch so much. He never wants to let that feeling go. Does Chris even have to worry about Kaito? Could Kaito ever even worm his way in when Nasch still had such a hold over him? Not until he had answers. Thomas can’t let Nasch go until he knows the truth. He has to know.

 “Maybe you’re not ready for another relationship yet,” Chris says. “Maybe it’s all to raw still.”

 “I need to know the truth, Chris,” he whispers. “I need to know what happened to him. Can’t you find out someway?”

 Chris sighs and nods. “I’ll look into it for you.”

 “Thank you,” he says quietly.

 “What will you do about Kaito?”

 

 Thomas frowns and steps away slowly, shaking his head. He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t. He doesn’t know what to say. He steps out the ring and walks away to the lockers again. What to do about Kaito? He scowls at his phone and Chris joins him.

 His phone sits quietly on top of his clothes. What’s he going to do?

 “Thomas?”

 Thomas picks up his phone and opens up Kaito’s contact. It’s not going to get any better the longer he leaves it. He has to do something. One way or another. He has to take the first step. Apparently Michael told Kaito to call him. He obviously isn’t going to.

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>im off tomorrow night mine around 7 ill explain and we can talk about us if you still want that _

 “I don’t know yet,” Thomas replies. “It all depends on him now.”

 “I’m going to shower at home, do you want me to wait and give you a lift?” Chris says.

 “Yeah, I’ll… I think I’ll come home, if that’s ok?”

 Chris smiles. “It’s your home. You’re always welcome. It’s you who moved out, after all. I told you from the start, it’s always the place you can come home to.”

 Thomas nods slowly. He can’t argue with that. Chris _had_ made it clear when Thomas said he was moving out that he could always come back to any of their family homes. The mansion or the penthouse - because the three of the could never decide which was actually their main residence. He’s glad now. Chris might act like Dad sometimes, but he certainly loved Thomas. He could never imagine Dad letting him move out. Not at that age. Dad probably wouldn’t have been so supportive of Tron either, but it was Thomas’ pet project. He’s glad his brothers got behind it as they did.

 “Let’s go,” Thomas says softly. “I can’t do anything else right now. We’ll see how it goes. I’m taking tomorrow night off, by the way.”

 “Fine,” Chris sighs. “But I’m taking tonight off. Tron is your bar after all.”

 “Thanks.”

 Chris does need a better car though, Thomas thinks as they drive towards home. The penthouse today. Maybe Michael’s there too. Actually at this point in the day Michael will be a Tron having breakfast with Yuuma. Michael adores Yuuma. His teacher’s son. Honestly, Thomas would be concerned, but Yuuma seems like a good kid and Michael can take care of himself. Probably better than Thomas can emotionally.

 

 Thomas’ phone goes off and Thomas nearly drops it.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>You tried to kill me. Why should I trust you? _

 Thomas frowns down at his screen and taps the plastic casing nervously. Why should he trust him? He glances up at Chris, who smiles a little.

 “He’s smart but he’s not always the most socially adept creature,” he murmurs. “Be straight with him.”

 “I’m not very good at that,” he whispers.

 “Do your best,” Chris says gently. His smile widens a little. “Clumsy, straightforward little Thomas.” Thomas’ cheeks burn. “Try to remember how that felt.”

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>you didn’t trust me _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>You lied. You said it was Chaos. I thought you were going to die. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>do you still wanna date me _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I don’t know. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Yes. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I don’t know. I want to be with you but I don’t know what to make of what happened. I need to think. _

 

 Thomas smiles a little, leaning back in the chair as the car pulls up. Chris tosses him the keys, muttering to him to lock up after himself. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s glad but… He sighs and nods to himself.

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>ill be waiting for your decision tomorrow night then i wont message you again til then x _

 It occurs to him that last time he said he’d wait, Nasch had never shown. He laughs bitterly and closes his eyes, flicking through his old messages. He’s an idiot to keep them but he can’t let Nasch go yet.

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>just got off work. i’m on my way. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>cant wait how was it _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>shingetsu turned up seems him and mike are making up again. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>so come home and make up with me _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>wasn’t aware we were arguing?? _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>we will be if your not home soon x _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>i’m coming idiot gimme a min i’m driving now ok i’ll see you soon. xx _

 The last message Nasch had ever sent him. Thomas doesn’t understand at all. If he believes something happened to Nasch, then for years he’s been in pain or suffered or dead and no one has known. If he believes Nasch simply left, then he never meant anything to Nasch, none of them did, and he walked away without looking back.

 

 Thomas sighs and gets up, locking the car behind him and heading into the lift up to the penthouse, glaring down at his phone.

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>your really fucking late i dont think i can wait much longer plz come home _

 

* * *

 

 “Something important?” Faker says. “Haruto?”

 Kaito shakes his head, putting away his phone. “My… I don’t know. I might be dating him. I’m not sure.”

 “V still? You’re dating now?” he says with a frown.

 “No… not so much,” Kaito mumbles. “I’m still sort of involved with him, but... there’s someone else.”

 “I hope he knows about V then,” Faker says, lazily moving a pawn between them.

 “He does,” he says, glaring down at the chess board. “He said I can keep seeing him, he doesn’t mind.”

 “Insatiable as ever, I see.”

 Other people might find this conversation with their father awkward and weird. It’s only mildly so for Kaito, and he’s far more interested in being his father at chess really. Not that he’s ever been much of a father. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy to talk things through like this. He’s someone familiar but without the familial bond a father and son should have to make things awkward.

 Besides, who’s Faker going to tell. He’s locked up in a state of the art facility. Just him and his jailers. Even visitors are restricted to him and Haruto. A special prison for a special prisoner. The man capable of taking down Dr Arclight. Or so everyone would have him believe. Faker always protested his innocence. And Kaito had always believed him in his gut. But the evidence said otherwise.

 “It’s early days,” Kaito says. “I think this sort of relationship is a new experience for both of us.”

 “Mm, you never were one to really date, were you?” Faker muses. “You wanted a physical side and nothing more. It’s good that you’ve found someone who sparks your interest in more than sex. I assume that doesn’t make you any less eager though? You always did know exactly what you wanted.”

 “That’s going to be a long game, I think,” he sighs, toying absently with a bishop. “Right now, I’m not even sure we’re going to make it past a week together. His friends and family doesn’t approve.”

 “I never understood the need to tell your children what they should feel. You can’t control other people’s hearts. If you and him want to be together, be together. As long as it’s not hurting anyone.”

 “You’re more understanding than a lot of people.”

 “I’m talking to you like an adult, Kaito,” Faker says. “I’ve not been a fantastic father, I know that, but I always tried to do what was best for you two. But, with everything I have and haven’t done, I’ve got no right to tell you what to think and feel and start trying to parent you now. You’re a grown man. A perfectly nice one, at that. There’s no reason you two shouldn’t see each other if you want to.”

 Kaito frowns a little. “Even if he’s one of Dr Arclight’s boys?”

 

 Faker sighs, shoulders slumping slightly. He doesn’t blame him. It’s ridiculous. How could he possibly be in a relationship with someone like Thomas? It’s a stupid childish fantasy. Even if Kaito doesn’t believe it, Thomas obviously does believe Faker murdered his father. Really, when he thinks about it, there’s no way V would ever approve. He’s the one who took on Dr Arclight’s empire, after all. How’s he supposed to trust the son of his predecessor’s assassin?

 “Which one?” Faker says finally.

 “Thomas,” Kaito mutters.

 Faker shakes his head. “You know what those boys are capable of?”

 “I’ve heard the stories, just like everyone else in the job.”

 “They’re not stories, Kaito,” Faker says firmly. Kaito frowns. “You know Byron’s research cured Haruto. Those boys of his, they’re monsters.”

 “He’s a shy, awkward boy,” Kaito argues, shaking his head. “He’s incredible and I know he’s dangerous, but he’s not a monster.”

 Faker smiles bitterly. “You really have got yourself into a mess, haven’t you? If you’re that mad about him, why are you avoiding him?”

 “I’m not,” he mutters. “And that’s not what I’m here for anyway. It looks like someone’s trying to restart Project Numbers. Bodies have been turning up. All on the initial compatibility list, and I’ve checks missing people reports, at least half a dozen others have gone missing in the past month.”

 He was pointedly ignoring that Rio was also on that list. It seems V and the Arclights had already taken care of that by filling their house. Probably with unsavory types. He’s also ignoring that it’s very possible Ryouga went missing because he was mistaken for Rio. He doesn’t really want to push Ryouga further on what the remembers yet.

 

 “That is concerning,” Fake sighs. “Luckily, Chaos is about the only thing that can stabilize most of them. They shouldn’t be too much of a long term threat.”

 “Assuming they don’t find a way to stabilize them,” Kaito snaps. “Or find a way to make Chaos viable. And what do you mean, most of them?”

 “There were a few successes. As a side project there was a subject known as the Original Number,” he says. “Its job is to hunt other dangerous Numbers.”

 “He calls himself Astral,” Kaito says.

 “You’ve met. Then why not work with him?”

 “He’s dangerous. And he’s killing people. That’s still against the law.”

 Faker sighs and shakes his head. There’s no way Kaito is joining forces with that guy. If anything, Kaito will have to hunt him too. There’s no other option.

 They chat for a while longer. Kaito loses three time but isn’t that bothered. It’s not like he’s focused when they’re chatting about Haruto. He doesn’t mind talking to Faker about Haruto. Sad as it is, if he truly did kill Dr Arclight for Haruto’s cure, it’s possibly the most parental thing he’s ever done for them.

 

 “Kaito,” Faker says quietly as Kaito’s walking away. “If you really want to be with him, you shouldn’t let anything stop you. And if someone really is restarting Project Numbers, he would be a valuable ally.”

 “Yeah. Thanks.”

 “Give Haruto my love. Make sure he knows I miss him and I love him. I’ve always done my best for him.”

 “I will.”

 Kaito wanders out and glares down at his phone as he does. At Thomas’ messages. He leans against the wall, trying to figure out what to say. If he needs the say anything. Tomorrow night? Can he really wait that long? He sighs, tapping the sides absently.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I want to know the truth about the Project Numbers. You and V. Whoever this person you mistook Ryouga for is. I don’t want anymore secrets. I know there are lines we can’t cross but I want to know everything I can. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>just make a list and well talk rather than dumb long texts _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I thought I’d lost you. Why did you lie? _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>why didnt you trust me? _

 

 Kaito doesn’t know. He can’t answer that. He can’t figure out what to say. Because he’d seen Thomas putting pills in his drink. He’d swapped them before asking what it was. It was just a natural instinct not to take a drugged drink. He sighs and closes his eyes.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I don’t want to lose you. Don’t do that again. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>well v says now he knows i’ll kill you on demand were allowed to date _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I expect a better date tomorrow night than last time then. And next time you drink sleeping pills you’re trying to poison me with I’m taking advantage of you. _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>rude x _

_ >Thomas _ _  
_ _ >>im gonna work ttyl xx _

 Kaito smiles and nods to himself, heading towards the station. All he can do is try. He’ll never know if he doesn’t try. And he thinks Thomas is worth trying for.

 

* * *

 

 “ _So_ ,” Alit says, leaning against Michael’s side.

 Michael narrows his eyes at him and Alit grins back. Thomas might have decided having Alit around was a good idea - and Michael knows it was Thomas despite what he said about it being Chris’ idea - but Michael doesn’t. He’s still keeping an eye on Alit’s tips and the cash register when Alit’s around. He might well be useful in case anyone got rowdy, and the girls seem to love him - and him them - but he’s a thief and murderer. And while that wouldn’t usually bother them, his crimes were against their family.

 “Introduce me to your friend?”

 “You mean Yuuma?” Michael says, eyes narrowed. “You’re not going near him. Shouldn’t you be at home looking after Ryouga anyway?”

 “It’s fine,” Alit laughs. “Him and Gilag are watching the Queen of Music reruns.”

 Michael frowns a little. Marie… He shakes his head and gets rid of those thoughts. Not right now. He can’t think about that right now. There are more important things. He glares at Alit longer and Alit smiles back.

 “So, your friend?”

 “No.”

 “Ok,” Alit sighs, watching Durbe helping Yuuma with his books. Durbe really is the kind of guy who helps everyone, isn’t he? Perfect at everything. “So… You are Vector, huh?” Michael frowns. “You know he thinks Durbe’s trying to steal you away. Has this idea you two might be getting back together. I wonder if he’ll be interested in know you’re hanging around with him like this. He does _really_ love you after all.”

 “Yuuma,” Michael calls and Yuuma glances up. “Have you met Alit yet?”

 Alit beams and steps around the bar, winking at Michael as he goes. “You need to work on your openings, Michael. You’ve had the same weak spot for years. Jab in the right place and your crumble.”

 “I’ll jab you in the right place with sword if you keep that up,” he hisses back.

 

 Alit grins and bounces off. Michael takes a deep breath. Thomas is on his phone and not being at all helpful. Michael scowls and strides over, grabbing Thomas phone and shoving it in his pocket, eyes narrowed furiously.

 “Since you’re here early and fussing for some reason,” Michael says firmly, “how about you actually work?”

 Thomas pouts at him for a moment before stalking off out back, grumbling about cleaning. Michael sighs, watching him go and leaning on a bar. Why is everyone so weird today? Yuuma seems to be getting along amazingly with Alit and Durbe is watching over them with a small smile. Michael did miss having everyone around. Their lives had always been quite lonely. He shouldn’t really begrudge Thomas for making connections.

 

 Thomas phone buzzes in his pocket and Michael pulls it out, curious just what he and Kaito are up to now they’ve finally made up. But the message makes his stomach churn.

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>please just hold on a little longer i’ll make it back to you no matter what. _

 Michael scowls before sighing heavily. “How awful of you, Nasch. I can’t let you get away with being so badly behaved.”

 He hits delete and gets up from the bar, stepping around back and pulling on his coat. He has things to take care of anyway. Thomas behind here means he can take care of it. He calls to Thomas to take care of things here for a bit, since he’s here, and heads out.

 

 Apparently Nasch is determined to be a troublemaker, even after so long. What a pain. Michael sighs and heads up the stairs in one of their many apartment blocks with a bag of grogeries. Tenjous own most of the city, but they had a few. It’s not as luxurious as what they live in, but it’s nice enough.

 Michael smiles and unlocks the door, beaming in at the pitiful man shut inside, obviously struggling to take his own wait and glaring furiously. Not that it bothers Michael. It’s just sad. A once proud man, now so disgustingly weak, reliant on them to survive.

 “You really are being naughty today, aren’t you?” he sighs. “You know you’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

 “Why are you keeping me here? If you want me out of the way so badly, why haven’t you killed me?”

 “Because you’re not hopeless. If you just accepted you did wrong and learn to be a little better behaved, you could come home. That’d make Thomas really happy, you know. He really misses you.” There’s a heavy silence and Michael sighs. “If you’re going to keep being like this, maybe we should up your medication.”

 “You can’t keep forcing that on me. I-”

 “Have you eaten yet? I brought some stuff. I’ll cook.”

 He laughs and kicks the door shut behind him. Honestly, why does everyone want to be a pain today?


	13. Rainfall

 “Shark!” Yuuma throws his arms around Shark’s shoulders, holding him tight as he flinches. Ryouga always flinches away from his hugs, it’s disappointing. After all this time Ryouga still doesn’t want to be hugged. He thought they getting over this. “Shark…”

 He sighs and leans on Shark’s shoulder. After a long moment, Shark settles and his shoulders relax.He doesn’t always get Shark. There are lines between them he and Shark will never really be able to cross, but Shark is his best friend and that’s what matters.

 “It’s weird you having people here all the time, Shark,” Yuuma says, settling into the seat next to him. The new guy glances at him. “I’m Yuuma. I’m his best friend.” 

 “Mizuki Kotori,” Kotori says, leaning on the back of the couch. “I’m Yuuma’s best friend.”

 “Gilag,” he mutters. “Just moved in this morning.”

 “I’m Haruto!” Haruto calls, coming in with a can of pop. Shark smiles and helps Haruto up to squish into the chair with them, half on both their laps. Apparently Shark’s ok with Haruto. “I’m the adult around here.” He smiles up at Shark. “Are you feeling any better yet?”

 “A little,” Shark replies with a small smile.

 “You’re out of bed,” he says with a smile. “That’s a start.”

 Shark nods a little and Yuuma leans on his shoulder once more. Once upon a time Yuuma had a ridiculously strong crush on Shark. It had taken forever for him to finally confess, and much as it had hurt to be told Shark didn’t think of him like that, Shark had smiled and patted his head and told him not to worry. That it was ok and he wasn’t going to treat Yuuma weirdly because of it. Yuuma had avoided him for a few weeks, trying to settle again and when he next saw Shark he was smiling like he always did. They’re as close as ever. Nothing’s changed. He still loves having Shark close as ever and Shark still lets him, maybe even likes having him close too. Not that he’d ever say it, of course.

 “What’s wrong with you anyway?” Kotori says quietly. 

 “Ah, nothing much,” Shark replies and Yuuma smiles. “Just a bit…” He frowns and gently lifts Haruto, putting him back in the chair as he stands. “Yuuma, come talk to me.” 

 

 Yuuma stands slowly and Shark leads him back to the second sitting room. He smiles and tilts his head. It’s unusual for Shark to want to talk to him on his own. Usually they just hang out wherever they are, group or alone, just however it comes. 

 Shark sits in the bay window, watching the gardens and Yuuma frowns, moving over and sitting  on the windowsill at his feet. There’s definitely something off with Shark. 

 “What’s up? You’re acting weird, not sick.”

 “I…” Shark scowls and shakes his head. “Look, I’m not gonna explain this to all your dumb friends and I don’t want them knowing so just, I dunno, find a way to tell them something without dropping me in it, ok?”

 “Ok? I’m not sure I understand, but ok,” Yuuma says quietly. 

 “These guys moving in, they’re not just normal guys,” Shark says. “They’re Thomas’ friends. Sounds like they all went to school with him. They’re… criminals… murderers…”

 Yuuma sits bolt upright, staring back at Shark. “Wait, wait! Then, is it ok to leave Kotori and Haruto with that guy?! Is it ok for you to be on your own here with these guys?!”

 “It’s fine,” he mutters. “They were hired by the Arclights… to protect us…”

 “Protect… Shark, what’s going on?” 

 Shark takes a deep breath and Yuuma frowns. What’s wrong with Shark? This is beyond him just being weird. Shark swallows heavily and closes his eyes. But Yuuma waits silently. Whatever’s going on, Shark obviously needs to talk about and it’s obviously big. 

 “I don’t know the full story, ok?” Shark mutters. “But… just shut up and let he talk, ok? And don’t interrupt until I’m done, this is hard.”

 “I don’t talk that much!” Yuuma argues but Shark glares at him, fumbling with the pendant around his neck, and Yuuma sighs. It’s a big deal. “Right. I’ll be quiet. Whatever you need, Shark.”

 Shark nods. “So, on Monday I… during all that stuff with the city going out of control… I was abducted, I guess.”

 Yuuma’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to interrogate Shark but he glares and Yuuma shuts it again. Shark’s gonna explain anyway. He’s gotta just wait and see, he supposes. It must have been sort of ok, right? Kaito must have saved him or something. He’s here, right? But the way Shark looks, there must be something wrong. There must be something going on he needs to talk about.

 So Yumma sits quietly with Shark for the next half an hour as Shark explains what happened to him on Monday. Yuuma doesn’t get it. How people can be so cruel. Why would someone want to abduct Shark? Just to do some kind of strange experiments on him in hospital? Does that mean it could happen to anyone? Shark was just picked up at random? But as Shark goes on it’s kind of obvious they picked up Shark specifically. They wanted him. It doesn’t make any sense to Yuuma at all. It sounds like it doesn’t make much sense to Shark either.

 The entire thing is awful. Yuuma doesn’t know what to say or do. He can’t say anything anyway. Shark made him promise not to, but the longer it goes on and the more Shark talks, the more Yuuma thinks he should say something. He can’t do anything as Shark pulls himself up, wrapping his arms around his knees and watches the garden as he keep talking. Yuuma isn’t really sure he  _ can _ say anything anyway. He gets the feeling if Shark stops talking he won’t be able to start again. That he just needs to say all this. He needs Yuuma to hear all this. He needs to unburden himself. Someone to hear him and know what he’s suffering through.

 

 Finally, Shark stops and Yuuma knows now he’s allowed to talk, but he has no idea what to say. He understand why Shark is hurting. He can’t imagine what he’s going through, but Yuuma can’t say anything. His mouth just hangs open, staring back at Shark, who’s pointedly not looking at him. 

 “Shark…” 

 “Don’t act like that,” Shark growls. “I don’t want you pitying me, I just want you to make sure your friends don’t ask stupid questions.”

 “Right, I just, I-”

 “Yuuma.”

 Yuuma stares for a moment longer before slowly crawling across the windowsill and sitting next to Shark. They’re kinda getting too big for this, but they can still fit for now. He smiles and Shark glares up at him for a moment before he slowly reaches around Shark’s shoulders. He doesn’t want to upset Shark, but he really doesn’t know what else to do. And Shark lets him, leaning into his shoulder and Yuuma smiles weakly, petting his hair. There’s just silence and Yuuma is sure his shoulder’s getting damp as Shark shakes. Yuuma doesn’t say anything though. If Shark needs to get this out of his system, it’s so rare for Shark to rely on him like this, Yuuma can’t say anything. 

 “I hate you pitying me like this,” Shark whispers hoarsely.

 “You know it’s not pity,” Yuuma says, stroking his hair. “You know me better than that. I love you. You’re my best friend. I’m never going to leave you to suffer like this on your own. When you’re hurting, I wanna be able to take that burden too. I wanna be able to help you somehow. Even if all I can do is hold you and look after you like this, that’s good enough. Whatever I can do.” He smiles weakly and leans his head against Ryouga’s. “Even if I’m sure you’re not actually crying. You’d never cry, right?”

 “Of course not,” he rasps. “Never.” 

 “Wanna go outside?” Yuuma offers. Ryouga tilts his head slightly and Yuuma grins down at red rimmed eyes. “No one sees sharks cry because they’re always underwater. That’s why they always look so tough, right?”

 He stands and pulls Shark with him, out into the rain, letting it soak them almost instantly. He grins and Shark smiles weakly, even as their hair droops around their faces. It doesn’t matter. They’re together. Whatever Shark’s been through, Yuuma will just have to help him overcome it however he can. That’s the way it’s always been. He can’t do anything else but stand at Shark’s side and encourage him as best he can.

 “Better, tough guy?” he says softly. 

 Shark laughs weakly and nods, rapping his knuckles lightly against Yuuma’s forehead. “Thanks, idiot. It’s good to know nothing I can do will ever get through that thick skull of yours.”

 “Of course,” Yuuma laughs. “You know nothing is ever going to get rid of me. Even if you are trying to replace me with Tachibana.”

 “Well, someone had to steal my lunch,” he replies. “I was so used to bringing an extra portion for you.”

 “I’m glad you’re always thinking about me,” he says.

 Shark sighs and shakes his head. “I really will get sick if we stay out here.”

 

 “Quite right.” They turn and a man with silver hair is there, smiling back at them from under an umbrella. “You’ll catch your death and then Thomas will likely be the cause of all ours. I am glad you’re feeling better though.”

 “Thanks, Durbe,” Shark mutters. Durbe smiles and beckons them over. Shark goes quietly to join him under the umbrella but Yuuma isn’t so sure. After everything Shark has just confessed, why is he so comfortable with this stranger? One of the criminals he said the Arclights hired? “Ah, Yuuma, this is Durbe. He’s Rio’s bodyguard.” 

 “Don’t call me that,” Durbe mutters. “It’s not like that.”

 “Is it not?” Durbe glances away and Ryouga smiles a little. “This is Yuuma. My best friend.” 

 “It’s lovely to meet you,” Durbe says. 

 “You too,” Yuuma says, hurrying over to the safety of the umbrella. “I hope Haruto isn’t causing too much trouble.” 

 “He’s certainly a handful,” he chuckles, herding them back inside. 

 Rio throws towels at them and Yuuma grins back. “Haruto is beating Gilag on X-Drive Unlimited.”

 “I didn’t know that was multi-player,” Shark mutters. 

 “Would you believe Haruto got Kaito to rewrite it for him?” 

 “Which part?” he says, heading towards the sitting room with a pink towel over his head. “The rhythm game or the fighting game?”

 Yuuma laughs a little as Rio and Durbe sigh. Shark is so impressive. Even after everything he’s gone through, everything he’s confessed to Yuuma, but he’s carrying on. He’s trying to pick himself up and carry on. Yuuma doesn’t know how he’d manage in Shark’s position. He’s so brave. It just makes Yuuma look up to him all the more. 

 

* * *

 

 This entire thing with Nasch suddenly messaging Thomas is a pain. Chris scowls at one of his many screens, this one running diagnostics on Thomas’ phone. That shouldn’t be possible. Someone had to be playing games. But... there’s something unsettled in the pit of Chris’ stomach. They had never found Nasch’s phone. What if it was possible? 

 No. There’s no way. It’s not possible for it to be Nasch. Chris shakes his head. Everything says it’s genuinely come from Nasch’s phone - although something blocking the location makes Chris uncomfortable - but that’s no proof it’s Nasch. Probably the phone got thrown out someone found it and is playing a cruel joke.

 This is a last thing they need. If Thomas starts thinking Nasch is not only out there but wanting to return to Thomas… Thomas is just starting to move on. Chris might not approve wholeheartedly of Kaito, but he’s certainly better than Nasch. He’s getting Thomas to get his life together because he wants to be with Kaito. Nasch popping up again now could ruin everything. 

 But there’s no sign of it’s location and something is stopping Chris getting into the phone to see what other activity it’s recorded over the previous years. What Nasch is up to and where he is. There’s nothing. If Chris didn’t know better he’d say it was a jammer of his own design. Or his father’s. It doesn’t make sense, he should be able to get through it.

 His alarm goes off and Chris growls, leaving the phone to continue running diagnostics. He has to deal with his responsibilities.Maybe something else will have popped up by the time he’s back. 

 

 “I hear you’ve been misbehaving,” Chris calls as he steps into the apartment across town. There’s a groan from the bed and Chris smiles, shutting the door behind him. “You know you’re not strong enough to be out of bed. Michael said he had to up your medication.”

 “You won’t get away with this.”

 “You think you’re the first person to say that,” he sighs. “We’ve got away with it this long. What makes you think anyone will find you any time soon? Michael says he left some food for me to warm up for you. Mm, all these years he still doesn’t trust me to cook.” 

 “Michael said Thomas-”

 “Misses you?” he says, getting the tub out the fridge. Michael doesn’t trust him in the slightest, does he? “Of course. Thomas is a sensitive young man, after all. He’s had his heart broken too many times. He needs someone stable he can rely on. You are not that person.” 

 “You can’t-”

 “I can do what I like. Haven’t you realised that by now?” He smiles and walks over slowly, leaning against the doorway. “I’m going to have a look around though. I need to make you’re not hiding anything from us.”

 Sharp eyes narrow and he gives Chris that ever infuriating smirk. “Something outside of your control going on, Chris? You always did blame me for your issues.” 

 “You’re the cause of a lot of them. But, things are changing. I won’t let you mess them up. Thomas is happy. He’s moving on. Got a new boyfriend. Someone respectable this time around. Not my first choice, but obviously they make each other happy. I won’t allow anything to get in the way. Especially not a creature like you. It’s important I make sure nothing can’t cause any trouble.”

 “Search away. You won’t find anything.”

 “After dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 Typical Heartland City whether. Kaito wanders through the rain in silence, gazing up at the lights through of the city. He wants to get home to Haruto. He’s finally got a reasonable amount of time off in the evening, he wants to be with Haruto. 

 There’s a shape in the rain and Kaito smiles a little as a familiar blond comes out the darkness. He steps under the porch of one of the buildings and smiles back at him. Mizael comes under the cover as well, leaning against the wall and smiling back at him. 

 “Let me guess,” Kaito says quietly. “Heading to the Kamishiro mansion?”

 Mizael frowns. “How did you know?”

 “There have been a lot of your type turning up at the Kamishiro mansion,” he replies. “The Kamishiros are good friends of mine. A very specific group of criminals have been turning up there, actually. I believe you used to be called the Barians, no?”

 

 Mizael’s eyes widen. Of course Kaito had done some research into the people staying at Ryouga’s home. He wasn’t going to just let them all run a muck. Thomas had mentioned Durbe and it wasn’t hard to find him. A martial arts champion - it had been fascinating to find Thomas’ history entwined with his - and soon after he’d found the others. The Barian Seven. Little more than a gang of teenagers with ideas about their station. The group staying with Ryouga. 

 Durbe, Gilag, Alit, Vector and now Mizael. All those who’d attended Heartland’s infamous Baria Sphere High School. A place for trouble makers and kids far too clever for their own good. The same high school as Thomas and Michael. In fact, Michael had been in the same class as Durbe and Mizael. 

 There are only two missing. Nasch and Merag. They’d been in class with Thomas. It wasn’t hard to figure out Thomas had mistaken Ryouga for Nasch. He’ll have to ask Thomas about his relationship with Nasch when he sees him tomorrow. 

 

 “He wants to find out what happened to Nasch,” Mizael mutters. 

 “He? Thomas?” Mizael nods and Kaito frowns. “Nasch went missing right?”

 “You’ve been researching us?” he says quietly. Kaito frowns a little but nods. “Yes, Nasch went missing a few years ago. He vanished without a trace one night. Left work and never made it home.” 

 “I read the file,” Kaito mutters. “A petty drug dealer with ties to the Arclight family, liked picking a fight with groups he really shouldn’t, it was of no concern to law enforcement at the time.” Mizael nods. “His bike was found in the next town. His wallet was left in a hotel there along with evidence of hair dye and a change of clothes. No trace of him has been found since. It was assumed Nasch either got in over his head and had to vanish or someone made him vanish. Either way, no one cared and no one expects to ever see him again.” 

 “Something like that,” Mizael says. “Thomas and Nasch were close. He always believed there was more to Nasch’s disappearance. That one of us had something to do with it. Durbe and Merag were never convinced Nasch would just leave like that, either. If any of us was responsible for it, my money would be on Vector.”

 “Vector?” 

 “Michael’s boyfriend, but… Nasch was Nasch. And he and Vector had an antagonistic relationship. I would put nothing beyond Vector and Nasch rubbed a lot of people the wrong way.” 

 Kaito frowns and nods. The people looking into Nasch’s disappearance hadn’t done much of a good job. Nasch was technically an adult, after all, and in his position it wasn’t unusual to go missing. No one had cared. Although why Thomas couldn’t have found him with all the resources at his disposal is concerning. V seems capable of anything. 

 

 “What were Thomas and Nasch?” Kaito says quietly. 

 “You and Thomas know each other?” Kaito nods a little. “Then ask him. Thomas and Nasch were close, but the exact nature of their relationship is anyone’s guess. That was for those two alone to know.” He smiles and takes Kaito’s umbrella, opening it up as he steps out into the rain. “I have a new home to move into.” 

 “Yeah, I’ll see you later then.”

 Mizael waves lazily and and walks away, leaving Kaito glaring at the rain and Heartland Tower just visible in the distance. Now what? He sighs and shakes his head. Really? Now he has to go all that way in the rain? He’s about to head out and brave the storm when his phone goes off. Kaito frowns and glances down. An unknown number.

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>i got your number off V. hope you dont mind.  _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’m not a fan of people giving my number to people I don’t know. _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>sorry bout that but i figured since were sharing now we should at least introduce ourselves properly. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Sharing? I think you’ve got the wrong number. _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>that would be a shame. youre definitely Kaito, right? youre sleeping with my Thomas, right? _

 Thomas? His Thomas? 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>We’re not sleeping together.  _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>cute. but you and him are a thing right? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’m not talking about this with some stranger messaging me out of nowhere. Whoever you are leave me alone. _

 Of course, Kaito is pretty sure he knows exactly who he’s talking to. Or at least who they’re pretending to be. He frowns. He’ll ask Thomas if he recognises it tomorrow. It seems strange Nasch would get his number off V of all people. That would imply V knew where Nasch was this entire time. Or that Nasch has returned as his friends have. 

 Phone chirps with another message and Kaito glances down at the picture, cheeks warming instantly. A photo of Thomas lying near naked in bed, face flushed and eyes clouded. Kaito’s heart races and he bites his lip, gazing down at Thomas’ face. He forces himself to shut away his phone and turns to the rain. He’ll… ask Thomas about that tomorrow too. And try not to think about it until then. 


	14. Love and War

 Kaito frowns down at Thomas’ picture again. For  the umteenth time today. It didn’t look fake. Every way he looked at it - and he had checked out the photo in a lot of detail the night before, just to make sure - it seemed genuine. And he’d run a check on the number that had sent it - it was registered to Nasch. The same number Nasch had when he disappeared. Whoever it is, Nasch or not, they’re using Nasch’s number. Someone, Nach or not, is trying to make Kaito think he’s Nasch. 

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>you’re going see him right? tell him i love him and i miss him. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I’m not talking to you. Leave me alone.  _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>please? i’d be so grateful if you told him. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Then tell me where you are. Where you’ve been. You want me to believe you’re Nasch, tell me where you’ve been. You’ve been missing for years.  _

 

 There’s a long pause and Kaito pats Haruto’s head in passing. He and Yuuma are working on Haruto’s homework, and Yuuma’s staying the night with Orbital watching over them. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be with Thomas, but he doesn’t want to risk leaving Haruto alone. Yuuma really is a god send, no matter what he says. He smiles and pets Yuuma’s hair gently as he passed too. Yuuma glances up.

 “I’ll duel you in the morning,” Kaito says quietly. 

 “Huh? Really?” Yuuma laughs. “Cool! Can’t wait. I’m definitely going to beat you this time!”

 “I’m sure,” he says, turning away. “I’ll see you later.”

 “Have fun,” Haruto calls. “Tell him you love him.”

 “It’s not like that,” Kaito argues, sweeping away.

 He heads down to the streets and out towards the station. Time to find out just what there is between him and Thomas. What’s going to happen from here? His phone chirps on the train and Kaito glances down.  

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>i’m not sure really where i am. i’ve been stuck here for a long time. the windows are blacked out and there’s not much traffic noise. i think it must be the suburbs or the country.  _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Are you saying you’re a prisoner? All this time? _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>something like that. i’ve been here a long time. it’s not like they treat me badly but i’m can’t get away. i want to get back to thomas. please look after him until i can get back to him. _

 Kaito isn’t sure he knows how to take that. The idea that he’s just Thomas companion until Nasch could return to him. It doesn’t sit well at all. If he tells Thomas Nasch is still alive, will he lose him? Would Thomas forgive him for keeping Nasch’s contact secret if he finds out? How much damage would it do to Thomas if this Nasch was a lie?

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Say I do believe you’re who you say you are, and you’re telling the truth. What happened? I read your file. What happened that night? _

_     >Unknown _ _   
_ _     >>i’m not sure. i remember leaving work and letting thomas know i was on my way and then it’s all sorta a blur until i woke up here. i don’t remember any of it. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>That’s not very helpful. _

_     >Unknonw _ _   
_ _     >>well next time i’m about to get kidnapped i’ll remember to pay more attention. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>That’s kind of you but you shouldn’t expect to be abducted twice. Who has you there? Have you seen anyone? Someone’s looking after you, right? _

_     >Unknonw _ _   
_ _     >>you can never tell around his family, huh? keep him safe for me. i might share more pics if you do. _

 

 Kaito scowls. He’s not going to rise to that. He knocks quietly on Thomas’ door and Thomas is standing on the other side almost instantly, smiling back at him awkwardly. Thomas… 

 “You’re not going to try to kill me again, are you?” 

 “I didn’t try the first time,” Thomas mutters, folding his arms. “I told you they were just sleeping pills.” 

 “Then why lie?” Kaito snaps. “Because I didn’t trust you?”

 “V gave me Chaos,” he said. “Said I had to kill you. Had to prove myself. That whatever relationships we had wasn’t going to get in the way of business.” Kaito scowls and Thomas sighs. “Apparently it was all a test anyway and they were sugar pills and sedatives.”

 “You didn’t know that?” Thomas shakes his head. “So you did try to kill me.” 

 “As far as V is concerned,” he mutters. “He thinks I mixed my own sleeping pills into it and that’s why I had the reaction I did. He thinks I’m dumb for being that soft, but he’s glad I went through with it. Also pointed out it’s weak and kinda dangerous of me but if he was going to ask me to kill you he’d let me just shoot you.”

 “Not reassuring. But you said, as far as V is concerned. That means there’s something else?”

 Thomas tosses a packet at him and Kaito gazes down at the red pills in his hand. “I was telling the truth. Are you coming in? Make sure you lock the door.”

 Kaito nods and follows Thomas in, locking the door behind him. Thomas hands him an unopened bottle and Kaito smiles slightly, following Thomas around the the couch, sitting with him quietly. He has a lot of questions. He needs a lot of answers. But he doesn’t want to just throw them all on him. 

 

 “This relationship is always gonna be weird,” Thomas says at last. “You and I are complete opposite sides of the scale here. I can hardly just walk away from all this and you’re not going to suddenly turn to the dark side.”

 “I don’t think we’re that different,” Kaito murmurs. “You’re not as heartless as you act. You’re not some amoral monster. And I’m hardly a paragon of virtue. What I do to get the job done isn’t all that different to you. Just who we do it for.” He smiles warily and tilts his head. “Must have been easier with someone on your side of the law.”

 Thomas scowls. “You’ve been checking up on me?” 

 “I resisted until I knew who you actually were,” he replies with a shrug. “But knowing you’re one of Dr Arclight’s boys, I had to investigate. And besides, I was actually looking into the people you’ve got staying with Ryouga. You were coincidental. If you will move all your school friends in, of course your name’s going to come up.”

 “They’re Michael’s friends more than mine,” Thomas mutters.  “They were in his class. All around his age.”

 “Expect Nasch and Merag.” Thomas scowls. “I also happen to be friends with Mizael. So, while we’re being open, why don’t you fill me in on exactly what your relationship with someone of such obviously loose moral fibre.”

 Thomas scowls and folds his arms. “Nasch was… something.” 

 “That’s not very descriptive.” Thomas groans and leans his head back on the couch. “Thomas?”

 “Nasch was a force of nature,” Thomas sighs. “Beyond belief. More than you can ever imagine.” He closes his eyes and smiles bitterly. “And I loved him. Me and him had this thing from the moment we met. We had locked next to each other. The moment we met we just sorta… I dunno, we didn’t even really like each other to start with. We couldn’t get along but we couldn’t be without each other. For years.” 

 “Sounds fun,” Kaito murmurs. Thomas frowns and Kaito smiles encouragingly. He doesn’t mind hearing Thomas talk about his ex. He’d asked him, after all. “Go on. I want to know.”

 “I mean, we weren’t really a couple or anything,” Thomas says shaking his head. “We were into each other, but we were never really a couple. You’d have liked him. He was a dick but I loved him, you know.” He grins and tilts his head. “You ever had someone like that? Wrong in all the right ways.”

 He laughs and nods weakly. “To be honest, your boss drives me insane. I know I shouldn’t, but it’s a spell I can’t really break. When I was young, he was amazing. This perfect older boy suddenly in my life. Always so soft and serene. And distant. Unreachable the entire time.”

 “You really don’t know, do you?” he says quietly. Kaito frowns. “About V?”

 “We were going to get to you and V after we dealt with You and Nasch.” 

 “Maybe as well do it now,” Thomas laughs. “It’s pretty quick and simple.” Kaito frowns and Thomas grins. “He’s my brother.” 

 Kaito scowls. He remembers his father laughing that for V to look so much like Byron he must be an illegitimate son. He supposed that would make sense of their closeness. He frowns. Brothers? 

 

 Thomas stands and grabs a book from one of the shelves, opening it up and sitting on the couch with him once more. A photo album. And there was V with them as kids. Before their step siblings. Kaito realised, estimating Thomas’ age, that Michael wasn’t even born. He frowns to himself. V and Thomas. Still no sign of Chris. The mysterious eldest Arclight brother that Kaito has never met. He frowns and touches V’s face. Thomas had looked at him like he was crazy when he asked. So had Ryouga. Everyone else had met him. Like he’s always around. 

 “Chris?” Kaito says at last after a few pages. A tiny Michael has appeared. Mrs Arclight has disappeared. Professor Arclight - although she continued to be called Professor Tolstaya at work, Kaito remembers - turns up with her two girls. Before the accident. “Is V Chris?”

 Thomas smiles and nods. “I’m amazed it took you this long to figure it out.” 

 “You guys look so happy,” he says softly, watching them grow up through the pages. “Professor Tolstaya was really strict, wasn’t she?”

 “Mm, her and Dad raised us right,” Thomas says. “Despite everything. I mean, from the start was were trained to be brutal, no excuses. We were fighters and we were winners. Mum was nasty with that riding crop.” Kaito frowns a little. “But she was also the most loving Mum I could ask for. I loved her and she loved us. She just had to be firm, to make sure we survived in Dad’s world.”

 “Sounds like they were both kinda nasty to you,” he murmurs, brushing the scar over Thomas’ cheek. 

 “We did what we had to. We survived how we had to.” 

 

 Kaito nods a little, watching as Thomas grow through the photos. As Celene disappeared. Professor Tolstaya was confined to a wheelchair. Professor Tolstaya disappeared completely. Thomas’ scar appeared. Nasch appeared. Marie disappeared. Dr Arclight disappeared. Just gazing down at Thomas’ pictures, Kaito found himself learning so much about him without even trying. 

 And then Kaito pauses. “That’s Tron.” 

 “Yeah,” Thomas says quietly, gazing down at the picture with a soft smile. “We… Tron was ours.” 

 “You and Nasch?” 

 Thomas nods. “And my brothers and Merag. They put money into it. But it was ours.”

 “I read Nasch’s file,” Kaito says quietly. Thomas frowns. “What do you think happened to him?” 

 “I dunno,” Thomas sighs. “I mean, I don’t wanna believe he just left without a word and vanished, but the alternative is something happened to him. And I don’t want to think he’s been hurt or worse.” 

 

 Kaito nods and picks up his phone flicking through to the photo of Thomas this supposed Nasch had sent him. “I got sent this last night.” 

 Thomas goes bright red, staring down the the phone. Kaito waits patiently, for his embarrassment to fade. Thomas opens and closes his mouth a few times, still staring at the picture. Finally, he swallows and lifts his head, gazing up at Kaito. 

 “It’s obviously fake,” Thomas says. 

 “It doesn’t look fake,” Kaito says, gently setting the photo album on the table with their drinks. “I’ve studied it very carefully, and I think it might be real.” 

 “H-how carefully?” he stammers.

 “Very,” he murmurs. Thomas somehow goes redder and Kaito smiles taking his phone gently and tossing it onto the table as he leans in. “It’s the sort of thing that sticks in your mind and demands a thorough investigation.” 

 “Where did you-”

 “You know who he wants me to think he is.” Thomas nods a little. “If it is him…” 

 Thomas shakes his head and pulls Kaito close, pressing their lips together lightly. “I’m not the type who thinks about the future, and I can’t wait forever on a maye. Whatever happens, I’m the kinda guy who lives for now.” 

 “And gives ridiculous speeches, apparently.” 

 Before Thomas can be too insulted, Kaito kisses him once more. Getting everything out in the open is all very well, but it’s not what he wants. Living for now. That sounds nice. It’s true that there’s a lot they can’t actually do together. They can’t really be a proper couple, given their positions, but Kaito wants to be with him like this as long as he can. Thomas’ fingers tangle into his hair dragging him closer. Kaito’s hand presses to Thomas’ thigh, squeezing slightly against his firm muscle beneath his fingers, remembering just how well Thomas reacted last time. And just like before Thomas pushes closer eagerly, fingers digging into his scalp. Thomas said he was a martial artist when he was younger. He obviously still has the muscle from it. Looks like a sensitive spot to. He’s definitely going to abuse that.

 “How experienced are you?” Kaito whispers, leaning his forehead against Thomas’. Thomas’ eyes are hazy and he’s panting softly as Kaito rubs his thumb against his thigh. Such a vulnerable look in his eyes. Kaito smrks. “You really like it there, huh?”

 “Kaito,” Thomas moans. 

 He leans in and kisses him desperately once more. Needy and demanding and obviously worked up. Kaito smiles slightly against his lips, taking his hand from Thomas’ thigh to his hip but Thomas quickly puts his hand back where he wants it. 

 “You  _ really _ like it there,” he murmurs, drawing back slightly. He smirks and Thomas leans in for another kiss. “Hmm, Thomas. If I keep touching you like this, will you answer my questions?” Thomas nods weakly. “Tell me. If you’ve never been kissed, why are there pictures of you like that?” 

 “I.. I, uh…” 

 Apparently Thomas can’t think entirely clearly while Kaito is teasing him. Kaito smiles a little and tries something slightly simpler. “Was that really your first kiss?”

 “Yes,” Thomas whimpers.

 “Are you still a virgin?”

 “Y-yes,” he says, somehow going redder.

 “But you and Nasch did things between kissing and intercourse?” 

 “Yes.” He whispers and shakes his head. “Don’t- don’t say it like that.”

 Kaito smiles. He really is going to have to remember how easy it is to get what he wants from Thomas with this spot. But now he has Thomas right where he wants him. Of course, Kaito’s not the sort of man who’d take advantage of Thomas’ obvious weak point to get him into bed. Bu that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bully him a little. 

 Thomas lets Kaito push him back to the cushions without argument. Kaito decides he’s going to have to do some thorough investigations to figure out where else on Thomas he can get gorgeous reactions like this. And possibly figure out if Thomas is just sensitive in general or if this is something special. Either way, the way Thomas moans for him, it’s addictive.

 

 “He’s not Nasch.” 

 Kaito and Thomas jerk apart at the small voice and find big blue eyes staring at them. Thomas’ eyes widen and he goes red again, slowly sitting up as Kaito draws back. Why is there a small girl in the middle of the room, staring up at them like that? She looks like Rio.

 “I-Iris? What are you-”

 “Are you being bullied again, Thomas?” another woman purrs, leaning on the back of the couch. She smiles and tilts Thomas’ chin gently, leaving him gazing up at her in a daze. Another who looked like Rio. But Kaito recognises this woman. “You do have a type, don’t you?”

 “Merag? What- what are you-”

 “Oh, honestly, Thomas,” she sighs, tucking a curl back behind her ear as she straightens up. “Arriving this late, you thought I’d go to some hovel I haven’t got a chance to inspect when my brother owns a perfectly nice luxury apartment with a perfectly attractive and lonely housemate? We’ll stay in Nasch’s room. Although, you seem rather spoken for.”

 Housemate? Merag’s brother? Thomas and Nasch had lived together? Here? Kaito glances at the door he’s never been through on the other side of the apartment. Nasch’s room? 

 “The Kamishiro place is perfectly nice,” Thomas mutters. “We did it up for them. Besides, Iris will want a room to herself, right baby girl?” 

 “Right!” Iris cheers, throwing her arms around Thomas’ middle. 

 Merag chuckles softly, tapping Thomas’ nose lightly. “But then… does that mean I’m on your list of suspects, Thomas?”

 “Suspects?” she repeats.

 “That’s why we’re all here, right?” Merag says, stepping away and picking up a pair of bags. “You think one of the six of us is responsible for Nasch? I look forwards to seeing how you investigate us.”

 “Who are you anyway?” Iris says, glaring up at Kaito. 

 “Tenjou Kaito-”

 “Tenjou?” Merag hisses, glaring over her shoulder. “Faker’s boy? Thomas-”

 “Chris has already been through this,” Thomas mumbles. He grabs Kaito’s hand and pulls him up. “It’s fine. We’ll go to my room. You guys settle in. We can go see Ryouga and his place tomorrow, huh?” 

 

 The door shuts behind them and Thomas puts across the bolt with a sigh. Kaito sighs and leans against the door. That was awkward. Thomas sighs and stretches his arms above his head. He groans and closes his eyes, struggling not to reach out and run his hands over Thomas’ exposed skin. 

 “Sorry about that,” Thomas sighs at last, sitting on the bed. “That’s Merag and Iris, Nasch’s sisters.” 

 “You lived with Nasch?” Kaito says quietly. “You two lived here?”

 Thomas scowls a little and nods. “Y-yeah.” 

 “Just how serious were you two?” he mutters, suddenly feeling an odd spike of jealousy.

 “Um…” Thomas glances away and puffs out his cheeks childishly. “The night he went missing… we were finally gonna… you know… do it…”

 “Oh.”

 “I was waiting for him,” Thomas whispers, gripping the sheets. “He was coming home and we were finally going to… He said nothing was ever allowed to outshine my first kiss, so he wasn’t going to kiss me until afterwards. It was going to be perfect. And the bastard goes and vanishes.” 

 Kaito nods slowly. He can see why Thomas has been so reluctant to form relationships since. He sighs and sits on the bed, grasping Thomas’ hand tightly in his. Thomas glances up and smiles weakly.

 “If this guy messaging me is Nasch, I’m going to find him and drag him back to you so you can tell him off for vanishing,” Kaito says firmly. “If he’s not, I’m going to make sure he pays for impersonating him.” 

 “Thanks Kaito,” Thomas sighs, leaning on his shoulder. “Umm, do you have to go? You have Haruto, right?”

 “No. I’m going to be spending tomorrow Haruto, but his babysitter is staying the night. I can stay as long as you need me. Or want me.” Thomas smiles and nods, pushing Kaito gently back to the bed. “Do you… want me to stop sleeping with V-  _ Chris _ ?” 

 “Maybe… maybe once I’m ready to go that far,” he says quietly. “But, I think until then, I don’t mind.”

 Kaito nods. It’s only really just sinking in. V is Chris. Thomas’ brother. He’s sleeping with Thomas’ big brother. No wonder everyone looked at him like he was crazy when he talked about V. Thomas smiles and kisses him lightly.  At least for now he can just focus on Thomas.

 

* * *

__

_  It’s not surprising Thomas hasn’t answered any messages this morning. Probably still in bed with Nasch. Chris isn’t blind to the tension between Nasch and Thomas. A close, almost obsessive friendship. Tension and flirting and whispers and glances. Chris knew they shared a bed a lot, just lying together. More often than not, even at their penthouse or mansion, Thomas and Nasch could often be found in the same bed. Idiot boys were far too attached. Nasch isn’t ideal, but it seems there’s no getting between them. Nasch is a permanent fixture. _

_  “Thomas, Nasch,” Chris calls, shutting the door to the apartment behind him. “You can’t spend all day in bed.” _

_  He sighs, stepping around Nasch’s shoes and jacket, obviously dumped wherever he took them off. Something feels wrong though. Chris pauses and frowns. Something’s off. He glances around carefully, slowly pulling his gun from under his coat. He doesn’t know what, but there’s something very, very wrong in this apartment.  _

_  “Thomas?” Chris calls quietly. “Nasch?” _

_  There’s still no answer and Chris pushes open the door to Thomas’ room. Nothing. Of course not. They stay in Nasch’s room when they’re here. But Chris still can’t shark the feeling that something’s wrong. He knocks on Nasch’s door, calling to them once more. His stomach churns. He knows this feeling. Ominous and dark. The stench of blood. Something he’s familiar with. Death.  _

_  Chris pushes open the door. It hits him like a physical wall. Chris’ stomach heaves and his hand covers his mouth as he jerks back, leaning against the wall next to the doorway. For a few long heavy moment, Chris can’t move, his trembling body refusing to listen.  _

_  He has to. He has to move. Chris pushes off the wall. He steps into the room slowly. He takes the gun from Nasch’s hand and sets it on the side table, pushing Nasch’s body aside and lift Thomas from the bed into his arms.  _

_  “It’s alright, Thomas,” he whispers, carrying him out to couch and brushing his blood soaked hair from his face. “It’s going to be ok. You’re going to be ok. I promise.” Chris’ shaking hands grasp his phone and calls home. “Michael, I need you to come to Thomas’. And call the cleaners. Hurry.” _

 

 Chris jerks awake in the middle of the night, staring up the ceiling. It takes a few long moment of breathing deeply to get himself back under control. That dream again. This is why Chris doesn’t sleep. Why he can’t sleep. Seeing Thomas’ dead eyes staring back at him whenever he tries is just too much. He sighs and lays his head on his knees. Why can’t he shake this? Why can’t he stop seeing it over and over?!

 He sighs and gets up, wrapping his coat around him and heading through to his lab. Where Thomas’ phone is sitting. Waiting for Nasch to try and make contact again. And, as if on cue, the phone lights up, Nasch’s contact flashing up. 

 “Who is this?” Chris snaps, answering the call.

 “You’re not Thomas,” Ryouga says.

 Chris scowls. “And you’re not Nasch.” 

 “Who’s Nasch?” He yawns and Chris sighs. “I don’t have a Nasch staying with me. I couldn’t figure out whose phone this was so I figured I’d just call Thomas and he’d tell me.”

 “So, this phone is at yours?” he says quietly.

 Ryouga hums in confirmation and Chris nods. That fits in with Thomas’ theories at least. That should make it easier to figure out just who is impersonating Nasch. Not that Chris had believed for a second it could actually be Nasch. 

 “I found it in the kitchen, where Thomas left the sleeping pills for me,” Ryouga says. “I… I was having nightmares again.”

 “I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Chris says softly. “I… got the gist of it. If there’s anything we can do to help, please let us know. And please, take as much time was you need from work.”

 “Thanks,” he murmurs. “So, who’s Nasch? This phone has the same charm as all those guys.” 

 “He vanished years ago” he says. 

 “My doppelganger?” 

 “Something like that,” Chris says, nodding a little. “Get some rest, Ryouga. And, do me a favour and leave this phone where you found it. We’ll see who’s playing games.”

 “Alright. Night Chris.” 

 “Good night, Ryouga.”


	15. Stardust

 “I need to go,” Kaito groans, closing his eyes.

 “You don’t look much like you’re going to move anytime soon,” Thomas laughs softly. Kaito opens one eye and Thomas smirks. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 “I promised Yuuma I’d duel him this morning,” Kaito murmurs. “And I’m sure you have things to be doing too.”

 “Gotta take Merag and Iris and introduce them to the Kamishiros,” he says. Kaito smiles and pulls Thomas close under the covers, pressing their lips together lightly. “But moving doesn’t sound like a fun idea.”

 Staying with Thomas sounds like a much better idea right now. Him and Thomas together. Time together as adults. That’s what important right now. Kaito loves Haruto and Yuuma, but adult time is such a rare thing. And Thomas really is intoxicating. Kaito just can’t help himself. Just one sweet kiss quickly deepens, their bodies pressed together eagerly.

 “Wanna shower here?” Thomas whispers, playing with his hair absently.

 “I suppose that depends if my handsome redheaded host will be joining me?”

 Thomas goes red and he shoves Kaito away, jerking back and turning away. Kaito just can’t put into words how attractive he finds Thomas’ embarrassment in situations like this. He could almost laugh. He finds damn near everything Thomas does ridiculously attractive.

 “You can shower at yours,” he mutters.

 “Alright,” Kaito laughs, kissing his cheek. “I was only teasing.”

 Thomas puffs out his cheeks and narrows his eyes. “You’re such a bully.”

 “If Merag is to be believed, that’s what you like.”

 Thomas huffs and goes redder, burying head in Kaito’s chest. Kaito doesn’t mind. Thomas is so soft and warm. His hair is so fluffy and thick and silky around Kaito’s fingers. His body’s warmth is so soothing, pressed against his. Almost completely bare. So Kaito can feel almost every inch of him, skin to skin. Kaito can’t help himself. His hand slips down to Thomas’ thigh and Thomas gasps, instantly falling to pieces under his fingers.

 “Kaito,” Thomas whimpers, grasping at his arms.

 “What do you know?” Kaito teases. “You were right. I am a bully.”

 He hums, kissing Thomas gently all over. Thomas gasps and moans, lying back and letting Kaito have his way with him. He’s so glad Thomas trusts him like this. Despite being in such different situations, Thomas has enough trust in him that he’ll lie here and relax as Kaito teases him.

 

 “Thomas,” Merag calls, knocking on the door. “Let’s go. Come on. Wake up.”

 “I am awake,” Thomas moans.

 “Then put your hunter pet down and get out here,” she snaps.

 “Pet?” Kaito hisses.  

 “We’re not exactly fans of hunters around here, you know,” Thomas says quietly.

 Kaito nods. He supposes that’s always going to be a problem. How to reconcile his relationship with Thomas with their conflicting positions in the eyes of the law. They do the same thing, on different sides of the law, for entirely different reasons. He sighs and Thomas nuzzles against him.

 “Especially a hunter of your class. Not to mention, you bloodline.”

 “I really am just all wrong for you, aren’t I?” Kaito whispers.

 “In all the right ways,” Thomas murmurs, pressing their lips together once more.  

 “Thomas!” Iris calls.

 “I think I’ve got to go,” he sighs. “And you too.”

 Kaito sighs. Thomas gets up, running his fingers through his hair and Kaito can’t help taking a moment to appreciate Thomas’ body. He smiles and stands slowly, wrapping his arms around him and leaning on his shoulder.

 “Make sure you call me,” Kaito whispers. “Soon. Maybe you can come over time mine again.”

 “I’d like that,” Thomas murmurs. “You can see yourself out, right?”

 “What kind of host are you?” he teases. He sighs and nods. “I might stop by the bar.”

 “You’ll scare away my customers.”

 “You’ll have to make sure everyone knows I’m wrapped around your little finger, huh?”

 “Are you?”

 “Entirely. More than you can imagine.”

 Thomas laughs and pushes him away lightly. “I’m gonna shower. I’ll call you later or something.”

 

 Kaito nods and kisses his cheek lightly before leaving Thomas to it. Merag is glaring as he leaves but Kaito ignores that. He understands there always going to be problems with their relationship. Still, Kaito’s never been one to care what other people think. Perhaps it’s worth talking to V- _Chris._ Perhaps he’d be able to help figure out what happened to Nasch. It sounds to him like Thomas needs some kind of closure on Nasch no matter what the answer. And if one of these people he’s gathering around them really is responsible, he could be putting himself in a lot of danger in his search for answers.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>So were you ever going to tell me your real name? _

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>It didn’t seem necessary for our arrangement. I assume Thomas told you then. What can I do for you? _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>What do you know about what happened to Nasch? _

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>Is he asking you to look into it? I won’t ask you for many favours but for his sake leave it alone. Please. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>You do know something then? Someone acting as Nasch has been in contact with me. He says he’s being held prisoner somewhere. Thomas isn’t going to stop looking until he has answers. _

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>And I will give him answers but you need to leave it alone. I know about the phone and the fake Nasch. Ryouga called from that phone last night. He said he found it in his kitchen. Someone’s pretending and it’s someone in that house. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Answers or the truth? What’s going on? If someone’s messing with Thomas I understand why you’re being protective but Thomas needs to know what happened to Nasch for his own sake. He’s so hung up on it anyone can see that. _

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>Nasch is dead. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>And you didn’t think about telling Thomas this?! _

 There’s no reply and Kaito sighs, gazing up at Heartland Tower. Nasch is dead. It sounds like Chris is pretty sure of it. And that Nasch’s phone is in Ryouga’s house. But how can he just trust that? Chris hasn’t exactly been trustworthy so far.

_ >V _ _  
_ _ >>Thomas doesn’t remember that night because Nasch tried to kill him. He shot Thomas then shot himself. I found them the next morning. Thomas was lucky I did. Michael and I decided it was best to simply make Nasch disappear rather than tell Thomas the truth. We’ll make sure Thomas has the answers he needs to drop this. You can’t tell him the truth. _

 

 Kaito stares down at the phone. Nasch had… He frowns and shakes his head. The one time Chris decides to open up and he’s forcing Kaito to make an impossible choice; either play along with this cover up and keep the truth from Thomas, or tell him the truth that his brothers lied to him and the man he obviously loved once is dead and tried to take Thomas with him.

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>So you’re supposed to be dead. _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>obviously i’m not. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Obviously. So why am I being told you are? _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>if i had to guess, i’d imagine to keep you from digging into what happened to me. i doubt there are many people who can keep someone captive this long without anyone noticing right? _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Are you implying the Arclights had you removed from Thomas’ life on purpose? Then why are you still alive? Surely it would be easier to simply kill you if they wanted you gone. _

_ >Nasch _ _  
_ _ >>i think i pissed them off. i think they’d let me come back if i agreed to be a good little puppet and behave the way they want me to. and you know, i did have a pretty nasty head injury for a while. maybe they did try to kill me. _

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>I think they’re the type who’d just shoot you again if you were still alive. But I’ll consider what you’ve said. _

 

 “Kaito!”

 Kaito is almost bowled over by Haruto throwing himself into his arms. Whatever else is going on in the world, he has Haruto back in his arms and, hopefully, a day to himself to relax with him and Yuuma. Yuuma is grinning up at him from the table where they’re duelling. He’s glad they’re having fun.

 “You promised you’d duel us!” Haruto calls. “We practiced. Me and Yuuma are going to beat you this time!”

 “Really?” Kaito says softly, petting his hair. “I’ll make sure I don’t go easy on you two then.”

 Haruto drags him across the room to the table and Yuuma gathers up their decks. Kaito relents with a sigh and nods. One duel then he needs to shower and get changed before they carry on. The duel doesn’t last long. Kaito has Galaxy-Eyes out on the first turn and they’re done before they can even get a move in. This is met with a lot of whining and pouting and accusations of bullying. Mostly from Yuuma. Kaito sighs and puts a hand on each of their heads.

 “I will be back to deal with you two after I’ve showered,” he says firmly. “I’ll even let you try a battle royale.”

 “Oh oh,” Haruto chirps. “Combos, Yuuma.”

 “Right!”

 Kaito leaves them plotting in hushed whispers and heads away to his room. They can plot all they want, Kaito doesn’t consider them a threat. Give Haruto a few more years and he might be. Yuuma can’t focus long enough to be a threat. His friend Astral though… It was rare to find someone around here who could actually duel on Kaito’s level.

 

 When Kaito returns, Haruto and Yuuma and still whispering between themselves. Kaito smiles warmly, watching the pair. Yuuma has connected to Haruto like no one else ever has. Before he found Yuuma, Haruto had shut himself away from the world. He’d been so isolated. And nothing Kaito could do could help him recover. Doctors couldn’t figure out what it was other than shock from their father’s arrest. But Yuuma and Astral had arrived and broken through Haruto’s barriers like no one else. Kaito’s more grateful than he could ever say.

 “Kaito?” Yuuma says quietly, gazing up at him.

 “Nothing,” Kaito says quietly, putting his hand lightly on his head. Yuuma frowns and Kaito smiles back. “Just glad you’re here for Haruto.”

 “And you,” Yuuma says. Kaito frowns a little. “You’re my friend too.” His smile turns into something sadder and his eyes lower to his hands. “I wanna help my friends wherever I can. Even when I can’t do anything, I want them to know they can rely on me. Whatever I can do, I want to protect them and help them and support them. I hate feeling so helpless.” He frowns and glances up at Kaito. “Have you talked to Shark?”

 “About Monday?” Yuuma nods. “He won’t tell me much. Says he can’t remember. I don’t know if that’s the truth or he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

 “I don’t know how to help him.”

 “I think, like you said, Yuuma. Just let him know you’re always going to be there for him. That he can talk to you when he needs it and that you’re going to support him however you can. We’re his friends. We’ll be there when he needs us. Besides, you know what the idiot is like. You can’t rush him.”

 Yuuma nods a little. “Shark is Shark.”

 “He is. And I’m sure he knows you’re there for him.”

 Yuuma nods and Kaito smiles. Haruto huffs and tugs his sleeve. “Duel, Kaito. We’re going to beat you.”

 “Sure, sure.”

 He sits across from them once more, letting them get out their decks and set up. If he’s feeling generous he might let them win. Or at least let them think they have a chance before he beats them. He can’t let them start getting cocky, can he?

 

* * *

 

 Ryouga had dragged Thomas away the second he arrived, barely pausing to wave at the new people, trying to ignore how weirdly they looked like Rio. He really hopes they’re not like Rio in personality. He doesn’t want to have three Rio’s running his life. It’s alright though. Rio - and Kotori, who Ryouga isn’t entirely sure when she turned up - and the others can deal with settling them in. He has to deal with Thomas.

 “You going to explain to me why you’re taking the blame for my shit?” he says, locking the door to the sitting room.

 “Better me than you,” Thomas replies, starting up the console. “Something like this could ruin your life. And you’re right, I don’t know Kaito like you do, I don’t know how he’d handle it for you. So it’s better someone like me gets labelled the murderer. Lord knows I already am one.”

 “Really?” He turns to Thomas with a weak smile. “You kept a lot from me, huh?”

 “You didn’t need to know.” He laughs and shakes his head. “You still don’t. So don’t ask too much, ok? I don’t want to lie too much to you. You gonna play a fair game?”

 “Hell no.”

 Thomas sighs. “A cheater as always.”

 “Like you can talk.”

 He grabs a controller off Thomas, pushing him half heartedly to the floor, and flicks through the options. He doesn’t wait for Thomas to have got back up before starting the level. Thomas yells and the music starts. Ryouga’s already a thousand points ahead by the time Thomas gets up. He shoves Ryouga’s side, sending him stumbling off the dance matt and giving Thomas a few moments to catch up.

 Out the corner of his eye, Ryouga watches Thomas. The way his hair bounces around his face as he steps, the sparkle in his eyes, and the warm, content smile. He absently thinks Thomas never smiles like that except when they’re playing like this. Music and lights and competition. Just the two of them. Ryouga remembers Marie’s songs are on this version of the game, he remembers they’re some of the levels Thomas is best at.

 

 “You play, right?” Ryouga says. Thomas nods absently, never looking away from the TV and the steps. He’s got a perfect combo going, Ryouga doesn’t blame him. “You ever consider Melodian? I mean, you got me in. Kinda proves it can be done.”

 “I didn’t have a twin to switch with me. And I don’t think the uniform would suit me. I don’t have killer legs like yours-” He stumbles out of his combo, glancing at Ryouga who frowns a little. “Sorry, was that-”

 “Oh.” Ryouga realises after a moment he’s worried about getting him upset after what happened. He smiles and shakes his head. “No… no it’s fine. To be honest, I like that you’re treating me pretty normally. I feel kinda pathetic with everyone babying me but… sometimes I fall apart. It’s frustrating.”

 Thomas nods. “I get it. You don’t wanna be treated differently, but you can’t always help reacting differently.”

 “Exactly,” he says.

 “It’s not been long, Ryouga. Give it time. You’ll get there.”

 “Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Thomas frowns and Ryouga turns to him as the song ends. He doesn’t care about the score. He’s not that competitive that he wants to know the score above everything else. Besides, he thinks Thomas won. “You’re the one with killer legs around here, right? Probably literally.”

 “Huh?”

 Ryouga laughs and pokes Thomas’ thigh, incredibly amused when he stiffens automatically, face going red. “I’ve seen you in the locker room. And remember that one time some asshole tried to rob the bar while I was closing up and counting the till?”

 “Y-yeah,” Thomas huffs, stepping away awkwardly. Ryouga frowns a little. What’s got him worked up? “What about it?”

 “I kneed the guy in the face so hard you broke his nose,” he says, shaking his head as he picks the next song. “And then you choked the guy out.” He laughs and smacks Thomas’ thigh lightly. Thomas wrinkles his nose and narrows his eyes. But the corner of his lips twitch. “You’re just a highly polished weapon all round, aren’t you?”

 “Dad insisted on it,” he mutters.

 “Bet Kaito would have found it super hot,” Ryouga teases.

 It’s worth it for how Thomas goes bright red. He might not like the idea of two of his closest friends dating, especially with all the complicated issues over hunter and hitman, but he’s gonna make their lives hell for it. He grins, pressing start and getting another head start on Thomas. He hums absently to the music, getting lost in the rhythm, barely even noticing Thomas joining in. It’s dumb, but Ryouga likes being with Thomas like this. Even if he is an idiot and kinda a dick. And even if he is some kind of criminal empire’s enforcer, Ryouga feels safe with him. Safer than almost anywhere else.

 

 “ _Stardust!_ ”

 They both laugh at each other as shooting stars fill the screen. Both have their hands up to sky as if they really might get shootstar effects raining down around them. Maybe if they used AR Vision they would. Maybe he should talk to Kaito about rigging that up. But Ryouga does now that there’s never a day they do this song that either can resist that moment.

 “Think we can get kareoke on this thing?” Ryouga laughs.

 “No way, I don’t sing,” Thomas replies.

 “I bet you’re good,” he says, shaking his head. “You’ve got that sorta low, smoky, sexy voice.”

 “You keep complimenting me and I’ll think you’ve got a thing for me, Ryouga.”

 Ryouga laughs and shakes his head. Really? Maybe, when he was younger, he’d had a dumb crush on Thomas. He was older and handsome and charming, of course Ryouga was smitten. And more than that, Thomas had saved him from a life in gangs. He’d given Ryouga a chance at a real life. Ryouga couldn’t be more grateful. Of course, Ryouga had always known Thomas had meant him to be someone else when they first met, that he did it because of him. Knowing what he does now about Nasch makes sense of it. But that doesn’t change the fact that Thomas saved him.

 

 “Why are you doing this shit anyway?” Ryouga says quietly as they finish another round.

 Thomas laughs and flops on the couch. Ryouga smiles, joining him and letting the game play through its songs. He doesn’t get it. Why would Thomas take the blame for what he did? It doesn’t make sense. It can’t just be because he’s already a murderer. It’s not even just that. Everything else Thomas does, it’s so much more than just cleaning up his messes.

 “You’ve changed my entire life,” he mutters. “Just because I look like your ex?”

 “If I wanted you to replace him, don’t you think I’d have made a move on you by now?” Thomas laughs.

 “But everything you’ve done,” Ryouga insists. “It can’t just be because I remind you of him, right? You took me away from that shitty life with those gangs, you gave me a proper job, helped me afford this place, got me into a decent school. You made everything better in my life. You go through all this effort to stop me seeing what you really are, to keep me in the dark about just how bad your family is and what you’re capable of. Even- even this mess! I’m protected because of you. I’m here and figuring things out because of you. Because of everything you’re doing for me. These people, the way you look after me, is that really all just because of him? I don’t understand at all why you do all this.”

 Thomas sighs and shakes his head. “Maybe at the start. Maybe I wished you could be like him. But, you know, the way you looked at me was like Nasch never did. My relationship with Nasch was weird. It was sorta antagonistic and we wound each other up and argued… we were close but there was always this tension beneath the surface. He looked at me and he saw exactly what I was. But you… you looked at me like I was something more. You looked at me like I was some kind of hero. Like I was a good person.”

 “You were,” he mutters. “You are. You saved me. You looked after me. How could I look at you any other way?”

 “After Nasch vanished, I didn’t know what I was doing,” he says quietly. “All these guys I’d met through him were leaving or already gone, without Nasch we all sorta fell apart. I got lonely, depressed, waiting for him to come back to me. I couldn’t get myself together. I couldn’t figure myself out. I focused on Tron and work. I couldn’t do anything else.”

 Ryouga frowns but nods. He gets it. He thinks. Thomas had relied on and loved Nasch for so long, they all had, that they all fell apart without him. That Thomas didn’t know what to do without him and his friends. Perhaps Ryouga does understand. He can’t help wonder if they’d all stay together if Yuuma suddenly vanished.

 “And then I had you,” he murmurs. “You looked so much like him and you were in such a mess, suddenly I had something to focus on. I wanted to stop you walking down the same path as him. I wanted something better for you somehow.”

 “You’ve given me _everything_.”

 “At first it was just something to focus on. A project. I could focus on you in his place. But then I saw how you looked at me. I realised, for the first time in my life, you looked at me and saw me. You didn’t see my family, or my dad, or the blood all over me. You just look at me like I was normal. Good. You saw me as a good person and I… I wanted to be that person for you. You believed in this ideal of me. I didn’t want to let you down. You were my first genuine friend. The first friend who was mine not Nasch’s. I don’t want you to start seeing all that darkness and evil and everything else everyone else does. I don’t want you to stop seeing me.”

 

 Ryouga sighs and nods, leaning in and wrapping his arms loosely around Thomas’ shoulders. Thomas stiffens and Ryouga murmurs that it’s ok. He doesn’t mind. He fine with it. And with that reassurance, Thomas holds him gently in return, letting Ryouga lean into his shoulder. He’ll never see anything other than the dumb idiot who saved him from the streets. Who played these dumb games with me. Who laughed and joked with him and protected him from everything. Nothing Thomas could do, no matter how much darkness he’s wrapped in, he’s never going to stop seeing his Thomas.

 “Is it really ok?” Thomas whispers.

 Ryouga nods. “It’s alright. You make me feel safe. You’re the safest place in the world.”

 “Ryouga…” he sighs, petting his hair. “If I could stay with you all the time and protect you, make sure you feel safe getting through this, I would.”

 “I know,” he says softly, closing his eyes. Being unable to rest properly without pills has exhausted him. He could fall asleep in Thomas’ arms. He wants to. “I can’t hide in my safe place forever. I’m glad you’re here helping me through as much as you are.” He opens his eyes slowly and glances up. “Hey… will you… come here early Monday and… walk me to school?”

 “You’re back on Monday?” Thomas says softly. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

 “I don’t know, but I can’t afford to take time off,” Ryouga replies, shaking his head. “And hiding away won’t help. I need to face the world. And, as long as you’re with me, I’ll know I’m safe. Please? Come and make sure I get into the uniform and go? Walk me to school. I feel safe with my friends and it’s a secure campus, but please. Just make sure I get there.”

 “Sure thing. I’ll come and pick you up too.” Ryouga nods gratefully, closing his eyes and resting against him once more. He’s glad. Thomas is so understanding and accommodating. He could always rely on Thomas. “How about this? I’ll come over after work tomorrow? I’ll stay the night. That way I can be here to make sure you’re ok all morning.”

 “Thanks, Thomas.”

 “God, they’re all gonna think you’re my boyfriend,” he groans.

 Thomas laughs. “Someone as handsome as me, they’ll all be so jealous.”


	16. Reach Out

 “Kaito?” Yuuma calls. Kaito lifts his head and Yuuma is dumping a box of boosters on the table. Kaito holds out his hand for change and Yuuma drops the cash into his palm. “What’s wrong? You’ve been spacing out all day.”

 “Nothing,” Kaito sighs. “It’s just one of those days, I guess.”

 “So was yesterday.” 

 “Pulled anything good yet?”

 Yuuma and Haruto nod, pushing the pile of cards over, already sorted by type and rarity. Kaito smiles a little and nods, flicking through the cards slowly. They’d come out to one of Heartland Park’s card shops. He and Haruto needed time together. And Yuuma by default. Yuuma had done a lot of them. He deserved to be included. He’d spent almost the entire weekend with the pair, not that Kaito really minded, but he got the feeling Yuuma was avoiding something. Like facing Astral and actually talking about the Numbers, perhaps. 

 Not that Kaito’s any better. He’s got no further at all figuring out whether he should tell Thomas what Chris said about Nasch or not. How is he even supposed to approach the subject? He sighs and closes his eyes.

 

 “Kaito?” Kaito opens his eyes as Haruto pokes his cheek. “You sure you’re ok?”

 “Yeah just… thinking about stuff,” Kaito replies. “I sorta had some surprising news dropped on me. I’m not sure how to take it. Or how I’m supposed to tell the person involved. If I even should.”

 “What happened?” Yuuma says.

 “Nothing I can talk to you about, I’m afraid. Not this time.” 

 “Too bad.” He sighs and glances at his phone with a small frown. “I’ve got to go… Thanks for all the cards, Kaito. Sorry.”

 “It’s alright,” Kaito replies. “Go on. Before Akari comes to track you down.” 

 Yuuma nods quickly, waving as he runs out. He’s a good kid. Haruto moves over and sits next to him and Kaito smiles, patting his head gently as Haruto goes through his half of the cards.

 “So, what’s happened? You can’t tell Yuuma, but you can tell me, right?” 

 Kaito smiles bitterly. “Thomas wants to know what’s happened to his ex boyfriend. He vanished without a trace a few years ago.”

 “It’s a mystery then,” Haruto says. 

 “Right,” Kaito replies. “But I’ve just found out he killed himself and tried to kill Thomas.” Haruto frowns. “His brothers knew and covered it up. So Thomas wouldn’t have to know how he was betrayed.” 

 “I guess it must be upsetting to know someone you loved tried to kill you,” he murmurs.

 “Yeah,” he says with a nod. “They’ve asked me to keep it quiet and not tell Thomas the truth either, but… it doesn’t feel right to lie to him. Shouldn’t he know?”

 Haruto frowns, thinking it over for a moment as he goes through the cards. Kaito let’s Haruto think. He doesn’t interrupt. He knows it’s a serious issue, perhaps too much to ask of a ten year old, but Haruto is mature and wants to be involved in these things. Kaito has no intention of sugar coating the truth. Haruto is growing up, no matter how much Kaito wishes he could protect him from the world. He probably sees worse on TV. 

 Finally, Haruto lifts his head. 

 “You want to be honest with him, but the truth will hurt him?” Kaito nods. “Like when you told me Mama had just gone away for a while?”

 “You were too young to understand,” Kaito replies. “Thomas doesn’t have that excuse.”

 Haruto frowns. “If Thomas knows the truth, it will hurt him. Does not knowing hurt him?”

 “He can’t move on.” Haruto nods. “It’s ok. I’m not expecting you to have things figured out.”

 “It’s ok,” Haruto replies with a smile. “Thinking through this stuff is important. I want to help you through. Even if I’m just someone to talk things through with. Does the lie hurt him? Does he have to know the whole truth?”

 “His brothers will likely find a way to cover up everything else,” Kaito replies. 

 “They think it’s for the best?” Kaito nods. “Then should you really argue with what they’ve decided? Unless you honestly think there’s something that knowing the truth will do for him, beyond bring him pain, is it really the best thing to do?”

 Kaito frowns and nods. It makes sense. “You’re right. I think.” 

 He sighs. His phone goes off and Kaito glances down.  _ ‘Nasch’ _ again. Kaito really doesn’t know what to make of this Nasch. Either side could be lying to him. Both sides could be. Kaito wouldn’t think it’s beyond Chris to remove Nasch if he didn’t think he was right for Thomas. He also wouldn’t put it passed him to simply remove Nasch and keep him captive somewhere. And what if they really are telling the truth and Nasch had killed himself and attempted to kill Thomas? Then this was a fake. Or maybe Nasch had survived by some miracle? Thomas had after all. What if being in contact with Nasch will put Thomas in danger?

 

 It’s a picture message again. Kaito cheeks flush and he quickly gets rid of it. Thomas once again, flushed and sprawled out, this time completely undressed, not just implied to be. He completely on show. All of him. 

 “What is it?” Haruto says quietly. 

 “Nothing,” Kaito says. “Just another idiot being an idiot.” 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>And what exactly did I do to deserve that? _

_     >Nasch _ _   
_ _     >>what don’t you enjoy my gifts? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Not that I don’t appreciate them, but they’re distracting. _

_     >Nasch _ _   
_ _     >>what not concerned about thomas moral virtue? doesn’t know about this after all. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>He knows. I told him about you. _

 There’s silence for a while and Kaito returns his attention to deck building with Haruto rather than worrying. The Nasch, fake or not, is little concern to him right now. He’s having a weekend off with Haruto. At last. That’s all he wants to think about right now. 

 

 Haruto is tugging at his sleeve suddenly and Kaito glances up. Haruto is pointing over at the counter.

 “Thomas?!”

 Thomas and Michael’s head jerks up from the folder of singles they’d been flicking through and they turn. Kaito smiles a little and Thomas smiles back shyly. He turns to the folder, taking out the cards he wants, paying and wandering over. 

 “Do you mind?” Thomas say quietly.

 “No, of course not,” Kaito replies. Haruto is beaming as Thomas sits next to Kaito, Michael across from him next to Haruto. “So, you come here often?”

 “That’s a terrible chat up line,” Haruto whispers. 

 Michael laughs into his hand and Thomas goes red as Kaito glances away. “I didn’t mean it like that just… I’ve not seen you here before and we’re here a lot.”

 “It’s just a matter of where has cards we want,” Michael explains. “It’s just this shop happened to have them today.” Kaito nods and glances at Thomas, who’s still red and glaring down at his cards. “Thomas is one of the best duellists in the country. He’s really particular about his deck.”

 “Shut up, Michael,” Thomas hisses. 

 “How come we’ve never duelled you then?” Haruto says with a pout. “Kaito’s the champion at like all the local card shop tournaments.”

 “I don’t duel in the shop tournaments,” he mutters. Kaito frowns, flicking through search result on his phone. “IV. Roman numerals.” 

 Kaito lifts his head slightly. Thomas is sliding cards across to Michael, who smiles and spreads out his deck. Haruto leans over, looking them over curious. Michael chats amiably and Kaito can see it’s a good deck.

 Thomas takes Kaito’s phone and types for a moment before handing it back. IV. In roman numerals. And there are the results.

 “Asian… champion…” He blinks at Thomas who smiles back. “Why-”

 “Don’t I use my name?” Kaito nods. “Well, if they knew my reputation, wouldn’t quite a few of them be rather intimidated? And it hardly fits with my image, does it?”

 “Duel me.”

 Thomas smiles and tilts his head. He seems to consider it for a moment before shaking his head. Kaito frowns. What kind of duellist refuses a challenge?

 “Maybe somewhere more private,” Thomas says finally. 

 “Private, huh?” Kaito murmurs, leaning close. He smiles, hand falling on Thomas’ knee, watching the blush creeping up his cheeks once more. “And there will be a suitable prize for the winner?”

 “Prize?” Thomas repeats quietly. 

 “I’m sure we can think of something.” 

 He smiles and leans in, pressing their lips together lightly. Michael and Haruto are laughing together and Thomas pushes Kaito away, babbling something about public and embarrassing and not misbehaving. Kaito laughs and kisses his cheek lightly. Thomas really is the most adorable thing. 

 

 Kaito’s phone goes off again and he glances down. Nasch again. 

_     >Nasch _ _   
_ _     >>so i heard some gossip if you’re interested? _

 “Nasch again?” Thomas says quietly.

 “Nasch?” Michael hisses.

 “Hmm,” he murmurs. “Someone trying to make himself Nasch has been contacting Kaito. We’re going to track him down and figure out exactly what’s going on with him. Right?”

 “I was under the impression _ I  _ was going to,” Kaito replies. “You’re way too involved in this to think straight. Tracking people down is a part of my job, you know. Let me do it.”

 “I know,” Thomas huffs.

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>What? _

_     >Nasch _ _   
_ _     >>rude. but ok you should look into this vigilante superhero that’s got the Arclights worked up. _

 “A vigilante superhero’s got you guys worked up?” Kaito says.

 “Oh, that thing,” Michael mutters. “Doesn’t bother us. Some kid playing dress up isn’t going to be any threat to us. But he has been getting in the way of our lower level business.”

 “Should you really be admitting all this to me?” 

 Michael tilts his head and smiles. A shiver bolts down Kaito’s spine. “Just how dedicated to your job are you, Kaito? You’ve been involved with Chris all this time and not done anything. And now you’re dating dear Thomas? Can anything I say really convince you to take action against us?”

 Kaito gazes at Thomas for a moment. He knows they’ve done terrible things. All three of them are bathed in blood. But Kaito is mad about him. If they’re not doing something utterly monstrous, Kaito doesn’t know how he’s going to face having to act against Thomas or his family. 

 “So, tell me about this superhero then?” Kaito sighs.

 

* * *

 

 “But I was finally going to beat Kaito with this new deck,” Yuuma sighs.

 “Unlikely,” Astral replies. “Kaito is a duellist far beyond our caliber at this point.”

 “And why are we in this area of the city?” he says with a frown. “You know this is where Shark and his gangs used to hang around? And where those guys that were murdered were from. It’s dangerous around here.”

 “You’re not afraid, are you?” Kotori says.

 “Besides, where better to find a superhero than in the worst part of town?” Tetsuo says.

 “I can’t help feeling we’re going to get into trouble again,” Yuuma says. “Kaito’s gonna kill me. Just promise me we’ll be out of here by time it’s dark.”

 “Don’t worry,” Cathy says. “We just have to  _ cat _ -ch the superhero.”

 And now puns too. 

 He doesn’t get where Astral got this idea that there’s a Number hanging around here, but now he’s got it into his head, there’s no way they’re going to get out of it. Everyone is way too into this Number’s club thing. And he’s still not sure how he feels after last time he saw Astral defeat a Number.

 

 “Yuuma,” Astral says quietly. Yuuma tilts his head and Astral smiles a little. “I understand you’re still uncertain. My way of dealing with the Numbers makes you uncomfortable. Please, be assured it’s not going to be like that every time. Your teacher could not be saved. He could not be stopped. There was nothing else I could do.”

 “But, it doesn’t have to be like that all the time?” Yuuma says. 

 Astral shakes his head. “If I can save the Number I will. Some Numbers can be saved. That is the ideal. It all depends on their situation, their state of mind and their goals. I would imagine it will be easier to save younger lived. Youngsters are more resilient, after all.”

 “Resilient?” he repeats. 

 “It would be sad to have to kill someone young,” Kotori says.

 “Superheroes do tend to be younger,” Tetsuo says.

 “And good guys,” Cathy agrees.

 “To summarise, tonight might be a good night,” Takashi says.

 Yuuma nods. He hopes so. He doesn’t think he can stand seeing Astral like that again, even if it’s another older Number. He doesn’t know what to think about that still. He smiles at Astral, who smiles back softly. Yuuma doesn’t know what he’d do without Astral, even if it is all messed up. He doesn’t know what to make of it. 

 

 There’s a yell and the group pauses. It’s getting late and darker and going into those alleys seems like a bad idea, but there’s no way they can not go running at a lure like that. Astral leads the way, running into the darkness with everyone behind him. There’s a bunch gang members lying on the floor. Yuuma frowns. There’s no sign of whoever left them like this.

 Astral frowns, kneeling down and investigating the bodies. They’re not dead, they’re still breathing. Yuuma frowns, leaning down and picking up one guy’s phone. It’s open on a picture. Yuuma’s stomach drops, staring down at it. 

_  Shark. _

 “Anything interesting?” Tetsuo calls, leaning over. 

 “No,” Yuuma says, tilting the screen away. 

 He steps away, gazing down at the picture. Shark lying in the middle of an alley in his uniform, obviously completely helpless, a boot between his thighs. Yuuma’s sure he’s going to be sick, realising what he’s looking at. The guys who hurt Shark… they’d taken pictures. They’d somehow got out. People would see Shark like this. 

 Yuuma scowls and deletes the picture. He checks for any others, deleting them as he goes, trying to ignore what they actually look like. He doesn’t want to see Shark like that either. The phone clatters to the ground and Yuuma crushes it underfoot. Astral glances up and the others stare at him. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t want anyone to see Shark like that. No one gets to hurt Shark like that. Like everyone who sees it is just violating him all over again. Even if logic tells him if these photos are out there, there’s no way he can stop them spreading, he’s not going to do nothing. 

 The rest of the phones get the same treatment. Any other day and Yuuma might feel bad about destruction of property, but they deserve it for looking at Shark like that. 

 

 “Umm…” 

 They whip around and there’s a small blue haired kid watching them. Peeking around the corner. Yuuma smiles and straightens up. “Hey, you ok?”

 “Did you guys do this?” the boys says quietly.

 “No, we’re merely tracking the person who did,” Astral replies. The boy nods a little. “Supposedly a super hero.”

 “Super heroes can never be caught. They’re supposed to be mysterious.”

 “I merely want to ensure his motives as honest and pure,” he says, shaking his head. “There are many people who’ll attempt to use the cover of a superhero to achieve villainous things. Not to mention, a lot of superheroes lose their way and fall into darkness.”

 “He looked like D.D. ESPer Robin.” 

 Astral straightens up and Kotori grabs his arm. Wait, isn’t that the show Astral watches really late at night? He frowns and tilts his head. Weird. Some cosplayer is running around trying to defeat bad guys.

 “All the more reason to meet him,” Astral declares. “It is of paramount importance I can meet ESPer Robin, perhaps he can help us on our quest.”

 “You know the difference between TV and real life, right, Astral?” Yuuma mutters. 

 “You’re on a quest?” the kid says.

 “Who are you?” Astral says. 

 “Okudaira Fuuya,” he stammers. “You’re on a quest?”

 “It is my purpose in life to defeat the evil Numbers,” he explains without a moment’s hesitation. “It isn’t their fault they’ve been subjected to this life, but some use the gifts forced upon them for evil. It is my job to track down these Numbers and judge them. If they are good and kind and won’t abuse their position, they can live on in peace. If I deem them to be a threat, it is my job to defeat them.”

 “You’re a superhero too?” Fuuya says.

 “I suppose, in some ways, the two could be equated. That’s not how I’d describe it though.”

 Fuuya smiles and nods. Yuuma isn’t sure what’s going on really, but he knows that this kid seems nice enough. He’s friendly. And he’s smiling shyly. He just hopes this isn’t another one for the Numbers Club. There’s enough people in danger as it is. Yuuma doesn’t want more people’s lives to be at risk.

 But for some reason they end up wandering out to a station cafe. Astral and Fuuya chat away about ESPer Robin, and Kotori and Takashi are just as animated. It’s nice to see them chatting away passionately.  It’s always nice to see people enjoying their passions. Even if Yuuma doesn’t really have much idea about it.

 

 “So, these Numbers?” Fuuya says quietly.

 “They’re highly dangerous experiments,” Kotori explains.  “They’re super strong and aggressive and can do all sorts of awful things. That chaos the other week was caused by one.”

 “That’s awful,” he says. 

 “So Astral defeats them,” Takashi says.

 “It’s important to avoid  _ cat _ -astrophes,” Cathy agrees.

 “We work with a hunter a lot,” Yuuma says. “He’s the best in the city. You can’t just go around fighting crime without someone watching over you.”

 “I suppose that’s true,” Fuuya says, nodding slightly. “But why are you hunting for this superhero if you’re hunting Numbers? You think he’s one? Or he can help you?”

 “Help would always be a good thing,” Astral says. “But first we have to assess whether he is a Number and whether he is a threat to society or not.”

 Fuuya nods and Yuuma smiles, mind wandering to Shark once more. How’s he supposed to let this happen? How’s he supposed to just accept that people are going to see his best friend like that and there’s nothing either of them can do to stop it?

 

* * *

 

 Thomas is exhausted as he unlocks the Kamishiros’ front door. The alarm beeps and Thomas groans, finger movements purely a result of muscle memory as he locks up and resets it. He sighs, switching on the kitchen lights and getting a drink before he goes up to see Ryouga. It’s four in the morning. Ryouga should be sleeping. Thomas doesn’t really want to disturb him unduly before he goes to school. 

 There are noises up above and Thomas lifts his head. He switches out the lights as he goes, heading upstairs silently. There’s definitely noise coming from Ryouga’s room. He sighs, wandering down the hall, unbuttoning his shirt a little as he goes.

 “Don’t,” Ryouga whimpers. Thomas hesitates above the door. The bed groans and Thomas frowns. What on earth? “Stop it. Let me go.” 

 Thomas knocks on the door firmly and Ryouga gasps. “Ryouga? I’m coming in.”

 The mattress groans and Thomas opens the door to find Ryouga sitting up in bed, gazing back at him. His face is flushed and he’s playing with his sheets, panting heavily. Thomas tilts his head. 

 “I… I just…” He frowns and turns away. “Just-”

 “Bad dream?” Thomas says quietly, shutting the door. Ryouga nods. “You talk in your sleep.”

 “Do I?” Ryouga says.

 “Apparently.”

 “Wanna talk about it?” Thomas says as he undresses. 

 “It was weird,” Ryouga mumbles. “I’m not sure I trust that Vector guy.”

 Thomas nods, slipping into bed with Ryouga. He doesn’t trust Vector at all. He’s always been slimey. To be honest, Thomas isn’t entirely sure why Nasch kept him around. Nasch seemed oddly fond of him. He understood why he and Michael got along so much, but he never understood why he had to hang around Nasch like he did. 

 

 “Thomas,” Ryouga sighs, curling up in Thomas’ arms. Thomas smiles gently, running his fingers gently through Ryouga’s hair. “Thank you. For coming here. Being here for me.” 

 “Hey, I told you yesterday, I’m going to look after you,” Thomas says. “No matter what it takes. Wanna tell me what’s up with Vector? I thought he was doing a good job looking after you.”

 “I… He got a bit pushy the other day,” he admits quietly. “And, I don’t know, I just… these dreams are kinda freaky.” He sighs and tucks his head beneath Thomas’ chin, cuddling up to against him. Thomas is glad he’s comfortable to be so close after everything he’s been through. “I just thought… He was in here. He was on top of me, I swear. He was talking about killing me. Kept touching me. Like he was marking me out. Where he was going to cut me open. And he kissed me. Shoved his tongue down my throat.”

 “I won’t let him hurt you, Ryouga.” Thomas closes his eyes and kisses the top of Ryouga’s head. “I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from this.” 

 “I’m not your ex, Thomas,” Ryouga whispers. Thomas’ eyes snap open and Ryouga laughs a little. “I’m not leaving you that easily. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. As long as you promise the same.” 

 Thomas sighs, hands gently cupping Ryouga’s cheeks and lifting his head so they’re eye to eye. Ryouga grasps his hands and Thomas smiles. There’s a moment of comfortable silence, the pair gazing at each other before Ryouga leans in, pressing their lips together lightly. It only lasts a seconds before Ryouga jerks back. 

 “Ryouga-”

 “I- I don’t know why I did that,” Ryouga stammers. “I don’t even like you like that and you’re with Kaito. I don’t know what I-”

 “Ryouga.” Ryouga falls silent and Thomas smiles, gently brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Fuck whatever’s going on with me and Kaito. Forget that. Focus on what you want. Your recovery. If you want that, ask me.” 

 “I don’t,” he says. Thomas nods. He believes him. “I really don’t know why I did that. I stopped feeling like that for you ages ago. Years ago. Please, forget it happened.” 

 

 Thomas nods, gently taking Ryouga’s hand from his cheeks and bringing it to his lips. “You know, Ryouga, you’re family. Don’t ever forget that. No matter what happens, no matter what you get tangled up in,  you’re family. And we look after our own. So, if you ever need anything, you’ve got a place to turn to, understand?”

 “Not really,” Ryouga laughs weakly. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me you’re terminally ill or something.”

 “Nothing quite so dramatic, I’m afraid,” Thomas says, shaking his head. “Just that… As long as you have that charm, my crest, you’ll always be protected and helped when you need it. I don’t give that shit to just anyone, you know. I’m... I'm sorry I failed you.”

 “You didn’t fail.” He yawns and nuzzles into Thomas’ shoulder once more. “You never failed. You’re here and I’m safe with you. That’s what matters. You never promised. Promise now.”

 Thomas laughs and nods, stroking Ryouga’s hair lovingly. “I promise. I will always be here when you need me. I will always protect you. I’m never going to leave you. You and me, forever. Promise.” 

 “Good boy. Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

 Thomas sighs and closes his eyes. It’s alright. He’ll keep Ryouga safe no matter what it takes. He’ll never let Ryouga suffer like that again. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect Ryouga. Always. 

 

 There’s a creak and Thomas grabs a knife, tossing it without opening his eyes. Vector squeaks and Thomas slips out of Ryouga’s hold, glaring at him through the darkness. The knife is jammed in the doorframe, right in from of Vector’s nose. He stares back at Thomas as he slides out of bed and grabs his knife.

 “Funny,” Thomas whispers, yanking the blade out the woodwork. “Just how realistic dreams can be, don’t you think?” 

 Vector smiles and laughs sheepishly. “Yeah. Funny.” 

 “If I catch you trying to fuck around with Ryouga again, Vector, I will not hesitate to put you down,” he hisses.

 “I look forward to you trying,” Vector purrs. “You’re dangerous, aren’t you? You three freaks of nature. I’d have to be blind not to have seen what a demon you really are. It’ll be interesting to pit my wits against a monster from the depths of hell like you.” 

 He turns and wanders out, leaving Thomas glaring after him. Asshole. He shuts the door behind Vector and Ryouga stirs, opening his eyes slowly. His eyes open a crack and Thomas smiles.

 “Forgot to lock the door,” he says quietly, flicking the latch and returning to bed. Ryouga smiles tiredly and nods. “Anyone could get in.” 

 “Thanks, that’s a great way to make me feel better,” Ryouga yawns. 

 “Well, I’ll just have to stay with you more often won’t I?”


	17. Silence

 Ryouga is tugging nervously at his skirt. He still feels like shit. Thomas is doing up Ryouga’s red tie gently. He straightens up Ryouga’s collar gently, smoothing it over the tie and brushing Ryouga’s hair gently from his face. Ryouga’s cheeks warm, reliving that moment the night before when he’d been dumb enough to kiss Thomas. He really has no idea what he was thinking.

 “Are you ok?” Thomas says softly, pressing his hand to Ryouga’s forehead. Ryouga’s face flushes worse that ever, his gaze touching Thomas’ lips for a moment. “Ryouga?”

 “F-fine,” Ryouga snaps, batting Thomas’ hand away. “Just fine. I just- I don’t need you babying me.”

 “You told me to make sure you went,” he says.

 “I didn’t tell you to mother me,” he says, shaking his head. He tugs down his skirt once more, suddenly very aware of how shot it is. And how close Thomas is. His cheeks go redder and he shoves Thomas back a step. “I can tie my own tie.”

 “Alright, alright.” He steps away and hands over Ryouga’s socks. Ryouga’s hands tremble around them. Dressing up like this after what happened last week, it feels wrong, but he needs to get back to normal. He has to. “You ok?”

 “Yeah,” Ryouga sighs. “Just… thinking things over...”

 “Hey,” Thomas sighs. “Whatever you need. I’m here for you.”

 “So, on a scale from _‘not if you were the last guy in the world’_ to _‘if I wasn’t dating Kaito’_ where do I fall on the potential boyfriend scale?” he laughs, pulling on his socks.

 “Somewhere around _‘maybe if your sister wouldn’t kill me’_ and _‘I’ve never really thought about it before’_. Good enough?”

 “Yeah.”

 Thomas smiles and pulled Ryouga into his arms once more, and Ryouga settles without a word. His eyes fall shut and he leans into Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas is safe and warm. Like a candle in the darkness the surrounded him. His safe place. He really meant that. More than anything, Thomas is his safe place. Thomas would always protect him. He’d promised.

 

 “Come on,” Thomas sighs, petting his hair lightly. “Let’s not get worked up. You’ve gotta have breakfast and get to school.”

 “Something feels sorta wrong, Thomas,” Ryouga whispers. Ryouga gazes up at him and Thomas frowns. “You know those days when things feel wrong. Like these feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach. LIt was the same last Monday too. Thomas, I-”

 “I’m here, aren’t I?” he says firmly. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promised, didn’t I? I’m going nowhere.”

 Ryouga gazes up at him silently and Thomas smiles back. He’s glad. Thomas is reassuring. Just that dumb smile steadies him. No matter how ominous the day feels, Thomas is here smiling at him. Thomas will follow through on his promise, no matter what it takes.

 “Let’s go get breakfast, moron. We’ve got to meet up with Kaito, right?”

 “Oh yuck,” Ryouga mutters, shoving Thomas off. “I don’t want to be between you and Kaito being disgusting flirts.”

 “Tell that to Kaito,” Thomas huffs, going incredible red. Ryouga laughs slightly as Thomas turns away. “He needs to let to keep his hands to himself.”

 Ryouga laughs warmly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him downstairs. He doesn’t want to hear about Thomas and Kaito. He’s going to tease them relentlessly, of course, but he doesn’t want to hear details.

 

 Vector is actually downstairs with the others. In school uniform. Ryouga scowls. And Vector is glaring at Thomas for some reason. Ryouga keeps Thomas between them and Vector glares the entire time. Not that Thomas seems to mind. He seems perfectly at home with the group and Ryouga is more aware than ever that these are Thomas’ associates staying in his home. They’re criminals and shady bodyguards who work for him and know him well. Nasch’s friends. Even little Iris, who Merag is busy getting ready for school, seems infatuated with Thomas.

 There’s warm chatter between Durbe and Thomas as they head to school. Ryouga sticks close to Thomas, who wraps his arm loosely around his shoulders and let’s Ryouga be as close as he likes. He’s glad. He can’t stand the feeling that everyone is looking at him. But Thomas is as warm and understanding as ever.

 

 And then they’re heading up the station stairs to the platform. And, as always, Kaito is waiting. Ryouga sets his bag down next to Kaito, keeping himself between Thomas and Kaito. Not that is lasts very long. Kaito smiles at him before he catches Thomas’ wrist and pulls him around into his arms. And much as Ryouga enjoys seeing Thomas bright red and stammering as Kaito whispers to him with a wicked smile, it’s not why Thomas is here.

 “Thomas,” he huffs, grabbing Thomas’ arm.

 “Ah, sorry, Ryouga,” Thomas laughs weakly, squirming under Kaito’s touch. “I told you, asshole needs to keep his hands to himself.” He steps away and manages to get loose, wrapping his arms around Ryouga’s shoulders from the other side. “I’m here for Ryouga, not you.”

 “Right,” Kaito mutters, tilting his head away.

 Suddenly Ryouga is regretting not leaving late so he doesn’t have to meet Kaito. It doesn’t last long. The monorail pulls in and the doors open and there are his friends. The group laughing and grinning.

 “Rio!” They’re waving and Ryouga glances at Thomas, who smiles and nods. “Rio?”

 “See you later, Kaito,” Thomas laughs.

 “Call me once you’re done babysitting,” Kaito says. “I’ll come over while the bars quiet.”

 “Definitely,” he says with a grin.

 

 They wave and hurry into the carriage just as doors close. Almost instantly, Ryouga is caught by arms around him as one of his more excitable juniors grabs him, babbling about how glad she is he’s back. And just as quickly he’s pulled over to join the group. He manages to keep hold of Thomas’ hand, pulling him along with him and getting stares from the other girls. Ryouga quickly explains away Thomas as a friend who’s just worried about him but he knows they’re all looking at him unbelievingly. They think Thomas is his boyfriend. Given Ryouga is sticking close and holding Thomas’ hand loosely the entire time, maybe he doesn’t blame them.

 It’s easy to get back into chatter. They’re instantly settled when they realise Marie was Thomas’ big sister. Apparently Ryouga hadn’t realised what a big deal she was. They quickly explain she’d been close to one of their seniors who graduated last year. Ryouga remembers her, and apparently so does Thomas if his mutterings about a sword woman and a family more fucked up that his are anything to go by. But it’s nice to see all his friends getting along.

 “He’s so cute, Rio,” Miku whispers as they’re walking along towards Melodian. “Why did you hide him this long?”

 “He’s not my boyfriend,” Ryouga whispers back.

 “Miku,” Tachibana says, pouting from the other side of him. “He’s not that cute.”

 “And still not my boyfriend.”

 “Biki sounds jealous,” Ando says behind her hand.

 “He’s a handsome prince type,” Otome giggles, pushing up her glasses.

 “Enough,” Ryouga says firmly.

 

 Thankfully, the school gates are coming into sight and Ryouga won’t have to listen to how much his friends think Thomas is his prince. Suddenly, Thomas stops and turns, gazing back the way they’ve come. Ryouga frowns, stepping close and tucking in behind him. Normally, he wouldn’t be quite so eager to hide behind him like this, but he’s still not entirely comfortable out here in uniform and he doesn’t want the other knowing what he’s capable of.

 “What is it?” he whispers, fingers closing around Thomas’ jacket lightly. The others are staring and Thomas smiles over his shoulder. “Thomas?”

 “Go to school, girls,” Thomas says softly. Ryouga frowns and Thomas smiles. “I’ll take care of it.”

 “Thomas?” Thomas smiles, turning and kissing his forehead gently. Ryouga’s cheeks warm and the girls and squealing as Thomas’ finger’s brush his cheek. “Don’t- don’t do-” He frowns and narrows his eyes. “Just promise you’ll be here to meet me after school. Four thirty. Don’t be late. Don’t let Kaito distract you. _Promise._ ”

 “You’re so demanding recently,” he laughs. “I promise. Four thirty sharp. Nothing could keep me away.”

 Ryouga scowls at him and Thomas laughs, catching his hand and lifting it to his lips. Ryouga’s face goes redder and he jerks his hand away. “Stop that.”

 Ryouga turns and stalks away to the gates, the girls hurrying around him. He glances back as he steps in the gates to see Thomas pulling out his pistol and turning down a side street. He frowns, that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach only growing worse as Otome and Godai pulls him into the building. Something’s telling him to chase after Thomas. To leave the girls and run into danger, just like he had following Kaito last week. Look where that had got him though. He wants to chase after him and help him no matter what they’re going to face.

 

 Ryouga desperately wants to ignore it, but as the doors close behind them some terrible voice in the back of his mind tells him that’s the last time he’s ever going to see Thomas.

 But Thomas had promised, right? He’s going to be waiting at the school gates. Four thirty. No excuses.

 

* * *

 

 Vector, of course, should be at school. Michael said so. He has to watch Astral. He has to make sure Michael gets everything he wants. But he’s got a plan. Nothing to worry about. Someone always told him, the best way to make someone yours was to break their limbs, remove everyone they cared about and destroy everything in their life until you were all that was left. Then they had to love you. Vector isn’t sure he believes that. But he does know he’s going to kill Ryouga. He’s going to be a beautiful canvas for Vector’s art. But first he had to get Ryogua away from his guard. He has to find a way to get Thomas to stop watching over him constantly. He’s not interested in being interrupted all the time. And beyond that, Thomas has answers Vector wants desperately. More than he even wants to pain Ryouga in blood.

 He watches silently as Thomas warns off two gang members. Sends them running and Thomas lifts his gun, whipping around and glaring at him. Vector smiles and Thomas lower the gun slightly.

 “What are you doing here?”

 “I wanted to chat with you,” Vector replies, stalking passed. “About Nasch.”

 

 Thomas frowns, but follow Vector deeper into the dark alleys of Heartland. Vector grins, listening to Thomas’ footsteps behind him, echoing off the silent walls. Finally, the stop. It’s dark and cold, the sky can barely be seen and the noise of the city barely reaches them. Perfect. Dark and cold and silent. A little world of their own, just the two of them.

 “What about Nasch?” Thomas snaps at last.

 Vector turns to him. “Where is he?”

 “What?”

 “Where is he?!” Vector yells, grabbing his own gun. “Tell me! Nasch is mine. Now tell me where he is before I decide to start taking potshots.”

 “The fuck are you talking about?” Thomas snaps. “Why would I know? I’ve been looking for him all this time.”

 “Let’s not play games,” he hisses, stepping slowly closer as Thomas lifts his gun again. “I know he’s alive and I know you bastards are hiding him.” Thomas scowls, eyes narrowed as he drums his fingers nervously against his gun’s grip. “You think I won’t find him? You think I won’t go through you and Chris to find him. I won’t stop. Nasch is mine and I will have him no matter what it takes.”

 His relationship with Nasch had always been turbulent and uncomfortable. He never really knew what he wanted from Nasch. But he knows Nasch is alive and he’s not going to stand for it. He’s not going to stand for him being hidden away from him like this!

 “You’re insane,” Thomas hisses. “I don’t know where he is. That’s the point of you being here, moron, haven’t you figured that out yet? You’re all here because one of you is responsible for his disappearance, I’m certain of it.”

 

 Vector frowns, lowers his gun a little. Looking at Thomas… He really didn’t know anything. He really believes what he’s saying. He scowls. Thomas really doesn’t know where Nasch is. How annoying. His brothers must be keeping it from him. They’ve always been the type to protect him. Even when he doesn’t know it. Fine.

 “What makes you so sure we know something?” Thomas says. Vector tilts his head. “Vector! Tell me.” Vector sighs and pulls Nasch’s phone from his pocket. Thomas’ eyes widen. “You- you’re the one who-”

 “Who’s been messaging Kaito all about you, yes,” Vector purrs.

 “Why?” he cries. Vector could laugh. Those could be actual tears in his eyes. “Why would you do that? What do you get out of that?”

 “Fun,” he replies with a shrug. “And for information. It was wonderful, to see you and him. To know exactly what you were up to. Knowing you would hope so desperately it really was Nasch. Kaito’s agony. After all, if it was Nasch, you’d leave him. But he wants you to be happy. He’s really got it bad for you, Tommy.”

 “You-”

 They definitely are tears in his eyes. Such delicious pain and rage and grief. Vector grins as Thomas lunges for him and fires a shot. It echoes around them, rippling through the still air. Not enough to hit but it forces him off target and lets Vector get the better of him. He knocks Thomas into the wall and slams him back with a hand to his throat.

 

 Another shot tears through the air and Thomas’ mouth opens silently, gasping for breath. Blood drips down the wall behind Thomas and Vector grins. He reaches up, fingers brushing Thomas’ cheek gently before leaning in a licking the tears from his cheek.

 “You really did love him, didn’t you?” he murmurs, watching the light fading from Thomas’ fiery glare. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I find him for you.”

 “I’m going to kill you,” Thomas rasps.

 Vector sighs and shakes his head. “Do you want to know a secret? I’ll tell you the truth about what happened the night that night, shall I? The truly shocking truth. What happened between you?”

 “You…”

 “I know, yes.”

 “Talk... before I kill you...”

 Vector laughs. Thomas is shaking and if it wasn’t for Vector holding him up he’d be on the floor. That’s a lethal wound if he doesn’t get help _very_ soon. Not that Vector cares. He’s in the moon for talking. He steps away and tosses Thomas to the dirty alley floor, watching him gasping for breath. He glances at the bloodstain on the wall, crude and lacking beauty, but effective.

 

 “It’s alright,” Vector says. “I’m kind enough to let you know the truth before you die. I know you couldn’t find peace if you didn’t know.”

 He smiles as kindly as possible. Thomas’ eyes are so dull and dark. Just like Nasch’s had been. His hand is pressed to the wound, as if he can somehow stem the flow of time with the blood. As if he can somehow save himself.

 “He came home to you,” Vector says softly. Thomas’ mouth opens silently as his brow furrows. Cute. Vector kneels down over him, gently brushing the barrel of his pistol over Thomas’ jaw. “And you two had your cute romantic night together. He told you how much he really loved you too. Gave you that precious first kiss you’d longed so long for. And then…” He laughs and presses the gun between Thomas’ eyes. And poor sweet Thomas’ eyes widen in horror and heartbreak. “I don’t know what miracle it was that let you both survive. But, I’ll make sure you don’t this time.”

 “How… how could you… Why...”

 “Oh? You didn’t even know that? It always ate him up inside. That he loved you so much but couldn’t be faithful.” Thomas repeats the word silently. Like poison on his lips. Vector smiles gently. “He and I were having an affair the entire time.”

 Thomas mouths another word. A name Vector knows all too well.

 “Michael knew, don’t worry. He was ok with it. He enjoyed Nasch just as much as I did. It always tore Nasch up though. He really did love you so much. And that night, the guilt overwhelmed him. He confessed everything, and to make sure he and you were never parted, he ended both your lives. At least, that was the plan. You both survived. And now, I need to find him.”

 

 Thomas is beautiful, lying there in tears, stained in his own blood. Heartbroken and grieving and hateful. Vector smiles, cupping his cheek gently and leaning to press a light kiss to his lips. He’s never been more beautiful.

 “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you in pain like he did. I won’t make any mistakes.”

 Thomas’ hazy eyes narrow for a moment, his fingers tighten around his gun and Vector isn’t at all disappointed when he swing up to try and take Vector with him. He’s glad. It’s no fun killing someone who won’t fight back.

 

 Two shots crack through the air in quick succession. And the rest is silence.


	18. Galaxy Queen's Light

 The son of a bitch is late.

 Ryouga is leaning on the school gates, waiting for Thomas to show up. It’s nearly five. He scowls down at his phone, checking through his messages. Apparently he’s not with Kaito. Which is annoying. He narrows his eyes at his phone. Chris says he hasn’t heard from him. There’s no answer anywhere. Not even those Barians have heard from him.

 “Hey, it’s Thomas,” says the voicemail message. Again. “I can’t get to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep.”

 “It’s five,” Ryouga snaps. “And you’re late. You promised. You _promised_ you’d be here on time, you asshole. I’m definitely not forgiving you for this. I’m only here because you said you’d be here to make sure-”

 “Rio!” Ryouga turns, glaring as Vector bounces to a stop in front of him. “Thomas got held up. He asked me to come and pick you up.”

 Ryouga narrows his eyes. Even after telling Thomas he didn’t want Vector around him. “What’s… what’s with your arm? Is that blood?”

 “Oh? Oh yeah,” Vector laughs, pulling up his sleeve to show a graze. “Bullet just got me. That’s what Thomas is cleaning up.”

 “Cleaning up?” Ryouga repeats. Fucking asshole and his stupid mafia shit. Would it kill him to keep his promises? He scowls and Vector beams. “And you’re here too..?”

 “Take you to him,” he replies. “He’ll be finished by now. Come on.”

 He turns and heads away down the road, the same direction he’d seen Thomas heading before school. Ryouga scowls. Either he stands here and waits, goes home on his own, or he follows Vector and hopes he really will take him to Thomas. He’s not going to forgive Thomas quickly for this. He’s in so much trouble.

 

 But Ryouga follows Vector, a few steps back. Out of reach, hopefully, but close enough to be safe. Vector’s leading him down Heartland’s dark alleys and further and further from the busy areas he’d feel safer in.

 “Vector-”

 “Nearly there, don’t worry.”

 “Enough, Vector. I- I’m not going any further! I’m not going to just follow you blindly.”

 Vector turns and Ryouga steps back as he approaches. He can’t read Vector at all. He’s so unpredictable. He can’t make any sense of him. Why do the Barians and Arclights keep him around?

 “What? You think I’m leading you astray so I can have my wicked way with you?” Vector sneers.

 “That’s not even funny,” Ryouga hisses.

 Vector keeps coming and Ryouga finds his back suddenly against a wall. Vector’s hand slams against the brickwork next to his head and Ryouga swallows heavily. His heart is hammering against his chest. Blood pounding around his ears. This isn’t fair. Why can’t he get himself together? Why’s he falling apart over something so simple? Why can’t he get a grip?

 “Will you tear me apart like you did them?” Vector whispers, leaning close over him.

 Ryouga’s fists grip the wall behind him, fingers trembling. As terrifying as that night had been, what little he can remember of it, he’d rather let that purple mist overtake him once more than be helpless and weak like this. How did that one day change so drastically how he reacted to everything?

 Vector giggles and pushes Ryouga’s hair back behind his ear and all Ryouga can force himself to do is turn his head away.

 “I want to see that power, Ryouga,” Vector says, leaning into his ear, thumb brushing his cheek. “I want to see what you can really do. I want to see a real monster, Ryouga. Show me that creature inside you?”

 “I don’t know what happened,” Ryouga snaps, shaking his head. “I’m not a monster. I don’t remember anything like that.”

 “Ahhh, but you forget,” he purrs. Ryouga dares to glance at Vector and his stomach drops. Vector’s eyes and sparkling with something excited and urgent. “I saw you. I saw what you’re capable. What you did to them.”

 “I don’t remember-”

 “Just what do I have to do to wake you up?!” Vector snarls, jerking his head around. Ryouga stares back and him and Vector growls. Then, after a moment, he laughs and steps back. “Fine, fine. Let’s take you to your precious Thomas, huh? Maybe he’ll wake you up.”

 He laughs and holds up his phone. Thomas’ contact pops up on the screen and he presses the call button. And then Thomas’ ringtone echoes through the alleys. Ryouga shoves Vector away and runs through the darkening alleys, searching desperately for the source before it went to voicemail again.

 He staggers around a corner and finds Thomas at last.

 

 The stench of blood and death hits him hard. Just like that night all over again. Ryouga’s stomach churns and heaves violently. Flashes of broken bodies and pools of blood play over and over. He can barely shake them off long enough to focus. _Thomas._ He has to focus on Thomas with all he can. He stumbles to Thomas’ side, sticky blood soaking into his new uniform all over again as he collapses to his knees. Unseeing ruby eyes gaze back at him as Ryouga pushes his soaked hair back from his face.

 “Wake up.” Ryouga tears a strip from his shirt sleeve, slowly cleaning the dried bloody streams from Thomas’ face. “Come on, idiot. Wake up. Wake up!”

 There are quiet footsteps in the silences and Vector sighs. “Yeah, we’re going to need some really good cleaning down.”

 “No,” Ryouga hisses, turning to glare at his blurred figure. “No, you need to call his family. Call his brothers! You- you can’t-”

 Vector sighs and turns away, walking off around the corner. Ryouga glares after him for a moment before turning back to Thomas. He can’t just leave him here for the cleaners. Ryouga’s learnt enough about the criminal world to know what that means. He pulls Thomas up into his arms, carefully shifting his weight to lift him. He can’t carry him far, but there’s no way he’s leaving him for Vector and his cleaners.

 “Please, hold on,” Ryouga whispers hoarsely into his hair. “You’re not allowed to leave me here. I won’t let you leave me. You promised you wouldn’t go anywhere. I’m not letting you break another promise.”

 They don’t get far before Ryouga can’t carry Thomas’ weight further. He lays Thomas against one of the walls, kneeling with him and brushing his hair from his face once more. He smiles bitterly. As if it’s all going to be alright. It is. It has to be. Thomas will be fine. There’s no way Thomas would leave him like this after promising he’d protecting. There’s no way he’s allowed to die. Thomas would never die in some shitty alleyway anyway. It’s not his style. He’d hate it. No way. There’s no way he’s going to be anything but up and annoying Ryouga tomorrow evening on shift at the bad.  Ryouga’s fingers brush Thomas’ throat, searching for a pulse that’s bound to be there. There has to be something. There has to be some flutter of a heartbeat. Anything. Any sign that he can still save him!

 Nothing…

 Ryouga laughs weakly. He’s really bad at this first aid shit. He can’t even find a pulse.

 Thomas wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. He’d come here to look after him. To walk him to and from school. It’s his fault Thomas was here. It’s his fault. He can’t lose Thomas because of his dumb mistakes! Because he’d got himself in such a state! Because he couldn’t protect himself! And now he can’t even do the basics to help Thomas either!

 

 “Ryouga?” Chris says quietly on the other end of the phone. “I’m sorry there’s still nothing from Thomas-”

 “I can’t find his pulse,” Ryouga whispers, voice raw and hoarse. “You need to get here before he’s really gone.”

 “Ryouga? Are you- Are you with Thomas?”

 “Yeah… I’m really bad at this, Chris. I don’t know what to do. He’s covered in blood. You have to-”

 “It’s alright,” Chris says firmly. Ryouga nods. “It’s going to be fine.” He says it was so much conviction Ryouga believes him completely. “I can track you. Stay with him. Understand? Do not move.”

 “I won’t,” Ryouga says. “I won’t leave him alone.”

 “Good. I’m on way way. I know this has been overwhelming recently, but I need you to hold yourself together for me. Can you do that?”

 “Yeah. I think so.”

 “Tell me what’s wrong with him. Can you see his injuries?”

 “He’s been shot. In the head. And there’s a lot of blood around his stomach. I think there too.”

 “Think you can have a look?”

 “I can try.”

 

 Ryouga swallows heavily, putting his phone in his pocket for a moment and slowly unbuttoning Thomas’ shirt. He forces himself to take slow deep breathes. His fingers are trembling and he can barely get the buttons open but he manages.

 “What the fuck?”

 “Ryouga?” Chris snaps over the speaker. “Ryouga, what’s going on?”

 “I- I don’t-” It doesn’t make any sense. He’s going insane. He’s finally cracked. There’s no way- “Chris-”

 “ _Ryouga._ ”

 “He’s been shot in the stomach too but…” He bites his lip, swallowing the heavy lump in his throat. “Chris. This is all some really shitty nightmare, isn’t it? It’s just a bad dream. I mean, it has to be, right? If it’s a joke, it’s really not funny.”

 “You’re right,” Chris says softly. “It’s a bad dream. When you wake up, it’ll all be fine. Now, please, tell me what you can.”

 “Right, I-”

 

 There are footsteps behind him and Ryouga swings around, expecting Vector to be there to get in the way again. But facing him are two very familiar figures. Just when he thought the day couldn’t get any worse. He sighs and terminates the call, slowly wrapping Thomas’ fingers around the phone. If Chris can track his phone, he can find Thomas, even if Ryouga has to distract these two idiots for a bit. Although Ryouga has never wished to see that strange dragon and purple mist more as he climbs to his feet. He’s not going to let them near Thomas though. No matter what. He’s not going to let anyone hurt Thomas any further. He won’t lose him!

 “Rio,” Vector calls from the distance.

 “Rio, huh?” Rikuo sneers. “That wouldn’t make you our Shark’s precious little sister, would it?”

 “Haven’t seen him in a long time,” Kaio agrees.

 Rikuo grabs Ryouga’s chin and jerks his head up, leering down at him. “Maybe he’ll come running when he hears his little sister’s joining us for a little party.”

 Ryouga glances back at Thomas. He’s going to protect Thomas no matter what. Until Chris gets here he has no other option. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect him from everything. He slaps Rikuo’s hand away, taking a few steps away from Thomas, keeping their attention focused on him.

 “As if I’d let some disgusting, grubby thugs touch me,” Ryouga hisses.

 Not again. Never again. He won’t ever be that helpless again.

 “You seem to think you’ve got a choice, Ryouga,” Rikuo says.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snaps. “I’m-”

 “Let’s not play games,” Kaio says. He twists his phone and Ryouga’s blood goes cold. Staring back at him from the screen is his own helpless form. His legs give out from under him and he collapses back against wall. Suddenly he can feel those disgusting hands grabbing at his body all over again. “You’ve changed a lot since then, Ryouga. Never thought we’d see you being so generous like this.”

 “I’m sure you’ll share that generosity with us,” Rikuo says. His hand clamps around Ryouga’s wrist, jerking him away from the wall and dragging him along. “And tell us something about what happened to our friends after that. Maybe whatever bastard killed them will turn up to look after you again.”

 

 Ryouga wishes he could see that side of him again too. Tearing them apart without feeling a thing, never mind the consequences later. If only. He glances back at Thomas, lying helplessly against the wall. He can’t let them get in the way of Chris saving Thomas but… Ryouga steels his nerves. He’ll do what he can to keep them away from Thomas and give Chris time. Hallucinating purple mist and sparkling dragons or not, Ryouga isn’t going to ever be a victim like that again. He’s never going to let himself feel that way again.

 These bastards think they can take advantage of him? Ryouga’s going to make them pay!

 

* * *

 

 “So this is where the series is filmed?” Yuuma says quietly.

 “It would appear so,” Astral replies. “And if Fuuya is correct and the vigilante is attempting to fulfil a fantasy of becoming ESPer Robin, then this seems like the logical place to start.”

 “Right,” he says, nodding. “But… why just us? Why send the others somewhere else?”

 “Master Kaito won’t be happy if you involve Master Haruto in Numbers Hunting again,” Orbital warns.

 “I’m just here to get an autograph,” Haruto says.

 “The more people are here, the more dangerous the situation,” Astral says.

 “Good job it’s just the four of us then,” he says.

 “Stay safe,” Yuuma says firmly. “Stay out of the line of fire and make sure Orbital is with you. Kaito will have my head if I let anything happen to you.”

 Haruto sighs. “You guys all act like Kaito’s some big scary monster. He’s really soft.”

 “Only for you, Master Haruto,” Orbital chirps.

 “Let’s go,” Astral says, striding away.

 Yuuma sighs, hurrying after him, Haruto hanging onto his hand, as they head towards the warehouse on the docks that they used to film D.D. ESPer Robin. Shaking Kotori and the Numbers Club to keep them out of trouble hadn’t been easy. Haruto’s only here because Kaito says he’s busy. And because for a tiny kid he’s got a frighteningly tight grip.

 

 Astral dispatches of the guards with ease, and Yuuma is glad to see them still breathing on the floor. At least Astral’s holding back enough not to kill innocent people. They slip into the warehouse completely undetected and the three follow Astral, who seems to have some kind of supernatural sense for where he’s going.

 The set is huge and Yuuma can’t help staring. It’s massive and elaborate and still has the setup for the last scene arranged. Even if Yuuma’s not as interested in the show as Astral, Kotori and Haruto, but it’s still super cool.

 “I knew you’d arrive here eventually, villain.”

 The lone figure on the set stands, slowly descending the steps. ESPer Robin himself. His cape billows around him, staring them down from behind his mask.

 Did he just call them villains?

 “But to bring a child hostage is low,” Robin calls, his voice carrying across the the warehouse. Haruto tucks in closer behind Yuuma, who pats his head lightly. “If you think you can defeat me then, please, try your luck.”

 “I’m merely here to assess whether you’re a Number that can be allowed to live,” Astral says.

 “I want an autograph,” Haruto calls, sticking his head out. “You’re super cool.”

 “Haruto,” Yuuma whispers, shoving him back behind him. “Stop that. Kaito really will kill me if you get hurt. So stay behind me.”

 “I am, I am,” he huffs. “I’m behind you.”

 “Enough talk,” Robin calls, snapping out an energy whip. Yuuma grabs Haruto and jumps back, Orbital scurrying away. Who the hell gave this guy an actual energy whip? “I’ll serve up a banquet of justice!”

 “Whoa! He said it! So cool!” Haruto cheers.

 “Haruto!” Yuuma scolds.

 “Very well,” Astral says, stepping out into Robin’s focus. “If you won’t talk, we will do this the hard way.”

 “Astral, no-”

 

 Robin swings his whip once more and Astral wraps it around his arm, gripping it tightly. Yuuma doesn’t know how Astral’s learn all this stuff, Yuuma never saw him learning, but it’s amazing. Terrifying, but amazing. Astral jerks the whip forward and Robin staggers, coughing violently as Astral drives his knee into his gut and throws him aside.

 “I have no interest in fighting you,” Astral says. “I simply want to ensure you’re an honourable soul. I don’t want to have to put you down.”

 “Villains would always say something like that,” Robin hisses.

 He twists and yanks the energy whip, slamming his foot into Astral’s chest to knock him away. Astral staggers and Yuuma hisses. Haruto’s grip on his side tightens and Yuuma smiles softly, petting his head. It’d be alright. Astral wouldn’t lose. He’d never lose. Even so, watching Robin managing to hold off Astral is worrying. He supposes he must be strong. He took care of those gangs, after all.

 A snap of Robin’s whip and Astral is sent flying into a fake wall, shattering it into splinters.

 “Astral! Haruto, stay put.” Yuuma hurries out from behind the fake wall they’re hiding behind. “ _Astral!_ ”

 “I’m alright,” Astral replies, pushing himself up to his knees as Yuuma reaches him. “It’s fine. He caught me off guard, that’s all.”

 “You- you’re not going easy because of what I said, are you?” Yuuma snaps.

 “Would you rather I went all out and hurt someone who could be innocent?” he says with a small smile. Yuuma frowns and Astral tilts his head. “He wants to protect people, doesn’t he? Wants to be a hero. He’s not a villain. Wouldn’t you be mad at me again if I killed someone like that?”

 “Astral…”

 He smiles weakly, wrapping his arms around Astral’s neck, holding him close for a moment. He can’t believe Astral’s so considerate. Even in this situation. Astral really is the best!

 “I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me again, Yuuma.”

 “You’re my best friend friend, I’d never be scared of you really, just a bit unsure,” Yuuma says quietly. “Although, don’t tell Shark and Kaito and Kotori that.”

 “You have a lot of best friends.”

 “I do. I like people. I like to see the good in everyone. I want to believe in everyone.”

 “I’m glad,” Astral says softly. “I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve you in my life, Yuuma, but I am glad to have met you.”

 

 There’s a clang and Yuuma turns, only for Astral to yank him down as Orbital goes flying over their heads in puts a dent in the wall. Yuuma groans, watching the lights of Orbital’s eyes go out.

 “Kaito’s gonna kill me.”

 “Yuuma!” Haruto cries. “Astral!”

 Yuuma spins, staggering to his feet to see Robin pulling Haruto away. “Kaito’s really gonna kill me.”

 “Yuuma,” Astral hisses, grabbing his hand and struggling to his feet, only to collapse once more. Yuuma stares down at him, finally noticing the splintered wood in his thigh. “It’s alright, it’s not deep, and it’s not hit anywhere vital. I can-”

 “Let me take care of this,” Yuuma says quietly, turning away. “I can save everyone. I know I can. So just sit down and take a nap, ok?”

 “Yuuma?”

 “Trust me.”

 Astral stares at him for a moment before nodding slightly. “Kattobingu, Yuuma.”

 “Right!”

 

 Yuuma turns to Robin, holding out his hands at his side as he walks out into the middle of the room. Robin pulls Haruto behind him and swings his whip, knocking Yuuma to the side with a sharp, sting on his arm. Yuuma hisses, staggering up from his knees once more.

 “Stay back, villain,” Robin calls. “I will free this child and return him to his family where he belongs.”

 “Villain?” Yuuma laughs weakly, pushing forward again. “Is that what you think I am? You know, I’m just a guy trying to figure out my path in life, you know? And the world’s suddenly got really complicated, but I wanna keep going. I can’t just stop because things are getting hard. So I just keep stepping forward, even when it hurts. Even when I don’t know where I’m going. Even when the path isn’t clear. I know as long as I keep stepping forward, with my friends at my side, a new path will open up. That’s my Kattobingu spirit.”

 “Kattobingu... spirit...?” Robin stares at him for a moment before shaking his head and snapping out the energy whip again. “As if I’d believe the lies of a villain like you! Villains are always deceiving. Always lying. You want me to feel sorry for you. To let down my guard. I wouldn’t trust you.”

 “ _Yuuma!_ ”

 Yuuma barely hears Haruto and Astral calling to him over the crack of the whip and the pounding of blood around his ears as he hits the ground. He’s panting and struggling to move, but he has to. He has to keep getting up again. Over and over. Every time he falls.

 “If I don’t get up again, every time I’m knocked down, I would never get up again,” Yuuma says, forcing himself onto his knees. “I’d live my life on my knees. Hiding away. Cowering in fear.”

 “What’s wrong with you?!” Robin yells. “Just stay down! I don’t want to hurt you, just stay down!”

 “I can’t do that,” he say. “I told you, if I stay down I wouldn’t be me. If I lie down and cower in fear like that, how could I ever look Shark in the eye again? How could I ever stay down when Shark is carrying on after everything he’s been through?! Everything he’s carrying! And I can’t do a thing to help him! This is the least I can do!”

 “What’s with you?” There’s another crack of the whip and Yuuma staggers back, doubling over for a moment before continuing on towards Robin and Haruto, who were slowly backing away. “What kind of monster are you?!”

 “My friends are hurting. The people I love are hurting. I can’t do anything to share their pain. I can’t do anything to stop their pain. But Shark stood with me even when I was hurting most. His smile got me through when I didn’t think I could go on. Reminded me that I always have my Kattobingu. Even when my dad was missing, even if I thought I’d never see him again, as long as I had my Kattobingu, I knew things would be ok. If I stop now, that’s an insult to everything Shark did to help me back then.”

 “You-”

 

 There’s another crack and Yuuma’s arm is on fire, but he catches the whip, glaring up at Robin as he does his best to stay on his feet. He must look ridiculous, he think absently. Like the kind of dumb hero who takes life threatening damage just to make someone his friend in those shows Haruto and Astral love. Just like ESPer Robin himself.

 “Aren’t you the same?” Yuuma yells. Robin falters. “Don’t you want to protect people, carry their pain as your own, even when you have to hurt for it too? Isn’t that why you’re a superhero?”

 “I-I-”

 “You want to protect people. You want to take all this responsibility, defeat all the villains, before they can hurt anyone else. Isn’t that right? You want to protect the people you love too? No matter what it takes?”

 “Of course!” Astral exclaims. Yuuma glances back. “The Galaxy Queen! She’s under Dead Max’s curse. Yuuma, it’s his mother. He wants to save his mother!”

 “I don’t understand the fanspeak, but ok!” He jerks the whip forward and Robin stumbles away from Haruto. The two of them end up face to face and Yuuma smiles. “I know what it’s like to be without your parents. It’s scary and it’s lonely and it’s cold. You wanna do whatever you can to hold on and make sure it never happens again. To bring them home where you can hang onto them forever, right?”

 “You-” Robin’s voice cracks and Yuuma is sure there’s something familiar about it. “You don’t- You can’t-”

 “It must be even worse, being a superhero,” he continues. “You protect everyone but you can’t share it with anyone. Even when someone you love gets involved. You must be so lonely.”

 “Justice is the only companion I-”

 Yuuma drops the whip and throws his arms around Robin’s shoulders, holding him close and burying whatever lies he’s about to spout in his shoulder. He doesn’t need to lie about feeling lonely. He doesn’t need to feel alone.

 “You’ve got all your fans,” Yuuma says softly. “Thousands of people who watch you and believe in you. Who know you’ll always save the day. You’re never alone.”

 “And you have us,” Astral calls. Yuuma glances back at his footsteps approaching behind them. “We’re your friends. You can rely on us too. You don’t have to hide from us. We know the truth and we believe in you two.”

 “That’s right!” he agrees, letting Robin step back. Yuuma grins at him and Robin stares back. “It’s super cool to have a friend who’s a superhero.”

 Robin nods slowly. “A hero should always rely on allies. It becomes very lonely if you can’t trust anyone. That’s why villains never prosper. Given the bonds between you, I suppose, there’s no way you could be evildoers.”

 

 “So cool!” Haruto cheers. They turn slightly. Yuuma feels the life force draining from him. Haruto is holding up his phone. A red light flashing. Recording them! “You were all so awesome!”

 “Kaito’s gonna kill me,” Yuuma groans, falling to the floor. “He’s gonna know I took you Number hunting. He’s gonna know how dangerous it was. I’m dead.”

 “I’m sure he’ll see the cool side,” he laughs.

 No way was Kaito going to see the cool side of this. He’s just gonna see Yuuma doing something stupid and putting Haruto in dangerous. He groans and closes his eyes. This is so unfair. He’s going to die.

 “Fuuya! What on earth is this mess?!

 “Mother…” Yuuma opens his eyes just in time to see a woman pulling off Robin’s mask. To reveal _Fuuya_?! Cute innocent shy little _Fuuya_?! Astral’s just smiling and Yuuma is hit by the realisation that Astral knew from the start. “I… we… There was a group of thieves, Mother.”

 “Again?” the woman snaps, turning her glare on them.

 “Ah, no!” Fuuya cries, standing in front of them. “Not them, the kid wanted an autograph and they helped me.”

 His mother sighs and wraps Fuuya in his arms. Yuuma smiles tiredly suddenly absolutely exhausted. This entire evening was so much hard work. He suddenly has so much more respect for superheroes. This is a real workout. Maybe it's not too late to stop in on Tron and get Michael to make him something nice to eat.

 “Fuuya,” the woman sighs. “I’m sorry, you’re working so hard and putting yourself in so much danger. Maybe we need a break. Together.”

 “Mother…”

 

 Astral nudges Yuuma’s side gently and Yuuma smiles back. Things turned out alright. They’ve done a good thing. They’ve made things right. He leans into Astral’s side tiredly. He’s glad. They’re safe. Everyone’s alive.

 “I think, Yuuma, Numbers that aren’t using Chaos maybe temporarily stabilized by unusually high emotions or desires,” Astral says quietly.

 “Huh?” Yuuma yawns.

 “It seems that Fuuya wished to protect his mother,” he says. “It sounds like this isn’t the first time an incident has happened. Perhaps that triggered a deep need to protect his mother, the only person he feels he has in his life, by making the city safe. Perhaps that triggered his Numbers ability.”

 “Ooooh. And when we fixed that by showing him he can rely on others. And by showing him there are still good people in the city. He’s not alone.”

 “He no longer shows signs of being a Number.”

 “Hey, hi, Mrs Galaxy Queen,” Haruto says, tugging on the sleeve of Fuuya’s mother’s jacket. She glances down at him and Haruto beams. “Can I be on the show?”

 “Haruto!” Yuuma cries.


	19. Hope Lancer

 The old mall is a maze. Ever since the regeneration and new centres. Yuuma is almost completely lost. He and Astral wander through the darkness, listening to the voices in the deep, echoing around them. They could come from any direction at all. Yuuma’s glad they’ve regenerated the shopping district.

 Fuuya’s tip about there being dangerous gang members, the same as the ones who Fuuya beat up and who might have hurt Shark. If they’re Numbers as well, they have to find them.

 They hurry down another broken escalator. The voices are definitely getting louder. They’re definitely in the right direction. He hopes Astral can handle it all. There are footsteps and Astral grabs Yuuma’s hand, dragging him back into the shadows around the corner. Yuuma staggers and leans into Astral’s back, watching as a huge brute of a man stomps passed.

 “That’s one of the guys Shark used to hang out with,” he whispers and Astral nods.

 “Hurry up and deal with that brat and let’s get going, Kaio.”

 “Yeah, yeah,” calls a reply. “Just gimme a second.”

 

 They wait for the Rikuo to have disappeared into the distance before hurrying out into the dark halls once more. A few old shops in and Yuuma stops dead. Shark is there. Astral pauses and glances in. One of the others was there. He’s leaning over Shark, holding him down with a hand in his hair.

 Yuuma goes to step forward but Astral grabs him, yanking him back and shaking his head. “What?”

 “I think this is important for Ryouga,” Astral says quietly.

 “What?” Yuuma hisses back. “Shark’s been suffering for so long. We need to help him-”

 “No,” he says firmly. “Just wait. I promise, if he’s in danger, I’ll step in. But I think it’s important that Ryouga does this alone right now.”

 “Do what?”

 Astral smiles a little. “I believe you that Ryouga has been suffering, and has been hurt, which is why I think it’s important for him to do this alone. There’s a point where you’ve been hurt so badly, you’ve been torn apart and hit rock bottom, that you can start to build yourself up again.”

 “I thought we’d already been there with Shark,” Yuuma whispers.

 “It’s up and down sometime in life, Yuuma. You know that.”

 Yuuma frowns and nods a little, but he hates seeing Shark in such a tough position. He wants to help. He wants to protect him. He wants to do something to help him.

 

 “Do you still always do what he says?” Shark says.

 Yuuma glances back inside. Just as Kaio is walking off, Shark decides to antagonise him. He’s sitting up on the couch, skirt sliding way too high up his legs for Yuuma’s comfort. He’s scowling and Kaio’s back, pushing himself up slightly.

 “He whistles and you go running like a good dog?” Shark sneers. “Don’t you have any balls of your own?”

 Kaio pauses mid stride and glares over his shoulder. “You should watch you mouth, little Shark. You’re going to pay us back for abandoning us like that soon enough.”

 There’s something hard and cold in Shark’s eyes that Yuuma doesn’t like. Like back when they were in middle school. Like he’s hurting and scared and broken all over again. Yuuma doesn’t want to see Shark like that again. He thought Shark was better now. Even after what he went through, he didn’t see this bad.

 “So, that’s a yes,” Shark says. “Off you run then, Fiddo. Go hump your master’s leg.”

 “Shut up, you little bitch.”

 He turns, stomping over and shoving Shark back to the couch again. Yuuma goes to run in and help him but Astral grabs his arms and pulls him back. Yuuma stares back at him for a moment before there’s a thud and a grunt and Yuuma spins, staring back into the dusty shop.

 

 Shark’s legs are locked around Kaio’s neck. There’s a darkness in Shark’s eyes Yuuma doesn’t recognise. Like he doesn’t care that the guy is gasping for breath and snatching at his skin. Cold and dead and emotionless.

 “Shark…”

 Yuuma’s fists clench. This can’t be happening. He can’t sit here and watch all his friend turn into murderers no matter how justified. That first time, he’d understood why Shark had done it. Something had snapped, he wasn’t in control. But now, Shark is cold and calculating. He knows what he’s doing. He’d called him back and worked him up just so he could do this. Just so he could kill him.

 The body falls aside to the floor and Shark lets out a slow breath, tilting his head back and gazing up at the ceiling.

 “Shark?” Shark’s gaze jerks over and Yuuma steps out into sight. “Shark, you killed him?”

 “I had to,” Shark mutters, standing up and brushing himself off. “I need to get out of here. I need to get back to Thomas.”

 “Thomas? Michael’s brother?” Shark nods. “What’s-”

 “He was shot. I have to get back to him and hope he’s still ok.”

 Yuuma frowns and Shark pushes passed him, heading into the darkness. “Shark! Shark, stop!”

 He grabs Shark’s arm and Shark swings around, eyes flashing and fist raised. For a second Yuuma thinks he might actually hit him. Only Shark’s eyes clear and he lowers his hand slowly, glancing away. It’s ok. Yuuma shouldn’t have grabbed him like that.

 “Sorry,” he mutters.

 “It’s fine,” Yuuma says, smiling up at him. All he can do is smile and keep going, right? So that’s what he’ll do. “Here, here. You look kinda messy.”

 He grabs a dusty black hoodie from the side and shakes it off before wrapping it around Shark’s shoulders. He smiles and tilts his head as Shark pulls on the hoodie. It totally swamps him, hanging down passed his skirt, and almost going to his knees. It falls completely over his hands and nearly falls off his shoulders. Yuuma almost laughs. He never thought he’d see Shark looking quite so adorable.

 “What?” Shark snaps.

 Yuuma stiffens and turns away awkwardly. “...cute...”

 “I hate you,” he mutters, pulling up the hood and  tugging up the second zipper to open the bottom of the hoodie again. “Let’s go, I need to find Thomas.”

 “Wait up,” Yuuma calls, following as he stalks off again. “Astral, stop pouting, come on.”

 “A normal human shouldn’t be able to defeat a Number,” Astral murmurs. “And these men are definitely Numbers. Yuuma-”

 “Later, Astral, let’s go.”

 Astral scowl and they follow Shark into the darkness of the mall once more. He’s striding with purpose. He knows exactly where he’s going, apparently. If Shark’s right and Michael’s brother has been shot, they definitely need to find him before it’s too late. He hates to think what poor Michael will go through if he loses his brother.

 

 “Oh? So you found your way out?” Shark stops and they turn slowly. Rikuo is sneering in the darkness before them. Shark narrows his eyes and Astral steps in front of them. “What mess did Kaio get himself into fawning over your pretty face, Kamishiro?”

 “Don’t worry,” Shark sneers. “He won’t make the same mistake again. Ever.”

 Rikuo’s face twists and Shark drags Yuuma behind him. “Shark?”

 “You’re way too much trouble,” he hisses. “Don’t get hurt.”

 “Hey, I just took down a Number. I’m fine.”

 “Something neither of you should be able to do,” Astral says, glaring back over his shoulder. “I am the one who has to deal with Numbers. You two should allow me to do my job so you don’t get hurt.”

 “Fuck that,” Shark growls, shoving Astral back into Yuuma.

 “Shark!”

 “I’m done letting bastards like you get away with this shit,” he snaps. “I’m sick of you thinking you can take advantage of whoever you like just because you’ve got numbers on your side. I’m not letting you get away with it any longer. I refuse to be afraid any longer.”

 Rikuo sneers, slamming his fist into his palm. “First, I’m gonna break your damn legs, Kamishiro. Then I’m gonna make you watch me break your little friends’ necks. Then I’m going to get to really punishing you properly.”

 “Come and get me.”

 “ _SHARK!_ ”

 

 Shark staggers back from the guy’s fist and Yuuma lets out a breath. It’s all very well Shark taking down a guy who’d let his guard down but Rikuo is obviously out to hurt him. Astral grabs his arms as he goes to help Shark, dragging him back and once again keeping him away from the fight.

 Yuuma stares back at Shark. There’s something so wild in his eyes as he steps around the blows. He still looks worse for wear, he’s obviously not in his right mind - like Yuuma can blame him - but it’s not right to see him like this. It’s not right. Shark shouldn’t be like this.

 Rikuo slams Shark against the wall by his throat and Yuuma jerks against Astral’s hold as he tries to run to Shark again. He’s going to kill him! They can’t let this guy kill Shark! His fist pulls back and Yuuma yells as he lets it fly at Shark’s face.

 There’s a sickening crunch and Yuuma screams, unable to even open his eyes and see Shark smeared all over the wall. No way.

 Shark…

 

* * *

 

 Really. Who do Yuuma and Astral think he is? Running around after them whenever they demand it and tell him they’ve found a Number. They’re supposed to be looking after Haruto, not Numbers hunting. Why is Kaito even paying him when he gets him into all these messes?

 “Haruto?”

 Haruto beams up at him and Kaito’s fingers twitch. Where is Yuuma? Where is Astral? Where are the Numbers?

 “Kaito!” Haruto calls, running down from the set where he seems to be playing with someone oddly familiar. A blue haired young boy who smiles watching them. “Kaito, Kaito! This is so cool! Look, look, it’s Robin! It’s ESPer Robin!”

 “ESPer Robin?” Kaito repeats. “The superhero?”

 “Fuuya,” the boys says quietly, holding out his hand. Kaito frowns but accepts his hand. “An actor.”

 “Right.” That makes far more sense than someone thinking they really were ESPer Robin. “Um, Yuuma and Astral called me here? About a Number.”

 “Oh,” Haruto says, pulling on his sleeve and pointing up at Fuuya. “That’s him. Yuuma saved him.”

 Yuuma? Kaito frowns. Now what have these idiots been up to? They left him here with a Number?! And where the hell is Orbital 7?

 “Orbital needs you too,” Haruto says. Kaito can’t help wondering when Haruto became a mind reader and how well will he need to police his own thoughts now if he has. “He’s over there.”

 He points over to the ruins of a set on the other side of the warehouse. Kaito scowls and strides over, Haruto following with his hands on his coat tails. Orbital is sitting in the splintered ruins, dented and sparking and offline. Kaito’s nails dig into his palms.

 What _the fuck_ has that _impudent_ little _brat_ and his _arrogant_ waif soulmate done to Orbital?!

 “ _Yuuma._ ”

 His voice comes out as a cold, deadly hiss. He built Orbital 7 when he was eleven. Orbital has survived everything that Kaito has thrown at him for over ten years! And Yuuma has trashed him now?!

 “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

 “Kaito,” Haruto scolds. Kaito turns and Haruto folds his arms, scowling up at him. “Yuuma and Astral kept me safe. And so did Orbital. Behave.”

 “I am behaving,” Kaito grumbles. “I’m not a child.”

 Haruto narrows his eyes a little and Kaito tilts his head away. “Kaito. This is Fuuya. He’s a former Number and while Astral and Yuuma are searching for the Numbers in charge of the gang who were murdered the other day and the ones he’s been fighting, you need to interrogate Fuuya - _nicely_ \- and find out what he knows too.”

 Kaito stares down at Haruto for a moment before nodding and turning back to Fuuya, who smiles back shyly with an awkward wave. Kaito takes a deep breath, holds it, counts to ten and releases slowly.

 “Alright, alright,” he says softly.

 

 Haruto beams and pulls him over by the hand, pushing a pair of crates over for them to sit on. Fuuya smiles and Kaito tries not to scowl. Haruto is watching, after all. There’s a heavy silence and Haruto clears his throat.

 “So,” Haruto says, glaring at Kaito. “Fuuya has lots of information. Astral said he became a Number when emotions ran high.”

 Kaito frowns and Fuuya nods a little. “I’m not really sure how much sense it makes, but when Astral explained, I think he believes that Numbers are created during moments of high emotion. He said I wanted to protect my mother after the trouble we’ve had recently, and then something turned me into a Number and drove me insane. Drove me to try saving the entire city from crime.”

 “It’s a noble sentiment,” Kaito mutters, glancing at Haruto.

 “And then, he said when Yuuma fixed the emotional turbulence, the Number’s influence faded away.”

 Kaito frowns but nods. That did seem odd. But if that was how it worked, then perhaps Numbers didn’t need to be killed. That was certainly preferable. But if Haruto, and no doubt Yuuma too, expect him to become these Numbers’ therapist they’ve got another thing coming.

 “What else do you remember?”

 “Umm… the same day as that break in that started it, I was in hospital, I think,” Fuuya says with a small thoughtful frown. Kaito frowns. “Yes, I’m sure. I wasn’t really awake though. I was in and out of consciousness. I’m not sure what happened. Or even why I was in. Mother said I’d been on set all day but I’m so sure I was in a hospital.”

 

 Kaito’s frown deepens. That sounds like… That sounds almost exactly what Ryouga described happening the day he vanished. That couldn’t be a coincidence. And this gang seemed to be everywhere. The ones Ryouga murdered - and at this point his is sure Ryouga was responsible and Thomas was covering for him, not that he blames him - now the ones involved with Robin’s rampage, now Astral and Yuuma have gone after them as well. Numbers at the helm of a gang creating Numbers?

 “What happened when you were attacked?” Kaito says quietly.

 “I found this group of criminals in one of our sets,” Fuuya explains quietly. “You know, I’m not really the brave type, no matter how I act when I’m Robin. I find a lot of things kind of terrifying if I’m honest. But Mother was in the office. I wanted to protect her. I saw this… purple mist.”

 “Purple mist?”

 Fuuya nods. “Light a light that took over the entire area. Even when they knocked me down, I know they were going to the office where she was. I wanted to protect her so much. And there was this purple light and I heard Mother’s voice. But not her. The Galaxy Queen her. I didn’t really remember much else after that until I woke up and they were all knocked out.”

 Kaito seems to remember the original Project Numbers, the subjects often hallucinated while starting to come under the effects. He frowns, trying to think things through.

 “What more can you tell me about this gang?”

 If they’re linked to the Numbers, or the creation of them, he has no choice but to look into them.

 

* * *

 

_New Vigilante - Black Lancer_

 Well there’s a message subject Akari can’t resist. After people reporting seeing ESPer Robin fighting the gangs in Heartlands older parts, the rumours serial killer - there’s certainly a rise in bodies turning up - and the increase in missing person reports, especially when it came to older teens and young adults. A new vigilante running around is always a great scoop.

 So Akari opens up the attachment. A video of what looks like a young woman and one of the most notorious criminals in the city. There’s nothing to identify her. She’s certainly not wearing much, as seems to be a trend among most female heroes. Akari sighs. It would be nice to see a superheroine wearing something practical one of these days.

 “Maybe I should go into fashion blogging,” Akari sighs, spinning her pen. “I can rant about these ridiculous outfits. Gran’s pyjamas are more practical for crime fighting than that thing.”

 “Talking to yourself is a sign of madness,” Obomi says passing the door.

 Akari spins her chair, glaring at the empty hall. “I’m not talking to myself I’m thinking outloud!”

 She huffs and turns back to the video. The girl swinging a huge piece of pipe like a lance and the video blurs out for a moment, hiding the gorey detail until moments later the guy is dead on the floor.

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>Not bad. How’d you get it? _

_ >Shadow Rabbit _ _  
_ _ >>Got lucky. It’s for the best everyone knows right? _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>Like I believe that. Where’d you really get it? _

_ >Shadow Rabbit _ _  
_ _ >>Saw them take her. Thought I’d get something out of it. Hacked the cameras. _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>Details? _

_ >Shadow Rabbit _ _  
_ _ >>Gotta pay for that. Or go on what you’ve got. _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>I’ll take what I have then. Thanks. _

 

 Akari scowls at the video, considering her options. She’s on a watchlist since she hacked Tenjou Tech’s central computer and found the truth about Project Photon. So hacking into the city systems isn’t a good idea. Kaito would have security and hunters on her ass faster than he’s on Chris’ - a fact that will probably get her on a very different type of list equally as fast if it ever comes to light that she knows it. So, outsourcing it is her only option.

 Akari opens up a new chat.

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>How is my puppy? _

_ >Eclipse Cerberus  
    >>Don’t call me that. When you call me that you’re after something. What do you want? _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>How’s your sister? Still adorable? _

_ >Eclipse Cerberus _ _  
_ _ >>What do you want? _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>Are you this rude to that girl you keep saying I remind you of. You’ll never get a girlfriend that way. _

_ >Eclipse Cerberus. _ _  
_ _ >>I have no interest in that woman. At this point I’m not entirely sure you’re not her trying to get more money out of me. Now please skip the pleasantries and blackmail and tell me what you want so I can refuse. I have a lot of serious work to be getting on with. _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>This is my serious work. I’m going to send you a file. See if you can track it and get it cleared up. Anything you can give me. _

_ >Eclipse Cerberus  
    >>Do me something in return. Find a hacker for me. _

_ >Biker Goddess _ _  
_ _ >>Show me yours and I’ll show you mine. _

“Gran! Can you put me on some coffee?!” Akari calls down before turning back to the screen. “It’s gonna be a long night.”


	20. Eternal Starlight

 “Hey, we’re home,” Yuuma calls, kicking off his shoes at the door. “Anyone mind is Shark stays the night?”

 “He can sleep on the couch in your room,” Gran calls back.

 “No funny stuff,” Akari snaps.

 “What funny stuff?” Shark says, loud enough for them to hear. “How long have you guys known me now?”

 “Long enough to know you’re a troublemaker.”

 “Troublemaker?” Shark grumbles.

 Yuuma frowns a little and Shark glances away slightly. “You doing ok, Shark?”

 “Thomas wasn’t there,” he replies, kicking off his own shoes. Yuuma nods and smiles a little. Shark seems to have taken that as a good sign. “That means Chris will have found him and taken him home to look after him. I’ll have to get my phone back at work.”

 “You said he’d been shot,” Astral says.

 Shark nods. “He’ll be fine. Chris will look after him. Arclights are tough. Something like a bullet isn’t going to keep a stubborn bastard like Thomas down.”

 Yuuma nods along but Astral is frowning. Shark looks pale and uncertain. Like maybe he doesn’t believe his own words either. When they reached the spot Shark said he left Thomas, there were a few drops of blood and nothing else. Shark said he’d called Chris to come and find him - Yuuma’s not sure why not an ambulance but doesn’t question it - and that must be it.

 They grab some snacks and head up the stairs slowly. Akari is in her room, as always, several dozen screens up around her. She barely notices when they head passed. Something about a superhero? Is she working the ESPer Robin case too?

 

 Shark shrugs off the giant hoodie and Yuuma grabs some of Shark’s spare clothes from the top of his wardrobe. It says something for how often Shark used to stay over - and still does to an extent - that Yuuma has a few days worth of clothes and nightclothes here for him. Shark takes them quietly, changing without any concern for him and Astral in the room.

 “I think we should talk about the situation,” Astral says as Shark’s buttoning up his shirt. “And what we achieved tonight.”

 “We dealt with three Numbers,” Yuuma says. Shark frowns, pulling his hair from his collar. “Those guys you- you killed. They’re Numbers.”

 “I would have killed them anyway,” Astral says. “There’s nothing to concern yourself about. They were troublesome Numbers. There was no other option. Although, I am concerned that you and Yuuma could both-”

 “I did it because I had to,” Shark says, eyes narrowed slightly.

 Astral frowns. “You’re going through some difficulties? Are you getting involved in gangs again?”

 “It’s personal,” he mutters, glancing his head away. “Those guys… no one’s gonna miss them. It’s best they’re gone.”

 “Shark…” Yuuma smiles weakly and wraps his arms around Shark cautiously. Shark glances back over his shoulder and Yuuma smiles. He’ll be taller than Shark soon. “I’m sorry you have to go through all this.”

 “It’ll get better,” Shark says. “I just… need to know Thomas is ok. Can I borrow your phone? You’re friends with Michael, right?”

 Yuuma nods, fishing out his phone and handing it over to Shark with a small smile. “You can go upstairs, right?”

 Shark nods, climbing the ladder up to the attic and Yuuma smiles bitterly, listening to his footsteps across the floor above. He smiles and tilts his head a little, leaning back against the desk. Shark seems better. He’s going to get better. He’ll be strong. He always is. He’ll get back to the Shark he was before.

 

 “It’s possible Ryouga is also a Number.” Yuuma stiffens and Astral sighs, sitting on the bed. “Ryouga being able to fight Numbers like that isn’t normal. He shouldn’t be able to. We may have to investigate him as such.”

 “Shark’s not a Number,” Yuuma hisses. “How can you say that?”

 “I just told you,” Astral replies, meeting his gaze calmly. “He just fought and defeated two Numbers. That shouldn’t be possible for someone without any kind of special connection to the Numbers. You, I give the benefit of the doubt. You’ve always been rather strange. The level of your sheer pigheadedness is not to ever be underestimated, and you do have an uncanny knack for reaching people’s hearts. However, the way Ryouga behaved today should not be ignored.”

 Yuuma frowns. Shark had been incredible. He didn’t know Shark was capable of that. The way he’d choked out the first guy made some sense when he muttered about Thomas teaching him on the way home. Yuuma remembers Michael saying their family is full of fighters and that Thomas fought more with his legs than fists. And Yuuma didn’t really want to think what he was doing being that close to Shark in a position like that.

 But Astral is right. The speed that Shark moved at against the second guy. He was huge and Yuuma had been so sure Shark was done for. But Shark just seemed so calm and cold, letting him punch through the wall and using it to grab that pipe and-

 It didn’t seem like the Shark Yuuma knew.

 “He’s not a Number,” Yuuma says. “No way.”

 “Yuuma, if Ryouga is, he’s already proven himself to be-”

 “You say dangerous and I’m not talking to you.” Astral frowns and Yuuma gazes up at the ceiling. “Shark’s not a Number and he’s not dangerous. He’s just going through some stuff.”

 “If you’re sure,” Astral sighs.

 “I am.”

 

 Yuuma climbs up the ladder to the attic and Shark is nowhere to be seen. He frowns slightly and heads over to the open window, leaning out a little. He can just about make out Shark’s shape on the apex. He’s gonna get too big for sneaking out this tiny window soon, as well. He climbs out and pushes himself up onto the roof, slowly making his way up to sit behind Shark.

 It’s silent for a while. Shark leans back a little against his side, the pair of them watching the stars in the clear sky above them. Yuuma should ask about Thomas. He should ask how Shark is. But he doesn’t. Right now, the sky is clear and the stars are bright. The moon is unbelievably full and close. Everything just seems so much more beautiful tonight after all the recent storms. Shark seems happy just to watch the stars too. Maybe Shark just needs to cool off a bit. Yuuma can’t do much, he knows that, but he wants to be here. Just like he told Fuuya earlier. He’ll do whatever he can. Even if that’s sitting here quietly.

 “Hey,” Shark says finally. Yuuma turns a little. Shark is smiling. “Remember last time we were up here together like this?”

 Yuuma’s cheeks burn and he turns away a little. “Y-yeah.”

 “I was glad,” he murmurs. Yuuma’s eyes widen a little and Shark laughs. “I get it, you know. What it’s like to have a crush on someone who doesn’t like you back.”

 “Yeah?” Yuuma says, turning back to Shark.

 “Yeah, well,” Shark laughs weakly. “My boss is kinda… charming and handsome and kinda like my knight in shining armour.” He frowns and clenches his fist around Yuuma’s phone. “I… If he’s not ok…”

 “No news?” Yuuma says quietly.

 Shark shakes his head. “Michael hasn’t heard and can’t get in touch with Chris.”

 “I’m sure it’ll be ok,” he says softly. Shark nods. “So… you were glad when I…”

 “When you told me you liked me?” Shark laughs softly. Yuuma’s cheeks burn again. “Yeah. I was glad. I mean, there’s always been these people who like me because I’ve got good breeding, apparently, and all this inheritance waiting, because of how I look. All these people who like me in my uniform and stuff these days. But… you were the first person who actually confessed to liking me who… knew me? Does that make sense?”

 “Yeah, I think so,” Yuuma says softly. “So, you’re not gonna ask Thomas out now he’s almost died?”

 Shark laughs a little and shakes his head. “He’s dating Kaito.”

 “No way! He’s the redhead Kaito had in his bed?!”

 “Seems that way.”

 Yuuma frowns. “He’s not gonna be happy about him getting shot, is he?”

 “He’s gonna be pissed,” Shark laughs.

 Yuuma nods. He ignores the nagging voice that Kaito will probably not just be pissed but an unstoppable raging mess. He hates to think what will happen if Thomas isn’t ok. But Shark says he’s ok. And he ignores the voice saying Shark is just in denial and trying to fool himself into optimism too.

 “So, I guess we just wait on news, huh?” Yuuma says quietly.

 “I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Shark says. “The idiot’s a drama queen. He’s just milking it, waiting for the most dramatic moment to let everyone know he’s fine.”

 Shark nods. “He’s always fine. Nothing stops that idiot.”

 

 Yuuma nods again. Shark leans against him once more and they fall into silence again, watching the stars above them once more. It’s peaceful and warm, even in the cool night air. Yuuma closes his eyes for a moment and lays back. He misses being with Shark like this. Being together, just the two of them. Shark has always been his best friend. He always will be.

 “You know, I liked you too,” Shark says.

 Yuuma’s eyes open and he turns to stare at Shark. “Then- then why did you- when I-”

 “Because I was a mess,” he says, shaking his head. “I wasn’t in the right place to be getting into relationships. I was at least together enough to know that.”

 “What about now?” Yuuma mutters.

 “What about now?” Shark replies.

 “Shark, I…” Shark turns slightly and Yuuma swallows thickly, leaning in a little. “You’re still as amazing as ever, Shark. I dunno about you but… I don’t think we’ve changed that much. Shark is Shark, as always. And I…”

 “Kattobingu, Yuuma.”

 Yuuma nods a little, twisting his torso a little more as Shark leans closer. Yuuma’s cheeks are burning hot but Yuuma leans in slowly. Romantic, huh? The two of them sitting here under the bright night sky.  

 And then Shark pauses. His fists clench and tremble and he pulls back slightly. Yuuma smiles weakly. He gets it. After what Shark’s been through, isn’t it a bit much to expect this?

 “I- Yuuma-”

 “It’s ok,” Yuuma says quietly. He smiles and leans his forehead lightly against Shark’s. “You’re still kinda a mess now, aren’t you?”

 Shark laughs a little. “Stay with me a while?”

 “Sure thing,” he replies. “Whatever you need, Shark.”

 

 There’s a crack -  a gunshot, Yuuma realises! - and they both jerk back, staring around the street. There’s noise below them and Astral leans out the window. And almost instantly, Akari follows, leaning out and glaring up at them.

 “Was that a gunshot?” Astral calls.

 “Are you hurt?” Akari demands. “Get down from there. Quickly.”

 They nod and climb down from the roof as quickly and carefully as possible. Astral and Akari pull them inside and shut the window behind them, listening silently for anything more. But the world outside is the same as ever. As if nothing had changed. Maybe it wasn’t a gunshot? Maybe it was something else? A car backfiring? That’s a thing, right?

 “Come and sleep down in the main house tonight,” Akari says quietly, pushing Yuuma towards the attic ladder.

 Yuuma nods a little and doesn’t argue as they climb down into the main house and shut up Yuuma’s bedroom - that’s actually Astral’s bedroom, and he’s not sure why they still call it his - behind closed curtains in near silence. The three sit on the bed, leaning back against the wall in comfortable silence.

 “So,” Shark says eventually. “What’s the deal with this Numbers shit?”

 

* * *

 

_ >Kaito _ _  
_ _ >>Are you still with Ryouga? You were supposed to call. xx _

 Still nothing from Thomas. Kaito’s starting to get worried. He shouldn’t worry. Thomas is unbelievably strong. Kaito’s seen that already. He sighs, lying back on the couch and closing his eyes, phone in hand. He shouldn’t worry. Thomas is probably just with Ryouga still. Maybe rushed off his feet at Tron. Maybe busying doing something Kaito doesn’t want to know about. Something on the wrong side of the law.

 But Kaito can’t help it. He sees Thomas lying there all the time. He replays that night like it’s a vision of the future. A terrible warning. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? But Kaito can’t help the sense of foreboding. The memories of seeing Thomas falling to sleep, thinking it was the end. Why can’t he shake it?

 “You’re worrying,” Haruto says, leaning on Kaito’s chest.

 “Yeah,” Kaito sighs. He lays his hand on Haruto’s head absently. “I can’t help it. You ok?”

 “Yeah, I’m good,” he replies. Kaito opens one eye and Haruto beams up at him. “It’s great. I got to meet Robin and they said I could get a bit part in the show-”

 “You’re not going on TV,” he says firmly, only for Haruto to pout. “Maybe.”

 “Great. And you got more information about these Numbers, right? What are you going to do about it?”

 “I’ll go out after I’ve taken you to school,” Kaito says. “Find someone I can get information out of. I’ll figure things out, get some more information, see where it leads me.”

 “You’ll be careful, won’t you?” Haruto says softly. “If you die, or get hurt, or whatever, I get stuck with Mr Heartland.”

 Kaito nods. He’s not happy about it, but unfortunately should anything happen to Kaito, Haruto will be under Mr Heartland’s care. He’s not entire sure Mr Heartland wouldn’t get rid of him somehow to get control of Haruto. He’d probably much easier to deal with as heir to their company.

 

 “Ahhh, there you boys are.” Speak of the devil. Haruto and Kaito both sit up, glaring up at Mr Heartland as he flounces in. He grins and stops behind the couch, putting a hand on each of their heads. “My dear boys-”

 “I’m twenty-two,” Kaito hisses. “I’m not a boy and we’re not yours.”

 Heartland tuts and shakes his head. “You’re going through such a rebellious phase, Kaito.”

 “Haruto,” he says softly. “Go to get ready for bed. I’ll come and read you a story in a bit.”

 Haruto frowns but nods and gets off Kaito’s lap, heading away to his room. Kaito glares up at Heartland, who smiles back, twisting Kaito’s hair around his fingers until Kaito smacks him away. Heartland has no sense of space or concern for who he makes uncomfortable. Kaito gets up and walks away through to the small kitchen. Heartland follows.

 “What do you want?” Kaito says, checking his phone. Still nothing. “I assume you didn’t just pop in to annoy us?”

 He might consider doing something about instructions for Haruto’s care should anything happen to him. Perhaps he should see if Chris would look after him. Anything’s better than Heartland, right? At least Chris and Thomas - and one would assume Michael too - would look after him. He sighs and tilts his head away as Heartland’s hand brushes against his hair.

 “Ah, you have grown,” Heartland sighs. “You used to be such a friendly child.”

 “I was forced to grow up,” Kaito hisses. He flicks through his phone again. Still nothing from Thomas. “My father is a murder and his conspirators are criminals-”

 “As if your precious boyfriend,” he chuckles. Kaito stiffens and his eyes narrow, turning to glare at Heartland. “You should be more careful, Kaito. There are spies everywhere. Imagine the fuss that might be kicked up if came out that the city’s greatest hunter is involved with the leader of the enemy.”

 Chris? He’s talking about Chris? Kaito almost lets out a relieved breath but forces himself to continue as he is. If Heartland suspects there’s something else going on, he’ll only pry deeper. For now, he can keep Thomas out of it.

 “V is impressive,” Heartland continues. “I can see why you’re interested.”

 “What V and I have is merely physical,” Kaito replies. “It gets in the way of neither of our jobs.”

 “But it does,” he scolds lightly. “Because he is still alive and you must have had many chances to remove him.”

 “What do you want?” he snaps.

 Heartland sneers down at him and offers him a glass. “Have a drink, Kaito, and let’s talk about my terms.”

 

* * *

 

 Stupid, stupid Ryouga.

 Vector slams the door to the mansion  behind him, not caring who it wakes. Stupid fucking Ryouga! Here he is, being nice, thinking maybe he should hold off on killing him, and he goes and does _that!_

 “Bad day at school?” Durbe says. Vector stops, turning and glaring furiously at Durbe in the sitting room. He’s got a book and a steaming mug and looks far too smug. “You’re home awfully late. Did you get detention?”

 “Thomas has been shot,” Vector says. Durbe’s head jerks up and he turns to stare over at him. “We ran into the same assholes who hurt poor Ryouga-”

 “What were you doing with Thomas?”

 Vector’s eyes narrow at the accusatory tone. Why shouldn’t he hang out with Thomas? They’re friends aren’t they? They’re all friends. Isn’t that what Nasch constantly said? They were all friends. They always had been. Bound by fate. The seven of them were all friends even before they met as a group. And Thomas and Michael. They’re friends.

 “Our history aside-”

 “You had an affair with the man who loved him,” Durbe says. “The man he loved.”

 “He never found out-”

 “Don’t fool yourself.” Vector hates how Durbe talks down to him. Always talking down to him. Always assuming. Always knowing better. Like he knows. Vector’s business so much better than Vector himself! “Thomas always knew the truth. Thomas has always knows far more than he ever lets on. Nasch once told me Thomas warned him off you.”

 “Too late,” Vector replies.

 “I am aware,” Durbe says. “Were I Thomas, I certainly wouldn’t have put up with Nasch’s behaviour. He was a good man at heart, but he did make some terrible decisions. You included.”

 

 “Hey, Durbe.” He sneers and pulls out his gun, pressing it under Durbe’s chin. Durbe gazes back, completely unbothered by the threat. “When I eventually get bored of you guys, when I have Michael back, I think you’ll be the first to go.” He sighs, running the barrel along Durbe’s jaw, unimpressed by Durbe’s impassive gaze. “I can’t wait to see what kind mess you’ll make.”

 “Charming.”

 Vector sighs. Durbe is actually a challenge, when he wants to be. He knows that. He’s the kind of man who can stand against the Arclights. Vector would be a fool to underestimate him. Durbe could really be a challenge. Vector wants to play with him. He wants to see that strength himself. When the time is right.

 “If you get in the way of me and Michael, I’ll kill you.”

 Durbe’s eyes narrow and Vector wonders if he’s finally going to get a reaction, moments before his gun is knocked across the room. Vector yelps as he’s twisted over the back of the couch and thrown onto the floor. His arm is yanked up between his shoulders in Durbe’s iron grip and his shin pressing down across his neck.

 “I’ve no interest in you and Michael,” Durbe hisses. “Just as I had no interest in you and Nasch. I have no interest in your relationships.” He sighs and stands slowly. Vector turns, glaring up at him. “I have to make a new drink now.”

 He wanders away and Vector glares after him. He grabs one of the sharp shards from the broken mug and throws it straight at Durbe’s back. There’s a thud as the shard drives into the back of Durbe’s book. Durbe just sighs and frowns at the book.

 “I guess it’s going to be a struggle to read the last few pages of that,” he says quietly.

 

 Vector lets out a frustrated yell and storming off up the stairs. Stupid Durbe. Just as bad as that stupid Nasch! He slams to the door to his own room too and locks it determinedly. He hates them. He hates them all! These so called friends! This stupid thing called friendship! This stupid hope! This hideous feeling in his chest!

 Vector grabs his phone, glaring down at the messages.

_ >Rei _ _  
_ _ >>I heard about Thomas. You ok? Wanna talk? Coffee? _

_ >♥Michael♥ _ _  
_ _ >>I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

_ >Rei _ _  
_ _ >>Oh. Sorry. I assumed you’d heard. Thomas was shot. He’s dead. I’m sorry. _

_ >♥Michael♥ _ _  
_ _ >>Then there’ll be blood. _

 Vector smiles softly. He’s so glad. Michael is so hot when he’s on the warm path. He closes his eyes, grabbing the plush rabbit Michael had given him, burying his face in its soft fur. Michael’s so beautiful. So devastating. So incredible. Vector doesn’t remember why he ever wanted anyone else.

 He’d been on his way to tell Ryouga the good news; that after such an incredible display against those two idiots who thought they were tough, Vector had graciously decided not to kill Ryouga for the foreseeable future, but instead would enjoy what further entertainment his fiery spirit would bring. Only to see _that!_ Those two idiots on the roof! His Ryouga and that moron Yuuma!

 It’s Vector’s own fault. As if anyone but Michael would ever be right for him. No one else would ever be right. Ryouga could never replace his Michael. He knows where he belongs. All Ryouga has to do is die.

 

_“You’re so pathetic, Shingetsu,”_ Nasch sighs. Vector jerks up and turns slightly. _Idiot._ Nasch is just in his head. There’s no way they both survived. _“Are you really getting off thinking about Michael murdering people?”_

 “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” Vector cries. “You’re not real. You’re in my head. Shut up!”

_“You’re so simple,”_ he continues. _“Do you really think killing Thomas solves anything? Just so you could enjoy the power over him? Watching him die like that?”_

 “Like I’m taking advice from a sex addict like you,” he hisses. “Wasn’t it you who taught me to be like this?”

_“You could have been so much better than this.”_

 “Will you shut up?!” Vector jerks up, staring at Merag, Iris and Rio in the doorway. All glaring at him with the exact same scowl. It’s Iris who continues, arms folded and eyes narrowed. “I have an important meeting tomorrow and need my rest. So, hush.”

 “Meeting?” Rio says quietly.

 “I’m going to meet someone special,” Iris replies. “I had a vision saying so.”

 “Vision?” Merag says quietly. “You’re having visions now?” She beams and sweeps Iris up, the two giggling together. “I knew you had the priestess’ blood in you.”

 “Priestess?” Rio repeats.

 “Mm, we’re descendants of an ancient priestess and king,” she explains as they wander off. Merag pauses and glares, pointing over furiously. “You. Quiet!”

 

 The door slams again and this time Vector makes sure it’s definitely totally locked. No one getting in. Maybe he can even lock out Nasch. He sighs and leans heavily against the door. Why does Nasch haunt him even now? He flicks through his work phone slowly, finding the picture of Nasch and Thomas together. That night. He’d been so sure they were both dead. The gun in Nasch’s hand, the life gone from both their eyes. Why had Thomas survived?! What miracle had allowed Thomas to survive?!

_“Maybe it’s karma,”_ Nasch whispers and Vector shivers, sure he can feel Nasch’s breath against his ear and weight against his back. _“I deserved my death and you deserved to be screwed over. I’m glad.”_

 “Shut up,” Vector whispers, nails digging into the wooden door. His voice shakes and Nasch laughs. “God, just shut up. Please, shut up.”

_“Don’t worry, Vector. I’m all yours now. Just like you wanted.”_


	21. Dark Maze

 “Were you and Thomas together all night?” Kaito snaps. 

 “You haven’t heard from him or Chris either?” Ryouga replies, setting down his bag next to him. Kaito frowns. Ryouga is accompanied by a youngster Kaito recognises from his files as Alit. Another of his new guests. “It’s taking forever to get news from them. Michael says he hasn’t heard either. He said he’ll call Yuuma the second he knows anything.”

 “Heard what?” he says, glaring down at the younger boy. “What’s happened?”

 “He was shot,” Alit puts in. Kaito’s eyes narrow. “Apparently him and Vector were hanging out and got in a fight with some gang idiots.” Ryouga frowns and glances away and Kaito thinks he might have to talk to Ryouga about why gangs are suddenly popping up in his life again so often. They’re supposed to be passed this stuff. “Thomas was shot.” 

 “Is he ok?” 

 “Of course,” Ryouga snaps. Kaito nods a little. “We’re just not his priority right now. They’ll let us know when things are calmer.”

 “Where were you last night anyway?” Alit says.

 “Oh, I stayed with Yuuma and Astral.”

 “Something wrong?” Kaito says quietly.

 “You got to avoid Vector’s tantrum last night,” Alit laughs before Ryouga answers. “I guess it’s over what happened yesterday but he was slamming doors all night, apparently.”

 “You weren’t there?” 

 “Working.”

 “Alit’s the bouncer at Tron,” Ryouga explains.

 Kaito nods slightly. He shouldn’t be surprised it’s answer criminal working at that place. And Thomas insisted he ran Tron legitimately? He’ll message Chris for answers after he’s got rid of Ryouga. It doesn’t take long. The monorail moves in and the girls call to Ryouga. Alit grins like an idiot, spouting some rubbish about valkyries as he runs after Ryouga. 

 

 Waiting for his train to come in, Kaito reaches for his phone to get in touch with Chris but pauses. Mr Heartland knew about him and Chris. Should he really be in contact with Chris so easily? Is he just going to dig himself deeper? Even so… If Thomas is in hospital… if he’s hurt...

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Is everything alright? I heard Thomas was hurt. Is he alright? _

_     >V _ _   
_ _     >>I’ll let you know when I know. _

 Kaito frowns a little. Usually when someone said something like that it meant the victim was still in surgery or similar. Kaito hopes he’ll be ok. He frowns and taps his phone nervously. He’s been in similar positions a few times with fellow hunters. Or when Haruto was ill. This is definitely more like the latter. How on earth has Kaito ended up so smitten with Thomas so quickly? 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Let me know if there’s anything I can do. _

_     >V _ _   
_ _     >>I’ll let you know. _

 Kaito hates how it feels like Chris is brushing him off. He heads onto his train in silence, considering the situation. What to do about it. What could he do? It’s not like he can help in anyway really. He just has to wait. And that’s the worst bit of all. 

 

 “I want to keep looking into these gangs,” Kaito says in the office. Gauche and Droite nod. “Something’s off about it. Usually petty gangs suddenly becoming so active along with all these bodies.”

 “It is odd,” Droite agrees. “As if something’s going on with the Arclights. They usually keep these small gangs in check.” 

 “Like it’s a coup,” Gauche says. “Power shift.”

 Kaito nods, mind going back to Thomas again. They said it was a gang. Why if it was a power shift. The gangs suddenly trying to take over. They’ll have to do their best to keep the gangs in check for them. 

 “There’s a body over near the woods,” Droite says quietly. “They want us to look into it.”

 “Another one like the others?” Kaito says. 

 “Not sure,” she replies. “Apparently it’s something interesting. Something normal police can’t deal with.”

 “So, we gotta check it out,” Gauche sighs.

 Kaito nods a little. “You two go. I’ll see what intel I can get on the gangs.”

 They nod and Kaito pulls on his coat as he heads out once more. Time to see what he can find. He’d much rather be working than getting upset over Thomas anyway. He’s been here too many times with Haruto. If he doesn’t keep busy his mind will give him all kinds of situations and problems that could arise. He’s already playing out the different scenarios that could lead to complications in surgery resulting in death. He doesn’t need those worries. 

 

 Kaito finds himself back at the spot where Thomas had supposedly torn the criminal thugs who’d gone after Ryouga limb from limb. Kaito has decided to ignore that he’s sure Thomas is covering for Ryouga. He can understand why Ryouga reacted the way he did and why Thomas feels the need to cover for him. He’s just glad Thomas gave him the location of the original crime scene, under the promise that the truth about Ryouga wouldn’t come out. He sighs, gazing down at the alley floor. He doesn’t need to think about what Ryouga might have gone through. He’s more interested in the gang responsible. 

 What happened to Ryouga last Monday? Kaito scowls and the alley around him. He should talk to Ryouga more. Maybe Ryouga needs support. Kaito doesn’t know how to deal with this emotional stuff. Especially when it’s someone who isn’t Haruto. Haruto was easy. He could just put his arms around him and share caramel. He doesn’t think it’s that easy with Ryouga. He doubts Ryouga would appreciate the gesture either.

 If there’s one thing Kaito hates about Heartland more than anything, it’s how good the cleaners are. No one even knows who they are. People who turn up in white boiler suits and cover your crimes if you can pay enough. The Arclights have them on speed dial he’s sure. And he’s starting to think Mr Heartland is more immersed in the criminal lifestyle than he’d first assumed.

 There’s very little to go on. Kaito sighs. This is frustrating. It’s coming up on midday and there’s still nothing.

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Anything interesting? _

_     >Droite _ _   
_ _     >>The views are stunning. _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>The body??? _

_     >Droite _ _   
_ _     >>Getting there is a nightmare. They really tried hard to hide this body. This had better be good. Gauche has been complaining nonstop and my heels are killing me. Anything on your end? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Frustratingly little. It’s not like these gangs to hide themselves this well. It’s all pretty suspicious.  _

_     >Droite _ _   
_ _     >>Good luck. We’ll let you know when we get there. _

 Kaito wishes he was optimistic. He can only hope Gauche and Droite will have been luck than him. 

 

 Eventually, for lack of any better leads, Kaito head down into the old mall he knows Ryouga’s gang used to hang out in. He steps down the stairs slowly into the lower levels. Why did Ryouga have to get himself into these messes? Why did Kaito get involved with such troublesome people?

 Kaito’s footsteps echo around the hallways. While the haunting silence meant Kaito could easily hear anyone else coming, it also means they can hear him coming. He draws his own gun slowly and watches the corners as carefully as possible. As he heads deeper into the darkness, there’s no much more he can do. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting hunting mode take over. With the word lit up through his hunting mode, Kaito can push on unhindered. 

 There’s a body. Kaito stops, crouching and pressing his fingers lightly to his neck. No pulse. He’s gone. Not that Kaito’s surprised given the pipe sticking through his chest. Looks like it’s been torn straight from the wall. 

 Kaito glances around and finds a CCTV camera. Perhaps it still works. He stretches up and hooks up his phone. There are a few moments of static before it flashes on. And there it is. Yuuma and Astral staring as the dead man fights a young girl in a black hoodie. Kaito frowns a little. Not a young girl, he realises. Only one person wears shoes that tacky with matching thigh high socks.  _ Ryouga. _

 Although, Kaito had never realised Ryouga could fight that well. He ducks away from the dead man’s punch, which goes right through the wall. And Ryouga tears a pipe from the wall using the same hole. Kaito frowns, leaning against the wall as he watches Ryouga kill once more.  _ Fuck. _ Ryouga shouldn’t be killing. He shouldn’t be like this. He’s still in highschool. He’s been through enough.

 Kaito frowns a little, watching Ryouga’s form. He frowns and tilts his head. If what Yuuma and Fuuya said was to be believed, Numbers could become at least temporarily stabilized within periods of high emotion and become stuck on one desperate need. Ryouga had first killed when he was attacked. Is it possible that Ryouga too is a Number? Is that what happened to him that day? Has Ryouga been so influenced by the Numbers that he is now driven to remove all the members of the gang?

 

 Kaito sighs and disconnects from the camera. He steps over the body, pulling out his pistol and continuing on into the darkness. There’s another body in one of the abandoned shops. And voices around the corner. Kaito’s eyes narrow slightly, hunting mode reading the area and runs to the best cover, watching the corner carefully.

 A pair come around the corner. One with blond and black hair and terrible sideburns, the other a much larger, squarer man with bangs that reminded Kaito of bug’s pincers. Kaito glares silently, debating the merits of getting into a battle. His eyes narrow slightly, fingers running over the grip of his pistol. He wants to fight. He wants to work out his anger and helplessness. He wants to forget how badly everything else in the world could be going and focus on his job.

 “It’s like no one can keep their hands on that fishy bastard,” one says. Kaito narrows his eyes. “We’ll just have to find him and deal with him.”

 “I’m starting to notice a trail of death wherever that kid is,” the other replies. 

 “All the more reason to get our hands on him and teach him a lesson,” he snarls, slamming his fist into his palm. “I’m not getting to let someone off killing all our pals.” 

 Kaito clenched his jaw and made up his mind. Hunters were supposed to protect people. Those with power were supposed to protect those without. He lifts his gun and fires, knocking back the one with the terrible dye job. The pair turn to glare at him and Kaito frowns. He’s only ever seen someone not go down after being shot once before; when they’re on Chaos.  _ Shit. _ Just his fucking luck.

 Kaito sprints out from behind his cover. If they’re both on Chaos he could have some serious trouble here. Luckily Kaito’s got a lot of cover in this maze of abandoned shops. Plenty to keep them busy. Could this be related to the Numbers? Numbers and Chaos all around Ryouga’s old gang? Kaito gets the feeling more and more he needs to talk with Ryouga seriously. 

 Hunting mode picks out the best spots. The pair yell to stop him and catch him as Kaito slides behind and abandoned counter. There’s a crunch and a fist comes through the counter. Chaos powered criminals is all he needs. Kaito growls and fires a shot into the fist. The hand jerks back and Kaito vaults the counter, slamming a kick into the blond’s head and knocking him against the counter. Short of emptying every shot he has into them, it’s tricky to do anything against people on Chaos. He needs to do something smarter.

 If only he could get close enough to get them with his Photon Hand. 

 

 Kaito heads down into depths of the mall. To what had once been a market on the lower level. With small stalls and booths. In almost pitch darkness. There are footsteps following him and Kaito slows, making sure he moves in near silence. 

 “Where the hell did that bastard go?! I swear when I get my hands on him-”

 “Not so loud. Shh. We’ll find him, don’t worry. You head that way. Don’t let him hit you again.”

 “Don’t worry. If I come face to face with that punk again, I’m gonna smash his face it.”

 Kaito listens to their footsteps in silence, hunting mode lighting up the world for him. He steps around the market stall slowly, waiting for one of his victims to get within reach. He can hear them around him, just about making out their footsteps over the blood pounding in his ears.

 His phone goes off suddenly and there’s a yell. Kaito hisses, dropping the phone around the corner and pulling himself up onto the roof of one booth. The man with bug-like bangs comes running. He glances around before spotting the phone, lit up and chirping. Kaito waits silently, priming his Photon Hand for the perfect moment to strike. After a moment glancing around, his victim drops into a crouch. He opens up the phone and Kaito frowns. 

 “Kaito,” Droite snaps. “Kaito, are you there?”

 “Oi, answer us, idiot,” Gauche calls. “We’ve finally got up that damn hill. You’re gonna want in on this.” 

 “Kaito?!”

 Kaito frowns and swings from the roof. His hand flashes as it slams against his victim’s back and he screams in the darkness. After a moment he falls forward and Kaito picks up his phone.

 “Kaito?” Droite snaps. “You’re hunting-”

 “A lead,” Kaito replies. “I’ll call you back shortly.”

 He hangs up without waiting for a reply. He turns and hurries away into the darkness once more in search of the second criminal. It doesn’t take long. He’s not that much for stealth and obviously hearing his partner’s end had spooked him. Good. It’s easier for Kaito to work with a foe who’s afraid of him. 

 

 Kaito pushes through the darkness at a sprint, Photon Hand primed once more. He reaches the last few inches on his toes. Another scream echoing off the walls and Kaito steps back, the pair of victims lying silently. They’d never wake up again. 

 He crouches next to his latest victim, rummaging through his pockets for any sign of Chaos. Or anything that could lead them to who was creating the Numbers. There’s a card in his pocket and Kaito turns it slowly. It has his name on it. 

_  Kaito, come gamble your answers or your life. _

 That was a trap if ever Kaito saw one. He frowns, flipping the card over and gazing down at the business card. The name and address. Fortuno. Interesting. He stands slowly and leaves the bodies where they are. No point fussing. He’ll report them later. If there are answers waiting for him, that’s his next stop.

 On his way, Kaito calls up Droite once more. “You’ve got thirty seconds. Explain why this body is a big deal and why I should care.”

 “You’re so cold, Kaito,” Gauche calls.

 “Redhead,” Droite says over her partner. “Late teens to early twenties, found at a temple in bloodied clothes, one gunshot wound to the head, no other obvious signs of injury.”

 “Unusual and unfortunate,” Kaito replies. “But not worth my attention.”

 “Kaito-”

 Kaito hangs up and carries on. He doesn’t have time to waste right now. He’s sorry for whoever the boy is, but if he doesn’t get ahead of these Numbers he’ll never get a grip on it. Besides, the description is a little too close to home. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. He doesn’t want to think about redheads and gunshots.

 

* * *

 

 “That idiot never listens,” Gauche sighs.

 “He’s got something on his mind,” Droite replies. 

 Gauche nods and Droite frowns down at the sheets on the steps. The redhead underneath was their age. It was a shame. She understands why Kaito doesn’t want to be here. She wouldn’t be here somedays. No one wants to see someone so young cut down so brutally. There’s no sign it was related to the previous bodies. To the people around the walls of Heartland Park. And nothing like the bodies at the docks. 

 “Let’s have a look then,” Droite sighs, pulling on a pair of gloves. “See if there’s anything to ID him.”

 Gauche nods and joins her, crouching on the steps as Droite pulls back the cover over his body. He would have been handsome. He looks like he would have been a gentleman type. His face has that aristocratic look, his clothes look expensive and his matted hair looks soft and preened. What a terrible shame. Beautiful ruby eyes now dead and cold. 

 “Phone,” Gauche mutters, setting the phone down on the steps. He frowns. “Second phone.” 

 Droite frowns, slowly going through his other pockets. It was one of the hardest parts of this job. Rummaging through the pockets of the dead. There’s not much else. There’s a wallet with some cash. No cards. No ID. So it was only the phones. 

 “Get him to the morgue,” Droite sighs, pulling up the covers once more. She stands and take one phone as Gauche takes the other. “We’ll see what can be done once he’s back there and been looked at more closely.”

 

 The end up sitting on the steps a little way off, looking over the city. Droite isn’t looking forward to heading back down those steps. They would have to use the phones to see if there’s any sign who he is.

 “Kaito’s on here,” Droite says quietly. 

 “This one too,” Gauche replies. 

 Droite frowns and flicks through the contacts and the most common calls. “What about Chris?”

 “Yep. How about… Rio?”

 “Got Rio. Michael?”

 “Bingo.” Droite shoots him a glare and Gauche smirks. “How many more til I get a full house?”

 “A boy is dead. Have some respect. What about Ryouga?”

 “Miss.” Gauche frowns and Droite glances up. “His name is Thomas.” 

 He tilts the phone. There’s a contact there with a photo. The dead redhead grinning back at the camera. Thomas. Droite sighs and nods, messaging Kaito with what little information they’ve gathered. They could look into informing his loves ones when they’re back in the city. Perhaps Kaito would know him, given he’s in his contact list. 

 “This isn’t gonna be fun if Kaito knew him,” Gauche groans, tilting his head back. “Fuck, wasn’t he in bed with a redhead the other week?”

 Droite sighs, rubbing her temples. “This has trouble written all over it.”


	22. Sadness Prayer

 The mansion in front of Kaito looks creepy even in the middle of the day. Kaito walks passed the broken gates, passing through the dead garden as stoically as possible. He closes his eyes and considers the situation. It’s probably a trap. But right now, Kaito doesn’t really care. He’ll tear apart anything waiting for him.

 The door opens for him and Kaito glances around. There doesn’t seem to be anyone inside the creepy old mansion. It just makes him worry more. Hunting mode flashes on again and he watches the darkness carefully. A card calling him out is obviously a trap. There’s no way it isn’t a trap.

 He opens his mouth to call in, but another door opens. Kaito lifts his gun, glancing inside, watching carefully. There doesn’t seem to be anyone inside.

 

 “Tenjou Kaito.” A hand catches his jaw and wrist from behind. Kaito scowls but fall still for now. He should have picked up on someone approaching from behind. It’s best to just wait and see where this goes. “I’m so glad you’ve finally arrived. I’ve been waiting for so long finally meet you.”

 “You’re the one who called me here?” Kaito hisses. “You obviously know who I am. Shouldn’t you introduce yourself and tell me what you want?”

 “I am Fortuno. Master of the future.” He chuckles in Kaito’s ear, long nails brushing his cheek. “And I have wanted to meet you personally for a long time.”

 “I didn’t realise I had fans,” he mutters.

 “Of course.”

 

 There’s a sharp pain in his wrist and Kaito jerks away, staring at the puncture in the darkness. A hidden needle? He glares back at Fortuno. A skinny looking man under a hood with long nails on pale boney fingers.

 “What was that?” he snarls.

 “A little bit of poison,” Fortuno chuckles, wagging a finger. “Just as a little incentive to make sure you play along nicely.”

 “Play? You have a game in mind?”

 “Didn’t I tell you Kaito? We’re going to gamble. If you survive, you’ll have your answers. If you lose, I’ll have your life.”

 “And why should I play you little game?” Kaito snarls, drawing his gun.

 Fortuno laughs. “Weren’t you listening? You’ve been poisoned. If you don’t play, you’ll die.”

 “What answers do you intend to give me?” he says, lowering his fun a little.

 “The answers you’re so desperate for.” Kaito scowls. “Project Numbers.”

 Project Numbers? Despite being on the research team - although a lot of his job involved fetching and carrying coffee - Kaito doesn’t understand why it’s popping up so often now. Why now? Why are Numbers suddenly turning up again?

 “But, I knew you’d hesitate.” He turns snaps his fingers and screen flickers on. “So I prepared an extra incentive.”

 “Haruto!”

 Kaito’s hands slam against the screen. Haruto is there, trapped on a tiny ledge with Yuuma, holding him close. Haruto… This bastard has Haruto and Yuuma? He’s obviously not leaving any room for Kaito to refuse his ridiculous idea of a game.

 “What game?” Kaito says at last.

 “A simple game,” Fortuno replies. “Save your brother and your friend, and you can have the package with them, complete with the antidote and the information I have on the revival of Project Numbers. Fail and, well, you fail. Of course-” He snaps his fingers and a second screen lights up. “- your beloved is running out of time too. You could always turn tail and run to him.”

 Kaito stares at Thomas pale, weak body, not made to look any stronger by the stark white hospital sheets and machines around him. Chris is holding his hand and Thomas’ breathing is so obviously laboured.

 “Spend you last moments together, why don’t you?” Fortuno says with a chuckle. “You both have about an hour before death. You can be together in your last moments.”

 

 Kaito snarls, priming his Photon Hand and throwing himself forward-

 Only to jerk to a stop with the clatter of chains. What? Why? He tugs against the chains but Fortuno chuckles. What on earth is going on? Why is he suddenly in chains? Just what the hell is Fortuno? His gaze flickers between Haruto and Yuuma, precariously balanced, and Thomas and Chris, in the hospital wasting way.

 How’s he supposed to help either of them like this?

 “I already know every move you’re going to make, Kaito,” Fortuno says, nails brushing his cheek. Kaito turns away sharply. “Let’s see if you can fight the future I’ve seen for you.Just try to save your loved ones.”

 

 The floor gives out beneath him and chains vanish. Kaito lands with a jolt through his knees and struggling to get his barrings. Hunting mode won’t activate. Kaito growls, glaring into the dim light of what looked like a dungeon. A creepy, generic, designed to be spooky dungeons, just like the ones in those games Yuuma keeps letting Haruto play.

 Giving up on hunting mode, Kaito grabs the obviously places torch and heads into the dungeon. Fine. He’ll play Fortuno’s stupid game, save Haruto and Yuuma, kick his creepy ass and then get to the hospital and see Thomas before it all falls apart.

 As he walks, Kaito notices his hand cramping. He scowls and glares down at the puncture wound on his wrist. The same hand as his Photon Hand. His fingers twitch and pain shoots up his arm. Whatever poison it was, it seems to be neutralising his hunting mode and all his enhancements. _Wonderful._ He has to do it the old fashioned way.

 Kaito frowns and takes out his phone. There’s no signal down here either. Why did places like this even exist anymore?

 Kaito’s mind is haunted by Thomas’ pale form. The promise that Thomas was slipping away while he was here. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. There’s a nagging urge to run to him. Even if Kaito can’t do anything, he wants to at least be there.

 Not to mention, if Thomas dies like this the city is going to be thrown into chaos. No way Chris will let this slide.

 

 All Kaito can do right now though is focus on what he can do. Where he can make a difference. He can protect Haruto and Yuuma. He can’t make a difference to Thomas. If Fortuno is telling the truth he’ll die whether Kaito is there or not. He can’t let Haruto and Yuuma suffer.

 

* * *

 

 “You always look so concerned when Alit is around Yuuma,” Durbe says quietly. Michael frowns, tapping his phone against the table absently. Durbe frowns and catches his hand, taking the phone carefully and setting it down before he breaks it. “What’s going on?”

 “There are…” Michael frowns and Durbe adjusts his glasses. “There are rumours Thomas has been shot. I can’t get in touch with Chris or Thomas. They’ve not been home since yesterday afternoon.”

 “I had heard. You haven’t got any news then?” Michael shakes his head. Of course, Durbe wasn’t the sort of idiot who listened to Vector’s stories, but Michael confirming it is a shame. Poor Thomas. “No news is good news.”

 “I should wash up,” Michael sighs, picking up the plates and heading back into the kitchen. “Yuuma makes such a mess at breakfast, and it’s even worse now he’s friends with Alit and Gilag.”

 “Let me help.”

 

 Durbe follows him through to the kitchen. He doesn’t really want to leave Michael alone in this state and while Rio is at school, it’s the perfect chance to chat a little. Michael is highly intelligent, polite, respectful and, unlike most Durbe’s other friends, somewhat normal. He loves them, of course, but it is nice to have someone who at least seemed more normal. Even if Durbe is aware of Michael’s family history, at least he feels like a normal person.

 “I know there’s nothing I can really do,” Durbe says quietly. “But if I can help you through this in anyway-”

 “Thank you,” Michael murmurs. “Just do your job.”

 Durbe sighs, brushing Michael’s hand lightly. “Michael-”

 “Don’t!” Michael slaps away his touch and Durbe sighs. He’s still holding Durbe’s sleeve, fighting trembling. “There’s nothing you can do. Thomas will be fine. Thomas is always fine. Thomas is invincible.”

 “It’s alright to be afraid,” Durbe says softly.

 “I’m not afraid,” Michael whispers, shaking his head slightly. “I’m angry.”

 Durbe nods. He sounds it. Quiet and soft and almost calm, but with fury bubbling under the surface. Shaking not in fear, but rage. There’s a blazing fury in his eyes that promises only blood and death and destruction for whoever had hurt his precious older brother.

 

 “I’ll stay by your side,” Durbe says quietly. “As long as you want me.”

 “I don’t need protection,” Michael says, shaking his head. But his shaking grip doesn’t release Durbe’s sleeve. “I’m as capable of my brothers.”

 “Not to protect you,” he replies. Michael frowns a little and Durbe smiles back, shifting his grip carefully so he can hold Michael’s hand loosely. “To support you.”

 Michael’s eyes widen a touch. His cheeks dusted pink. And Durbe tilts his head away, clearing his throat. He didn’t mean for that to sound so romantic. He releases Michael’s hand, dropping it to his side as Michael turns back to his dishes.

 “Honestly,” Michael laughs softly. “You’re as much of a shining knight as everyone says, but your chivalry doesn’t extent to helping with the wash up, I see.”

 “You seem opposed to my help in any way,” Durbe replies.

 “Not opposed,” he says. “Just wanting to make sure the sentiment is coming from the right place.”

 Durbe nods a little. “And… where is it that you consider the right place?”

 Michael smiles a little and setting the dishes to dry and turns to him slowly. Dr Arclight raised Michael and his brothers into incredible young men. He and Michael have, of course, known each other for years. They spent so much time together in school and fighting in tournaments. They had once had the sort of bond of close bond Durbe hasn’t really felt in a long while.

 Michael had been rather derisive of his relationship with Nasch. _Don’t you get tired of being his toy while he pines over Thomas?_ Michael had said. Durbe always appreciated Michael’s blunt honesty. And honestly, Durbe did something resent the complicated situation with Nasch. But he knew how much Nasch honestly loved and adored Thomas. If you ignored his issues with the physicality and pleasure in relationships - Durbe refused to call Nasch a sex addict like some of their friends - Nashc was always one of the most loving people Durbe had ever met.

 Michael was certainly another.

 “I have no interest in pity,” Michael says at last. As blunt as ever. Durbe had always loved that. “Don’t act like you have to look after me because you think I’m suffering. I don’t need your chivalry and I’m not a damsel you can save and fix. I’m certainly not Nasch, either.”

 “I’m well aware,” Durbe says. “But, you are my friend.”

 “I don’t have-”

 “Of course you do,” he snaps. Michael frowns a little and Durbe sighs. “Even if you refuse to consider people friends, you have plenty of people who consider you such. Yuuma certainly adores and idolises you.”

 “That’s different to friendship. Father always taught us there was no point in friendship. It makes you weak. Please, don’t mistake familiarity for friendship.”

 “Your father is no longer around and no longer controls you,” Durbe say. Michael nods a little. “If no one pushed beyond what they were taught, we’d never evolve. You can hardly deny Ryouga and Thomas are friends either.” He smiles and steps away, heading back towards the bar. “I am your friend, Michael. Whether you consider me the same or not.”

 Michael’s hand grasps his and Durbe turns a little. Michael is frowning a little, glaring at the far wall. Durbe smiles tentatively and Michael is very close to pouting.

 “Thank you…” Durbe nods slightly. “Do you want a coffee refill?”

 “If you’d show me how to use the machine, I could do it myself,” Durbe replies softly.

 Michael considers it for a moment, glaring at nothing before nodding. Durbe follows Michael behind the bar, to the coffee machine as Michael mutters about how Merag had insisted they got a fancy one. Sounds about right. Nasch and Thomas would always cave to Merag.

 

 “How is it?” Michael mutters as Durbe picks up his cup. Durbe frowns. He hasn’t even tried it yet. “I mean, having everyone around again?”

 “Oh, yeah.” Durbe’s frown deepens a little as they head back to their booth. “It’s strange. I haven’t seen some of them in a long time. I love them all, of course. They’re my dearest friends, many of them.”

 “And Rei.”

 “And Vector, yes.”

 He smiles a little, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip. His glasses fog up and Michael laughs a little, plucking them from his nose to wipe them off. Michael fingers brush his cheeks slightly as he slips his glasses back on, and the world comes in focus again. And Michael is incredibly close.

 “You should be careful,” Durbe warns quietly. “Vector is already sure that I’m trying to steal you from him.”

 “Steal me?” Michael laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not some trophy to be fought over. I’ll flirt with who I want.”

 “Are you-”

 “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he snaps. Michael turns away, leaning his chin on his palm. “I’m merely pointing out that I’m old enough and dangerous enough to make my own choices in life and romance.”

 “Of course you are,” Durbe replies.

 Michael flashes a tight smile and Durbe takes another sip of his coffee. “Thank you, Durbe.”

 “Hmm? For what?”

 “Being here,” Michael replies quietly, reaching for his phone again. “You know, while all this is going on.”

 “It’s the least I could do.”

 

 “Michael!” Vector chirps, bouncing in. Michael’s face twists into a scowl. “I’m sorry about Thomas. I thought you might need some company and a shoulder to cry on-” Durbe smiles a little as Vector notices them together. “Oh.”

 “I’m fine, thank you, Rei,” Michael says with a small smile. “Durbe is keeping me company and there’s no need to worry about Thomas. He’ll be just fine.”

 “I’m sure,” Durbe agrees. Vector’s eyes narrow. “Thomas is rather incredible, after all.”

 It’s alright. If Michael wants to be in denial, or wants to annoy Vector, Durbe has no problems playing along. Sometimes, Vector needs to be taken down a peg or two. Durbe’s not against doing to either. Especially when it comes to his utter obsession with Michael.

 Durbe, at least, is well aware Nasch orchestrated the break up between Michael and Vector - Rei, at the time - as an attempt to jolt Vector back onto the right path. Nasch was, Durbe is aware, bad at being helpful and generally insensitive and, more often than not, the cause of the problem he was trying to fix but Durbe appreciated that his heart was usually in the right place.

 If only Vector’s utter devotion had kept him from pursuing Nasch. Much like many of the others, if any one of them did have something to do with Nasch’s disappearance, his money is on Vector.

 “But, I thought he was dead,” Vector chips. “They shot him right between the eye and everything.”

 “You should be quiet now, Vector,” Durbe says. Vector’s eyes narrow. “It’s not very proper to go flaunting such things around someone who might be grieving, is it?”

 “Hmm, and you’re going to be reassuring my beloved Michael?” he snaps.

 “I already told you, I don’t care-”

 “Just like you didn’t care about Nasch?!”

 “Enough!” Michael yells, getting up and slamming his hands on the table. “Enough. I am nothing to argue about. I make my own decisions about my love life and my family. You can both stay out of it.”

 Vector’s jaw clenches and Durbe stands slowly. “I’ll leave you both to it, I think. I don’t want to get in the way of you discussions.”

 He steps around the table slowly but Michael’s fingers catch his again. Durbe glances back and Michael smiles a little, slipping out from the booth and getting between the two of them. Does Michael really believe Durbe needs protecting from Vector?

 

 “What are you doing?” Vector snaps. Vector snarls and grabs his gun, aiming straight at them. Michael doesn’t move, even as Durbe pulls his own. “Fuck killing you slowly, I’m gonna just blow you apart right here and now you cat eared nerd!”

 “Quite the insult,” Durbe replies calmly. “Are we five again?”

 “Shut up. Shut up! _Shut up!_ ” he yells. “You’re just like him! Just like Nasch! No wonder you two were always such good friends. No wonder he got into you so bad. You’re such goody goodies. So convinced that you’re the only ones who can deliver justice. Like it’s your job to dish it out. Like you can ruin people’s lives just because you think we’re villains. You think you’re so damn righteous! I won’t let you ruin Michael again!”

 

 Durbe pulls the trigger a second before Vector does.

 The two gunshots ring out.

Vector’s gun is knocked from his hand with only a glancing blow. His shot goes wide.

 

 They both hit the ground with a thud, Durbe easily disabling Vector and sitting on top of him as he struggles. Vector is so easy to read. After so long, it’s easy to know when Vector’s rants are reaching the crescendo and he’d finally lose control and shoot.

 “You need to learn to behave, Vector,” Durbe hisses as Vector twists and yells. “That kind of behaviour isn’t acceptable.”

 “You think I’m going to let you walk all over me,” he yells. “You’re going to pay for this! Michael, tell him!”

 “You have to stop this ridiculous obsession,” he sighs.

 “Michael!” There’s silence and Durbe frowns and Vector stills. “Michael?”

 Durbe turns slowly. “Michael?”

_No._

 Michael is lying on the floor, rasping breath shallow and wet, white shirt slowly turning red.

 “ _Michael!_ ”

 

 Vector is completely forgotten instantly as Durbe bolts over to Michael’s side. That’s where Vector’s stray bullet had gone. What kind of cruel fat is this? Thomas and Michael within twenty-four hours of each other?

 Durbe shrugs off his jacket, tucking it beneath Michael’s head with trembling hands. Vector is on the other side, ripping open Michael’s shirt to see the entrance wound. Michael’s chest. Durbe stares down at him. From that angle… his heart, or his lungs, maybe both depending on what Vector’s using and how it went in. _Shit._

 “Go,” Michael rasps. “You’ll be caught.”

 “We’re not leaving you,” Durbe snaps. “Now shut up. Vector, call an ambulance.”

 “No,” he whimpers. “If you don’t leave Chris will kill you.”

 “Chris?” Vector says.

 Michael coughs weakly, smiling a little. “He watches the cameras. Go. They’ll already be on their way. Go, Rei. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 Vector stares down at him before he nods and gets up. Michael pushes weakly at Durbe’s shoulder but Durbe shakes his head, taking his hand lightly.

 “Let Chris punish me for failing to protect you if he likes,” he says firmly. “I’m not leaving you to suffer through this alone.”

 Michael nods slightly, eyes falling shut. Durbe squeezes his hand and Michael’s fingers press back lightly.

 “I’m… sorta glad…”

 “Michael?”

 “...help me…”


	23. A Shining Future

 Michael’s breathing is shallow and quiet, but steady. Chris smiles bitterly, watching him in his bed from the doorway. Durbe is on the bed with him. It had been quite a surprise to find Durbe had remained with Michael. And that Michael had let him stay. Durbe had remained the entire time, holding Michael’s hand and letting him rest his head in his lap. It’s nice to know that Michael has made a friend. He’s seemed very lonely since high school.

 “I don’t understand,” Durbe says finally.

 Michael smiles but doesn’t bother opening his eyes or filling in the blanks. He seems perfectly content just to let Durbe play with his hair. Durbe turns to stare at Chris and Chris sighs.

 “You should clean yourself up and leave,” Chris says.

 “Not until you explain,” Durbe snaps.

 “Durbe.” Chris stands slowly, ignoring Durbe’s glare as he sweeps across the room. They liked hiring Durbe because he was fearless. Because he did his job and protected who they needed protecting without question and without fail. Even when it could get him killed. “Clean yourself up and leave and not a word about what happened.”

 “You can’t expect me to just ignore that you-”

 Chris’ hand closes around Durbe’s throat, cutting him off completely. Durbe grasps his wrist but Chris ignores him completely. “Durbe. Please don’t think I’m so sentimental that I won’t remove you if you get in my way. Forget what happened. I’m grateful you decided to look after Michael, but I won’t tolerate any threat to my family. Breathe a word about this, and it will be the last you ever breathe.”

 “Chris,” Michael whispers.

 Chris scowls for a moment before pressing his lips into a tight smile as he releases Durbe. “Of course.”

 “Go find Thomas,” he rasps. “If he really has been shot he’s probably gone to drink off the pain.”

 “Make sure you’re resting,” Chris says, turning away. “If you tear your stitches I won’t be happy.”

 “I’d rest better if you weren’t threatening people in my room. And go feed _him._ ”

 “Him?” Durbe says quietly.

 “Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Chris hisses, turning and sweeping away. “This is a family matter. Stay out of things that don’t concern you.”

 “Ignore him,” Michael sighs as Chris pulls the door shut. “He’s just stressed.”

 Of course he’s stressed. Thomas and Michael just won’t take anything seriously. Just because their father made them incredible, doesn’t mean they’re invincible or immortal. They both need to be careful. Michael’s usually better than this. Fixing up Thomas is nothing new, but then he is the one who has to walk into danger most often. Maybe Chris shouldn’t rely on Thomas so much. Maybe Thomas needs a break once he’s recovered. Maybe his recovery will give him that break. Chris doesn’t do much of the dirty work himself. Both he and their father have relied on Thomas too much for too long. He’s far from unbreakable.

 

 Chris sighs heavily, shutting the door behind him as he steps into their apartment across the city. The four boys downstairs were arguing as he came in, the redhead and the blond especially - and Chris has yet to bother learning their names and won’t until they become more interesting than a favour to one of Thomas’ friends - and it actually makes Chris smile. It’s nice, not to have any worries. Not to have to put up with these idiot brothers trying to get themselves killed.

 “It’s been you a lot recently. Is there something wrong with Michael?”

 “Michael’s a young man,” Chris replies. “He has a lot of things on his mind right now.”

 “Hormones? I thought Michael was better than that. Didn’t he learn his lesson with Shingetsu? Why did you even bring him back here? He was better gone.”

 “That was Thomas’ decision,” he sighs, picking up the food Michael had left and putting it in the microwave. “He’s determined to find the truth. Keeping it from him gets harder and harder the longer it goes on.”

 “Then tell him the truth.” Chris turns and glares, met with an annoyingly calm, knowing smile. Michael was the one who demanded they left him alive. Chris had wanted to just put him down and get rid of him. To be done with him. Even in this feeble, sedated form he was still the bane of Chris’ life. “The truth will set you free, dear Christopher.”

 “Don’t act so friendly with me,” Chris hisses. “I’m still not certain I won’t put you down. It’s only Michael’s insistence and Thomas’ love for you that keep you breathing.”

 He sighs and Chris narrows his eyes. “You’re so cold. Absolutely brutal. Family is everything, right?”

 “Thomas and Michael are everything,” he snaps. “They are all that matters! The rest of the world can burn as long as they’re safe.”

 “Even if your body and soul burns with the world?”

 Chris sighs and empties the food into a bowl. “I would burn my entire being to ensure their safety and happiness. Everything I am could fade to ash. I would cast aside every moral, every memory, every possession I own.”

 “How dramatic.”

 “Nothing means more to me than them! There is nothing I wouldn’t do for them! That’s what love is! Don’t you understand that? How can you not understand that?”

 “Honestly...” Chris scowls, handing over the bowl. He wishes he could just leave him to starve. It’s the least he deserves. “You really are incredible, Christopher, but you always did miss the exact point of you lessons.”

 “Then what is the point?” Chris snaps.

 “Aren’t they both getting trouble? Aren’t they both struggling?” Chris turns away to prepare the next dose of sedation for their troublesome guest. “Haven’t they both been shot in only a number of days?”

 “How could you possibly know that?!”

 “I know everything. I always do. You can’t hide anything from me.”

 “You are an irrelevant relic who I would remove given the chance.”

 

 He laughs and Chris growls quietly. Putting up with this man is almost more than Chris can bare. Not for the first time he wonders if it’s worth just accidentally giving him an overdose and letting him drift off in his sleep.

 “You’re obviously failing, Christopher. You’ve given if a good try but you’re young and inexperienced. You need an adult to lead the organisation. You’ve held up admirably but there’s no shame in admitting failure.”

 “Failure isn’t an option,” Chris snaps. “That’s what we were always taught.”

 “Some failures are not failures but learn vital learning experiences. You’re starting to understand, Christopher, that you three aren’t children. You aren’t normal.You are incredible. You are the next step. You’re wonderful creations-”

 “We’re people. We’re humans! Not _things_!”

 “And that is your problem. As long as you believe that, as long as you refuse to accept what you are, as long as you continue allowing them to act like this, you will never be able to control them. You will never be able to stop them hurting themselves like this. You three cannot be normal.”

 “Because of you!”

 “Precisely. My are my precious boys-”

 “You are nothing to us!”

 “I am your father!”

 “You’re a monster, Byron.” Chris growls and grabs Byron’s arm, pulling it out and injecting him with his next dose of sedatives. “You will never be our father again. We will be just fine without you.”

 “No, Christopher,” Byron sighs, laying a hand on his cheek. Chris scowls and bats his hand away. “Soon you’ll understand. You three need me to keep you as strong as you need to be. Things won’t change until you start looking at your brothers the right way.”

 

* * *

 

 Kaito is sure he’s been here for hours. The dark maze is never ending. Kaito’s hand won’t stop cramping and his hunting mode still won’t activate. It can’t be possible. Didn’t Fortuno say he only had an hour? It certainly feels like he’s been here for hours.

 He falls back against the wall, struggling to breathe. Maybe the poison is getting deeper into his body. Maybe he will fail soon just like Fortuno promised. But how can he stop now Haruto and Yuuma are still in danger? So Kaito pushes on, through the twists and turns of the maze. Now much of a game. The entire purpose seems to be to make Kaito walk around in circles until he dies from exhaustion or the poison. Hardly a far game. But Kaito pushes on.

 Haruto’s voice echoes around him. Through the halls. Not giving him any sense of direction or clues to how much closer he was getting.

 “Haruto!” Kaito calls into the darkness, rasping voice not echoing nearly as far. “Haruto, where are you?!”

 “You really can’t hold on much longer, Kaito,” Fortuno replies, voice echoing all around him. “You’ve already lasted far longer than i anticipated. So has your dear Thomas.” A screen flashes up. Thomas slowly weakening, Chris fussing over him. “Perhaps your fates truly as entwined.”

 “What does that say about your ability to predict the future?” he hisses, pushing up and carrying on through the darkness. “I don’t believe in that fortune telling crap anyway.”

 

 Kaito staggers on through the darkness. There were strange voices and sounds around him, under Haruto’s crying. So much noise. So much chaos. There’s fog and light and noise. Kaito doesn’t know what’s going on at all. He’s never experienced anything like this. This poison is strange beyond belief.

 “Haruto!”

 Finally, Haruto and Yuuma come into sight Kaito staggers down the stairs and but his body is failing fast. He can’t keep going. So close but Kaito can’t take another step, his legs collapsing from under him. He’s lying helplessly on the floor, staring up at Haruto and Yuuma. He can’t do anything. Why isn’t he strong enough? Why can’t he help them?

 “Kaito!” Haruto cries, Yuuma pulling him back from the edge. “ _Kaito!_ ”

 “It’s alright, Haruto,”  Kaito whispers, forcing his legs under him again. He struggles up to his knees, staring back at Yuuma and Haruto. “It’s alright. I’m not going to ever let anything make you cry again. I’m never going to let anything make you sad ever again.”

 “Kaito…”

 “It’s ok,” he rasps. “Everything’s going to be ok. It’s just a bad dream. Just a nightmare.”

 “What a rousing speech,” Fortuno chuckles, clapping his hands as he steps down the stairs behind him. “Just a nightmare. How lovely. But you can’t even stand. I guess the two of you really are entwined.”

 The screen flashes up once more. There are doctors and nurses in with Thomas, fussing over him. Chris can be seen just outside through the doorway. Kaito shakes his head. He can’t be thinking about that right now. He can’t worry about about Thomas right now. He has Yuuma and Haruto right in front of him.

 “I can’t do anything about that,” Kaito hisses. “I can’t change that. There’s no point falling apart over something I can’t change no matter how hard I try. Doesn’t mean I’m going to let what’s right in front of me slip through my fingers.”

 

 Kaito forces himself up to his feet, reaching for Haruto, struggling to make his body respond. He’s not going to give up here. He needs to hang onto his. He needs to save Haruto and Yuuma. He can’t change it. He has to save them.

 There’s a crack and Haruto screams as Yuuma plummets. Haruto hangs onto the tiny rock platform still, staring up at him desperately. Yuuma… Yuuma was…

 Pain rips through Kaito’s body and a hoarse scream rips from his throat, falling to the cold ground once more, gazing back at Haruto. He can’t do this. He can’t save anyone? He struggles desperately to push himself up again but his body just won’t listen. There’s a strange white mist moving across the floor. Light fills the air. Bright and sparkling. Like galaxy. What in the world? Or out of this world…

 There’s a roar, echoing around him, shaking his entire body violently.

 Everything but Haruto and the glittering mist fades into nothingness. Kaito reaches out desperately. Haruto is all he has left. All he can hang onto. All he lives for. Please. Please he can’t lose Haruto. He can’t!

 The rocky platform cracks again. Haruto screams and Kaito mind races as the rocks start to crumble and Haruto drops a little further. He can’t lose anyone else! He throws himself forward, forcing his body to move through the pain with a scream of pain.

 Haruto’s fingers brush his and Kaito’s eyes widen as they pass through.

 

 “An illusion?”

 The illusion vanishes and Kaito is left staring at darkness. Haruto and Yuuma had never been there? Then Thomas too… What’s going on? Kaito closes his eyes for a moment, slowly pushing himself up and turning to Fortuno.

 “An illusion?” The clouds and hazy warmth are wrapping around him. Now he really is playing games. Now he understands. “Games I could never win? You were never going to give me answers? There was never an antidote?”

 “Oh, you’ll get your answers,” Fortuno says, nails brushing his cheek. Kaito growls and grabs his wrist, yanking his hand away. “You’re soon going to be the flagship subject of Project Numeron.”

 “As if I’d ever work for you people-”

 “You don’t have a choice. The work in mind control has come a long way. And it’s all been to have an incredible specimen like you.”

 Kaito sighs, finally losing himself to the hazy galaxy. “Time for you to repent your sins.”

 

* * *

 

 Vector sighs, shutting the door to the manor and locking up behind him. Tron is closed due to personal matters. Vector tries not to consider it. He really shouldn’t have done that to Thomas, should he? He deserves Michael being mad at him.

 Of course, it had hurt to visit Michael and find him and Durbe in bed together. Michael lying on Durbe’s chest like they were so comfortable together. Like they belonged together. Vector hated it. For a moment, he’d wanted to pull his gun, finish Durbe off this time while he slept. But Michael had smiled and opened one eye, whispering to him to go home and accept his punishment. Let go of his anger and let this teach him a lesson.

 So Vector had gone home. Home? It’s a funny idea. With Merag and Iris there. The other Barians, minus Nasch. The Kamishiro twins. It’s odd. Vector wonders if this is the first place that’s really felt like home since he was a child.

 

 Everything’s seems quiet as Vector wanders up the stairs. Take his punishment and learn his lesson, huh? Sometimes it’s hard to make sense of what Michael wants of him. He really is so complicated. Maybe that’s what Vector loves about him. He’s so complicated.

_“You never know what you want anyway,”_ Nasch whispers. _“You’ve always been like this.”_

 “Fuck off, Nasch,” Vector hisses back.

 “Vector?” Vector’s head jerks up. Ryouga’s in the doorway to his room, glaring furiously. Vector frowns a little. “What are you doing here? Are you determined to stalk me everywhere I-”

 “I live here, moron,” he growls, shoving Ryouga back into his room.

 “Vector,” Ryouga snarls, slapping his hands away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 He shuts the door behind them and Ryouga’s eyes narrow. Vector purses his lips for a moment, considering his options. Take his punishment. Let go of his anger. Learn his lessons.

_“Go for it, Shingetsu,”_ Nasch murmurs. _“Maybe that curse of yours will finally break.”_

 “Shingetsu Rei,” Vector says, playing with the hem of his jacket. Ryouga’s eyes widen a hair. “My name is Shingetsu Rei.”

 “Shingetsu…? Michael’s ex?” Ryouga says, staring back at him. Vector nods. “That makes a lot more sense of you sneaking around all the time.” He pauses and considers Vector for a moment before narrowing his eyes again. “Confession made. Leave.”

 “I’m not done,” he argues. Ryouga sighs and sits on his bed. “I’m… sorry for how I treated you earlier. And the other day.”

 “Done now?”

 

 Vector scowls, folding his arms and glaring out the window. This isn’t exactly easy. Ryouga should have a little more sympathy He’s trying to make things better. He’s trying to make amends at least a little. Ryouga’s not making it easy for him. And he’s sure he can see Nasch standing behind him in the reflection in the window. He looks as smug as ever.

 “I _like_ you.” Ryouga’s shoulder’s go rigid and his back straightens. “It’s frustrating to see you falling apart and hiding like this when you’re obviously worth a lot more than that. I didn’t sit with you and baby you while you were doubled over a sick bucket because it was an attractive look.”

 “ _You?_ Like me?” Ryouga repeats. “ _What?_ ”

 “Didn’t I tell you when I found you that night?” Vector huffs. “You tearing them up like that was totally hot. You’re obviously strong enough to fight. You’re obviously dangerous.” He steps forward and Ryouga narrows his eyes. “I like that. Nothing pisses me off more than those idiots who just sit and take everything that life dishes out and won’t fight back. I can’t stand boring people like that.”

 “I was never like that,” he snaps. Vector nods and sits on the bed at a reasonable distance. He’s trying to build trust here, after all. He’s nothing but patience when he needs to be. There’s no point being counterproductive and rushing at this stage. “And murder doesn’t change that.”

 Vector does his best not to be too enthused that Ryouga is talking back to him like this but it is a good sign Ryouga is everything he’d hope.

 “You took control,” Vector says, leaning closer. Ryouga draws back slightly but that’s ok. “You took back the power they’d tried to take from you. They hurt you and you made them pay. That’s a power no one can take from you.”

 Ryouga frowns slightly and glances away. “What was your first kill like? You guys are all killers, right?”

 “Mhm.” He grins and tilts his head. “Durbe did it for Nasch, so did Merag. And Alit was an accident, he was fighting in one of the Arclight’s rings and damn does that kid have a punch. You should have seen his face covered in blood. Gilag was protecting Ponta-”

 “Ponta?”

 “His racoon dog, it’s in his room,” Vector says, waving his hands. “They were torturing the poor thing. And Mizael…” He pauses and frowns. “Mizael’s dangerous.”

 Ryouga frowns, watching him intently for a moment before apparently realising Vector isn’t going to give out everyone’s life stories. That could almost be a pout. It’s cute.

 

 “And you?”

 “It was my birthday. I was with Michael. We were in one of the shadier parts of town and some guys tried to mug us.” He frowns and reaches for his pendant. “Tried to take my mother’s necklace. Michael saw how much it meant to me. Enough that I wasn’t even afraid to fight back. He killed them. But, one of them went for him from behind. Michael was hurt. At least, I thought he was. I grabbed the knife and stopped him hurting Michael. I loved him so much. I could never let anyone hurt him.”

 “You did it for love?” Ryouga murmurs. Vector nods. “And that’s your mother’s necklace?” Another nod and Ryouga reaches out nervously. “Can I…?”

 Vector nods again and opens his hand. Ryouga leans in slightly, gazing down at the red gem as he investigates it. Vector can’t let it go. It’s all he had left of her. And he really did love her. After a moment, Ryouga straightens up and reaches to his own neck, pulling a necklace from beneath his shirt. A shark tooth?

 “My parents died when we were little,” Ryogua explains. He pulls the pendant from the main chain and it opens up. A locket? Vector leans over. It’s the Kamishiro twins. Tiny and cute. With two loving parents. “My mother gave me this. She put this in here too. I’ve never let it go.”

 “You guys look so happy,” Vector says with a sigh. After a moment, he frowns and flicks through his phone. “She looks like my mother.”

 He turns the screen to show Ryouga, who’s eyes widen. “No way. They really do look alike.”

 Vector beams and Ryouga smiles back for a moment before scowling and tilting his head away. Vector frowns and Ryouga’ shoots him a disapproving glance. What now? He thought they were making progress.

 “I’ll consider all the stuff you’ve told me,” Ryouga says. “And your excuses. I’ll consider forgiving you. Or at least not hating you. You can leave now.”

 “Sure, sure,” Vector laughs, getting up and heading back to the door. That’s enough progress for today. “Goodnight, Ryouga.”

 “Night.”

 The door locks behind Vector and he grins to himself, heading back into his own room and picking up the rabbit plush Michael had given him that fateful day. He sighs, tucking his head into the fluffy fur. He’s glad. Michael’s still looking out for him. Even now. Michael obviously still loves him.

 

* * *

 

 “Kaito?” Droite cries. “Kaito?!”

 Gauche frowns, lifting Kaito’s unconscious body slowly. He looks totally unharmed. There are no signs of anything suspicious beyond a mark on his wrist. But he’s covered in blood. Like he’d just passed out after calling them.

 “Kaito…” She sighs and brushes Kaito’s soaked bangs from his face. Gauche frowns. The entire city’s going insane. “I’m going call out some other hunters to sort out this mess. We should get Kaito to the hospital and focus on that redhead.”

 “And all the other bodies we’ve already got,” Gauche mutters.

 “Right,” she says, shaking her head. “If this Thomas really is someone he knows, if he really is that boy he’s sleeping with, this is going to be hell. This is the last thing we need.”

 

 Kaito stirs as they’re heading out the mansion towards the car. Droite smiles and Kaito’s eyes crack open as they lay him on the back seats. His eyes are hazy and lost of his breathing soft and weak. Droite sighs and sits in the back with him as Gauche gets in to drive.

 “Don’t try to move too much, Kaito,” Droite murmurs. “We’re going to get you checked out. Just rest until then.”

 “Haruto and Yuuma…”

 “Orbital is with Haruto at school,” Gauche calls. “We checked in with him when we couldn’t get in contact with you. Yuuma is posting pictures of Astral sleeping during gym class.”

 “There are so many issues with that definition of gym class if both those things are happening,” Droite mutters.

 “And Thomas…” Kaito breathes. “I need to know if he’s…”

 Gauche glances back and Droite frowns, petting Kaito’s hair gently. “We’ll see Thomas when we get to the hospital, alright?”


	24. Magic Words

 “So, why the blatant lies about where Haruto and Yuum were?” Kaito says quietly. “It was late evening.”

 “Yuuma had been posting pictures of Astral napping during gym earlier,” Gauche replies. “We didn’t want you getting more worked up. You needed to get to the hospital to be checked out before anything else.”

 Kaito nods slightly, watching the sunrise through the window. He hopes someone at least warned Yuuma he wouldn’t be home. He wouldn’t want him waiting all night. He sighs and tilts his head slightly. He doesn’t remember ever being this sore. He sighs and closes his eyes. Everything hurts. 

 “The doctors say there’s nothing wrong with you, physically,” Droite says. “The blood was someone else’s.”

 “Everything hurts,” Kaito hisses. 

 “We’ll get you some painkillers,” she replies. “And something to stabilize your hunting mode. The report said there were some unusual readings from it.”

 “I couldn’t activate it. And my hand was cramping really badly.”

 They nod and within a ten minutes Kaito is forcing himself up from the hospital bed with Gauche and Droite’s support. He dresses into the new clothes they’d brought - he’s glad he keeps some in the office for the inevitable blood splatter days - and follows them out to the lift. Apparently they don’t trust him on the stairs. 

 

 “So,” Droite says at last. “We need to talk to you.” 

 “That sounds needlessly ominous,” Kaito mutters. 

 “It’s just… the body we found,” she says. Kaito frowns. He’d almost forgotten about that. A redhead. Shot. Yes, that was why he was ignoring it. “He had your contact on his phone. We need you to see if you can ID him.”

 “You think you already know, don’t you?” he says, lowering his gaze. Like Kaito doesn’t too. His stomach churns violently. “Tell me?”

 “We found a picture of him on the other phone,” Gauche says. “The name on the contact was Thomas.”

 Kaito nods slowly. Of course. Of course. It was too much to hope that Thomas had survived. There wouldn’t be so much fuss if he had. Maybe what Fortuno had showed him was an illusion, but it seems he can’t escape Thomas’ death. 

 “Is he really the boy were in bed with?” Gauche says. 

 Kaito’s fists clench and Droite sighs. “If you’re involved with him you can’t be involved in the investigation.”

 “You can’t tell anyone about us,” Kaito snaps. They both frown and Kaito glances away. “No one can know about me and him. It’s…” He sighs and folds his arms. “His name is Thomas Arclight.” 

 “Arclight?!” they both snap, staring down at him. Droite scowls and pokes his arms. “Arclight, as in Dr Byron Arclight’s son?”

 “As in your dad murdered his dad, Arclight?” Gauche continues. 

 “Nevermind that,” Droite scolds. “The Arclights run the criminal underworld in this city. Even if there’s no proof the Arclights are directly involved anymore, it’s all done through their organisation.”

 “It’s bad enough you’re sleeping with V,” he agrees. “But an Arclight? V protects that family with lethal force. If he finds out you’re fucking around with one of his wards, he’ll murder you in your sleep.”

 “And this is far more of a conflict of interest than V. You actually like this guy.”

 “Yes,” Kaito groans. “Yes, that Thomas Arclight. Dr Arclight’s middle child.” He runs a hand through his hair tiredly. He really didn’t want to deal with all this. He’d been through all this in his head already. He knows all this. He was willing to take the risk to be with him. “It doesn’t matter, does it? If you’re right it’s just a silly mistake that can be left in the past. I just… need to see him. I need to see him and make sure.”

 They nod and the doors open to the basement level. The morgue. Kaito feels sick. But he follows anyway. They said he was shot once, didn’t they? He wasn’t paying much attention. He’d been thinking about other things. Just once to the head. He would have died instantly. At least, Kaito hopes so. He doesn’t want to think Thomas suffered. He hopes they're right.  


 

 The sheet is pulled back. Kaito was prepared for this. He knew what he was going to find. And yet seeing it here, it’s completely different. Thomas looks almost peaceful, lying there with his eyes closed as if just sleeping. As if it’s that night when Kaito thought him dead all over again. As if he’s just going to turn up again, laughing at Kaito for falling for the same trick twice. If it wasn’t for the hole in his forehead. 

_  Shit. _

 Kaito’s fingers brush Thomas’ cheek lightly. He almost expects him to stir and wake up. But there’s nothing. There’s no answer at all. Gauche and Droite are talking but it doesn’t reach him. Just noises in the background. Telling him what he can already see. One shot to the head. No other trauma. He didn’t suffer. He would have seen it coming. A single shot and he was gone. 

 Thomas… He’s really gone… 

 After a moment, Kaito steps away and turns. He strides out once more, leaning on the wall and grabbing his phone and gazing down at it as he finds Chris’ number. After a moment, he gives up on the idea of calling Chris. He doesn’t think he could hold himself together through that conversation. 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>You need to come to the morgue. I’m sorry. _

 “Kaito?”

 Kaito’s head jerks up and they’re watching him. Pitying him. Like he’s going to break. He’s not  _ that _ attached to Thomas. Is he? Maybe. His relationship with Thomas has been intense and enthralling. More than anything he’s ever felt. And their friendship had been one of the highlights of his life for so long.

 “You need some time off,” Droite says quietly. Kaito nods and she hands him a box of pills. “Enough for the week, just to make sure. Take the week off and recover. See how you feel. You can’t officially be on duty without hunting mode anyway.”

 Kaito nods again. “I’ve... told his brother. He’ll be on his way.” 

 “We’ll get someone here to look after him,” Gauche says. “Enjoy your time off.” 

 Kaito nods and heads away to the lift again, falling back against the wall and eyes falling closer. This isn’t fair. Everything tells him it’s fine. This is the life Thomas lived. He was a criminal of the highest caliber. More people in his lifestyle end up dying like this than at home in their beds. 

 

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>I need you to pick Haruto this morning. _

_     >Yuuma _ _   
_ _     >>??? what’s up?? are you ill? are you sick?? _

_     >Yuuma _ _   
_ _     >>wait i’m still at your place anyway akari’s maaaaaad. where were you last night???? _

_     >Kaito _ _   
_ _     >>Hospital. _

 He doesn’t bother answering more than that and ignore Yuuma’s messages from there. He’ll talk to him when he gets back home. Maybe. Maybe he’ll just ignore him and focus on resting. 

 

 “Kaito!” Kaito staggers as Haruto throws his arms around his middle. He smiles weakly and pats his head as Haruto clings to him. Even if the force of it does make Kaito’s body ache. “Kaito…”

 “It’s ok, Haruto. It’s ok.”

 “I was so worried!” Haruto cries.

 “Don’t cry,” Kaito whispers, stroking Haruto’s hair gently. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Yuuma said you said you were in hospital!” He shakes his head and Kaito sighs, tipping Haruto’s head up gently. There are tears slipping down his cheeks and Kaito smiles gently, stroking them away. “Kaito-”

 “It was my mistake,” he murmurs. “Just a precaution.”

 “Precaution?” Yuuma repeats. 

 “Someone tried to poison me,” Kaito says, showing them the bandage on his wrist. “It’s nothing. I’m just a bit tired and sore. The hospital says I’m fine. And just need to rest. I’ve been forced into a day off. I’m sorry for worrying you. Yuuma will have to take you to school today.” 

 Haruto nods and releases him after a long moment. Yuuma comes over takes Haruto’s hand loosely. Kaito is so glad to have Yuuma here right now. He can’t really say it outloud but Yuuma is so incredibly important to him and Haruto. He doesn’t think he could do this without Yuuma these past few years. 

 “Sleep well then, Kaito,” Yuuma says, picking up his bag. “Or at least, try not to work too much.”

 Kaito nods and waves a little as the pair head off, Haruto still sniffling and brushing his tears away. He grins back when he notices Kaito watching. 

 “I’m ok, I’m ok,” he calls, disappearing out the door. “Just don’t make me worry like that anymore!”

 “Of course,” Kaito replies with a smile as Orbital hurries after the pair in a panic, complaining that they’re leaving early and Yuuma calls back it’s so they can get breakfast on the way.. “It won’t happen again, Haruto. Don’t worry.” 

 

 The door locks and there’s silence. Kaito crosses the room slowly and heads to the kitchen. He makes a hot cocoa in silence. Going through the motions on autopilot. Right down to the caramel sauce drizzled in. He sits on the couch once more, drink in his hands, staring at nothing. His hand is still cramping a little but at least it’s not too bad anymore. He drinks slowly, not really caring that it burns as it slips down his throat and settles in his stomach. It’s not nearly as soothing as he’d hoped. 

 Small droplets splash into the cocoa and Kaito bites his lip hard enough that blood trickles down his chin. He tries to draw deep, slow breaths but nothing works. He can’t stop his breath hitching or the lump in his throat or his hands trembling. He can’t. He can’t do anything! 

 The mug of cocoa shatters at his feet and Kaito’s arms wrap around himself. His shoulders shake and his sides heave in the silence. A silence Kaito desperately needs filled.

 

* * *

 

 Chris’ footsteps echo through the near silent morgue. Thomas has got himself into trouble again. Why is Chris always solving his problems. Why can’t he just stop being so reckless? Everything Chris has ever done is to protect them and they’re just determined to ruin it. Both of them. Determined to get themselves actually killed. 

 Ever since they were children, Chris has been the one to fix them up. He doesn’t think Thomas and Michael remember their real mother. He knows Marie and Celene had loved them, for what little time Celene was around. They were as strong as they could be. All of them. Marie being groomed to take over the organisation didn’t have enough time for them all though. It was Chris who bandaged them up, kissed their bruises better, fed them medicine and tucked them in at night. Wasn’t he more of a father than Byron ever was? 

 Maybe that’s why Byron is so sure he can’t control Thomas and Michael. Why he’s so sure he’s going to fail. Maybe that’s why he can’t look at Thomas and Michael as nothing more than weapons. Maybe Marie would have done a better job controlling them and using them. That was never Chris’ role until she died. 

 And no matter what  _ gift _ their so called father had forced upon them, it was Chris who had to look after them. He cleaned off the blood. Held them as they cried. Soothed away their nightmares. Protected them from every danger he could. Patched them up. Set broken limbs. Stitched up torn limbs, fitted stuffing back in and put them to bed with their favourite plush toys. 

 

 “Do you recognise him?” the assistant says, pulling back the sheet. 

_  Idiot, Thomas. _

 “Yes,” Chris says. The assistant nods and Chris pulls out his pistol slowly. “Thank you.” 

 Warm blood splatters his face and Thomas’ as the assistant crumples to the ground. Chris turns, plugging a memory drive into the computer and letting his virus do its job removing the hospital's morgue data and CCTV for the past few days. Just to be sure. And just to make extra certain, Chris picks up some of cleaning agents, leaves the paper copies in the sink and lets them sit in the bleach. 

 “Hey!” There’s a security guard in the doorway. Chris doesn’t even react, walking back over to Thomas. “What are you-”

 The guard goes down just as quickly as the assistant. Chris puts his pistol back in its holster. He slips off his coat and wraps it gently around Thomas’ body. He won’t let anyone take his Thomas. Family is dealt with by family. Chris won’t allow Thomas to be in a hideous place like this. 

 “Let’s go home, Thomas,” Chris whispers, lifting Thomas’ limp body into his arms. “You should wake up somewhere familiar and safe.” He smiles gently and heads out the backdoor to where the car is waiting. “You can sleep in your bed. When you wake up you’ll be home with your family. You can have a nice bath and relax for a bit. You need sometime off, don’t you? You’ve worked so hard for us for so long.” 

 His idiot brothers need a break. Maybe they all do. Maybe once all this with the Numbers is over, the three of them should go on vacation. Somewhere warm and peaceful. Somewhere they can be themselves for a moment. 

 

* * *

 

 “Ah, you’re here early, Rio.” 

 Ryouga smiles slightly, setting his bass down in the corner of the main music room. Miku is there already at the piano, fingers moving slowly over the keys. 

 “Tachibana is being flirted with out front,” Ryouga says quietly, turning back to Miku. She smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear, barely pausing from her practice. “Alit’s the sort who falls hard and fast.”

 “She’s oblivious though,” Miku replies. Ryouga frowns and little and sits on the piano stool next to Miku, tugging his skirt down at little. “That’s how she’s always been.”

 “People like that aren’t as oblivious as we think,” he sighs, tilting his head back and gazing up at the ceiling. “Sometimes they can shock you out of nowhere.”

 “Is that right?” She smiles and shakes her head. “You know, I could never say how I feel. I could never get the words out. That’s why I started learning to play the piano. I couldn’t say how I felt but I knew that if I could let my feelings flow through my fingers into the keys, they’d know how I felt anyway. That if I felt it strongly enough, my music would reach their heart, no matter where they were.”

 

 Ryouga watches Miku silently for a moment. She’s smiling down at her keys, swaying softly. Ryouga doesn’t get it. Everyone knew Miku was mad about Tachibana. The pair were as close as it was possible to be. Ryouga isn’t sure how anyone could miss it. 

 “Is this about Thomas?” Miku says quietly. 

 “Maybe, I’m not sure,” Ryouga sighs. “Someone I used to like and liked me when we were younger might still like me. And I think I might still like him but… I’m not really in any position for a relationship anyway and… this other guy who’s new in my life… he says he likes me too.”

 “Love triangles aren’t as romantic as they make them seem on TV, are they?” she whispers. Ryouga shakes his head. “When we were first years, I was sure Hibiki was mad about someone else-”

 “Kazanari?” Miku’s cheeks go red. “Wasn’t everyone mad about her?” 

 “She is pretty perfect,” Miku says, nodding slightly. “She like Marie though. You know, whatever yo decide, whoever you go with, if what you think you’re doing is right, the people who love you will always support you.”

 Ryouga frowns a little. The people who love him will always support him? It’s all very well and good saying that, but it’s not that easy. Real life is never that simple. As if he can make that decision just on the basis of her saying that. 

 “I mean, you got this far, didn’t you?” Ryouga frowns and Miku smiles. “Not many guys would come this far. Not many would take the risk just for the love of music.”

 “You know-”

 “Don’t worry, You’ve been here this long, it’s pretty obvious you’re not here for the thrill of sneaking into an all girls school. You actually like music.” She smiles and glances up at him. “What’s your real name?”

 “Ryouga. Rio’s my twin sister.”

 “Your loved ones supported you doing this, right?”

 “Y-yeah. Rio let me be her and she goes to school as me. And Thomas got me in.” He frowns, gripping the hem of his skirt as his shoulder shake slightly. “But he… he’s not…”

 “Ryouga?”

 “He got hurt. I think he might be dead.”

 

 Ryouga had tried to deny it. But the longer he thinks about it the more he’s certain there’s no way Thomas could have survived. No matter what he’d tried to tell himself. Thomas had taken a bullet to the head. He was dead. No amount of denial could change that. 

 Tears drip down his cheeks and he scrunches his eyes shut. He should never have let Thomas go. He should have trusted that feeling in his stomach. He wonders if Thomas felt something wrong too. Somehow his speech about his crest and always having a place to belong make a lot more sense if he’d been expecting something to go wrong. The thought makes him sick to his stomach. 

 But that wound to his stomach. Ryouga’s fingers tremble and he clenches his fists. How was that even possible? 

 

 “Rio?!” 

 Ryouga yelps, knocked from the piano stool to the ground by Tachibana’s arms around his neck. She’s staring down at him, tears in her own eyes as she sits astride his stomach, pinning him helplessly. This girl is ridiculously strong. 

 “Try to think about people’s dignity,” Miku scolds and Ryouga is actually kind of grateful to feel her tugging his skirt down his thighs again. “You’re so careless.”

 “But Rio’s hurting!” Tachibana cries, yanking Ryouga to sitting and wrapping him in her arms. It really is just like having Yuuma around. Maybe Yuuma’s a little bit right about him having made friends with Tachibana because he needed someone familiar and Yuuma-like around him. Tachibana smiles and pets his hair lightly. “It’s ok. Whatever it is. It’s going to be ok.” 

 “It’s fine, totally fine,” Miku says quietly. “Even when it’s not.”

 “My magic words,” she laughs, resting her forehead against his. She grins and strokes away his tears gently. “As long as you keep believing everything’s going to be alright, it’s all alright. You can keep going through anything.”

 “Kattobingu,” Ryouga whispers. 

 “Huh?” 

 “Something my friend Yuuma says,” he replies. “It just keeps him going. His Kattobingu spirit. It’s sorta… got to us all… His magic word, I guess.”

 “Then Kattobingu, Rio,” Tachibana laughs. “And it’ll all be fine.”

 “Totally fine.”

 If only their magic words could really be magic. If only they could really bring him back just with comforting magic words and childish hope. If only magic was real. 


	25. Memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have finally returned from my winter break (read: trashy mecha anime hell) to get back to reasonably regular updates on this heading into the next arc.

 “You’re working a memorial shift while you’re grieving?” Vector says. Ryouga wrinkles his nose, pouring out drinks for the group. “Our hosts aren’t even here.”

 “You’re only missing Michael,” Alit replies.

 “You can hardly expect them to be in a good place right now,” Gilag agrees.

 “You go chasing after Michael right now, you’re gonna be the one we’re holding a memorial for next,” Merag sighs. “Not that I wouldn’t mind that.”

 “None of us would mind,” Mizael mutters. He frowns and glances over at Durbe. “You’re unusually quiet. Is everything alright?”

 “There’s little to be cheery about,” Durbe replies quietly.

 “Ah, yeah, you and Tommy were friends, weren’t you?” Vector sighs, knocking back another drink.

 Ryouga frowns and refills his glass. Durbe nods. “Yes, despite everything, we were friends.”

 “Everything?” Ryouga says, refilling Vector’s drink again. “What happened between you two?”

 “Thomas and I shared different sides of the same man.”

 “You slept with Nasch?” he says. Durbe shrugs. “What’s wrong with you guys? What was so damn impressive about him you’re all mad about him? Everything I’ve heard makes him sound awful. No offense, Merag.”

 “None taken,” Merag replies. “He was an awful person in so many ways. Although, at least he knew about you, Durbe.”

 “He knew about a lot of them,” Durbe replies. “The only difference was that I told him the truth and so he gave me permission.”

 “You guys are so weird,” Ryouga mutters. “Why did Thomas put up with this guy? Or any of you?”

 “They were in love,” Alit say. Ryouga frowns and Mizael rolls his eyes. Nasch was infatuated with being told no. With Thomas’ power. “That was all that mattered. Nasch was Nasch. Thomas didn’t care about the physical side as long as they loved each other.”

 “Thomas was always an idiot like that,” Merag sighs.

 Durbe sighs and wanders away, the other watching silently. Mizael frowns. What’s wrong with him? This is unusual, even in this situation. There’s a surprising amount of people here. Thomas obviously touched a lot of lives. Durbe sits in one of the booths and gestures them over. After a moment, the group join him at the table. He his drink slowly and Mizael is pretty sure there’s something serious playing on his mind.

 “We shouldn’t beat around the bush,” Durbe says at last. He lifts his head and glares at the group. “Thomas invited us here when there are many others who could help do what he wanted. He summoned us here because he believes one of us is responsible for Nasch’s disappearance.”

 “Leading you to the conclusion that he was right,” Merag says, tapping her nails against her glass. “He was investigating us, and now he’s dead because he was right. One of us murdered him to cover up what happened to Nasch.”

 “I know where my money is,” Mizael says, glaring over at Vector.

 “We all know that Thomas is smarter than that,” Vector replies. “He’d never let his guard down around me.”

 “You were with him when he got shot,” Durbe says.

 “Are you implying I somehow set up the gangs to attack? I got shot too, you know?”

 “The point is,” Mizael says. “Without proof or conclusions, we can’t trust anyone, even our friends.” The all frown, glancing between themselves. “One of us has now killed two of our close friends. They obviously care nothing for the bonds of friendship. We could all be in danger.”

 “You’re saying one of us could kill off the others?” Alit says.

 “Basically,” Gilag mutters.

 “That sucks.”

 They nod and suddenly the atmosphere is tense and cold. One of them is responsible for their deaths. All this pain and suffering because someone wanted to keep their secret. While it’s true that Thomas would never let his guard down around Vector, that doesn’t stop Mizael being sure it’s something to do with him.

 “Yuuma,” Alit calls, suddenly getting up. “What are you doing here?”

 Yuuma smiles back at him tiredly. “Well, Shark’s gonna be a mess because of all this. And Astral’s pretty sure this all has something to do with the Numbers.”

 “You mean that Project Numbers thing?” Mizael says. Yuuma and Astral frown at him. “I have been in contact with Kaito for a long time I’m well aware of his family’s indiscretions.”

 “I also thought Michael might want some company, but he’s not here. And since Kaito’s staying with Haruto, I guess I’ll just have to focus on Shark.”

 “Michael’s a tough kid, he can look after himself,” Alit replies, grasping his hand. “Let me buy you a drink.”

 “I’m underage,” Yuuma replies as Alit pulls him away.

 “It’s a mafia bar,” he laughs. “And I never said alcoholic. They do great milkshakes here.”

 “I never realised Rio and Kotori were had become so close,” Astral says, following them along.

 Durbe glances down the bar and Mizael follows his gaze. Rio and Kotori are at the end of the bar, chatting animatedly, not being over discreet about their fingers touching. Durbe murmurs to Merag to watch over Rio and that he’s heading out. Mizael stands slowly and follows him out.

 “Durbe, what’s really bothering you?” Mizael says quietly.

 “The Arclights,” Durbe replies.

 “You think this will cause repercussions?” They walk slowly down the path towards the station. Durbe nods a little. “It wouldn’t surprise me if they lashed out at everyone who’d been involved. There will be blood.”

 “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 “So, where are you going?” Mizael says. Durbe doesn’t answer. “Durbe. If you stick your nose into the Arclight’s business, Chris won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 “I know,” Durbe replies. “It’s already been threatened. I’m not afraid though. I’m confident in my abilities. I won’t go down easily.”

 “It won’t matter how strong you are. They’re not human.”

 Durbe sighs and nods. Like he doesn't know already. He’s already aware just how dangerous the Arclights are. No one knows quite what they are, but everyone knows something’s wrong with them. There is something’s not right with them. They’re not human. Not entirely.

 “Nasch used to say he’d sold his soul to a demon,” Mizael mutters.

 “The stuff I’ve seen them do, it’s not that unbelievable,” Durbe says quietly.

 “Don’t get yourself killed, Durbe.”

 “You either. Whatever you’re up to.”

 “What on earth makes you think I’m up to something?”

 “You’re always up to something. You’re not just a pretty face.” He smiles and turns away to a different platform. “I’ll see you at home.”

 “Yeah. Goodnight.”

 “Don’t stay out too late,” Durbe calls back.

 Mizael turns away to his own platform, the train handily already pulling in. He watches the lights of the city as the train moves. He leans sits silently, one leg crossed over the other. The world looks silent and dead from up here, despite the bright lights. A beautiful city, hiding monsters behind blinding lights.

 The train pulls into another station and Mizael tilts his head. One such monster comes running in through the doors. Covered in blood and looking like he’s seen a ghost. Mizael sighs, taking out his ear buds and plugging into his phone. He doesn’t want to get involved.

 And then, seconds behind him is Chris. Mizael frowns. He’s just as bloody, hair pushed back into a neat braid down his back, striding in calmly. The criminal staggers back, staring up at him and raising a shaking gun.

 “Monster,” he hisses. “You monster-”

 Chris sighs and fires without hesitation, leaving the body crumpled on the floor of the train. He glances over at Mizael, who shrugs at turns away. He’s no interested in getting involved in the Arclight’s business. He’s not an idiot like Durbe.

 “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to Kaito,” Chris says, turning away.

 “I’m sorry for your loss,” Mizael says as he leaves.

 “Not as sorry as those responsible will be.”

 Mizael ignores the body, stepping over it at his stop, and heading out into the night air. And then there’s just the long stairway up the hill to the temple above the city. It’s one of the few things he’s missed about Heartland City. He certainly hadn’t missed much else.

 

* * *

 

 The door to the Arclight’s mansion is ajar.

 “Hello?” Durbe calls quietly, pushing open the door. “The door was open. Hello?”

 He pushes the door open further and steps inside. Why’s everything so quiet? What’s going on? He can’t imagine the Arclights would be so careless as to leave their door open like this. The Arclights’ manor is always impressive. No matter how many times Durbe visits, he’s always taken back by the traditional, old  western manor. Heartland City is always such a fascinating mix of cultures.

 “Hello?” he calls, heading up the stairs slowly.

 There’s no sign of Michael or Chris. Perhaps they’re out taking their revenge. Durbe wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. But there’s music. Durbe frowns, following the soft chimes, as if from a music box, towards the bedrooms. _Thomas’ room._

 He pushes open the door and stunned to find Thomas lying in his bed. He’s lying there peacefully, in a strangely frilly, old fashioned nightshirt that really doesn’t look his style. Wrapped in his arms is a blond doll in a blue dress. There’s a bandage around his head, hiding the deadly wound, and Durbe could have thought he was just sleeping if it weren’t for the fact that his chest is and body are perfectly still.

 The room is lit was melted candles and the ornate music box is playing on the side, a young woman in silver and white with glittering swords spinning slowly. It would be incredibly beautiful, if it weren’t for the fact he’s dead.

 Is he really dead though? Durbe frowns, reaching down and touching Thomas’ face lightly. He doesn’t stir. But why would you do all this for someone who’s dead? It doesn’t make sense. How could anyone survive that though?

 “What are you three?” he murmurs.

 “That _is_ the question.” Durbe stiffens as the barrel of a pistol presses to the back of his head. He’s made a rather terrible lapse in judgement here. “Won’t you help me find out, little knight?”

 

* * *

 

 Kaito can’t stop coughing. He’s never felt this bad before. Haruto is frowning up at him, holding a mug of hot cocoa and waiting for the coughing fit to subside. Beyond his grief over Thomas’ death, recovering from the poison Fortuno had used on his wasn’t easy. Apparently it’s going to take some getting over.

 “You’re not going to the memorial tonight?” Haruto says, handing over the mug when he finally manages to stop coughing. “You liked him.”

 “I can’t be seen there,” Kaito replies softly. He sips the cocoa and smiles a little to reassure him. The warmth does help soothe his throat. “I’m a hunter and he is one of the highest ranking criminals in the city. Our father was found guilty of murdering his. I don’t think it’s right to show myself there.”

 “Right,” he sighs. Kaito reaches over, petting his head with a trembling hand. “This cough’s really bad, Kaito.”

 “It’s just a side effect of the issues with hunting mode,” he says.

 He hopes.

 

 “Oi, Kaito.”

 Kaito frowns and turns at Gauche’s unexpected call. Gauche and Droite and coming in. He doesn’t remember inviting them. But Haruto is grinning. Apparently he did. Gauche puts his hand lightly on Kaito’s head and he shoves him off just as quickly. Droite smiles and sits beside him, Gauche taking a chair nearby.

 “How’s he doing, doctor?” Gauche says.

 “He won’t stop coughing,” Haruto replies. “That might be because he won’t drink his cocoa, though.” Kaito smiles, getting the hint and sipping slowly. “He’s definitely not well.”

 “Enough about me,” Kaito says. Droite frowns at him but Kaito ignores that. “What have you found out? Tell me what’s been going on?”

 Droite sighs. “Kaito-”

 “I’m not getting involved. Just tell me what’s going on.”

 “We’ve pretty much hit a dead end,” she sighs. “Thomas’ body went missing from the morgue. Along with all security footage and written files. The security guard and assistant on duty at the time have both been killed. At this point we’re pretty sure its V but we have no proof. As always with that one.”

 “And we can’t do anything about the crime scene without knowing where he really died,” Gauche says with a shrug. “I mean, this guy is a criminal elite. There’s no end of people who’ll want him dead. The list of suspects is huge and the evidence is scarce.”

 Kaito frowns and tilts his head. “You said there was another phone with him?”

 “Yeah, had a lot of the same contacts as you. That’s how we identified him. It was blue, had a shark phone charm on it-”

 “Ryouga.”

 “You know him, Kaito?” Droite says.

 “Kamishiro Ryouga,” he replies, leaning back. “He’s one of Tron’s wait staff. A friend of Thomas. And Yuuma’s.”

 “Everyone calls him Shark,” Haruto puts in.

 “Oh, that Shark guy,” Guache mutters. “Yuuma’s constantly putting up photos of him.”

 “They’re best friends. They went to middle school together. Shark bullied him and everything.”

 “And they’re friends?”

 “Enough of that,” Droite says, waving a hand. “Is he capable of murder, Kaito?”

 Kaito frowns. _Yes._ He knows now Ryouga is very capable of murder. He’s done some terrible things recently. Had the trauma he’d been through recently completely broken him to the point where he’d turn on anyone? Kaito can’t believe that. Everything he’s learnt about Thomas and Ryouga’s relationship in such a short space of time, and everything he’s heard of Ryouga’s boss before realising, leads him to believe Ryouga adores Thomas. They drive each other insane, but they’re close. Even so, he’s seen a lot of people who love each other turn to blood and pain.

 “No,” he says quietly. “He’s got a bad attitude, but I don’t believe he’s a murderer.”

 “Shark’s a good guy,” Haruto agrees, nodding along. “Drink your drink, Kaito.”

 “Right, right.” He drinks slowly, ignoring Haruto glaring until he’s finished. He sets down the empty mug with a small, reassuring smile. “Happy now?” He turns back ato Gauche a Droite. “What about the bodies around the walls?”

 “You mean the Project Numbers rejects? No one else has turned up yet and there’s no sign of unusual occurrences like the black out.” She sighs and closes her eyes, rubbing her temples. “To be honest, it feels like we’re fighting against the tide here.”

 “Isn’t that how it always is when Arclights are involved?” Gauche sighs. “This entire city’s a mess. Let’s just leave, huh? Go travel the world or something. Do things we’ve never got to do as teenagers.”

 “That’s not really an option,” Kaito sighs, patting Haruto’s head as he looks far too excited by the suggestion. “There must be something worth investigating. Talk to Ryouga. See what he can tell you about the situation. Carefully. He’s in a bad place right now.”

 “We know how to deal with delicate interviews,” Droite says quietly.

 “I know. I’m just saying; he’s my friend. Be careful with him.”

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, so, why’d you and Michael break up anyway?” Shark says quietly.

 Yuuma frowns a little, gazing up at Shark leaning over the bridge railings. Shark will definitely kill him if he finds out he’s spying on him, but he’d been worried about him and Shingetsu when they went off on their own. He didn’t know Shingetsu and Michael had been together.

 “I kinda… made a mistake with Nasch…” Shingetsu replies.

 “You slept with his brother’s boyfriend?” Shark laughs.

 “No! They weren’t together.” Shingetsu sighs and Alit leans back against the bridge, watching the rails above them too. Yuuma’s grateful that Alit came with him. He doesn’t really want to wander around Heartland City alone right now. Not with so much chaos going on. “Nasch was a just a dick who was playing with Thomas. They were never together. And then he acted like it was my fault!”

 “Vector’s always convinced he’s not to blame,” Alit whispers. Yuuma glances over and Alit smiles back. “Convinced he’s never at fault, especially about Michael.”

 “He always seems sorta wuss at school,” Yuuma replies quietly.

 “You guys don’t make any sense,” Shark sighs. “Everyone says he’s got so much charm, but I really don’t see it.”

 “You never met him,” Shingetsu sighs, leaning over the rails next to Shark. “He had this kind of charisma that you just couldn’t fight. When he smiled at you, it just made your insides turn to jelly. I hated him so much for that.”

 “Sounds weird.”

 “Haven’t you ever met someone like that?”

 “No.”

 “Huh. I mean the guy made Durbe weak at the knees. If that doesn’t tell you how annoyingly charming he was, nothing will.”

 “Durbe was better than to go behind Thomas’ back though,” Alit mutters.

 Yuuma frowns at him and Alit just smiles and shrugs. Shark sighs and shakes his head above them, tossing a stone in the dark canal.

“You’re a lot like him,” Shingetsu says.

 “Everyone keep saying,” Shark replies.

 “You’re strong like him,” he says. “You’ve gone through everything, things that could break people. And you’re still going. You’ve made them pay for what they’ve done. I think you’re worth a lot more than you think.”

 “Don’t tell me what I think of myself.”

 “You’re a pain in the ass, too,” Shingetsu laughs moving away.

 Shark steps away from the rails and Yuuma frowns, going to follow but Alit catches his hand. “Let them.”

 “Huh?” Yuuma frowns. “But it’s dangerous-”

 “Shingetsu can look after himself,” Alit replies. “And Ryouga too if he wants. What’s with you two, huh?”

 “Oh…” He grins sheepishly and tilts his head. “I’m not really sure sometimes. Sometimes it’s like we’re gonna have a thing and sometimes we’re not and Shark is kinda a mess right now, but he’s also kinda always a mess. I dunno.”

 “You guys are kinda off and on, huh?” he laughs. Yuuma nods a bit. “I guess you guys are just that sorta friend. Always gonna have that tension. Too bad.”

 “Too bad?” Yuuma says.

 “Do you wanna go get a drink or something?” Alit say, heading up towards the road. “Oh, Heartland Park’s open late at the weekend, right? Let’s go play some games or something.”

 “Oh yeah, cool! Let’s do it!”

 As they’re cross the bridge heading back towards the station, there’s a strange, eerie laughter under the bridge. Yuuma pauses, leaning over the rails and gazing down into the darkness. He didn’t think there was anyone under there with them. There’s nothing through. Weird.

 “Yuuma!” Alit calls.

 “Coming!”

 “Yuuma, hmm?”

 Yuuma pauses. There’s a voice under the bridge again. Another glance under the bridge reveals it’s still empty. He’s losing his mind. Alit grabs his hand and pulls him away with a grin.

 “Come on!”


	26. Creeping Darkness

 “Kamishiro Ryouga?” 

 Ryouga blinks up at the pair at his door. He’s pretty sure they’re Kaito’s friends, aren’t they? Gauche and Droite? He’s seen them with him when he’s working. Them turning up at his door early on a Sunday morning cannot be good. 

 “Yes,” he says quietly. “What’s going on?”

 “I’m Droite, this is my partner Gauche,” the woman says.

 Ryouga nods. “You’re Kaito’s friends.”

 “We are,” she says. Ryouga steps aside and lets them come in, shutting the door behind them. They pause and Ryouga leads them through to the back sitting room, ignoring Durbe and Vector arguing. He’s not sure what over, but Durbe seems in a bad mood this morning and is less tolerant of Vector than normal. “Who are they?”

 “My lodgers,” Ryouga replies. “One’s insufferable, the other doesn’t put up with him. Trust me, it’s awful having them around, but Thomas asked.”

 They glance at each other as he shuts the sitting room door and now he knows exactly what this is about. Thomas’ death. He sighs and gestures to the couch. Wonderful. Well, at least they’re not here to interrogate him about the murders he had committed. 

 “We understand you were a close friend of Thomas Arclight,” Droite says. Ryouga nods.”We understand this must be a hard time for you, but we’d like to ask you some questions.”

 “I work at his bar,” Ryouga says. “He saved me from a life of petty crime. He was always good to me.” 

 “He’s the son of a criminal overlord,” Gauche says. “He’s hardly a saint.”

 “I never knew about that shit,” he snaps. “Ok, I knew his family was a bit shady but I never knew they were like that much of a big deal. He was just this kinda dodgy bar owner who’d taken an interest in me. As long as he didn’t try anything, I didn’t care. He was a nice guy, no matter what his job.”

 “You understand he was murdered?” Droite says.

 “Of course. And that lot out there have their money on Vector.”

 “Vector?”

 “The nasty ginger kid out there,” he replies. “He’s got a bad reputation and history with Thomas. He’s his little brother’s ex.”

 “You’re hanging around with criminals everywhere, huh?” Gauche growls.

 “They’re Thomas’ friends. They pay rent and are keeping out of trouble mostly. He brought them here to try and figure out what happened to his ex. They’re pretty sure Vector’s behind that too.”

 “And you’re not worried by having him in your house?” Droite says. 

 “Of course. But I have enough trust in the others to keep him in line most the time.”

 “Doesn’t sound like it.” 

 “What exactly did you want to talk to me about?” Ryouga says, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Or are you just here to question my lodgers?” 

 

 They scowl at him. Not that Ryouga cares. He’s dealt with scarier people than these two. He doesn’t want to get into an argument over who Thomas asked him to house. They have, for the most part, been perfect guests. He’s not going to be bullied by Kaito’s henchmen. 

 “Where were you when it happened?” Ryouga sneers at Droite’s question. “What?”

 “Do you even know when it happened?” he says. “You hunters have been running around in circles trying to stop the criminals here for years, haven’t you? Why should I believe that Thomas’ murder is any different?” 

 “Where were you when it happened, kid?” Gauche snaps.

 “Give me a time and I’ll tell you where I was.”

 There’s silence and Ryouga smirks back. Gauche makes to stand but Droite pulls him down. “You’re not being very helpful given he was your friend, brat.” 

 “I’m not a brat, I’m eighteen.” 

 “And your friend is dead and you’re protecting his killer,” Droite snaps. Ryouga shrugs. He doesn’t doubt for a second that anyone involved will be dead by now. And if they’re not there’s certainly a target on their backs.Call him cynical, but he trusts Chris with this far more than he does the law. “We could always just arrest you for obstruction.”

 “I’d be out within an hour,” Ryouga replies. “You don’t have any proof I know anything, I’m not refusing to answer any questions and I’ve not done anything criminal. Besides, Kaito would just get me out.” 

 “Kaito says you’re in a bad place right now,” she says. Ryouga clicks his tongue. “Something happened we should know about?” 

 “No,” he says. He stands and turns away. “If you’re only here to harass me into incriminating people, I think you should leave.” 

 “Oi, we’re done done with you.” 

 

 A large hand closes around his arm and jerks him back and around. Ryouga’s breath catches, a violent shudder bolting through him, sickness welling in his stomach. He swings unseeingly. There’s a resounding crack and his palm hurts but the grip on his arm only tightens, another hand closing around his wrist and tugging him closer even as he digs in his heels. 

 “Damnit brat, knock it o-”

 Ryouga drives his knee into the asshole’s stomach. He doesn’t want to be told to stop fighting. He doesn’t want this bastard holding him. He doesn’t want him touching him! He wrenches his arms away and staggers back, hitting the wall with a gasp.

 “Oi-”

 “Enough! Don’t. Just… look at him. Ryouga? Ryouga, can you hear me?”

 “Shit. Someone’s really done a number on this kid.” 

 Ryouga takes a slow breath, struggling to force himself to calm down. It’s different. He’s not there in that alley again. He’s not lying helpless on the floor again waiting for his world to fall apart. 

 “Thomas-”

 “Ryouga,” Droite says. He glances up and she smiles tightly. “It’s alright. You’re safe.” 

 “Sorry, kid,” Gauche mutters. “Didn’t realise you had issues.”

 “Someone hurt you, didn’t they, Ryouga?”

 “Shut up,” Ryouga hisses.

 “Because you were involved with the Arclights?” she says. 

 Ryouga shakes his head quickly. No. No one would dare hurt him just to get to Thomas. It was something else, wasn’t it? That woman was experimenting on him. Droite frowns at him and Ryouga turns away. 

 

 “Oi, what exactly did you say you were doing in his bar?” Gauche growls. 

 “Gauche,” Droite hisses. 

 “I’m just saying, that place has a reputation and so does he-”

 “I hope you’re not implying Thomas would ever do anything to harm Ryouga,” comes Durbe’s voice. They turn and Durbe is smiling tightly from the doorway. “Or that he would ever do anything Ryouga hasn’t fully consented to. Tron may have reputation for dodgy dealings, but I assure you his staff are all willing and treated fairly and legally.” 

 “And who exactly are you?” Droite says as Durbe steps in front of Ryouga.

 “My name is Durbe,” he says.

 “That’s not much of an introduction,” Gauche snaps.

 “It’s all you’re getting without anything formal.” Ryouga frowns a little, noticing Durbe’s hand lightly on the new bracelet he’s wearing. A strange almost pulsing red gem set in a golden band. “Now, unless you have a reason to be harassing us, please leave.”

 “You’re interfering with our investigation,” she says, reaching for her gun. “You know that-”

 “It strikes me you’re trying to hide your own failures by making your victim deserve his death,” Durbe sighs. “I’m sure your boss will be interested to know you’ve been trying to pin the assault of his close friend on his dead lover.”

 “You-”

 “I have no time for those who only think of their own schemes,” he says adjusting his glasses. “So, please, take your baseless accusations and leave.”

 The hunters hesitate for a moment before turning away and heading out. Ryouga sighs and slumps lightly against Durbe’s back. Durbe smiles and pats his hand lightly. He’s not sure what Kaito’s up to sending his lackies over to see him, but he’d rather not deal with them.

 “Thanks,” he murmurs. 

 “I’d like a favour,” Durbe says. Ryouga lifts his head. “Michael’s coming over. Can you take Vector for me? Visit Yuuma or something?” 

 “Why me?” Ryouga says, eyes slightly narrowed. “He’s so weird.”

 “Because he likes you,” he says. “In his own weird way. If it helps you, take Alit with you. He likes Yuuma and he can keep you reasonably safe.”

 “Reasonably?”

 “I’m not sure how to what extent any of us have seen what Vector’s truly capable of.” Ryouga scowls at him for a moment before nodding. “Thank you.”

 “What’s with the bracelet?” Ryouga says, glancing at the red gem once more. “It gives me the creeps.”

 “It’s a bracelet,” Durbe says.

 “Yeah, but something about it…” 

 He frowns and Durbe draws his arm to his chest warily. Ryouga’s frown deepens. There’s bruising on his arm. If he didn’t know better he’d say someone had forced that thing onto him. He didn’t think many people were capable of getting the better of Durbe though. And even if they were, why would they put a bracelet on him unless perhaps it’s some kind of tracking device maybe. Now he thinks about it, and really looks at it, it’s flat against his slightly swollen arm, and there doesn’t appear to be any kind of clasp.

 “Gems and stuff are supposed to have energies and vibrations, right?” he says, glaring at the bracelet. “Something about it doesn’t sit right with me.”

 “I’m sorry to hear that,” Durbe says quietly. “You should get going. Vector and Alit are waiting.”

 “Wait, did you already assume I’d say yes and have them waiting?” Ryouga snaps. 

 “You should get going, Michael will be here soon. I think Yuuma said he was going to be near Heartland Academy .”

 “Yeah, yeah. I’m going, I’m going.” 

 

 Durbe smiles and waves as Ryouga hurries out to the door. Alit and Vector are already waiting. Time to get on, he supposes. He wraps his arms around himself, keeping his coat close around him as they head out. Alit it grinning, bouncing along, and Vector is hanging back, glaring discreetly at Alit. 

 “How are you holding up?” Vector mutters. 

 “It’s not right,” Ryouga replies. “They’ve killed him. I want them all to pay. I want everyone involved to suffer. I know Chris and Michael will make sure of it but…”

 “But, you want to get your hands dirty?” he says. Ryouga nods awkwardly and Vector grins. “I can help you, if you want.”

 “Thomas wouldn’t want me to.”

 “Thomas isn’t here.”

 “Because of you,” Alit snaps. Vector narrows his eyes and Ryouga isn’t sure he’s seen such anger from the younger boy before. “You were with him, right? You could have at least protected him!”

 “Perhaps.” 

 “He’s right,” Ryouga says. “You’re so damn great, why’d you let him die?”

 “Because I’m only human.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Kaito is coughing again. Hunting mode is coming back online. He can get it online for a while but it’s not stable. Getting hunting mode online for now reassures Haruto, but the coughing doesn’t help. Orbital isn’t helping. He seems to be Haruto’s side. They ply him with cough syrup and hot cocoa, insisting he rests. Not that he has any choice. 

 “That Ryouga kid is a brat,” Gauche growls, striding in. He slumps on the couch across from him and Droite sighs, sitting with him. “I mean, the kid’s hurt, but he’s hiding something.”

 “It didn’t go well then?” Kaito says hoarsely.

 “You ok?”

 “Still side effects from the poison,” he replies, sipping the cocoa. “Ryouga?”

 “He freaked out when I caught his arm,” Gauche says with a shrug.

 “Not to insult your now dead boyfriend,” Droite says, “but are you sure he wasn’t more involved in the Arclight’s criminal dealings than he let on?”

 Kaito laughs, his voice rough and scratchy. “You think it’s Thomas who hurt Ryouga?”

 “It’s possible-”

 “Thomas murdered that gang,” Kaito says into his drink. Gauche and Droite stare at him. “He found them with Ryouga. He killed them.”

 “You know this? And you didn’t tell us?” Droite snaps. 

 “I was hoping Ryouga would tell me something different, to be frank,” he says.

 Gauche scowls. “The fuck, Kaito? First you’re sleeping with V and ignoring his shit, now you’re letting this Thomas guy get away with mass murder.”

 “What else did you learn?” Kaito says.

 “That Durbe guy got in the way when Ryouga got upset,” Droite says, ignoring Gauche’s bristling.

 “And they’ve all got their money on this Vector guy,” Gauche says. 

 Kaito frowns. He’s seen Vector around the bar and he’d popped up in his research as Shingetsu Rei. Michael’s ex. Why would Michael’s ex want to kill Thomas? Other than the fact he just seemed like a nasty piece of work in general.

 “Vector, huh?” he mutters. He frowns and sips his drink again. “His real name is Shingetsu Rei, look into him. That lot in the Kamishiro house are Thomas and Michael’s old school friends. Thomas thought one of them is responsible for his ex going missing, possibly dead.”

 “And they think he’s responsible?” Gauche says.

 “People have mentioned he’s the most likely,” Kaito replies. 

 

 “How are you feeling?” Droite says. “How long until you can return to work?”

 “Who knows,” he sighs, glaring at his drink. “I can’t get involved in the case with Thomas anyway.” 

 “No. Of course. No more than you already are.” 

 Kaito sighs as Haruto comes in with Orbital trailing behind. He climbs up onto the couch next to Kaito and leans against him. He smiles and pets Haruto’s head gently. Focusing on Haruto helps. He can’t think about this mess with Thomas too much. He has to focus on something else. Like perhaps this situation with Ryouga.

 “How was Ryouga? You said he had issues when you caught his arm?”

 “Yeah, the kid freaked out a bit,” Gauche says with a shrug. “Sorta understandable if what you said is right.”

 “It wasn’t too bad,” Droite says. “Gauche got a bit of a kicking but he calmed down pretty quickly once we let him go.”

 “Good,” Kaito says, nodding slightly. “At least he’s calming down.”

 At least he hadn’t killed them. Still, he’s going to have to confront Ryouga somehow. He needs to figure out what he’s doing. If he’s a Number. He needs to figure out if Ryouga is truly dangerous. What’s driving him to kill like that? Is it possible he really was responsible for Thomas?

 

* * *

 

 Michael and Durbe are sitting on the patio in the garden, sipping tea and making pleasantries. Waiting to make sure everyone is gone before actually talking about business. Such a pain to be talking business with Michael. It’s certainly not his favourite situation.

 “That bracelet is new,” Michael says. 

 “Yes,” Durbe replies.

 Michael narrows his eyes. “Take it off.” 

 Durbe frowns and tucks the arm with a bracelet under the table. Of course, Michael would pick up on something like that instantly. He frowns, his fingers brushing the gem in the bracelet lightly. Last night really had been rather harrowing. Michael is too quick for him, isn’t he? He doesn’t miss anything. 

 “I see,” Michael mutters. “What did you want from me then?”

 “You’re my friend,” Durbe says. “And you’re suffering. I can’t imagine it’s easy with Thomas in the condition he’s in.”

 “You mean dead,” he says. “It’s alright to say it. I’m not going to break down and fall apart just because you say the word.”

 “Is he though?” he says. Might as well get to the point. Michael frowns. “Is he dead?”

 “What kind of terrible question is that?” he snaps. 

 “An honest one,” he says firmly. Michael scowls. “Is he dead?”

 “Yes.” 

 “Alright. Let’s try another way. Will he stay dead?” 

 Michaels’ face twists into a snarl. “How dare you-”

 “Michael, after what I’ve seen how can you expect me to simply accept that Thomas is dead?” Durbe snaps.  

 “We can heal quickly, but we’re not immortal,” Michael hisses back. “Do you honestly think even we could survive being shot in the head like that?”

 “I don’t know, Michael. There’s a lot going on here that I don’t understand at all. That’s why I’m asking. I need answers, Michael. Please.”

 Michael sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “We heal quickly. We’re not immortal.”

 “What are you?” 

 “Numbers, of a sort,” Michael says.

 “Numbers?”

 

 Michael smiles and catches the arm he’d been hiding beneath the table, forcing the bracelet into view once more and dragging him across the table as if Durbe’s efforts to resist are nothing. He smiles sweetly and Durbe swallows thickly. 

 “Michael-”

 “You will keep quiet, won’t you, Durbe?” Michael says, fingers brushing the gem. “I don’t think you heal as quickly as I do. I’d hate to have to hurt you for being indiscreet.” 

 “You know discretion is something I pride myself on,” Durbe replies, struggling to focus as Michael’s grip tightens to near crushing force. “Michael-”

 “Don’t push your luck, Durbe,” he whispers. “You’re already far deeper than most people are ever allowed to be. I can’t protect you from Chris forever. And there are far worse things than him out there now.” He leans closer, his smile never faltering as their noses brush. “Please, Durbe, be careful. You have no idea quite what you’ve got yourself into, after all.”

 “Michael-”

 “There are monsters worse than Numbers,” he says and Durbe hisses as his wrist cracks. “As I think you’ve already begun to find out.”

 He straightens up and turns away but before Durbe can stop himself, he’s caught Michael’s wrist. “Michael.”

 “What?”

 “Tell me everything.”

 “Oh?” Durbe stands and Michael’s smile softens to something more tender as he turns to him. “But then you’ll be a threat to my family, and I will have to kill you. I don’t want to kill you.”

 “Then... you will have to take some insurance, won’t you?” Durbe says. “I know how you and your family work, Michael. If you feel like you need insurance before you can tell me, feel free.”

 

* * *

 

 “Shark said he’d meet us here,” Yuuma says. He’s lying back on a wall, gazing up at the sky. Astral sighs, sitting on the wall by his feet. “I wonder if he’s feeling better today. He certainly seems to like Shingetsu.”

 “I am still concerned Ryouga may be a Number,” Astral sighs. Yuuma pouts up at him. “It’s a concern you can’t ignore, Yuuma.”

 “There are worse things than Shark out there. And he’s not tried to hurt us at all.”

 “What about Ryouga being a  Number?” Kotori says.

 “Shark’s a Number?” Tetsuo says. 

 “No,” Yuuma snaps, sitting up. “Of course he’s not. He’s fine. He’s just going through some stuff again.”

 Astral sighs. “Yumma-”

 “Yuuma, isn’t it?” says a new voice. 

 

 They turn. There’s someone new watching them. Yuuma blinks, sitting up straighter as Astral stands. That can’t be right. Watching them is… a strange mirror of Astral. A strange dark mirror. With jet black hair and a nasty glint in his eyes. He’s sneering at them in a way that makes Yuuma terribly uncomfortable. 

 “Who exactly are you?” Astral demands, stepping in front of the group. 

 “Mist,” the stranger replies. “Black Mist. I’d like you to come with me, Yuuma.”

 “Me?” Yuuma says, standing slowly. “Why-”

 “You have potential to become a powerful Number,” Mist replies. “It will be hassle if I have to force you along. Although, probably a lot me fun.”

 “If you have any intentions of hurting my friends, you will have to go through me,” Astral says.

 Mist grins. “I am glad.”


	27. Cost An Arm

 “Kaito, you’re sick, you can’t just go wandering off,” Droite snaps. 

 Kaito shakes his head and continues walking on with Haruto’s hand in his. He doesn’t care if he’s still sick, he’s going to get to the bottom of this. He’s been running around in circles for long enough worrying and wondering. It’s time to deal with Ryouga. It’s time to figure out just how much of a threat he is. 

 “You can’t get involved in the investigation either,” Gauche says. 

 “I’m not getting involved,” Kaito replies. “I’m talking to a friend. Ryouga!”

 Ryouga turns from where he’s walking with that Vector and Alit. “Kaito? What, did I scare your flunkies that much that they called their boss?”

 “Who are you calling flunkies, you little brat!” Gauche snaps.

 “Probably the big guy screaming dumb muscle,” Ryouga replies.

 “Stop it,” Kaito says before Gauche can argue back. “Don’t lower yourself to arguing with a child.”

 “Who are you calling a child, asshole?!”

 “Enough, Ryouga, we need to talk about what you’ve done.” 

 Ryouga scrunches up his nose but nods. It had to happen eventually. “It’s fine guys, go catch up with Yuuma.”

 “I wanna see Yuuma!” Haruto declares.

 “Come on then, little buddy,” Alit calls.

 

 Haruto glances up at Kaito, whos sighs and nods and lets him run off to grasp Alit’s hand. Alit and Vector turn away, leading Haruto and Orbital away. Ryouga sighs and turns away into a side alley, off the streets and back into the darkness, but Kaito notes he doesn’t stop until they’re in sight of a security camera. So Chris can watch, no doubt. Ryouga knows how to position himself to keep his allies aware of the situation. Assuming Chris cares what happens to Ryouga now Thomas is dead. 

 “What can I do for you then, Kaito?” Ryouga says. 

 “We need to talk about the people you killed,” Kaito says.

 “You literally just told us he wasn’t capable of murder,” Gauche says.

 “I literally just lied,” he replies.

 “If you guys are going to have a domestic, I have plans,” Ryouga says. 

 “Don’t move,” Droite says, leveling her gun at him. “You’re a murdered.” 

 Ryouga sighs and shrugs. Kaito narrows his eyes. He’s not exactly making himself look innocent. He’s not looking like someone who simply snapped up the pressure of an assault. Perhaps Thomas has had a bad effect on him. 

 “So, why decide to bring it up now?” Ryouga says. “You’ve let me off this far-”

 “It was understandable before,” Kaito snaps.

 “It’s not now?”

 “I found the other two bodies.”

 Ryouga rolls his eyes. “Those two, huh? They were as bad as the others. They put their hands on me. They were are bad as the other lot. They deserved it. It was self defence, you know?”

 “Sounds like a murderer trying to justify himself,” Droite snaps. 

 “You’re really going to let your goons talk to me like that, Kaito? Where are you manners?” 

 “Did you murder your boss?” she says. 

 Ryouga sighs. “Really? Didn’t we have this conversation this morning? Thomas took me in, saved me from a life of petty crime, he was important to me. I would never hurt him!”

 “You’ve been killing criminals,” Kaito says.

 “Not Thomas! I tried to save him!”

 “Where?”

 “By the school.”

 Kaito nods. “Show us. If you can show us the original crime scene we’ll have a better chance of finding out who did it?”

 

 Ryouga nods slowly and turns away. Gauche and Droite are glaring at him, and he knows why. He’s not really supposed to be getting involved in this. But Kaito has got answers from him. That’s better than what they managed.

 “Be gentle, huh?” Gauche mutters.

 “That certainly wasn’t delicate as you wanted us to be,” Droite says.

 “You just have to know how to deal him,” Kaito replies. 

 Ryouga leads them through the maze of back alleys towards Melodian. He stops in a junction between several alley and turns back to them.

 “I found him here,” he says. “Vector said they ran into a gang. He got clipped by a bullet. Thomas was cleaning up. When he got here, he was dead.”

 “You’re hiding something,” Kaito says. “What?”

 “Nothing you’d believe,” Ryouga replies.

 “Try me,” he snaps. 

 “This creepy, Vector, he’s the guy who found me that night. He likes when I do that sorta shit. Thinks it’s hot.”

 Kaito frowns. “Think he might have killed Thomas to get a rise out of you? To get you to kill the people he directed responsibility towards?”

 “Perhaps,” he sighs. “But… he was shot…”

 “Once in the head,” Droite says. “We saw the body.”

 Ryouga shakes his head. “He was shot twice.”

 “That’s not possible, kid, it would have showed up,” Gauche say.

 “I saw it!” Ryouga snaps. “And I don’t know what to make of it either! It’s like it was all some nightmare but it was right there!”

 “What?” Kaito says. Obviously Ryouga had seen something that had shaken him. “What did you see?”

 “He’d been shot in the stomach too,” he says. Gauche and Droite open their mouths to argue but Kaito glares over his shoulder to silence them before turning back to Ryouga. “It was healing…”

 “Healing?” 

 “Yeah like-”

 

 A shot cuts off whatever it is he’s about to say. Droite’s gun clatters to the floor and Gauche and Kaito reach for theirs. Ryouga is already running for someone behind them. Gauche moves to grab his arm but Kaito is sure Ryouga’s eyes glow purple for a moment before he swings around and slams his fist into Gauche’s stomach. 

 “Touch me again and I’ll tear out your throat,” Ryouga hisses.

 “You-” 

 Ryouga is already running again, there’s a figure in a dark hoodie by the corner, hood pulled up to shade his face but Ryouga seems to know who he is. He pushes Ryouga around the corner behind him and turns to follow. Kaito growls, forcing hunting mode to activate long enough to line up a shot as Droite snatches up her gun once more. The figure pauses as the bullet hits the wall just in front of his nose. 

 “That’s my witness and my friend,” he hisses as Gauche and Droite move around to cover him. “So who the hell are you?” 

 The figure turns slowly, pulling a second gun and stepping forward to face them. Two guns? Dual wielding is not a simple task. Mostly attempted by those who’re trying to show off and make a mess of it. Kaito gets the feeling this man is one of the few who are perfectly capable of making it work. He certainly has the aura of someone who knows exactly what they’re doing. 

 “Are you really going to do it?” Ryouga whispers. The figure nods. “Kaito-”

 “Stay still and hunting mode will work around you, Ryouga,” Kaito hisses.

 “Guys!”

 The stranger twists to fire and Ryouga staggers back against the wall. It’s all a bit of a blur. Kaito swings around and fires.Gunshots echo through the alleys, hunting mode keeping all three of them from getting hit. It seems their opponent really is as good as he’d first feared. And then suddenly he tosses a stun grenade and Kaito turns away from the bright light. When he looks up, Kaito and the stranger have vanished.

 “Shit,” Gauche growls.

 “Leave it,” Kaito says, deactivating hunting mode. “I’ll catch up with him again later. He’s given us some answers, at least. We’ve found the original crime scene. I’m sure the cleaners have done a perfectly good job but we’ll check anyway.”

 

 “You remember you’re not supposed to be involved in this, don’t you?” Droite says. Kaito sighs. “Go home. We can take care of this from here.”

 “What do you think he meant about the kid healing?” Gauche says. “There’s no way that’s possible, right?”

 “No one can be shot in the stomach and recover in the same day,” she replies. Kaito frowns as he starts to head out of the alleys. “He was shot once. There would have been signs.” 

 “There’s a bullet in the wall,” Kaito says, pointing at the wall as he passes. They go silent and Kaito glances back. “It would be unusual for the cleaners to have missed something so obvious, but I would check it against the one pulled from Thomas.”

 “Go home, Kaito.”

 Kaito nods and wanders slowly along towards the station. It does sound ridiculous to think anyone could recover from being shot so quickly that there was no sign of it when his body was discovered. But then… everything he knew about Project Numbers said there was incredible things out. Numbers were incredible. But Project Numbers had never got anywhere. It was a one hundred percent failure rate.

 Who would Ryouga recognise so easily? Who would he follow so willingly even in a situation like that? An Arclight or someone he knew was sent by them. He frowns and picks up his phone. It takes a few long moments before he finally get an answer on the other end.

 “When were you going to tell me?”

 

* * *

 

 Durbe doesn’t think he’s ever felt quite so nauseous. Michael is smiling, rubbing his wrist gently with his thumbs, the broken bracelet on the floor. His stomach churns and his head is spinning. He thinks it might be a little bit from blood loss. Michael didn’t do things by half, did he? 

 He glances up, watching his own flesh healing beneath Michael’s bloody fingers. Honestly, when Michael said he wanted the bracelet and would take it by force, he really hadn’t imagined he’d meant breaking it off so literally. He doesn’t understand at all. But his forearm is slowly fusing itself back together under Michael’s touch, burns and gashes regenerating right before his eyes. 

 “You’re terrifying,” Durbe whispers.

 “Oh?” Michael giggles. “You’re going to be so mean after I was so nice?”

 “You’re a monster,” he says.

 “Yes,” he replies. He laughs and glances over. “I hope you’re not going to find that as attractive as Rei did.”

 “I’ve already slept with Nasch,” he chuckles. “I don’t think I’ve got any secrets that can offend you too much.”

 “Hmm, true,” Michael sighs. “I never understood why everyone wanted him so much. Thomas always did have utterly terrible taste. I thought better of you.” 

 “Let’s put it down to hormones, call it a phases and say I’ve got far better taste now.” 

 Michael smiles. Durbe never understood why Vector had been so stupid as to throw away his relationship with Michael for a fling with Nasch. Not that much Vector does really makes sense to him. He really does live in a world of his own. Nothing he does makes sense to anyone but him. 

 

 “You should rest for a while,” Michael says softly, once he’s mostly healed. He wraps bandages gently around his arm and fastens it with tape. He picks up the battered bracelet and beams down at Durbe. “It’ll be rather tender for a while, so don’t strain it too much. I’ll take this home and let Chris have a look at it. I’m sure he’ll be fascinated.” 

 “Michael,” he calls. 

 Michael pauses in the doorway and Durbe pushes himself up. His arm is definitely tender. As if that’s a surprise after the abuse Michael had put it through. He’s still rather amazed that his arm is in one piece, to be honest. It’s rather strange to be staring at his own hand after seeing Michael’s real strength. It’s little wonder when Michael decides to pull him around there’s nothing he can do to stop him. 

 “You’re incredible,” Durbe says, making his way carefully to the doorway. Michael smiles and leans back against the doorframe. “But, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that.” 

 “Not particularly, I’ve been told it a few times by several people,” Michael replies, tucking his hands behind his back. “Especially by your housemate.”

 “And yet he chose Nasch over you?” he says. “That never really made sense to me.”

 “Hmm? I’m more interesting that your beloved Nasch?”

 “Simply that I’m not sure why anyone would decide to abandon a perfectly happy, stable relationship in return for little more than a cheap thrill with someone who loves another.”

 “I often wondered the same.”

 “You shouldn’t have had to go through that,” Durbe says softly. “Nasch was wrong too.”

 “Why are you telling me this now?” Michael says. 

 “Because it’s important,” he replies firmly. “And I’ve never really had the chance to tell you before.”

 “You’re one of my brother’s few friends,” he sighs. “I don’t think I should ruin that.”

 “Your brother is dead. Remember?” 

 

 Michael’s phone goes off and Durbe frowns, moving back a little. He hadn’t realised he’d got that close but but it certainly seems like a disappointment to be moving back. Michael murmurs that it’s Chris and steps away.

 “Rest, Durbe. You arm will need a day or two to full recover.” 

 “Will you be coming back to check on me?” Durbe says, returning towards his bed. “To make sure I’m keeping your secrets?”

 “Blackmail, hmm?”

 Durbe shrugs, sitting on the bed. “If you’d like.”

 “Perhaps.”

 He shuts the door quietly behind him and Durbe smiles, fingers brushing the still healing marks where his arm is fixing itself. He has no idea what just happened really. Michael hadn’t really explained; just told him it was alright and Michael would share his ability to heal for a bit before he ripped the bracelet from him in an with agonising brutality. Michael really is something incredible.

 

* * *

 

 “Astral!” 

 Several pairs of hands grab Yuuma’s arms before he can run to help Astral. This Black Mist guy really is dangerous! He’s never seen Astral beaten down like this! 

 “Astral!”

 “It’s alright, Yuuma,” Astral hisses, staggering up to his feet. “I’m not going to fall here.”

 “You should say that when you look less of a mess,” Shingetsu says, striding passed Astral. Yuuma stares up at him and Alit. They were supposed to be with Shark. Where’s Shark? “Why don’t you lie down and have a nap, let the professionals take care of this?”

 “It’s my job to defeat Numbers,” he says. 

 Alit sighs and pushes him towards the group. Astral stumbles and Yuuma jumps forward, catching him carefully and wrapping him up in his arms. He doesn’t have to take the burden on his own. He’s such an idiot sometimes. Smartest idiot Yuuma knows. 

 “Are you ok, Astral?” he says, helping him up. 

 “I’m quite alright,” he says, brushing himself off and forcing himself onto his own feet. “Thank you. I can handle him. It’s my job to defeat Numbers and protect my friends.”

 “Yeah, yeah,” Alit laughs, cracking his knuckles. “Haven’t you ever heard of asking for help? You should rely on your friends, you know?”

 “Are we friends?” Astral says. “I barely know you.”

 “Trust us,” Shingetsu chirps, flashing a V-sign at them. “It’s for the best! Now-” He turns to Black Mist and his voice suddenly drops. “- let’s start something for the worst.” 

 “Not interested,” Mist says. 

 “What?” Alit says as Black Mist turns away. “Hey, get back here! You can’t just walk away! Get back here!”

 “I have no interest in weaklings like you,” he replies, heading down the steps. “I’ll return for you later, Tsukumo Yuuma. Please, have you disgusting pets stay at home.”

 “Pets?!” Shingetsu yells. “Get back here and say that to my face!”

 

 “Are you alright?” Alit says, suddenly in front of him, cupping his cheeks. His eyes are so full of concern and Yuuma can’t help smiling a little. “That creep didn’t hurt you, right?”

 “No, no, I’m good thanks, Alit.” He grins and tilts his head. “I’m ok. Astral took a few hits though.”

 “And I told you I’m fine,” Astral says. “Where is Ryouga? Was he not supposed to be with you?”

 “Those hunter losers dragged him off,” Shingetsu sighs. “Second time they’ve stopped in to see him today. That and Durbe’s mood makes me think there’s something weird going on today. He’s never usually that snappy, even when I annoy him.”

 “You did get Thomas killed.”

 “You’ve got to stop saying that, Alit. Spreading nasty rumours like that will get someone killed.”

 “Hopefully you.”

 “More likely you.”

 “Try is, carrot top.”

 “Carrot top?!”

 “Wait!” Yuuma cries. “You got Thomas killed?!”

 

 “I’m here too, you know,” Haruto says, suddenly in Yuuma’s line of sight. “Hi.”

 “Haruto?!” He pulls him close, glaring at Alit and Vector. “Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if you two had got in a fight with Haruto here? Never mind that Black Mist guy, Kaito would have killed me. Are you alright, Haruto?”

 “I’m fine,” he replies. “Of course I’m fine. I’ve seen people fight, Yuuma. I saw you get your butt kicked by ESPer Robin! And I’ve seen Kaito beat up loads of bad guys. Although, not at the moment, because he’s sick, because he keeps leaving his cocoa and won’t finish it.”

 “Always finish your cocoa,” Kotori says with a firm nod. 

 “You’re all utterly insane,” Shingetsu sighs.

 “You never said you had a brother, Astral,” Yuuma says.

 “I don’t,” Astral replies. “As far as I’m aware. But you’re right. That was rather disturbing.”


	28. The Prodigal Son

 Kaito hasn’t had a day so tense in a long while. He doesn’t need this, on top of this illness. Hunting mode still won’t come online properly and he’s still coughing a lot of the time. It really is the last thing he needs. And yet, even as he drinks  _ another  _ mug of hot cocoa, he can’t help the fluttering in his chest. There’s an apprehension he’s struggling to contain.

 It’s nearly three in the morning when his phone finally goes off with a message from Chris with the meeting place. Gauche and Droite have both long since gone to the guest rooms. Haruto tucked up safely. Kaito picks up his phone and pulls on his coat, heading down the lift and out into the rain towards the monorail. The lights of the city are beautiful as ever. Blurred and twinkling in the rain. Kaito grips his coat absently, trying to focus on the lights rather than what’s waiting at the station ahead. 

 

 Finally, the doors open and Kaito lifts his head, gazing back at the familiar, elegant figure entering the train. 

 His quiet footsteps move across the carriage as the train starts to move again. Kaito can barely breathe. He’s dressed all in black, even down to the leather gloves, his coat billowing around him as he sweeps in. His hair is pushes back off his face by a band. Suddenly the picture of a dangerous business man on the wrong side of the law. Suddenly as if Death come to life. The grim reaper striding across the train towards him. Was this what victims saw before they died?

 And then he slumps in the seat across the carriage from Kaito, one leg crossed over the other, silhouetted perfectly against the bright lights of Heartland City. 

 

 “Would you like me to believe you faked your own death?” Kaito says, doing his best to ignore how relieved his is and glare at him as he deserves. “ _Again_.” 

 Thomas sighs and tilts his head back. “Michael’s already been spilling his guts to Durbe. And they worry about me? He gets a crush and suddenly it’s all blood, romance and secrets.” 

 “Project Numbers wasn’t a failure, was it?” he says. Thomas sighs, bouncing his leg absently. “You three are Numbers.”

 “Don’t be boring, Kaito,” Thomas replies. 

 “That’s why you stopped Ryouga talking earlier. You were shot twice and you were healing even then. You healed before you were found-”

 “I don’t remember any of that shit.” Kaito frowns and Thomas straightens up. Thomas seems a little different. Although, who could blame him after being shot dead. “It’s a trauma, you know? People say you don’t remember things like breaking bones and stuff, imagine what it’s like to die. I can’t remember anything after leaving Ryouga at school.”

 “Like with Nasch?” Kaito says. 

 “Fuck you.” There’s a heavy moment of silence before Thomas sighs and leans back again, tipping his head to gaze out the window. “No one’s dead who should be. Chris set up this meeting so I could say goodbye properly.” 

 “Goodbye?” Kaito repeats.

 Thomas smiles bitterly. “I’m sorry I blamed you for Dad.” 

 “I thought you said you didn’t.” Thomas stands, moving towards the doors as they pull into another station. “Hey!” 

 

 He pushes off the chair, joining Thomas at the door, hand resting lightly over his on the pole. Thomas’ cheeks go a little pink and Kaito smiles, squeezing his hand.

 “You just came back for the dead,” Kaito says quietly, “and I don’t even get a kiss?”

 “I told you, things have changed,” Thomas replies, tilting his head a little. “We can’t be caught together.” 

 “Then we won’t get caught.” 

 He cups Thomas face lightly, guiding his mouth gently to his. He’ll be mad at him later. Right now, his relief has won out. Thomas can explain and earn his forgiveness later. Once Kaito has reassuring himself Thomas is really here. He’s real. It’s not a dream. They should go back to Thomas’ apartment, or his, and get to know each other again.

 “I’m sorry,” Thomas says, pushing him off with a hand on his chest. “He’ll kill me.”

 “Can you be killed?” Kaito says. 

 Thomas pauses and glances away “Yes… yes, we can, and he will if he finds out about us.” 

 “Who?” he insists. 

 “I’m sorry.” He smiles and kisses Kaito’s cheek. “I can’t say any more. Be careful, Kaito. Everything’s changed.” 

 “Thomas-” 

 “I’m sorry.” His hand slips from Kaito’s as the doors open and he steps from the train. Kaito goes to follow but Thomas turns, pulling a pair of pistols and aiming straight at him. “In the end, I'm nothing more than his attack dog after all. Just a silly little puppet who needs a master to pull my strings.”

 

 Kaito jerks back as Thomas opens fire. Before he can reach for his own pistol to return fire, his chest burns and Kaito breaks into hoarse, raw coughs. All his strength leaves him and Kaito is left knelt on the carriage floor as the doors seal and train moves off again. 

 It takes a few long minutes before Kaito can breathe clearly again. He doesn’t get up from the floor. He sits in silence, staring at the lights whizzing passed. What was that? What just happened? Thomas is alive and has turned on him for some reason? No, Thomas hasn’t turned  _ on him, _ if he’d wanted him dead he’d been a sitting duck. He's trying to scare him off. Thomas is under someone else’s control. Someone new. Someone above Chris who doesn’t know about them and definitely wouldn’t approve. A new master. 

 Everything has changed, Thomas had said. Just what has happened in the Arclight household while Thomas was recovering? What is coming for Heartland City? 

 

* * *

 

 “You didn’t have to wait up,” Thomas calls from the doorway. 

 “Can’t sleep,” Ryouga replies with a small smile. He frowns a little, folding his arms on the back of the couch and watching Thomas coming in. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t look right like that at all. “What’s the new boss like?”

 “Terrifying,” he laughs with a small smile. He laughs a little, reaching over and playing with the crested band holding back Ryouga’s hair. “Make sure you have this on you.”

 “It’s got the tracker in, right?” Thomas nods. “You think he might try to get rid of me and you’ll come to my rescue?”

 “Family is everything...” Thomas whispers. He smiles and steps around the couch, pulling Ryouga up by the hands and back towards his room. “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. Never again. I won’t lose my family ever again.”

 Ryouga laughs and shakes his head. “You’re the dead one. Shouldn’t I be the one worrying about that?”

 “Alright, alright, point taken.”

 

 Ryouga tilts his head, watching Thomas undress. He’d seen Thomas shot. Seeing him return like this is… unnerving. Not that he’s not glad. He’d known Thomas was there for him in that alley, known Thomas was there to protect him as always without even having to see his face. He’ll always know Thomas and is so glad he’s finally back. But it’s still kind of freaky. 

 He puts his hand on Thomas’ bare stomach and Thomas yelps, jerking back and glaring. “What are you doing?! And why’s your hand so cold?”

 “You were really dead?” Ryouga says. Thomas frowns and sits on the bed. “I couldn’t find you pulse. You weren’t breathing.” He sits next to him, putting his hand against his stomach again. This time Thomas lets him. “There was blood everywhere and you had a hole in your stomach.”

 “Good for weight loss,” Thomas laughs and Ryouga bats his arm. “Ow ow, alright.” He sighs and flops back on the bed. “It’s just how things are for me, Ryouga. Sorry.”

 “Really? Always?”

 “A long time,” he sighs. “He would tear me apart and Chris would stitch me back together. All those stories about us are true. We’re monsters, you know.” 

 Ryouga shakes his head quickly. “You’re a guardian angel as far as I’m concerned.”

 “Ryouga…” Thomas blinks up at him, face going red for a moment before he laughs and shakes his head. “You really are disgustingly sentimental, Ryouga.”

 “Sh-shut up! You’re the idiot who died! How am I supposed to take that?! This isn’t normal, you know!”

 Thomas laughs. “Get used to it, kid. This is my life, you know?”

 “I’m starting to regret getting involved with a mafia kid.”

 “We’re businessmen!”

 “How long are you going to hang onto that lie?”

 

 He laughs and shakes his head and Ryouga sighs. He’s alive. Thomas is alive and right there. He’s actually alive and well and Ryouga still can’t quite get his head around it. But, as he’s gazing down at Thomas laughing, he thinks there’s something wrong. There’s something different in his eyes. Something dulled and pained. He sighs and leans against his chest. Thomas fall silent and Ryouga sighs.

 “Stop holding everything inside, moron,” Ryouga whispers. “If you’re hurting, talk to people.”

 

* * *

 

 “Where are you going, Michael?” Chris calls. Michael stops at the bottom of the stairs, not entirely sure where Chris is. “Well?”

 “You’re up early,” Michael says. “It’s only seven.”

 “I’ve not slept,” he replies. “You know I don’t sleep.” 

 Michael nods a little. He understands. Chris is haunted by seeing Thomas’ body that night. Nasch certainly deserved his death for what he did to Thomas. Just like whoever did that to him this time will suffer. Michael will be sure of it. No one is allowed to hurt Thomas. No one will ever get away with hurting Thomas. Ever.

 “Well?” Chris says. “Where are you going?”

 “Out,” Michael replies and heads out the door.

 He shuts the door and strides away before he can get dragged back. He hurries away, out into the city and taking the train towards the Kamishiro manor. Perhaps it’s a little previous, but he feels the need to check up on things. Ryouga is staying with Thomas. That leaves room for Michael to do a thorough investigation of the residents of the house. He’s close friends with a lot of them, but Thomas was hurt, so Michael hasto make sure.

 

 At the Kamishiro manor, Michael shuts the front doors silently behind them and locks them firmly. He smiles, wrapping a chain around the handles and slipping a padlock into place. It only takes a few moments to secure the entire house. One of the perks of having a stake in the Kamishiro’s house is having a key to everywhere. 

 “Michael?” He turns slowly. Durbe is watching from the stairs. Michael smiles. “You know, despite what I said, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

 “Durbe,” Michael says with a soft smile. He walks forward slowly and Durbe takes a step back on the stairs. Michael pauses. “Oh? Are you afraid? Even after everything we did together yesterday?”

 “Arriving so early without warning and without letting anyone know you’re here is a little suspicious,” Durbe replies. 

 Michael laughs and climbs the stairs to come face to face with him. “How’s your arm, Durbe?”

 “It… it’s still tender, butI think it's getting better,” he says, taking another step back. “Thank you for your concern.”

 “Say, Durbe, how about we go back to your room?”

 “Is that a good idea?”

 “Is it not?”

 

 He catches Durbe’s good wrist and pulls him along up the stairs towards his room again. Durbe’s as good a place to start as any. He pushes Durbe inside his room and shuts the door, locking it firmly behind them. 

 “Michael-”

 “I need to talk to all of you,” Michael says, pushing him down to the bed. “I’m very glad you volunteered to go first.” Durbe stares up at him and Michael forces himself to smile back. He thought he didn’t have to do this anymore. He thought he was free from this. And now here it is all over again. “I need you to tell me about what happened with Nasch that night.”

 “Nasch?”

 “Everything in the run up to that day.”

 “Why?”

 “Someone hurt Thomas,” he replies. “Someone killed my big brother. He was looking for answers about Nasch. I want to know if it’s connected. I want to find who did this.”

 “We all know that was Vector,” Durbe hisses.

 “Do we?” Michael says. He beams and sits on the bed next to Durbe. “Then please, elaborate for me, won’t you?”


	29. Fairy Tales

 Michel terrifying and amazing all at once. Now Durbe’s given him the answers he was after, he’s quiet and soft. Durbe doesn’t think he could ever quite understand Michael. But after such a terrifying wake up call, he’s now gently massaging cream into his sore arm, face half buried in his shoulder. How does such a formidable creature become such a soft purring kitten at the flick of a switch? He supposed he could ask the same question about Thomas.He knows Thomas can be dangerous and sadistic and cruel but all Durbe ever saw of him was gentle smiles and warm laughter as they gossiped over Nasch. 

 The Arclights are terrible monsters, and yet Durbe seemed one of the few privileged enough to see their kindness.

 

 “Thomas is alive,” Michael murmurs. Durbe nods. He’d already worked that out from what Michael told him the night before. “Chris arranged for him and Kaito to meet last night. To say goodbye.”

 “Goodbye?” Durbe repeats. 

 “Things have changed,” he replies. Durbe tilts his head slightly, gazing down at Michael as he relaxes into his shoulder. “As I think you discovered.”

 “It was him then?”

 “It was.” 

 “Michael.” He takes Michael’s hand gently and Michael lifts his head, green eyes shining almost tearfully. “Are you in danger? Will you be alright?”

 “He is capable of killing us,” Michael replies quietly. “And he can hurt us. Even we’re not safe anymore. It’s dangerous to get involved with us. I won’t blame you if you want to leave the city before you get hurt further.” 

 “I was paid to do a job,” Durbe says, “I fully intend to complete the job I agreed to.” His fingers slide lightly between Michael’s. Michael’s cheeks go pink and he lowers his head to Durbe’s shoulder again. “And I think there is something I’ve yet to find words to express that I simply can’t leave unsaid.” 

 “In that case, I think it’s probably best you find the words quickly, before you find yourself in greater danger.”

 “I don’t think it’s something that should be rushed. Such heartfelt and honest words should never be something said without thought. They should never be said without meaning them. They should never be said half heartedly.”

 “The chivalrous knight, as always. Just don’t expect me to be your damsel in distress.” 

 “I think you’re more the fearsome dragon,” Durbe laughs softly. 

 “You’re going to slay me?” Michael whispers. 

 “Not unless you’re planning on eating the princess I’m charged with guarding,” he says.

 “Maybe not the princess,” he mumbles into his shoulder. 

 “Michael?”

 “Maybe another time though,” he replies. “When we have a better appetites.” 

 “Perhaps so.” Michael squeezes his hand and rests against his shoulder. “I’m glad Thomas is alive, even if things have become unstable.”

 “Unstable is putting it mildly, I think.” 

 “I guess so. You can stay awhile if you want to.”

 “Thank you. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

* * *

 

 Kaito doesn’t know what to make of his meeting with Thomas last night. He hums to himself, walking Haruto to school. He needs to figure out just what Thomas was trying to tell him. It’s obvious there was some kind of message hidden in the meeting. He agreed to meet him for a reason. Chris wanted them to meet for a reason. He told him something. But what?

 “What’s wrong?” Haruto says.

 “Thomas is alive,” Kaito replies. “Something to do with our fathers’ experiments.”

 “Numbers?”

 “Something like that,” he says, shaking his head. “But he shot at me last night.” Haruto scowls and puffs out his cheeks. “He said everything had changed and we couldn’t be together and then he shot at me. But he didn’t really aim for me.It was like a warning shot. Trying to get me to stay away.”

 “Why?” Haruto says.

 “That’s what I’m trying to work out.”

 Haruto nods thoughtfully. “What did he say before that?”

 “He said things have changed,” he says with a frown. “He talked about his dad, that he was sorry for blaming me for what our dad did.”

 “Why does he blame you for that?” he says.

 “I didn’t think he did.” Haruto frowns. “And he said if we were caught together, he really would be killed. Whatevers happened, someone knows how to kill him. He was different too. Wearing all black.”

 “Maybe he’s just going goth.”

 “Haruto.”

 

 “Well, he’s like a mafia hitman, right? Shouldn’t he be wearing all black and nice suits?” Haruto says. “And you’re a hunter.”

 “I know, but I don’t think he was going after me particularly,” Kaito replies. “I think he tried to warn me off. He wants to keep me safe. He was trying to tell me something.”

 “What about what he was saying about his dad? That’s weird, right? If you thought he didn’t blame you, why bring it up?” Kaito pauses and frowns. “Kaito?”

 “You’re right. Why bring up his dad for no reason?”

 “His dad is dead right?”

 “No one’s dead who’s supposed to be.”

 “Kaito?”

 “That’s what he said right before that. No one’s dead who’s supposed to be.”

 Kaito drops Haruto off as usual but rather than heading home, he heads towards the prison. He has to talk to him father. 

 

 It’s not long until Kaito is sitting in front of Faker, who’s setting up a chess board between them, as always. Kaito knows it’s not scheduled, that’s why Faker is looking at him with such concern and suspicion. Kaito never breaks their schedule. Faker was never a great father. He feels very little attachment to him. The schedule is more courtesy than anything. 

 “Is everything alright?” Faker says eventually. 

 “I need to know about Dr Arclight,” Kaito replies. Faker frowns. “I think he might be alive.” 

 “I said I didn’t kill him,” he says. 

 “Thomas said no one’s dead who’s supposed to be. I think he meant his father. Thomas heals so fast he can’t even die, but Dr Arclight’s managed to permanently scar him. I think, if anyone actually knows how hurt and kill them, it’s him.”

 “True,” Faker says quietly. Kaito smiles bitterly. “You really are quite smitten with him, aren’t you?”

 “Rather pathetic, isn’t it?” he laughs. “After so little time.”

 “You were close to him before.” 

 “I guess so. Still, perhaps it’s for the best that I let him go. He’s the enemy, after all. He’s right. One day it will be him or me.” 

 “One day. You’re going to give up your current happiness, for a future that might never happen?”

 Kaito frowns. “You were against this.”

 “I’m not exactly for it now,” Faker replies. “However, I’m hardly in a position to tell you what to do. And you are happy with him. That’s what’s important, isn’t it?”

 “That’s… weirdly reasonable of you,” Kaito mutters. “So, tell me about Dr Arclight?” 

 “If you’re right and he is behind this, you just have to look back at the records to know how bad it can be. He is ruthless and dangerous. He values his family above all else, but should he consider them to have betrayed him or failed him, he will turn on them too.”

 “He really is a danger to them then?”

 “I wouldn’t bet against it.”

 “Shit,” Kaito hisses, gripping a pawn in his hand. “Why won’t you talk to me rather than just leaving cryptic clues, idiot?”

 “Far be it from me to presume to know his mind,” Faker says, “but perhaps, if Thomas is as smitten with you seem to be, he merely wished to keep you safe.” 

 “Idiot,” he mutters.

 

 “I hear you’re not doing so well either.” Kaito scowls. “What’s wrong, Kaito?”

 “Side effects from a criminal trying to poison me,” Kaito replies. “Haruto insists hot cocoa is the solution and I’m simply not drinking enough of it. It’s just a cough. And a few hunting mode glitches.”

 “Hunting mode shouldn’t glitch just from a cough,” he says. 

 “It’s fine,” he insists. 

 “Kaito-”

 “It’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

 “You ok, Astral?” Yuuma says quietly. 

 They’re sitting on the wall outside the school, away from the Numbers Club and their friends. Just the two of them for now. The pair of them need to talk, after all. Astral has been acting strangely since they ran into that Mist guy. Not that Yuum blames him. 

 “What if Ryouga is a Number?” Astral says.

 Yuuma frowns. “We’ll deal with him the same way we did Fuuya, right? We’ll just talk to him.”

 “Talk to him? You think Ryouga is so close to you that he’ll listen?” Yuuma nods quickly. “If you’re wrong, he could kill you.”

 “Sure he could,” Yuuma laughs. Astral frowns and he grins. “But, I could get hit by a bus on the way home from school today too. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna hide in my room to stay safe. I don’t think Akari would accept being scared of everything as an excuse for no going to school. The world is scary, you know. If you use what could happen as an excuse not to do things, then you’re never gonna do anything. Kattobingu, remember?”

 “Kattobingu?” Astral murmurs, tilting his head back. “I suppose you’re right. We should at least try. Perhaps, if we’re lucky, he’ll be like the Arclights.”

 “Huh? What about Michael?”

 “Don’t you know?” he says. “Dr Arclight was-”

 “Yuuma!” 

 

 Yuuma yelps as Alit’s arms are flung around his shoulders from behind. He grins and turns. Alit and Shingetsu are there. Both late for school. If they’re skipping classes to be out here chatting, these two are definitely late.

 “You’re late,” Astral says.

 “Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Shingetsu says. 

 “Let’s go, Yuuma,” Alit laughs, grabbing Yuuma’s hand. 

 “Alit!” 

 Yuuma doesn’t really argue though. He just hangs onto Alit’s hand, calling back to Astral and Shingetsu to get along. Too bad though. They didn’t get to talk about that Mist guy. There’ll be time for that later though. It’s not like they don’t have time. They live together, after all. 

 

 But Alit doesn’t lead him into the school. Instead, they head back behind the school. Where the gardening club works. Alit grins back at him when they finally stop. He’s not entirely sure what they’re doing back here. No one’s here at this time of day. 

 “Alit, why are we here?” Yuuma says quietly.

 “I wanted to talk to you,” Alit replies. Yuuma tilts his head and Alit squeezes his hands. “I wanted to tell you something important. I’ve been trying to find the right words, but it’s hard.” 

 “What’s wrong?!” he cries, shaking his head. “You know you can tell me anything!” 

 “It’s not something wrong,” he says. Yuuma frowns. “Just hard.”

 “Ok…?”

 “I like you.”

 “Huh?”

 “I like you.”

 “Me?”

 “Yes.”

 “Like,  _ like _ like?”

 “Yes.”

 “Ok.”

 

 There’s a heavy pause and Yuuma isn’t sure what to say. He’s not really had someone confess to him before. How’s he supposed to reply? How does he feel about Alit? Does he want to do something with Alit? He barely knows Alit. He’s nice though. He does like him. But does he  _ like _ like him. He frowns and lowers his head. 

 “I like Shark.”

 “Shark likes the carrot top.”

 “Shingetsu like Michael.”

 “Michael like Durbe.”

 “He does?!”

 Alit nods eagerly, squeezing his hands. “Michael was in his room when we left this morning.”

 “Bet Shingetsu wasn’t happy,” Yuuma sighs.

 “Not at all.”

 Yuuma sighs. “I dunno what to say, Alit.” 

 “You don’t need to,” Alit laughs, knocking his forehead lightly against Yuuma’s before releasing his hands. “I just wanted to tell you.”

 He grins and steps away, turning to wander back towards the main school with his arms behind his back. Yuuma stares after him for a moment. Just wanted him to know? That’s it? Is that a thing? He frowns and chases after Alit, falling into stride beside him.

 “You’re weird Alit,” he says quietly. 

 “I’d rather be weird than boring,” Alit laughs back.

 

* * *

 

 “I thought we’d got rid of you,” Kaito sighs, banging on the bars of the cell. The redhead inside looks up. “I thought you were reformed.”

 “I can’t help myself,” he replies with a laugh. “I’m a bad boy.”

 Kaito rolls his eyes, heading through to his desk and starting up his computer. “You’ve been around awhile, right?”

 “So-so.” 

 “You heard any rumours about Dr Arlight?” Kaito says. There’s silence and Kaito sighs, bringing up the file on Dr Arclight. “I’m sure I can see to overlooking whatever you’ve done this time.”

 “Supposedly the kiddies got rid of him and framed your papa,” he replies, rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms. “They keep him in one of their apartment buildings. Couldn’t bring themselves to kill him.”

 “Why did you never mention this before?” he snaps. 

 “Who’d believe me?”

 “Why would they lock up their own father? Family is sacred to the Arclights.”

 “Ah, but Dr Arclight was a Grade S bastard, wasn’t he?” he laughs. “Family is sacred isn’t quite how the boss took it, if you listen to the stories. He was more interested in protecting those cute little brothers of his than being loyal to his totally nuts dad. Wouldn’t you be the same?”

 “You’re saying Chris got rid of Dr Arclight to protect Thomas?” 

 “Only if you’re really going to let me out.”

 

 Kaito sighs, getting up and opening the door to the cell. It makes sense. Dr Arclight could hurt Thomas. Could kill him. He’s already given him the scar over his eye. Thomas is obviously wary of his father, no matter how much he loves and misses him. If Faker ever hurt Haruto, Kaito can’t say he wouldn’t do the same. He certainly wouldn’t be forgiving him easily.

 “Stop conning kids,” Kaito scolds as the redhead bounces out.

 “It’s their parents I con,” he laughs, waving over his shoulder. “I’d never make a child cry. Unlike you, Mr Grumpy Dragon.”

 “I mean it. You know you average a report every three days?”

 “I know right?” he says, waving over his shoulder as he leaves the office. “You guys just love getting me in handcuffs.” 

 “Stop conning people!”

 “The show must go on!”

 “For fuck’s sake Macfield!”


	30. The Burden We Carry

 “You ok?” Thomas says quietly.

 Ryouga frowns and nods, playing with the neon bands on his wrists. “Nervous.”

 “Don’t let him see that,” he says and Ryouga nods again. “It’ll be ok. I’ll protect you. If we’re lucky, he’ll be in a good mood.”

 “Does he have good moods?” Ryouga replies.

 “Yeah. When he’s in a good mood he’s the best. But…”

 “ _Can_ you protect me?” he says quietly as Thomas opens up the grand mansion doors. “Or are you just being reassuring?”

 Thomas pauses with a slight frown. Then clenches his fist against the door handle. “I’d do my best.”

 “Good enough.”

 

 Thomas smiles back and gestures into the entrance hall. Ryouga has been to the Arclight manor countless times, but it’s never had such a heavy, oppressive atmosphere before. It doesn’t help that Thomas is obviously nervous and doing a very bad job of convincing him he’s not. The doors close behind them with a heavy slam and suddenly Ryouga feels trapped. Almost like he’s not going to ever walk out those doors again.

 “Thomas,” Chris calls from above them on the staircase.

 “He’s going to be cruel,” Thomas says quietly as they climb the stairs. “Try to hold your nerve.”

 “It’s all a test,” he agrees and Ryouga nods along. “Although, please don’t make the mistake of thinking it’s any less real just because he’s testing you.”

 Even Chris is jumpy. That’s really not a great sign. He follows the brothers up the stairs and down the hall. Michael is waiting outside one of the rooms at the end of the hall, mouth pressed together in a grim line.

 “Good luck,” Michael whispers and Ryouga nods.

 

 Chris knocks lightly on the door and opens them when a quiet voice from inside calls to them. Inside is a dark bedroom, lit up by a wall of TVs. Ryouga frowns and Chris leads him inside. Michael and Thomas wait by the door and he has to admit, without Thomas at his side he’s substantially more nervous.

 “Father,” Chris says quietly.

 Byron Arclight looks up from the TVs and Ryouga swallows thickly. There’s something so uncomfortable about being looked at like that. He grips his coat tighter, trying not to look as afraid as he feels. He looks at him almost like he’s not a person.

 “What’s your number?” Dr Arclight says.

 “I-I don’t-”

 “Seventeen,” Chris says for him.

 Dr Arclight considers him for a long moment before shaking his head. “That might have been a good starting point but it’s not enough. Switch him to thirty-two.”

 “Yes father.”

 Ryouga has no idea what’s going on. They’re having a conversation totally over his head. That was what the nurse who did this to him said though, wasn’t it? Subject seventeen? They know about the dragon he saw and the purple mist? It’s to do with the Arclights?

 “What’s your name?” Dr Arclight says.

 Finally a question he can actually answer. “Kamishiro Ryouga.”

 “And how do you know the boys?” he continues.

 “I work at Thomas’ bar,” Ryouga replies.

 “Ah, yes,” he says with a smile that is anything but reassuring. His stomach churns violently. “That bar you and Nasch went for, Tommy.” Ryouga’s fists clench tighter. The endearment doesn’t seem like a nice thing in that tone. “You’re aware you look like Nasch, aren’t you, Kamishiro?”

 “It’s been mentioned.”

 “Hmm.” Dr Arclight stands and grasps his chin with an iron grip. “Just what are my son’s intentions with you?”

 “I’m afraid you’d have to ask him.”

 Dr Arclight scowls and shoves him away. “I could never stand that boy. You have terrible taste in relationships, Tommy. Rather lucky you don’t need to worry about that anymore, hmm? You’ve learnt your lesson and will let me do the thinking for you from now on, won’t you?”

 “Yes father,” Thomas says quietly.

 “No more silly ideas about letting you boys do as you please, hmm Christopher? I think we’ve all learnt valuable lessons from our years apart, no?”

 “Yes father,” Chris and Michael say.

 

 “Nasch was too much trouble,” Dr Arclight sighs, picking up a pistol. Ryouga’s stomach churns. “I won’t have that again. So you will have to go, Kamishiro Ryouga.”

 He lifts the pistol but pauses. He’s watching something behind Ryouga. He glances back and finds almost exactly what he expects. Thomas is aiming his own gun straight at at his father. His promise to protect him is something he’s taking seriously then. Even if it means going against his father.

 “Tommy.”

 “I can’t let you do that,” Thomas says, shaking his head. “I promised.”

 “Is that so?” Dr Arclight sighs. “Interesting. You understand the consequences of going against my orders, don’t you?”

 “I promised him I’d protect him.”

 “Thomas,” Ryouga hisses. “Don’t do anything stupid-”

 “Shut up, Ryouga,” he snaps.

 “Alright,” Dr Arclight says. “If that’s the strength of your conviction, Tommy. You may leave, Kamishiro.”

 

 Ryouga nods slightly and steps away, still slightly wary of the guns. Michael opens the door for him and he and Chris follow him out. He frowns and turns back to the door as Michael pulls it shut.

 “That wasn’t so bad,” he murmurs. Thomas screams behind the door and Ryouga jerks around but Michael tugs him on down the hall. “Hey-”

 “You can’t go against him like that,” Chris says. “You have to wait for an opening.”

 “He’s hurting Thomas,” he snaps.

 “We’ll heal,” Michael says. “You won’t.” Ryouga clicks his tongue, following them down the hall reluctantly. “You should have let me kill him the first time.”

 “I’m starting to think you were right,” Chris sighs.

 Ryouga doesn’t know what to make of the turmoil at the Arclight manor. He’s almost numb as he heads out through the gates. Thomas is one of the toughest, most dangerous people he’s ever met. The Arclight brothers always had an aura of invincibility about them. Perhaps that makes sense now. But the way they act around Dr Arclight is terrifying. Ryouga is suddenly afraid for them.

 

 “Are you ok?” Kaito says. “You look a little shaken.”

 Ryouga isn’t overly surprised to find Kaito waiting for him at his normal platform. After how they left things in the alley, it’s more surprising he hasn’t come to find him sooner. He sighs, playing with the bands on his wrist absently.

 “I can’t talk to you, Kaito,” he says.

 “I’m not here as a hunter, I’m here as a friend,” he replies. “I’m too involved with the Arclights to be able to work on their cases.” Ryouga glances up at him and Kaito smiles tightly. “I’m compromised.”

 “Is that official?” Ryouga says. Kaito tilts his head away. “I still can’t talk to you.”

 “Alright. I don’t need you to talk. I already know what you’ve done. And I know about Thomas. I met him. He said goodbye. Shot at me. Left me some cryptic messages.”

 “He’s mad about you,” he sighs.

 “His father is alive, isn’t he?” Kaito says. Ryouga clicks his tongue. “He’s a dangerous man-”

 “I met him. Just now. He was going to shoot me.”

 “How did that go?”

 “Thomas was screaming when I left.”

 

 Kaito clenches his jaw as the train pulls in. The pair get onto the train and sit silently next to each other in the carriage. The situation with the Arclights still doesn’t quite make sense. Ryouga sighs. Things were so much easier in middle school. Back before he was involved in ridiculous dubiously legal situations.

 “How did you know it was Thomas in that alley?” Kaito says.

 “I always know Thomas,” he replies. “It’s this feeling in my chest. I just always know him. If you spend enough time with him, you’ll start feeling that aura too.”

 “Ryouga, the things you’ve done recently-”

 “It’s to do with that woman who was doing experiments on me,” Ryouga sighs. “She called me seventeen. I saw a purple mist and a dragon and it went blank.” He sighs and closes his eyes. “Dr Arclights seems to know about it. He’s unimpressed by seventeen. Wants me to be thirty-two or something.”

 “Dr Arclight was involved with Project Numbers,” Kaito says. “Be careful. Don’t take any Chaos.”

 “I’m not stupid.”

 “I hope not. You really think that Vector is responsible for Thomas and Nasch?”

 “That’s what my lodgers seem to think,” Ryouga sighs.

 Kaito nods. “And he’s not dead yet?”

 “I think he will be the second they have any kind of proof,” he replies. Kaito nods. “Too bad Thomas can’t remember anything.”

 “Has he said anything about Nasch?” Ryouga shakes his head. “Chris says he’s dead. He said he killed himself and tried to take Thomas with him. That’s why he doesn’t remember that night.”

 “Shit.”

 “Exactly.” Kaito frowns and tilts his head. “He seemed different when we met. I’m not sure if that’s just because of what happened to him, or something more.”

 “Dr Arclight makes them all nervous,” Ryouga says quietly. “I don’t think this is just because he died. I think… we all need to be very careful right now. I’m not sure I trust him.”

 “Thomas shot at me that night to try and scare me off, I’m sure,” Kaito agrees, nodding slightly. “He said he was nothing more than a puppet. That if we were caught he really would be killed.”

 “After meeting Dr Arclight, I believe him, to be honest. I hate to think what they’ll do under his control. I mean, he was going to kill me for reminding him of Nasch. Chris and Michael were talking about killing him. He’s not a safe guy to be around. Be careful, Kaito. If he decided to get rid of hunters, you could be a target.”

 Kaito nods thoughtfully. “Perhaps, if I’m luck, being compromised as I am will make me seem less of a threat.”

 “Optimistic.”

 

 “Ryouga, there are things going on that need sorting out as a priority, but I need to be sure you’re not going to be killing more people while I’m busy.”

 “They were creeps,” Ryouga argues.

 “Ryouga,” Kaito snaps.

 “Fine, fine, I promise” he says with a shrug. “I you won’t find anymore dead sleazy perverts you can pin on me.”

 “No, promise you won’t kill anyone, not that I won’t find them and be able to pin them on you. Ryouga, I know you and Thomas well enough to know he doesn’t want you to be involved in his world. He saved you from a life of petty crime, remember? That’s what you always say. He didn’t save you so you could become a murderer.”

 Ryouga purses his lips. Kaito’s right. Of course he is. But that doesn’t stop Ryouga wanting the creeps who touched him, and made others suffer like he had, pay for everything they’ve done. He clenches his fists around his coat. He hates them. He hates what he’s become, he never imagined he’d ever become a murderer, but he’s not sorry. They deserved it.

 

 “Is it true Dr Arclight is back?!” Alit yells, the second Ryouga walks in the door. Ryouga smiles weakly and nods. “Shit, we gotta get outta town, Durbe.”

 “Why me?” Durbe replies, not looking up from his book on the counter. “I’ve always been on rather good terms with the Arclights.”

 “Uh-huh,” he says, folding his arms. “And how does Papa Arclight usually react to criminals getting involved with his baby son?”

 Vector’s head jerks up and he turns on the couch. “You promised me you weren’t involved with him, Durbe.”

 “I’m not,” Durbe replies.

 “He was in your room this morning,” Alit argues.

 “Yes, interrogating me about Vector,” he says, shaking his head.

 “What did you say about me?” Vector snaprs. “You’d better not have told him anything that might make him think bad about me.”

 “Nothing we haven’t all said in front of an Arclight hundreds of times before; that we’re all pretty damn sure Nasch was something to do with you and, if we had to bet, that you were behind what happened to Thomas too.”

 “I’m going to my room,” Ryouga sighs, stepping around them and heading up the stairs toward his room. “You guys just have fun arguing or whatever.”

 If Thomas hasn’t told anyone he’s alive, Ryouga isn’t going to get involved and tell them. It’s probably for the best. If it really was Vector who tried to kill him, if he finds out he’s still alive he might go after him again. He doesn’t want to risk that. Thomas will do what he can do. Thomas and the Arclights will figure themselves out. Ryouga will let them do what they need to. He won’t interfere.

 

 “Are you alright, Ryouga?” Rio says, leaning against Ryouga’s door frame. “You’re looking shaken.”

 “Things are dangerous with the Arclights right now,” he sighs.

 “Someone murdered Thomas, it’s not surprising,” she replies. Ryouga shakes his head. “Is it really ok to have Shingetsu here if we think he’s behind it?”

 “Let the Arclights deal with it,” he says. “This is their domain, not ours. Let’s just let them do what they have to. They’ve never let us down so far.”

 “Alright. I hope you’re right.” Ryouga nods a little. So does he. “Try to rest, Ryouga, you look exhausted.”

 Ryouga nods and Rio shuts the door behind her. He is exhausted. Today has been exhausting. So much has happened. Dr Arclight is terrifying and seeing the trio of brothers nervous and on edge is beyond terrifying. He sighs and collapses into bed, barely having taken time to undress. Dr Arclight talked about using him as an experiment again. Thirty-two? That serum that made him hurt so much. That left him so helpless. Is he going to face that again? Is he going to get worse? Is he going to face becoming a monster and a murderer all over again?

 His eyes fall shut and he curls up under the sheets. He doesn’t want to lose himself. He doesn’t want to become a monster.

 

* * *

 

 “It’s some kind of Chaos infusion,” Chris says quietly from his computer screen.

 “It really was Dad then?” Thomas whispers from the couch.

 Michael smiles bitterly, looking over the bracelet he’d torn from Durbe. The three of them are hiding in Chris’ laboratory in the basement. Hopefully their father won’t find them down here. Or at least won’t bother them.

 “It would seem that way,” Chris says.

 “Why would he start getting involved with Project Numbers again?” Michael says quietly. “Or whatever this is? And why put it on Durbe of all people?”

 “If they’re managing to use people who aren’t Numbers compatible, like Ryouga, perhaps Durbe is just another test outside of that,” Thomas says. Michael nods thoughtfully. “It’s a sensible move. Durbe would be incredibly dangerous on Chaos. He would be an incredible Number. He’d be able to rival us.”

 “And if he was a failure, he’d die leaving Rio, who is compatible, open to be tested,” Chris agrees. “And if he was snooping around the manor and Thomas’ situation, it put him in a dangerous situation. He was the perfect test subject.”

 “What’s going on with you and Durbe anyway? It’s a dangerous time to start getting involved with people.”

 “That’s why you brought Ryouga here?” Michael says. Thomas clicks his tongue. “There’s nothing going on with me and Durbe.”

 “Really?” Michael narrows his eyes and Thomas. “C’mon kid, it’s not like I’m gonna scare him off you. I like Durbe. I’ve always liked Durbe. He’s a great guy. He’s better for you than Vector, that’s for sure.”

 “You and Durbe always had a strange relationship,” Chris sighs. “You were oddly tolerant of him, especially given your rather unsettled relationship with most Nasch’s other lovers.”

 “Durbe was honest with me,” Thomas replies. “He respected me. He talked to me.”

 “Durbe’s a good man,” Michael says quietly. “I don’t want him to suffer like we have.” He smiles bitterly. “We don’t want anyone to suffer like we have, let’s be honest. We took on this city and the burden of Chaos to stop others suffering like we did. Our father’s sins are our burden to carry, no one else's’, until we’re so broken we can’t be stitched together anymore.”

 

* * *

 

 Kaito’s night has certainly been frustrating. Thomas won’t answer his calls and his messages are left unread. Chris ignores him too. He sighs, walking slowly through the streets towards Heartland Tower. The sooner he gets back to Haruto and gets to rest, the better. Stupid Thomas, pulling away without giving him a chance to hold on. Does he really think they can’t work through this somehow? If Thomas just turned away from his family, they could put things right together. He’s such and idiot.

 Movement catches his eye and Kaito pauses. He gazes down the dark alley, hidden from the neon lights of the inner park. He steps closer and the figure in the darkness.

 “Hello?” he calls. “Are you alright?”

 “You’re the Arclight’s latest dirty hunter?” the voice calls back.

 “I’m certainly not on their payroll,” Kaito snaps. “Who are you?”

 “You’re sleeping with them, aren’t you?” he replies. “Sounds like a dirty hunter to me. At least you’ve got high standards. You must be worth a lot for them to be willing to use their own bodies as bargaining chips.”

 “Who the hell are you?!” Kaito snarls.

 “You should be careful, Tenjou Kaito,” he says, turning away. “There are people trying to get rid of you.”

 “Who are you?!” he snaps, running after him.

 

 He swings around the corner and his stomach lurches. There are body parts. His hand goes slowly to his mouth, staring back at the blood and limbs. And the familiar figure in the middle of it all. There it is. Like a vision from is worst nightmares. The scene he’s tried so hard not to imagine. A twisted version of every reality he knew.

 He tilts his head, eyes glowing an eerie purple in the city lights. His gaze meets Kaito’s and he’s sure he’s about to be sick any moment. This can’t be happening.

 “Ryouga…”


End file.
